Mascara para un espíritu roto
by asideilogica21
Summary: Esta historia se ubica después de 'El amor se desvanece. El mío lo hizo' Donde una rota Rose decide poner una mascara y vivir una vida de excesos en el intento de apagar su dolor e infelicidad. Toma una decisión que cambiará su vida para siempre. Pero cuando es tiempo de volver a enfrentar a sus sombras ¿Aceptaran la clase de vida que tomo?¿Podrá Rose volver a ser feliz? Romitri
1. Cap 1: Lagrimas que traen cambios

**Hola, les presento mi nueva historia titulada "Mascara para un espíritu roto." Es un fic totalmente diferente al anterior. Espero lo disfruten, trataré de subir lo mas seguido que pueda pero como algunos sabrán y otros no estoy estudiando y los trabajos demandan cierto tiempo. No es muuuuy largo pero trataré de siempre hacer capítulos largos aunque no prometo nada jaja.**

 **Déjenme saber que opinan. :)**

 **Besos.**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

 **Capitulo 1: Lagrimas que traen cambios.**

Después de correr a mi habitación, sin que sus palabras dejaran mi mente 'El amor se desvanece. El mío lo hizo', me encerré y me derrumbe junto a la puerta, las traicioneras lagrimas abandonaron mis ojos sin parar. El dolor en mi interior se hizo tan intenso que podía sentir un hoyo negro formarse allí. Trate de calmarme, respirar profundo varias veces pero nada funcionaba, me rendí y decidí dejar todo salir, en ese instante alguien golpeo en mi puerta y de verdad no quería hablar con nadie, al ver que no respondí esta persona siguió insistiendo, puse mis manos en mis oídos como si esto hiciese todo desaparecer pero no pareció tener efecto, los golpes seguían y ahora ya estaba enojada, seque las lagrimas de mi rostro con ferocidad y abrí la puerta con todas mis fuerzas. "¿Qué diablos quieres?" Pregunte aun sin mirar quien era la persona que no me dejaba llorar mis penas en paz.

"Oh cálmate Rose, soy yo Liss." Ella entro sin darme una segunda mirada, abrí un poco el vinculo y pude sentir que estaba emocionada por algo, al parecer era algo que hacia que ni se de cuenta de que mis ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y muy en el fondo eso me hizo enfurecer, también queda decir que Lissa ha estado practicando mucho con el espíritu y no tuve oportunidad en este último tiempo de liberar la oscuridad en mi, lo que me convertía en un bomba de tiempo. Trate de relajarme.

"¿Qué quieres Lissa?" Salió mas duro de lo que pretendí y ella lo noto.

"¿Qué te pasa Rose? ¿Por qué me hablas así?" Su rostro mostraba preocupación.

"No es nada... lo siento. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Puedo notar que algo te emociona." Volvió a relajarse, tomo mi mano y me arrastro a la cama para que me sentara junto a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Estaba saliendo de mis reuniones con Tatiana cuando me cruce con la mamá de Adrian, ella me dijo que hoy había una fiesta, al principio estarán todos pero luego los Morois mayores se irán y solo quedaremos los jóvenes, de más esta decir que iremos claro. Así que vine para que nos alistemos juntas" Sacó toda esa información casi sin respirar por lo que ahora estaba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

"Yo no iré Lissa."

"Claro que iras Rose, no puedes dejarme sola." Demandó.

"No te dejare sola, tu iras con Christian, también va a estar Adrian, Eddie, Mia y..." Dios si me dolía decir su nombre no quiero imaginar verlo en esa fiesta. "Y Dimitri." Dije al fin soltando un suspiro. Lissa me miro por un segundo y su rostro comenzó a mostrar algo de enojo.

"Tu no quieres ir por el." No fue una pregunta. "No puedo creerlo, todo es por el Rose ¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo en paz, dejarlo ir?" Oh ella no dijo eso.

"¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que lo deje ir después de todo lo que hice por el? Después de buscarlo por cielo y tierra, después de pasar aquel infierno cuando lo encontré, cuando pensé que estaba muerto y me enteré que no, después de liberar de la cárcel a alguien que odio sólo por ayudarlo y de restaurarlo."

"Tu no lo restauraste. Yo lo hice." Esto no puede estar pasando, no puedo creer que ella este diciéndome esto, busque en el vinculo para ver si realmente sentía lo que decía y si, verdaderamente cree que fue ELLA quien lo salvo, si antes estaba enojada ahora estoy furiosa.

"Vete." Dije sin mas, quiero que se vaya o de lo contrario no se que soy capaz de hacer con estos sentimientos dentro de mi y la oscuridad apoderándose de mi cuerpo.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Preguntó incrédula.

"Vete." Repetí. Ahora ella también estaba furiosa y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir volteo a verme.

"Quiero que lo dejes en paz."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Lo que oíste... no te acerques mas a el." Y con eso se dio media vuelta y se fue. ¿Quién demonios se cree para decirme que me aleje de Dimitri? Ya era doloroso que el me alejara ¿Pero ella? Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y supe que era la oscuridad, cambie mi ropa rápidamente, me puse mis auriculares y le di play a una lista de música que tenía en mi teléfono para entrenar, salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al gimnasio. Entre hecha una furia, supuse que había gente pero no repare en quienes estaban a mi alrededor y sin más me encamine a la bolsa de boxeo. Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a golpearla al ritmo de la música, parecía una peligrosa danza, todo a mi alrededor pareció desaparecer, pero no era suficiente la oscuridad no estaba saliendo de mi sistema, era mas de la que podía soportar. La golpee más fuerte pero nada y pronto me di cuenta que estaba luchando y llorando al mismo tiempo, como si mis emociones hubieran sido puestas en una licuadora. No se cuanto estuve el gimnasio, mis lagrimas caían sin cesar al igual que mis golpes, sentí mis manos pegajosas cada vez que conectaba con la bolsa y supe que estaban sangrando. Mis vista seguía nublada y en esa oscuridad manos querían atraparme, luche contra aquellas y escuche voces llamándome pero no podía descubrir de quienes provenían, hasta una en particular "Roza", cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrí todo estaba claro, varios guardianes me estaban sosteniendo y Dimitri tenía sus manos mis hombros mirándome horrorizado, sus guardianes se encontraban detrás de el, mirando atónitos la escena. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me encontré con la mirada del hombre que tanto daño me hizo, el se veía asustado, triste, desesperado y ¿Preocupado? No, eso no podía ser. Aparte mis ojos de los suyos y observe mis manos, estaban cubiertas de sangre, toque mi rostro y estaba húmedo, di una mirada a mi alrededor y me sentí humillada, pequeña y débil. Aparte rápidamente las manos de todos los guardianes y las de Dimitri, mire una última vez a sus ojos y me eche a correr. Corrí como si una banda de Strigois me estuviera persiguiendo, a lo lejos oí que me llamaban otra vez pero no me dejaría alcanzar. Me adentre en el bosque y caí sobre mis rodillas comenzando a llorar otra vez. El frío choco contra mis ropas transpiradas dándome un escalofrió, pero no podía importarme menos, me acurruque en el piso y no se cuanto tiempo estuve allí llorando hasta quedarme dormida.

"Rose, Rose... despierta".

"¿Mmm?" Respondí aun dormida y sin abrir los ojos, una voz femenina me llamaba.

"Rose, vamos estas helada. ¿Por qué dormiste aquí fuera? Te podría haber pasado algo." En ese momento recordé todo lo sucedido y que me había quedado dormida en el bosque. Pronto sentí el frío y comencé a temblar, abrí mis ojos y vi el ceño fruncido en señal de preocupación de Mia, sentí lagrimas quemar mis ojos, deseosas de salir pero no lo iba a permitir. Ella extendió su mano hacia mi ayudándome a poner de pie.

"Gracias." Dije con voz ronca. Cuando me pare mis piernas parecían gelatina, estaba muy débil, no había comido en mucho tiempo y con el desgaste físico y el frío todo era peor. Sentí que me iba a desmayar pero Mia me sujeto fuerte.

"Vamos Rose, te llevare a tu cuarto y te subiré algo para comer." Asentí despacio y salimos de allí, en el camino vi como varios guardianes volteaban a verme y encontré el suelo con mi mirada. Cuando llegamos Mia me mando a bañarme mientras ella iba por algo de comer. Cuando el agua caliente toco mi cuerpo sentí cada musculo relajarse, salí al rato de la ducha y me puse unos cómodos pantalones pijamas y una remera holgada, tome una profunda respiración y me mire en el espejo, lucia horrible, tenía unas muy marcadas ojeras, mi piel estaba pálida por el frío que pase y mis ojos, mi mirada lucia perdida, vacía, la aparte rápidamente, parpadee lejos las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y volví al cuarto, me metí en la cama y abrace a mi misma.

Estaba mirando la nada misma cuando unas delicadas manos me sacudían suavemente. "Rose, te traje algo de comer, vamos." Mire un segundo a Mia y me senté en la cama, ella deposito una bandeja con comida sobre mi regazo y me dio una pequeña sonrisa, quise devolverla pero no pude, no podía sonreír, no quería sonreír, no encontraba razones para hacerlo. "Vamos tienes que comer algo." Mire la comida y luego a sus ojos, ella estaba preocupada por mi, como en todo el día de ayer nadie lo estuvo, sin previo aviso comencé a llorar, Mia saco la bandeja y puso mi cabeza en su regazo acariciando mis cabellos y diciéndome palabras confortadoras. "Todo estará bien, estoy aquí contigo. Déjalo salir." Llore hasta quedarme vacía, el cansancio me venció otra vez y es todo lo que recuerdo.

Me levante en el medio de la noche sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla... 'El amor se desvanece. El mío lo hizo'. Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro, gire para ver quien estaba allí y vi a una somnolienta Mia sonreír. "Hey... solo fue un mal sueño." Asentí. "¿Quieres hablar?". ¿Quería? No había hablado con nadie de lo que paso con Dimitri, pensaba hacerlo con Lissa pero después de lo de ayer ni siquiera quiero verla.

"No se por donde empezar." Dije lentamente.

"Por donde puedas." Y con eso le conté todo, dejando escapar traicioneras lagrimas de mis ojos, para cuando termine Mia me estaba abrazando protectoramente. "No puedo creer que Dimitri te haya dicho eso, que clase de estupidez es esa después de todo lo que has hecho, el podrá estar asustado y arrepentido de lo que te hizo pero no es razón para que desmerezca todo lo que hiciste por el. Pero lo peor de todo es Lissa, ella debería estar aquí, no yo. Y no es que me queje, siempre estaré para ti, tu eres mi amiga y salvaste mi vida pero en serio ¿Qué clase de amiga es? ¿Cómo es capaz de llevarse el crédito y de decirte que no te acerques a el? Estoy tan enojada en este momento que no me arrepiento de todo lo que le hice en la academia, tendría que haber hecho cosas peores. Si no me necesitaras juro que iría a golpearla, más bien a ambos." Eso me hizo reír, estaba tan agradecida con ella en estos momentos.

"Tranquila Rocky..." El silencio tomo posesión de la habitación. "¿Crees que estaré bien algún día?"

"Claro que si... y yo te ayudare con eso, pero va a ser difícil Rose."

"Gracias...En serio, por todo. Se que será difícil, más que nada porque tendré que verle todos los días ya que soy la guardiana de Lissa."

"Si...Lamentablemente no hay nada que podamos hacer." Pero eso no era cierto, había algo.

"De hecho si hay algo." Le conté mi plan y ella acepto sin dudar. Estaba por salir por la puerta, después de haberme vestido claro, lista para poner el plan en acción pero antes de eso...

"Rose..." Dijo en un tono de madre. "Debes comer algo." No tenía hambre, mi estomago estaba cerrado pero sabia que no lograría salir hasta que no comiera algo. Tome una manzana y le di un mordisco, ella sonrió triunfante, abrí la puerta para salir pero algo me detuvo, más bien alguien. Dimitri estaba parado en mi puerta a punto de tocar, sentí mi respiración volverse mas pesada y trate de controlarla, Mia se paro a mi lado y tomo mi mano para hacerme saber que estaba allí.

"¿Qué quieres Belikov?" Esa no fui yo. El ni la miro y su mirada se encontró con la mía.

"Quería saber si podíamos hablar de lo que paso ayer..." Mi respiración se pauso por un momento. "En el gimnasio." Claro que era eso, como podía pensar que el quería hablar de lo que me dijo en la iglesia 'El amor se desvanece. El mío lo hizo'. Estaba a punto de contestar pero no fue necesario, Mia hablo de nuevo por mi, en otro momento de mi vida la hubiera golpeado por no dejarme hablar por mi misma pero ahora estaba agradecida.

"No, no puedes. Rose esta apurada así que..." Dijo mientras le hacia una seña con la mano para que se corriera pero el no hizo nada. Y supe que no dejaría esto pasar hasta que dijera algo.

"Permiso." Dije en voz baja y evadiendo su mirada. El seguía sin moverse y me estaba frustrando ¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo a propósito? "Muévete Belikov." Solté fríamente y esta vez si se movió. Salí disparada hacia mi destino y pude oír a Mia decir que me deseaba suerte y me esperaba. Camine rápidamente y deseando no encontrarme con nadie. Por suerte no lo hice, unos guardianes me recibieron con una extraña mirada ¿Habrán estado ayer en el gimnasio? Eso no era importante. Golpee la puerta y una voz me dejo entrar, los guardianes abrieron las puertas, entre e hice una reverencia.

"Reina Tatiana." Ella hizo un leve asentimiento y un gesto con su mano para que tomara asiento, así que lo hice.

"Guardiana Hathaway, cuando la secretaría dijo que estaba aquí para verme no pude evitar sentirme algo curiosa. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe su visita?" Comencé a jugar con mis manos, estaba algo nerviosa.

"Necesito un favor su majestad." Pude ver que eso la sorprendió y levanto una ceja.

"Soy todo oídos."

"Quiero renunciar a mi cargo, la Princesa Vasilisa Dragomir, y tomar puesto como guardiana de la señorita Mia Rinaldi."

"Me sorprendes Hathaway, ¿Puedo saber el por qué de esta decisión antes de tomar una?" Trague notablemente.

"Lis... La princesa y yo no estamos en la misma página y no me siento capaz de protegerla como es merecido." No era exactamente mentira, no soy capaz de protegerla porque a decir verdad no quiero tenerla cerca, duele demasiado. La reina espero a que continuara así que lo hice. "Creó que sería lo mejor para todos si yo protegiera a la señorita Rinaldi en su lugar, puesto que mi reputación me persigue y no sería bueno para un moroi de la realeza tener a una guardiana conocida por haber dejada a su cargo y haber huido de la academia dos veces." Me estaba volviendo loca tratar esta situación con tanto respeto pero era lo que tenía que hacer para poder convencer a esta vieja bruja.

"La verdad me dejas sin palabras, pero si la señorita Rinaldi esta de acuerdo no veo porque no." Claro que estaría de acuerdo, a la reina le convenía tenerme fuera del camino, todos sabemos el porque, mi falta de respeto ante todo lo que no me parecía justo era un factor importante para que ella accediera.

"De hecho aquí traigo un papel en donde ella da su consentimiento." Le entregue la hoja que Mia escribió esta mañana, ella la leyó rápidamente sin darle una segunda mirada.

"Bueno guardiana Hathaway todo listo. ¿Algo más?"

"Si. ¿Sería posible informarle de esto a la princesa Dragomir en unos días?"

"No se porque me pides esto y la verdad no quiero saberlo. Puedo darte solo un día, la princesa será informada mañana en la noche cuando su nuevo guardián sea seleccionado." Asentí y me despedí cordialmente, salí del edificio y mientras caminaba a mi habitación donde Mia me esperaba para saber las noticias choque con Adrian.

"Pequeña Dhampir." Dijo y beso mi mejilla, eso no me lo esperaba, hasta que recordé que yo supuestamente estaba con Adrian, mierda.

"Adrian debemos hablar." Dije sin dar mas vueltas, en este momento me quería sacar todos los problemas de encima y estar tranquila entre mis sabanas. Mis palabras alarmaron a Adrian y pude ver en sus ojos que el sabia exactamente que le diría.

"No debes decirlo Rose, entiendo."

"¿Aun podemos ser amigos?" El pareció pensarlo.

"Claro pequeña dhampir, se que no puedes estar mucho tiempo lejos de mi hermoso rostro." Respondió, volviendo a su arrogancia habitual, reí ante su respuesta.

"Adiós Adrian, nos vemos por ahí." Después de escuchar su saludo seguí caminando hasta mi cuarto, una vez allí Mia no estaba por ningún lado. "¿Mia?"

"Aquí estoy." Dijo saliendo del baño, con su cabello mojado. "Lo siento fui a buscar rápidamente unas ropas a mi cuarto y decidí bañarme aquí por si llegabas."

"Esta bien." Dije sonriendo.

"¿Cómo ha ido todo?" La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada, Mia y yo saltamos de susto, cuando vimos a una furiosa Lissa abrirse paso hacia nosotras, con quien mas que sus dos perros falderos por detrás, Christian y Dimitri, quienes tenían una mirada neutra.

"Creo que ha ido bien." Susurró Mia en mi oído.

"¿Tu crees?" Le dije sin que mi mirada se apartara de Lissa, alerta ante cualquier cosa, Lissa estaba que ardía de furia y sabia que su magia sería difícil de controlar si ella decidía usarla.

"Ya cállense ustedes dos." Cerré mis ojos para controlarme y para no absorber mas de su oscuridad. "¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Quién crees que eres para renunciar a ser la guardiana de la princesa de una de las familias reales? Y encima de todo convertirte en la guardiana de esta."

"¿Disculpa?" Respondió Mia tomando un paso al frente, pero tome su mano y la hice retroceder.

"No estoy hablando contigo." Dijo Lissa esparciendo veneno.

"Es verdad, estas hablando conmigo y te agradecería que 1 golpearas la puerta, 2 no hables así de mi amiga y 3 ¿Cómo lo supiste?" En eso Adrian entro corriendo, claro que había sido el, cuando lo crucé debía estar yendo a ver a su tía abuela.

"Prima cálmate, tu aura... debes controlarte."

"No quiero hacerlo, estoy harta de controlarme. Por esta vez seré egoísta." Dijo Lissa.

"¿Egoísta por esta vez? No estarás hablando en serio."

"Claro que hablo en serio ¿A caso TU me llamas egoísta?" Dijo fríamente.

"Si, si lo hago." Respondí.

"¿Tu me dices egoísta a mi? Tu que me abandonaste, me ocultaste que estabas enamorada de Dimitri, le dijiste a Christian que se alejará de mi y lo único que haces es criticar cada mínima parte de mi vida." Ahora creo que yo estaba mas furiosa que ella y ya no me importaba quienes estaban presentes, esta vez no lo controlaría, no podía hacerlo y no iba a dejarme pisotear de esta manera, ni siquiera por Lissa.

"Si, yo. Yo la que te saco de uno de los lugares mas custodiados para mantenerte a salvo, yo la que salvo tu culo de Victor, yo la que oculto todos sus sentimientos por el simple hecho de protegerte, yo la que tuvo que ir a mil de esas estúpidas fiestas solo porque me obligabas, yo la que te quiso contar mil veces cuan miserable era y dejaba de lado, mi propia felicidad, para escuchar tus estúpidos problemas de inseguridad, yo que sostuve tu mano cuando tu depresión de vida perfecta tomaba tu cuerpo, yo la que toma tu oscuridad sin importar cuanto me afecte porque TU eres tan egoísta que practicas tu magia sin medida, yo la que volvió para protegerte y lucho de Rusia solo por hacerte feliz, yo la que aun con el corazón roto porque pensaba que el amor de mi vida estaba muerto te salvo de una psicópata moroi y escucho tus problemas de infidelidad." Para cuando termine no veía las caras de nadie en la habitación solo oscuridad, me sentí caer al suelo y escuchar un "Váyanse de aquí, no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi guardiana. Adrian llama a un medico."

Cuando desperté trate de abrir mis ojos pero rápidamente los cerré ante una luz blanca que me cegaba. "Apaguen esa luz." Dije, mi garganta se sentía rasposa y dolorida. Cuando la luz se volvió tenue abrí mis ojos y pude ver que estaba en la habitación de una enfermería, observe mi alrededor, pude ver que tenía suero, y que Adrian y Mia se encontraban allí conmigo, ellos se acercaron, Adrian se sentó en una silla junto a mi y Mia sobre la cama. "Agua." Una vez que bebí pase a preguntar "¿Qué sucedió?

"Te desmayaste. La falta de alimentación y la oscuridad que absorbiste lo provocaron." Dijo Adrian.

"Ni bien te pongas bien nos iremos de la corte." Dijo Mia con determinación, la mire confundida. "Estoy harta de ver como todos aquí te lastiman y no lo permitiré, tu y yo nos iremos y empezaremos de cero."

"¿Y tu padre? Recuerda que no tenemos dinero." Le respondí.

"Mi padre estará bien, y tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, alcanzara para ambas por un tiempo y conseguiremos un trabajo, no tengo todo el plan completo pero iremos viendo sobre la marcha." Lo pensé un momento y creo que tenía razón, si quería ser feliz debía dejar la corte, alejarme de aquellos que rompieron mi corazón y quebraron mi espíritu. "¿Qué dices?"

"Hagámoslo." Dije totalmente segura.

"Si me permiten... me gustaría acompañarlas." Ambas volteamos a ver a Adrian sorprendidas cuando hablo, nos habíamos olvidado que estaba allí. Intercambiamos una mirada con Mia.

"Claro que puedes venir. Esto va a ser divertido." Dijo Mia. "Libre de penas." Sonreí ante sus palabras.

"Libre de penas." Repetí. Adrian miro a Mia con ojos divertidos.

"Nosotros tres vamos a vivir a pleno. Y tu y yo" Dijo haciendo una seña entre el y mi amiga con la mano. "Vamos a traer a la vieja Rose Hathaway."

"A la vieja no... A la única y verdadera pero mejorada Rose Hathaway." Le dijo Mia.

"Dalo por hecho." Respondí muy segura. Basta de lagrimas, basta de sentir pena de mi misma, era momento de divertirme y tenía dos personas que estaban dispuestas a acompañarme en esto, de todas formas solo se vive una vez ¿Verdad?


	2. Cap 2: Despedidas, vida y de vuelta

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

 **Capitulo 2: Despedidas, vida y de vuelta al infierno.**

 _"Dalo por hecho." Respondí muy segura. Basta de lágrimas, basta de sentir pena de mi misma, era momento de divertirme y tenía dos personas que estaban dispuestas a acompañarme en esto, de todas formas solo se vive una vez ¿Verdad?_

Adrian eligió nuestro destino y no quería decirnos a dónde iríamos, sería sorpresa. Saldríamos mañana así que hoy decidí empacar y despedirme de los únicos amigos que me quedan aquí Eddie y Christian. Termine de hacer mi bolso lo que me tomó más tiempo del planeado y salí en busca de Eddie. El estaba en el gimnasio, me acerque a él que estaba haciendo brazos en una de las máquinas. "Edd ¿Podemos hablar?"  
"¿Puedes esperar hasta que termine Rosie?" Pregunto con una sonrisa, que pronto se desvaneció cuando entro mi mirada.  
"Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo y de verdad quiero hablar contigo." Él asintió con su máscara de guardián, salimos del gimnasio y nos fuimos a sentar a una banca que se encontraba por allí, se podían ver Morois y Dhampir caminar por los grandes espacios de la corte, el frío era cada vez más intenso, estaba viendo como la gente se relacionaba con otras personas y reían, me siento totalmente ajena a eso, diferente...rota. Eddie me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
"¿Qué sucede Rose?" Le dedique una sonrisa para que esté tranquilo.  
"Quería despedirme." El me miró como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma, me sentí algo culpable, después de la muerte de Mason Eddie se volvió muy protector conmigo, como un hermano mayor y nuestro cariño creció.  
"¿Despedirte? ¿Qué quieres decir?"  
"Me voy Ed, de la corte. Me voy con Mia y Adrian."  
"¿Qué pasa con Lissa?"  
"Ya no soy más su guardiana, Lissa y yo estamos en páginas diferentes..." Una mueca triste se apodero de mi rostro y tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo iba a hacer, acabe con eso.  
"¿Es por el verdad?" Preguntó Eddie amigablemente y no con un tono acusador como el que había usado Lissa.  
"Si... pero me hubiera quedado si Lissa hubiera sido una amiga, a veces la gente te falla cuando mas la necesitas. Lo siento Eddie, no puedo quedarme aquí, yo simplemente no puedo." Dije sintiéndome rendida, lágrimas estaban por salir y el lo noto, me abrazo fuerte y beso mi cabello.  
"No tienes que explicar nada, solo prométeme tenerme al tanto." Él sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa débilmente.  
"Claro." Y después de un rato mas hablar me fui a buscar a Christian, sería difícil hablar con él a solas, probablemente esté acompañado de Lissa y de él. Lo encontré caminando por la corte y como supuse... acompañado. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y con mi cabeza en alto me dirigí al trio.  
"Hey Fireboy ¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Vi como el rostro de Lissa se ponía rojo de furia y Dimitri tenía una mirada curiosa, ella le apretó la mano como advirtiéndole que no tenía que venir conmigo pero sé que a Christian esas cosas lo enfurecen, en eso nos parecemos mucho, no es que nunca vaya a admitirlo, pero ni a Christian ni a mí nos gustaba que nos digan qué hacer.  
"Claro Rose."  
"Habla." Dijo Lissa amargamente, y sin darle un segunda mirada conteste. "A solas. Ven." Le dije a Christian y nos apartamos unos pasos de ellos, lo suficiente para que no escucharan nuestra conversación.  
"Rose ¿Cómo estás? Siento lo de ayer, trate de detenerla y quise ir a verte a la enfermería pero después de una larga discusión yo..."  
"Esta bien Chris. No es mi intención que pelees con ella, nuestros problemas no tienen que interferir en tu relación. Y esta todo mas que bien, no es eso de lo que quería hablar." El me miro expectante. "Vine a decirte adiós."  
"Estás huyendo." Dijo algo decepcionado.  
"Tal vez. No puedo estar aquí."  
"¿Dónde está la fuerte y luchadora Rose Hathaway?" Preguntó con ironía, pero sabía que estaba intentando que me quedara, que luchará desde aquí, eso no iba a pasar.  
"Muerta. La mataron."  
"Si ella esta muerta...¿Tu quien eres? No puedo creer que estés huyendo." Dijo algo enojado.  
"No se quien soy Christian ¿No lo entiendes? Siempre fui su guardiana, su alumna, la que luchaba por ellos ¿Y yo? Abandone todo por ellos, viví desde mis 15 años protegiendo a Lissa de todo y todos, no disfrute mi adolescencia, no fui a fiestas, no bebí, no fume, nunca tuve un verdadero novio, nunca fui Rose Hathaway siempre fue algo de alguien más, un accesorio y se acabó. No puedo soportar verlos, porque cada vez que los hago mi corazón se cae a pedazos, nunca me arrepentí de lo que hice por ellos hasta ahora. Quiero cuidar de mi, saber quien soy, divertirme y dejar de preocuparme, quiero ser feliz Christian." El no dijo nada solo me abrazo y acaricio mi cabello.  
"Quiero que seas feliz, te lo mereces. Y estoy aquí siempre, si puedo escapar te iré a visitar... mantenme al tanto de tu vida ¿Ok?"  
"Ok." Dije, tenía ganas de llorar pero las lágrimas no están allí, estaba seca por dentro.  
"Bueno ya, debemos irnos." Dijo Lissa apareciendo de repente y sintiéndose celosa. Esta sería la última vez que la vería y algo en mí se sentía bien por ello, nunca pensé que eso pasaría.  
"Adiós Princesa Vasilisa Dragomir." Adiós para siempre pensé. Me tomé un instante para estudiar el rostro de la persona que amo y que jamás dejare de amar, odiaba más que a nada en el mundo tener que decirle adiós ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? El no me quería cerca y yo no puedo soportar estar lejos de él, pero peor es estar lejos de él teniendo que verlo todos los días, sé que tomé la decisión correcta para mi y con la ayuda de Adrian y Mia y tal vez suerte logré superarlo. Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría ¿Habría luchado tanto por traerlo de vuelta? La respuesta era simple y segura, si, hubiera hecho todo por que vuelva a tener su alma otra vez porque a pesar de todo el dolor que siento ahora lo amo, lo amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien. Viéndolo ahora muero por darle aunque sea un último beso incluso me conformo con un abrazo, pero eso no era posible. "Guardián Belikov." Asentí, él imitó mi gesto y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por unos segundos, podía animarme a decir que el sabia que me estaba despidiendo. No le di más vueltas al asunto y me retiré a mi cuarto necesitaba dormir y olvidarme de todo, mañana sería el día de empezar de nuevo.

Mi despertador sonó antes de lo que quisiera, mi sueño era escaso y cada vez que lograba dormir las pesadillas se abrían paso en mi subconsciente. Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y fui a la cafetería donde me encontraría con Mía y Adrián para desayunar, luego de eso nos iríamos. Ellos aún no estaban así que me dirigí a la barra, tomé un café y 2 donas bañadas en chocolate, mis favoritas, fui a sentarme a una mesa junto a la ventana, estaba a punto de darle un mordisco a mi dona cuando lo vi. El estaba hablando con Tasha, ver la facilidad con la que hablaban pulverizaba mi corazón, en otro momento me hubiera sentido furiosa pero ahora sólo me sentía vacía y lastimada, ellos se fueron y junto a ellos mi apetito, aún así me trate de forzar a tomar el café. Mis amigos llegaron y se sentaron conmigo para desayunar.

"Pequeña dhampir ¿Como te encuentras?"

"Aún de pie." Por el momento, pensé.

"¿Vas a comerte eso?" Preguntó Mía frunciendo el ceño.

"No."

"Rosemarie Hathaway dejando dos donas en su planto… esto es nuevo." Dijo Adrián en tono burlón, pero aún así Mía tenía una mirada preocupada.

"Supongo que lo es. Todo es nuevo a partir de hoy."

"¿Has comido algo hoy?" Mia se estaba preocupando mucho por mi dieta desde ayer, se que lo hace para cuidarme pero se está volviendo algo molesto.

"Eh… si" Mentí, no se porque lo hice solo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Ella aún dudando preguntó.

"Oh ¿Sí?¿Y qué has comido?"

"Dos donas, estas son las que sobraron." Respondí rápidamente, se que no debía mentir, pero si les decía que no tenía hambre se preocuparían y no quiero que eso pase. Adrian nos contó que iríamos a París y debo admitir que estoy muy emocionada, siempre quise ir allí, más de una vez fantasee en ir con Lissa, caminar por las calles de París tomando un café y riendo. Y aunque esta no es la circunstancia ideal en la que siempre soñé que conocería esta hermosa ciudad, al escuchar de la boca de Adrian que iríamos allí me hizo hacer una mueca, algo parecida a una sonrisa.

* * *

Un año y medio pasó desde que nos fuimos de la corte y un año desde que dejamos París para instalarnos en Nueva York. París es hermoso pero simplemente no era nuestro lugar, de por si el idioma era una complicación pero nos la arreglamos para pasarla bien, aunque debo admitir que los primeros 4 meses fueron un infierno. Estuve 4 meses viviendo a café, muy de vez en cuando algo de comida chatarra y alcohol, mucho alcohol. Adrian y Mia me querían meter en un hospital porque había perdido mucho peso pero yo no estaba dispuesta eso y en cambio le pedí a Adrian que use compulsión conmigo, después de mucho insistir el lo hizo y aunque no se llevó el dolor lejos porque según él si no lidiaba con esto jamás lo superaría, me ayudo con mi dieta, subí algunos kilos pero jamás volví a pesar lo mismo que antes, aunque si conservaba mis curvas. También pasé mucho tiempo en silencio, a penas me podían sacar palabras pero eso poco a poco lo supere, aún hay días en los que apenas hablo pero ellos ya lo toman como algo normal. comencé a fumar ya que eso calmaba mi ansiedad que se había vuelto extrema, y si, lo se, no es bueno para un guardián tener esos hábitos ¿Qué puedo decir? No soy exactamente el mejor ejemplo de guardián en este momento, de hecho después de estar un mes en Nueva York, deje de ser la guardiana de Mia porque mi estilo de vida no me permitía proteger a nadie, aun así sentía la necesidad de tenerlos a salvo, por lo que hice algo imperdonable e impensable, pero ellos ahora no corren peligro. Por otra parte Adrian y Mia ahora son pareja, eso me hizo muy feliz, y la relación entre los tres no cambió para nada, al contrario se hizo más fuerte, aún seguíamos compartiendo todo y ellos a lo largo de este tiempo han estado allí para mí más veces de las que podría contar, realmente me ayudaron a salir de los momentos más oscuros de mi vida, cuando sentía que no podía seguir más ellos tomaron mis manos y me pusieron de pie. Me atrevo a decir que en estos últimos meses toda ha salido bien, dentro del contexto en el que mi vida se maneja por supuesto, nunca lo olvidé y aun me acecha en sueños pero trato de ocultarlo, pongo mi mascara de 'Todo esta bien y nada importa, la vida es una sola ¿Verdad?', a veces es difícil y es en esos momentos en los que me cierro. comencé a hacer cosas para distraer al dolor, como beber, fumar, tener sexo y nos darles oportunidad de entrar en mi corazón a nadie que no sean ellos dos y a veces, solo a veces, cuando las cosas son realmente difíciles, me atrevía a pedirle a Mia o Adrian que me den una mordida, ellos me usan como su alimentadora pero cuando esto sucede ellos no beben directamente de mi, si no que yo me hago algún corte y les sirvo en un vaso, luego Adrian me cura, de esta manera las endorfinas no me afectan y siempre puedo estar alerta... Pero no siempre es así. La anterior Rose jamás lo habría permitido o aprobado, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, hay días donde el dolor es tan intenso que necesito cualquier cosa que nuble mis sentidos, fue difícil, muy difícil que accedieran, pero al final se dieron cuenta que sus mordidas eran una especie de liberación para mí ¿Qué puedo decir? Ya no nos controlan las leyes Moroi y vivimos por nuestra propia necesidad así que no lo ven como algo malo. Por suerte ninguno de los tres piensa volver a la corte, por lo menos no en un futuro cercano, lo que es bueno porque nuestra forma de vida sería demasiado para quienes viven allí. Eso es lo que pensé hasta hoy. En este momento estamos caminando por los hermosos jardines de este lugar donde mi corazón fue pisoteado, y esto me hacía enfurecer, realmente no quería volver, pero el padre de Mia se había accidentado y lo tenían en coma inducido. Después de consolar a Mia por horas, Adrian había vuelto de hacer las compras del mes, la cual en su mayoría se basaba en alcohol, cuando Mia le contó lo sucedido él dijo que iría a curarlo, yo me iba a quedar pero debíamos seguir con la fachada de que soy la guardiana de Mia, si bien esa es la historia oficial, como ya he dicho antes la realidad está alejada de esta situación.

Me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando una voz me sacó de ellos.

"¿Rose?"

"¡Eddie!" Exclamé, saltando a sus brazos. Esta es la segunda vez que lo veo desde que deje la corte…

-Flashback.

Una vez había salido de nuestro apartamento en Nueva York para ir a comprar el desayuno, llevaba puesto un jean ajustado y un abrigo, ya que hacía mucho frío pero aun así había sol, por lo que tenía mis gafas puestas. Había llegado a la puerta de nuestra cafetería favorita cuando una persona captó mi atención. Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, el miedo y la desesperación quisieron apoderarse de mi cuerpo, él todavía no se había percatado de mi presencia, por lo que aproveche ese momento para esconder todas mis inseguridades. Estaba feliz de verlo pero daba por hecho que no estaba solo, con una sonrisa forzada que había aprendido a que luzca natural me acerqué.

"Hola extraño." Dije y vi como su rostro reaccionaba ante la sorpresa de verme.

"¿Rose?" Preguntó sin poder creerlo, mi sonrisa se hizo más genuina y espere a que procesara lo que estaba pasando. "Oh por dios Rose" Dijo esto último estrujándome en sus brazos.

"¿Me parece a mi o me extrañaste?."

"Tal vez un poco…" Dijo fingiendo indiferencia y ambos reímos.

"Yo también te extrañe Fireboy. ¿Cómo te trata la vida en la corte?" El rodo los ojos.

"De lo más aburrido, ni te imaginas, me falta alguien que comparta mi sarcasmo hacia la sociedad elitista." Eso me hizo sonreír, Christian y yo compartimos un humor que a veces hacía que la gente nos quiera dar un puñetazo en la cara y no era de más decir que ninguno de los dos soportaba aquellas estupideces reales. "Tu sabes… pero cuéntame de ti, la ultima vez que hablamos me habías dicho que te volviste a los Estados Unidos pero nunca me dijiste a donde."

"Pues ahora ya lo sabes. No hay mucho para contar, de fiesta como siempre." Ambos reímos, nos habíamos comunicado algunas veces por mail y siempre le contaba de las fiestas a las que asistíamos con Mia y Adrian, las cuales eran demasiadas, nunca le conté las cosas malas, así que el pensaba que mi vida estaba de maravilla.

"Te envidio, casi siempre estoy en fiestas de Morois, pero puedo asegurar que no son ni un poco divertidas…" Él hizo un mueca de fastidio, la verdad me daba lastima, Christian siempre había odiado esa clase de fiestas y solo iba por Lissa, me daba rabia que no pudiera hacer lo que realmente quería, lo cual no se que es, solo por tratar de tener una buena imagen en nuestra sociedad, la cual a él no le importaba pero lo hacia por ella. Luego de una larga pausa él se dispuso a hablar otra vez. "Rose… de verdad estoy muy feliz de verte pero, como ya sabrás no estoy solo y ellos saldrán en cualquier momento." Cuando dijo 'ellos' supe exactamente a quiénes se refería, las dos personas por las que mi mundo se vino abajo. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo y como si el destino no fuera lo suficientemente cruel conmigo, ellos salieron, no estaban solos Eddie estaba allí también y no pude evitar sentirme feliz por eso. Mis ojos primero capturaron los de Lissa, quien de repente lucía furiosa y aun la podía sentir a través del vínculo, lo que no sucedía muy seguido porque casi siempre tenía alguna sustancia dentro de mí que hacía que el vínculo se apagara pero era de mañana y aún no había bebido nada, realmente me vendría bien un whisky en este momento. Luego mi mirada se encontró con sus profundos y hermosos ojos chocolate, el pareció sorprendido de verme allí y ¿Triste?, pero solo por un instante, su máscara de guardián volvió a su lugar en menos de un segundo, y por último me encontré con la mirada llena de felicidad de mi amigo, sonreí, no pude evitarlo, primero porque estaba feliz de verlo y segundo porque quería mostrarme fuerte e indiferente.

"¡Rosie!" Exclamó mi amigo.

"¡Ed!" Dije mientras corría hacia él y me colgaba de su cuerpo como un koala, el puse sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y me hizo girar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Disparó Lissa con amargura sacándonos de nuestra burbuja de felicidad. Tomé una profunda respiración antes de liberar a Eddie y después de poner una sonrisa en mi rostro gire para encontrarme con los ojos de la que alguna vez fue como mi hermana.  
"Yo vivo aquí." Eso pareció sorprenderla y por un instante me encontré con los ojos de Dimitri quien no lucía sorprendido para nada, más bien algo irritado, lo que no entendía porque.

"Es hora de irnos." Dijo ella y comenzó a caminar, tomando el brazo de Christian quien rodo los ojos y Dimitri siguiéndola sin mas. Eddie y yo intercambiamos una última mirada y él me dio un sonrisa triste de que se tuviera que ir tan pronto. Esa noche recibí un mail de el pidiéndome disculpas y cuanto deseaba haber podido quedarse para ponernos al día.

-Fin del Flashback.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no avisaste? ¿Qué paso con tu cabello?" Disparo él.

"Tranquilo, una pregunta a la vez." Susurró una disculpa y yo le sonreí. "Vinimos para ayudar al padre de Mia, acabo de llegar, no te avise para darte una sorpresa, la cual arruinaste y me hice unas mechas porque estaba aburrida y quería cambiar." Ambos reímos. Hace unos días me había hecho unas mechas bordo medias violáceas en el pelo que se mezclaban entre mis rizos marrones.

"No puedo creer que estés aquí." Dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

"Yo tampoco..." Conteste tratando de ocultar la tristeza en mis palabras. Odiaba este lugar, demasiados malos recuerdos. "Oye Eddie, debo irme pero luego paso a buscarte y vamos a divertirnos." Dije guiñando un ojo, no de manera coqueta, jamás estaría con el de esa forma, no porque no fuera un gran chico, lo cual es, simplemente porque sería demasiado extraño, Eddie es como mi hermano.

"Te estaré esperando Rosie." Dijo con una sonrisa, le di un abrazo rápido y seguí mi camino. Dejamos nuestros bolsos en la habitación que le habían dado a Adrian, esta contaba con dos habitaciones, ambas con camas king size.

"Wow estas camas son enormes." Dije mientras saltaba a una de ellas a probar su comodidad. "Y cómodas."

"Me parece que tendrás que buscar algo o alguien con quien llenarla..." Mia comento con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

"Mmm tal vez... ya veremos que curso toma la noche, aunque dudo que allá alguien en este lugar que valga la pena como para meterlo en mi cama."

"Tendremos que ayudarte a elegir Pequeña Dhampir." Dijo Adrian apareciendo detrás de Mia que aun permanecía junto al marco de la puerta, el la abrazó por la cintura.

"Adrian deberíamos ir con los alimentadores para luego ir con el padre de Mia." Dije, no podía evitar sentirme algo celosa de los alimentadores pero ante la oportunidad de alimentarse de alguien mas que no sea yo sabría que ellos lo harían y no quería quedar como una adicta. El asintió y con eso partimos. Una vez que el padre de Mia estaba bien, ella se fue con el y volvería para después de la cena, luego iríamos a algún bar. Estábamos volviendo con Adrian a nuestro cuarto hablando de una serie que veíamos, cuando inesperadamente un guardián se apareció en nuestro camino.

"Lord Ivashkov. Gurdiana Hathaway." Dijo con un leve asentimiento, ugh odiaba estas formalidades, pude notar que llevaba un pin rojo, era un guardián real... genial, noten el sarcasmo.

"Guardián ¿Qué necesita?" Preguntó mi amigo.

"La reina solicita su presencia en su despacho, en lo posible ahora mismo."

"Estoy en mi camino." Respondió Adrian y con eso nos dirigimos al despacho de la reina, ver a la reina era lo último en mis planes, solo quería llegar, comer, beber y divertirme con mis amigos, olvidar que me encontraba aquí, olvidar que el y yo estamos tan cerca que podemos chocar en cualquier momento. Una vez allí Adrian entro sin tocar como si estuviera en su casa, eso tomo a Tatiana por sorpresa quien se paro de repente, poniendo alerta a los guardianes, cuando nos vieron todos se regalaron.

"Adrian..." Dijo con una sonrisa y extrema dulzura, era extraño verla actuar de esta manera.

"Tía" Respondió Adrian mientras le daba un abrazo. Yo no tenía ganas de interactuar con ella así que actué como una guardiana, hice una pequeña reverencia a la reina y me coloque en una esquina, Adrian encontró mi mirada y supo lo que estaba haciendo, encerrarme en mi pequeño mundo porque ya no quería lidiar con el exterior. Ellos comenzaron a hablar y Adrian le conto porque estaba aquí en la corte. Se estaban poniendo al día y yo me estaba aburriendo tanto que creo que mi cerebro se apago, cuando sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió.

"Reina Tatiana tengo que hablar con usted de la fiest..." Dijo una voz familiar, que no pudo terminar sorprendida ante la presencia de Adrian y la mia.

* * *

 **Hola, les dejo el segundo capitulo, quería hacerlo mas largo pero si eso sucedía no se cuando hubiera terminado...**

 **Como le dije a algunos de ustedes esta sería una Rose diferente, alcohol, fumar, sexo y una que otra mordida. Espero que le guste, voy a tratar de conservar la esencia de Rose pero tengan en cuenta que esta es una Rose rota y que todo lo que hace es una mascara para ocultar su dolor y apagarlo. No sean tan duras con Dimitri, el no es tan malo y recuerden que es una historia Romitri, no duden de ello. Por otro lado estoy pensando en hacer un POV Adrian en algún futuro, quizás uno de Dimitri y tal vez uno de Christian no estoy segura... tengo el momento pensado en el que podria ir el de Adrian pero con los demás no estoy segura. Díganme si les gustaría eso.**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto...**

 **Y sin mas... Besos. :)**


	3. Cap 3: Celos y ropa interior

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

 **Capitulo 3: Celos y ropa interior.**

* * *

 _Ellos comenzaron a hablar y Adrian le conto porque estaba aquí en la corte. Se estaban poniendo al día y yo me estaba aburriendo tanto que creo que mi cerebro se apago, cuando sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió._

 _"Reina Tatiana tengo que hablar con usted de la fiest..." Dijo una voz familiar, que no pudo terminar sorprendida ante la presencia de Adrian y la mía._

"Vasilisa ¿Qué son esas maneras de entrar?" Pregunto amablemente, la reina adoraba a Lissa como si fuera su hija y de pronto Lissa lucia avergonzada.

"Lo siento... Estoy muy emocionada porque ya tengo todo listo y quería contarle."

"Esta bien ¿No vas a saludar a tus amigos?" Me di cuenta que Tatiana no tenía ni idea que Lissa y yo no nos hablábamos desde que me fui. Ella nos dedico una mirada y yo rodé mis ojos, mire a Adrian que me observaba con preocupación, tenía miedo de que haga algo estúpido o me deprima, pero a decir verdad verla no me generaba nada, solo indiferencia. Asentí a ella en muestra de saludo, aun no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, Adrian la saludo con amabilidad y aunque entre ellos no había pasado nada malo, él estaba muy decepcionado de como ella reacciono cuando yo la necesitaba.

"Adrian, Guardiana Hathaway." Dijo con amargura. La reina frunció el ceño como si recién estuviera cayendo en la cuenta de que las cosas no eran como antes.

"Bien..." Dijo Tatiana percatándose de la tención entre los tres. "Adrian esta noche habrá una fiesta y deseo que asistas." Maldición, no quiero ir a una de las aburridas fiestas Moroi, tendría que hacer un plan, pero no fue necesario, Adrian encontró mi mirada y me guiño el ojo.

"Claro tía, solo si mi novia también puede asistir y Rose... pero no como guardiana, como mi amiga, dado que habrá tantos guardianes no creo que sea necesario que Rose..." El no termino de hablar porque la Reina levanto su dedo índice haciéndolo callar.

"Claro que pueden ir pero... ¿Novia? ¿Qué novia?" Esto seria gracioso, Mia es una gran amiga pero su padre es prácticamente un sirviente y este es el sobrino favorito de la reina.

"Mia, Mia Rinaldi." Respondió Adrian con una sonrisa de estúpido enamorado en el rostro y el de Tatiana estaba sorprendido, estaba riendo por dentro pero por fuera mantenía mi mascara.

"Oh eso es una sorpresa." Lissa aun seguía en la habitación y también lucia sorprendida. "Nos vemos esta noche Adrian, tengo que hablar con Vasilisa de la fiesta." El las saludo a ambas, yo solo hice un asentimiento y salimos del cuarto, de camino a nuestra habitación yo me mantenía en silencio y podía sentir la mirada de Adrian sobre mi estudiándome. El no dijo nada, sabía que yo no quería hablar, cuando llegamos lo primero que hice fue servirme una copa y fue una liberación, Adrian llamo a Mia para avisarle de la fiesta y ella pospuso su cena con su padre y no tardo mucho en llegar, con ella trajo una pizza, gracias a dios porque ninguno tenía ganas de cocinar, comimos y era hora de cambiarnos. Mia se puso un hermoso vestido corto y ajustado color fucsia con unos tacos plateados, adrian por su parte llevaba un jean ajustado negros con una camisa blanca con unas finas rayas rosa claro, yo por mi parte me puse un vestido corto y que se ajustaba muy bien a mi figura, no tenia escote en el frente que si uno grande en la espalda que llegaba hasta mi cintura, es violeta por lo que combina un poco con mi nuevo estilo de cabello, lo convine con unos altos tacos negros, nos maquillamos y partimos a la fiesta. Cuando llegamos ya me sentía más comunicativa y tenía la idea de divertirme, aunque dudo que esta fiesta cumpla mis expectativas.

"¿Qué te conseguimos hoy Rose? ¿Dhampir o Moroi?" Reí ante la pregunta de mi amiga, ella siempre tan directa al punto.

"Primero un trago, luego veremos." Todos asentimos ante mi respuesta y nos dirigimos a la barra de tragos que estaba instalada contra una de las paredes del salón, tomamos una copa de champagne cada uno y me dispuse a estudiar a las personas a mi alrededor, no había nada interesante para ver, todos Morois reales hablando de cosas aburridas y los Dhampirs con sus típicos conjuntos de guardianes contra la pared o cerca de sus cargos sin soltar una palabra. Seguí escaneando a la multitud hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con los de él, como era de suponer cerca de Lissa con su rostro sin emociones, cuando se encontró con mi mirada perdió su mascara por un instante y lucia sorprendido, recorría mi cuerpo con sus ojos y sentí un escalofrío, en el buen sentido, sus ojos volvieron a mi y me sentí sonrojar, el reflejaba hambre y lujuria y moría por correr a sus sexy brazos, 'Ya basta Rose' me regañe mentalmente y aparte mi mirada de la suya para encontrarme con los profundos ojos celestes de Christian, algo en su mirada aburrida se encendió, obviamente no se estaba divirtiendo en esta fiesta y puedo decir que Mia, Adrian y yo tampoco, esta no es la clase de diversión a la que estamos acostumbrados, lo nuestra es mucho mas...salvaje. Le dedique una sonrisa a Christian y el le hizo un gesto a Eddie para que me vea, su rostro también se encendió. Eddie le dijo algo a Lissa y dio un paso hacia mi dirección, volteo para esperar a Christian pero pude ver como Lissa le apretó la mano y le dijo algo, el rodo sus ojos y le respondió soltándose bruscamente y siguiendo a Eddie a donde yo y mis amigos nos encontrábamos.

"¡Rose! Que bueno verte. Adrian, Mia hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos" Dijo Christian dándome un abrazo y saludando a los chicos.

"Te ves muy bien Rosie." Dijo Eddie y también saludo a Adrian y Mia.

"¿Cómo están chicos?" Pregunte.

"Aburridos, esta fiesta es el infierno." Dijo Christian.

"Ya lo creo, esta no es la clase de diversión a la que estamos acostumbrados." Una idea paso por mi mente y no pude evitar sonreír ante ello.

"¿Qué tienes en mente Pequeña Dhampir? Conozco esa sonrisa y solo aparece cuando tienes algo en mente."

"Tienes razón ¿Quieren diversión?" Todos asintieron efusivamente, les conté mi plan y lo pusimos en acción. Pasaron 20 minutos y teníamos todo listo, escapar de la fiesta era fácil, excepto para Christian, el dijo que nos encontraría en nuestro destino en 5 minutos. Cuando el llego nos dijo que tuvo que fingir sentirse mal o algo así, todos reímos por eso. Y aquí estábamos en la terraza de uno de los edificios de la corte, Mia, Adrian, Eddie, Christian y yo. El plan consistía en ir a buscar unos bolsos que llenamos con botellas de alcohol que Adrian robo con compulsión y también trajimos cartas y uno de esos parlantes donde pones tu celular y puedes escuchar música. Pusimos algo de música y la diversión comenzó.

"¿Quien esta listo para un juego?" Pregunté.

"¿Yo nunca?" Dijo Mia. Siempre jugábamos este juego cuando estábamos los tres. Este consistía en que uno decía 'Yo nunca...' Y el que hizo lo que se dice bebe. Por ejemplo: 'Yo nunca comí manzana' y el que comió manzana, bebe.

"Claro." Dije, le explicamos a Christian y Eddie como se jugaba y ellos estaban emocionados de empezar. Adrian era el primero.

"Yo nunca estuve en una pelea." Todos bebimos. Era el turno de Mia.

"Yo nunca tuve sexo." Otra vez todos bebimos.

"Yo nunca fume." Dijo Christian y todos bebimos menos Eddie.

"¿Cómo es posible que sea el único sano de los 5?"

"Oye... yo solo lo probé una vez." Dijo Mia.

"Igual yo." Añadió Christian y la mirada de mis dos amigos se posaron en mi esperando que yo dijera lo mismo, mi respuesta fue abrir mi bolso, sacar un cigarrillo y prenderlo. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Rose que haces?" Dijo Eddie con los ojos abiertos. "Es broma ¿Verdad?"

"Mmm... no, de hecho yo si fumo regularmente. No te preocupes no fumo ni un cuarto de lo que fuma Adrian por día." Todos reímos.

"Continuemos." Dijo Adrian.

"Yo nunca estuve ebrio." Dijo Eddie, todos reímos y bebimos.

"Tu y Rose deberían beber por dos en esta." Dijo Mia señalando a su novio y a mi. Adrian y yo intercambiemos una mirada, levantamos los hombros de manera despreocupada y bebimos otra vez.

"Ya me aburrí de este juego... ¿Qué otro tienen en mente?" Pregunte mientras rellenaba mi vaso. Adrian sonrió malicioso y se paro buscando algo en uno de los bolsos y volvió con un cartas, Mia y yo intercambiamos una mirada y sonreímos, sabíamos lo que estaba por decir.

"Strip poker."

"Sabes que te destrozare ¿Verdad?" Le dije guiñándole un ojo.

"Ya veremos quien tiene frío esta noche Pequeña Dhampir." El devolvió mi gesto, Mia rodo los ojos y Eddie le susurró por lo bajo

"¿Ellos siempre son así?"

"No tienes ni idea..." Respondió Mia.

Al cabo de una hora todos estábamos bastante ebrios, Mia estaba en ropa interior al igual que Adrian, yo también lo estaba pero me puse la camisa de Adrian abierta porque había bajado un poco la temperatura, pero no me permitieron cerrarla porque era 'hacer trampa', Eddie solo tenia puesta su camisa y unos bóxer y Christian quien se encontraba en bóxer estaba por sacarse su camisa porque había perdido. Me pare de donde estaba y me dirigí al teléfono de donde salía la música y puse una sexy para el strip de Christian, todos reímos ante eso y alentábamos a Christian a hacer un bailecito, como no se animaba Mia y yo nos paramos a su alrededor y comenzamos a desabotonarle la camisa, todos aquí sabíamos que no era nada sexual, pero visto de afuera parecía otra cosa, mientras hacíamos esto todos estábamos riendo y fue cuando dos personas invadieron nuestra pequeña 'reunión' haciendo desaparecer las risas. Mis manos se encontraban en el pecho de Christian y Mia quien estaba detrás tenia sus manos en los hombros de el. Sentí una ola de ira invadir mi cuerpo y rápidamente tenía a Adrian a mi lado sujetándome la mano para infundirme tranquilad, debía haber visto la oscuridad en mi aura y aunque esto siempre funcionaba era tal la oscuridad que era difícil hacerla desaparecer.

"¿Te sentías mal? Dios como pude creer eso, y yo como una estúpida abandonando la fiesta en donde la estaba pasando de maravilla para irte a hacer compañía." Dijo Lissa con amargura, pude notar que Dimitri no quita sus ojos de mi cuerpo, en otra ocasión me hubiera tapado, pero no sentía vergüenza de mi cuerpo y me gustaba lo que este le provocaba...deseo. Probablemente me vaya al infierno por esto pero el me lastimo y lo ultimo que puedo hacer es hacerlo desear por algo que el mismo desecho. De todas formas con todas las decisiones que tome en mi vida seguramente termine en el infierno.

"Oh vamos Liss, esa fiesta era aburridísima." Dijo Christian quien no se percataba de cuan enojada esta Lissa por la borrachera, su comentario solo irrito mas a Lissa.

"Claro... y como era tan aburrida decidiste venirte a beber con tus amigos, mintiéndome y te encuentro desnudándote con estas dos zorras." Oh ella no dijo eso... pero antes de que pueda decir algo ya que todavía estaba luchando con la oscuridad dentro de mi, Mia hablo.

"¿Disculpa?" Dijo soltando a Christian y caminando para pararse justo frente a Lissa. "¿Tu quien diablos te crees que eres?" Adrian soltó mi mano y fue en búsqueda de su novia que estaba ebria y muy enojada, Eddie permanecía en silencio al igual que Dimitri, pude escuchar a lo lejos como Mia y Lissa discutían mientras Adrian trataba de calmar a ambas, la oscuridad estaba poniendo todo borroso a mi alrededor, necesitaba apagar el vinculo así que tome la botella de vodka y comencé a beberla sin mas, me olvide del uso del vaso. Cuando sin previo aviso y casi vacía alguien la quito de mis manos.

"¿Qué mierda estas haciendo?" Dije y voltee a ver quien había interrumpido mi bebida, gracias a dios pude apagar el vinculo pero aun así estaba enojada con quien se metió entre mi vodka y yo, y esta persona era nada mas ni nada menos que Dimitri.

"¿No crees que ya es demasiado?"

"Creo que seré yo quien decida eso." Dije tratando de mantener un rostro neutro, la mascara de Dimitri se rompió y lucia preocupado, dolido, aun no comprendo el porque.

"¿Por qué te haces esto a ti misma?" Dijo soltando un suspiro como si se estuviera rindiendo.

"¿Hacerme qué? Yo estoy perfecta Dimitri y de ultima ¿A ti por qué te importa lo que hago o no conmigo?" Realmente quería escuchar su respuesta.

"Porque yo..." El no pudo responder porque un ruido nos hizo silenciar a todos, Dimitri y yo volteamos a ver que sucedida y por lo que entendí, Lissa había abofeteado a Christian y Mia le había pegado un puñetazo a Lissa, apreté mis labios formando una línea pero evitar reírme, toda la situación era de película, Eddie y Dimitri se apresuraron y se llevaron a Lissa de allí y una vez que estaban fuera de la vista comencé a reírme sin parar, Mia fue la primera en seguirme y Adrian y Christian también se unieron, lo que me pareció extraño por parte de Christian.

"Debería ir a ver si esta bien...pero esta demasiado enojada, tal vez deba esperar a mañana." Dijo Christian dejando de reír y frunciendo el ceño en preocupación.

"Creo que será lo mejor." Le respondí.

"Oh vamos ella estará bien y ustedes arreglaran esto." Dijo Mia restándole importancia.

"Si supongo, espero que lo este... es a mi novia a quien golpeaste." Dijo fingiendo enojo.

"Pues ella se lo merecía Christian." Respondió Mia, estaban hablando casualmente como si hablar del clima.

"No fue para tanto." Christian dijo.

"No la golpee solo porque te abofeteo, nadie me llama zorra." Levante una ceja, si había aprendido a hacerlo.

"¿Nadie?" Pregunte.

"Excepto tu, zorra." Ambas reímos y en vez de irnos nos quedamos un rato mas bebiendo, cuando estábamos suficientemente ebrios salimos de allí y fuimos a nuestra habitación, Christian se quedo a dormir porque la situación no estaba para que vuelva con Lissa y eso es lo último que recuerdo.

Me desperté porque alguien estaba gritando, puse una almohada sobre mi rostro como si esta me protegiera del ruido y la luz. No entendía ni quien estaba gritando ni porque ya que mi cabeza dolía horrores.

"¿Te quieres callar? trato de dormir." Dije enfurecida y sacando la almohada para ver quien molestaba y otra vez como podrán imaginar una furiosa Lissa ¿Y ahora qué? Mire a mi alrededor y vi que aun estaba en ropa interior y con la camisa de Adrian y acostado a mi lado, mas bien sentado y con cara de pánico estaba Christian en bóxer, desde la puerta estaba una muy enojada Lissa, un curioso Eddie y un muy molesto ruso. Volví a ver el rostro de Christian que miraba con pánico de Lissa a mi y no puede mas y comencé a reír.

"Ustedes... no... creerán... que... Christian y yo..." Dije entre risas. Todos en la habitación pensaban que Christian y yo habíamos dormido juntos, realmente esta gente no me conoce. Adrian y Mia aparecieron por la puerta con cara de dormidos.

"¿Qué sucede aquí Rose?" Pregunto Adrian.

"Ellos creen que Christian y yo..." Y comencé a reír de nuevo, Adrian y Mia estudiaron la situación y comenzaron a reír también.

"¿De qué se ríen tanto?" Dijo Lissa incrédula y furiosa.

"Oh prima ¿Tu no creerás que Rose se acostó con Christian verdad?" Mientras Lissa formulaba su respuesta me levante, los corrí del camino para ir a la cocina y me serví un café, sentí como me seguían y me senté en la barra a esperar que alguien hable.

"Esta bien, si ellos no se acostaron ¿Por qué Christian estaba semidesnudo en la cama con Rose?" Pregunto la princesa.

"Porque el creyó que como estabas tan enojada seria mala idea volver a tu habitación y totalmente ebrio, es por eso que se quedo aquí... No seas tan dramática ¿Quieres?" Ella tardo en responder por lo que continúe. "Ahora me haces el favor de dejar toda esta estupidez de celos y tu enojo irracional que me esta afectando mas a mi que a ti y siéntense a desayunar antes de que le saque un ojo a alguien. Gracias." Dije y le di un sorbo a mi café, no quería que Lissa este aquí pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Era aceptarla o no poder ver a Christian y lamentablemente con Lissa aquí eso también involucra a Dimitri. Es mi momento de demostrar que puedo con esto, que soy fuerte, aunque admitiendo la verdad había dos cosas que quería hacer en este momento, besarlo y encerrarme y nunca salir, el dolor palpita en mi interior y tal vez este siendo masoquista pero debo enfrentarlo de una vez o al menos intentarlo.

"Hey sexy ¿Hay café para mi?" Pregunto Adrian y le señale la cafetera llena.

"¿Qué Adrian no sale con Mia?" Pregunto Lissa.

"Sip." Conteste y ella frunció el ceño.

"No soy celosa." Dijo Mia regalándole una falsa sonrisa a Lissa y con aires de superioridad, las peleas de gatos de estas dos van a ser divertida.

"¿Piensas vestirte Pequeña Dhampir? Me distraes." Rodee mis ojos y me abroche su camisa.

"¿Feliz?" El me dio una brillante sonrisa y Mia y yo reímos. Era genial que Mia se tome mi relación con Adrian así de bien, si no la convivencia sería realmente complicada. Todos comenzaron a sentarse para desayunar y Dimitri termino sentado a mi lado, lo que era incomodo, nuestros brazos se rozaban, mandando descargas eléctricas a mi cuerpo, no podía soportarlo así que me pare, antes de irme me encontré con la mirada de Mia que decía '¿Estas bien?' Di un leve asentimiento, me dirigí al balcón, saque un cigarro y lo encendí. No pasaron ni un minuto que la puerta detrás de mi se abrió, no necesite girar para ver de quien se trataba, su presencia podía sentirla aun si estuviera en un cuarto lleno de gente y con los ojos vendados, su esencia me envolvía dejándome hipnotizada, trate de concentrar todos mis sentidos en algo que no fuera él pero era imposible.

"No tengo ganas de hablar." Le dije sin voltear a verlo.

"Entonces no hablemos." Dijo con su profundo acento ruso, se paro a mi lado y en silencio observamos el paisaje que la corte nos brindaba. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo junto a mi, como si estuviera en casa pero al mismo tiempo era demasiado doloroso. Aun no entiendo que es lo que busca, él me dejo y se alejo de mi y de repente lo único que hace es mirarme y buscar cualquier oportunidad para acercarse, este hombre me esta volviendo loca. Tire mi ya terminado cigarrillo y levante mis brazos para estirarme, las mangas de la camisa de Adrian rodaron hasta mis codos generándome algo de frio, que pronto se fue ya que la mano de Dimitri sujetaba mi brazo inspeccionándolo minuciosamente. Al principio no entendí porque estaba haciendo esto, hasta que recordé, mi mirada se encontró con la suya que tenía una mezcla de decepción, dolor, tristeza y algo mas que no pude descifrar. "Roza..." Cerré mis ojos, esa simple palabra era una daga en mi corazón, me quede inmóvil y sin abrir los ojos hasta que el hablo de nuevo. "¿Cuándo?"

"Esa hace un año y medio..." Dije zafando mi brazo de su agarre y bajando de vuelta las mangas para ocultar mis marcas. No se porque dije eso, ahora el sabría que tengo mas de una, que mas de una vez trate de quitarme la vida pero Adrian o Mia siempre aparecían y no me dejaban cumplir con mi meta, ya hace unos meses que no lo hago y las ultimas vez que lo hice fue mas para darme liberación que para realmente morir, mi antiguo yo hubiera odiado ser tan débil pero todo dentro de mi era una mezcla de malos sentimientos imposibles de soportar, este era uno de esos momentos en los que necesitaba una liberación, me comencé a sentir asustada, acorralada por el y los recuerdos, quería huir de allí, sentí mi respiración volverse mas pesada, como si me faltara el aire, no quería que me vieran así menos él, logre que de mis labios saliera un "Lo siento" y me retire del balcón corrí a mi habitación y entre en el baño que allí se encontraba, lo cerré con llave, abrí la ducha y me senté en el suelo de esta, las gotas chocaban contra mi cuerpo pero no me generaban sensación alguna tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero nada salía de mis ojos, el vacío era tan grande que a veces no sabía como manejarlo y este era uno de esos casos. Necesitaba sentir algo y fue cuando lo hice... uno, dos, tres cortes y todo estaba bien, me quede mucho rato allí observando como el agua se llevaba mi sangre, mis ojos estaban comenzando a cerrarse por lo que era momento de tapar las heridas para no perder mas sangre, me vende y salí del baño envuelta en una toalla mientras otra envolvía mi cabello. Me puse mi ropa interior y no tenia ganas de vestirme, estaba cansada, por lo que me acostes en la cama y en menos de un segundo me quede dormida. Podía sentir una mano acariciar mis cabellos, yo me encontraba durmiendo boca abajo y quería voltear a ver de quien se trataba, pero su tacto se sentía demasiado bien, me sentía viva como hace tiempo que no pronto unos húmedos labios besaron uno de mis hombros, sentí algo moverse en mi estomago y era una sensación fantástica que no pude evitar sonreír, esta persona murmuraba algo pero no podía descifrar ni quien era ni que decía, me estire y su tacto desapareció, cuando gire para ver de quien se trataba nadie estaba allí. Puedo apostar que pasaron solo dos minutos que a mi me parecieron eternos y pronto fui tomada por la oscuridad.

Cuando desperté se podía observar por la ventana del cuarto que era de noche. Recordé las manos que me acariciaban y ese beso, no puedo descifrar si era un sueño, se sentía demasiado real. Me levante y me puse un remeron vestido que usaba de vez en cuando para salir, era negro y si bien no se ajustaba a mi figura quedaba realmente bien. Cuando me acerque a la puerta podía escuchar susurrar a dos personas. "Lo volvió a hacer, el la vio... Si Rose lo descubre no se que es capas de hacer." "No tengas miedo, ella es fuerte y va a salir de esto como lo hizo con todo, hablaremos con ella, veremos si esta dispuesta a decirnos porque lo volvió a hacer." "¿Y él? ¿Debemos decirle que el la vio?" "No lo se. Aunque debo decir que el hombre me dio mucha lastima." "No seas idiota Adrian, el hizo cosas horribles..." "El la ama Mia." "No se nota." Ellos siguieron hablando pero las palabras de Adrian se clavaron en mi mente... ¿El la ama? ¿De quién habla? No podía ser Dimitri... no se que pensar y se que debería preguntarles, pero no se si estaba lista para la respuesta ¿Y si no era Dimitri? No quiero romperle el corazón a nadie que conozca ¿Y si era Dimitri? No tengo respuesta para esa pregunta, yo lo amo pero en el hipotético caso de que el me amara ¿Estoy dispuesta a perdonar el infierno por el que me hizo pasar?

* * *

 **Hola les traigo un nuevo cap, no se cuando podré volver a escribir espero que el finde que viene.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, como verán en este Dimitri intenta acercarse pero Rose huye.**

 **¿Sueño o realidad? ¿Ustedes que creen?**

 **Con eso me despido, les mando besos :)**


	4. Cap 4: ¡Mantén las esperanzas y lucha!

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

 **Capitulo 4: ¡Mantén las esperanzas y lucha!**

* * *

 _Ellos siguieron hablando pero las palabras de Adrian se clavaron en mi mente... ¿El la ama? ¿De quién habla? No podía ser Dimitri... no se que pensar y se que debería preguntarles, pero no se si estaba lista para la respuesta ¿Y si no era Dimitri? No quiero romperle el corazón a nadie que conozca ¿Y si era Dimitri? No tengo respuesta para esa pregunta, yo lo amo pero en el hipotético caso de que el me amara ¿Estoy dispuesta a perdonar el infierno por el que me hizo pasar?_

Salí de la habitación poniendo mi mejor sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado, Mia y Adrian me miraron sorprendidos como si los hubiera atrapado haciendo algo malo, pero al ver mi sonrisa se relajaron, se por seguro que ellos no querían que los escuchara pero no era como si yo fuera a sacar el tema. "Muero de hambre... ¿Hay algo?" Pregunte.

"Si sobro algo de pizza de anoche." Mia respondió. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar." Hice mi mejor sonrisa, pero Mia y Adrian se dieron cuenta del truco y ambos levantaron una ceja, yo por mi parte rodé los ojos. "Un momento de debilidad nada mas."

"Creo que deberíamos volver a Nueva York." Dijo Mia.

"Estoy bien Mia, es difícil pero debo enfrentar las cosas. Pasa unos días con tu padre y luego nos iremos de aquí." Ella dudo por unos minutos pero termino asintiendo. Los tres fuimos a comer lo que había sobrado de la noche anterior y comenzamos a planear nuestra salida. Le avisamos a Eddie y a Christian y le dijimos que la invite a Lissa, no es como si quisiera lidiar con ella, pero si no la invitaba probablemente tendría que aguantarla otra vez celosa y enojada y su oscuridad estaba arrasando conmigo. Estando lejos en Nueva York es mas fácil apagar el vinculo, pero al tenerla cerca esta se mentía dentro de mi sin previo aviso y teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos por los que se guía mi vida en este ultimo tiempo la oscuridad del espíritu no era algo fácil de manejar, parte por la que recurro a beber, fumar y autolesionarme... entre otras cosas. Llegamos a un bar que estaba dentro de la corte, Christian nos había avisado que Eddie, el, Lissa y Dimitri llegarían mas tarde porque Lissa aun estaba en reunión con la reina. Mia y yo buscamos una mesa mientras Adrian se encargaba de traer las bebidas, cuando volvió traía tres shots de tequila, un wisky para el y para mi y un vodka para Mia.

"Que comience la fiesta." Mia dijo divertida y los tres brindamos con nuestros shots tomándolos sin mas. Los tres estábamos hablando animadamente y luego mis amigos se pusieron cariñosos, antes me molestaba estas muestras en publico, mas cuando ellos las hacían frente a mi porque me hacia sentir miserable pero con el tiempo me acostumbre y cuando ellos tenias su 'momento' yo solo iba en busca de alguna distracción. Con eso me pare, compre otro trago y me dirigí a una parte del bar donde la gente estaba bailando. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la música cuando sentí dos manos tomarme por la cintura, no me importo quien era solo seguí bailando, cuando la canción termino voltee y me encontré con un guardián al que nunca había visto en mi vida y a decir verdad era bastante sexy, no tanto como Dimitri claro, no hay nadie como Dimitri... sacudí esos pensamientos y me enfoque en quien tenia enfrente dedicándole una sonrisa devora hombres.

"Lorenzo." Dijo con una voz grave.

"Rose." Respondí y le extendí mi mano de forma coqueta, él entendió lo que hacia, por lo que la tome y la beso. Sonreí pensando en que podría ser el perfecto candidato para distraerme esta noche.

"¿Puedo invitarte algo?" Fue cuando me di cuenta que mi vaso se encontraba vacío.

"Claro que puedes." Nos dirigimos a la barra y me pedí un vodka y el una cerveza.

"Wow! Tragos fuertes, chica dura." Rodé los ojos y reímos. "¿Cómo es posible que no te haya visto antes?"

"Me pregunto lo mismo... hace un año y medio que me fui de la corte ¿Qué hay de ti? No te había visto antes."

"De hecho vine aquí hace un año y medio, necesitaban mas guardianes en la corte y bueno... aquí estoy. ¿Te fuiste con tu cargo? ¿Dónde vives?"

"Si algo así... primero París y ahora Nueva York. Mas que mi cargo es mi amiga. Al igual que su novio que viajo con nosotras desde aquí." Hablar con Lorenzo era fácil y se sentía bien, el no era del tipo que quería ir rápido y eso estaba bien por mi... aunque esto no pasaría de una noche, la máxima relación que puedo llegar a tener con el sería algo así como una amistad.

"Interesante... por lo que supongo ellos están aquí." Asentí. "¿Sería muy mal de mi parte dejar a un Moroi sin su hermosa guardiana?" Hice como que me lo pensaba y el me observaba expectante, sonreí.

"Probablemente sea malo pero no creo que haya problema si aceptas las condiciones." El frunció el ceño y yo continúe. "No mantengo relaciones sentimentales."

"Bien por mi."

"Perfecto. Vamos." Y con esas ultimas palabras salimos del bar, le mande un mensaje a Mia que decía 'Me fui, no molesten.' A lo que Mia respondió. 'jaja, luego me cuentas, cuídate. Los chicos no van a poder venir así que mañana repetiremos la salida.' 'Ok. Si no llego a dormir no se asusten jaja.' Tener sexo con gente que apenas conocía ya no era algo raro para mi y por aunque sea por un rato me hacia sentir algo menos sola y bella, se que no soy fea pero después del rechazo de Dimitri y de mis problemas alimenticios, ciertas veces me siento insegura, aunque son muy pocas pues estoy muy cómoda con mi aspecto físico. El sexo con Lorenzo fue fantástico, tenía un cuerpo esculpido a mano, un cabello negro, ojos marrones, un acento británico muy atractivo y una perfecta sonrisa de chico malo que volvería loca a cualquiera... tal vez podría tener otro encuentro con él si aceptaba que sea algo casual. A la mañana siguiente desperté desnuda en su cama, le sacudí el brazo para avisarle que me iba, no era de esas que huía de la escena del crimen porque no tenía remordimiento alguno por lo que había hecho.

"¿Ya te vas amor?" Dijo con su perfecto acento y una voz mas grave por el estado adormecido.

"Sip. Pero tal vez nos veamos otra vez."

"Cuando quieras." Y con eso me vestí, bese su mejilla y me fui. Al llegar a nuestro cuarto me encontré con ropas esparcidas por todo el lugar, al parecer Mia y Adrian habían aprovechado mi ausencia, no es como si les importara que yo este pero se ponían mas salvajes cuando no me encontraba. Me serví una gran taza de café y al rato ambos aparecieron, Adrian vestía unos jeans y estaba sin camisa la cual Mia traía puesta.

"Buenos días enamorados ¿Buena noche?" Dije haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a la ropa desparramada en el suelo.

"De las mejores." Dijo Mia con una sonrisa picara. "¿Y la tuya?"

"Se podría decir que no estaría mal repetir." Respondí imitando su sonrisa.

"Cuenta." Exigió Adrian divertido. Les conté todo evitando detalles del encuentro intimo y ellos me dijeron que antes de que yo les mandara el mensaje Christian les había avisado que la salida la dejábamos para hoy. El día paso sin mucho para destacar, yo y mis dos amigos nos la pasamos en la habitación mirando televisión, riendo, un día típico para nosotros... vivíamos sin preocupaciones. Mia nos dejos un rato para ir a ver a su padre. Y fue el momento que al parecer Adrian estaba esperando.

"Tenemos que hablar." Esa frase solo traía cosas malas, odio esa frase.

"¿Realmente tenemos?" Pregunte tirándome al sillón luego de ir a buscar una cerveza para mi y una para él. Puse mis pies en su regazo de una manera en la que aun podíamos vernos las caras.

"Si." Respondió, nos quedamos en silencio y yo esperaba a que continuase, cuando se dio cuenta lo hizo. "¿Estas bien Rose?"

"Claro." Dije rápidamente y el levanto una ceja. "Bueno, bueno... ya sabes es duro, tu mas que nadie lo sabes... puedes verlo, así que no entiendo porque lo preguntas." Dije irritándome un poco.

"Puedo verlo, pero no puedo saber exactamente que pasa por tu mente... y ayer tu volviste a..." No termino la frase y no era necesario, sabia exactamente a que se refería.

"Fue un momento de debilidad Adrian, sabes que no tengo deseos de morir y que solo necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema." El me dedico una mirada triste. "Estoy bien en serio, es difícil de llevar estando cerca de ellos, mas que nada de Lissa, su oscuridad se mete en mi antes de que pueda hacer algo."

"Lo se, lo he visto. Si tienes deseos de 'liberarlo' otra vez, por favor avísame, podemos hablarlo no es necesario que recurras a eso." Asentí. El se preocupaba mucho por mi y eso me ponía triste, Mia y Adrian tenían mucha fe en mi y me cuidaban como nadie, yo les fallé, ellos saben que no puedo protegerlos pero no quisieron guardianes, ahí fue cuando hice lo impensable por tenerlos a salvo y esa es una cruz que cargaré de por vida, sin embargo ellos saben lo que hice y aunque no están de acuerdo lo aceptaron. Hacen todo lo posible por hacerme sentir bien ya sea ir en contra de todo nuestro sistema, ya sea emborracharse conmigo, morderme, aguantar mis silencios o mi bajo apetito de a días, mis llantos, mis ataques de ira o mis compañeros nocturnos. Realmente son muy buenos amigos ¿Y yo? Yo soy alguien que no tiene ganas de luchar pero a la que no le queda de otra, si dejara de luchar les fallaría aun mas y eso no podía permitirlo, no podía aguantarlo. Todos estos pensamientos me estaban haciendo caer en un estado de depresión los cuales suelo tener muy amenudeo. Adrian se dio cuenta y me abrazo.

"Hey Pequeña dhampir, todo esta bien... pronto nos iremos de aquí y pronto sanaras por completo y volverás a ser la de antes, con el tiempo volverás a hacer feliz, te lo prometo, ayudaré en todo este proceso para que eso pase, puedes contar con ello." Mis ojos se pusieron llorosos pero las lagrimas no caían, en eso la puerta se abrió.

"Miren a quienes me encontré para cen..." Dijo Mia sin terminar la frase y en menos de un segundo estaba a mi lado abrazándome. Ella no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía, los tres estábamos envueltos en un abrazo y Mia acariciaba mi cabello para confortarme. Realmente no se que hice para merecer a estas personas. Sentí a alguien acercarse y apoyar su mano en mi hombro.

"Rose...¿Estas bien?" Nos separamos del abrazo y gire para encontrarme con los ojos azules de Christian. Se por seguro que mi rostro no demostraba cosa alguna y entre en uno de esos momentos donde simplemente las palabras no querían salir por lo que solo nos dedicamos a mirarnos. En su mirada pude ver preocupación y cariño, me resultaba cómico como habían terminado las cosas con Christian, realmente somos muy buenos amigos.

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Esta bien? ¿Por qué no habla? ¿Roza?" Escuche a Dimitri preguntar desesperado y pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo como se acercaba, no lo quería cerca en este momento así que solo me pare del sofá y me fui a mi habitación.

 **Dimitri POV.**

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Esta bien? ¿Por qué no habla? ¿Roza?" Dije necesitando una respuesta y lentamente acercándome a ella, pero mi Roza sin mirar atrás y sin decir una palabra se retiro a su cuarto. Cada vez que la veía mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Cada vez que la veo quiero golpearme por lo estúpido que fui al dejarla ir, por haberla rechazado y haberle mentido aquel día en la capilla. Cuando me enteré que se había ido de la corte algo dentro de mi murió y me hizo dar cuenta del error que cometí. Después de 3 meses de que se fue, supe que estaba en París, tarde 3 meses y medio mas en poder salir de la corte con la excusa de que iba a visitar a mi familia y cuando llegue a París ella ya no estaba allí. La seguí buscando, tenía que decirle lo mucho que la amo y cuan arrepentido estaba y luego de dos meses descubrí que se habían instalado en Nueva York, por lo que ese era mi nuevo destino. Fui a buscarla otra vez y esta vez la encontré, pero lo que vi me hizo desear haber muerto en aquel puente, mi Roza se encontraba en un bar riendo con un muchacho, tocándole el brazo, eso hizo hervir mi sangre de furia dirigida a mi mismo, no quería que ella tocara a nadie que no fuera yo y era mi culpa, cuando de repente mi mundo se vino abajo, ella tomo su camisa y lo acerco de golpe a su cuerpo, estrellando sus labios con aquel muchacho. Supuse que era su pareja y al verla tan feliz y sonreír no fui capas de arrebatarle eso una vez mas. Por lo que deje Nueva York esa misma noche y volví a la corte sintiéndome mas miserable que nunca. Luego volví a encontrármela cuando fuimos con Lissa, Christian y Eddie y la vimos fuera de aquel café, estaba sorprendido porque a pesar de que yo sabía que ella vivía allí ¿Cuántas eran las probabilidades de que nos cruzáramos en aquella gran ciudad? Pero el destino tenía sus propios planes y una vez que la vi, cuando la sorpresa me abandono se abrió paso la tristeza, deseaba sostenerla en mis brazos y besarla, dios la extraño tanto. Cuando le dijo a Lissa que ella vivía en aquella ciudad, no me tomo por sorpresa, lo que si me tomo por sorpresa fue la rabia que sentí al pensar en ella en los brazos de aquel chico. Estaba hermosa como siempre, aunque ahora que la veía mas de cerca y aun conservando sus curvas se veía mas flaca. ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella todo este tiempo? La noche de la fiesta, cuando me encontré con su mirada no pude dejar de admirar lo hermosa que era, ese vestido violeta se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección y la hacia lucir demasiado sexy, recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada deseando cruzar el salón corriendo, tomarla en mis brazos y hacerla mía. Quería que volviera a ser mía y no solo de manera física, si no espiritual, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, no estoy dispuesto a perderla otra vez y esta vez voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas para hacer las cosas bien y hacerle saber lo mucho que la amo y que no tenerla cerca me esta destrozando, quiero abrazarla y que todos sus demonios se vayan, podía ver en sus ojos como luchaba contra todo, lo único que hago desde que volví a verla aquí en la corte es ver como se autodestruye, ella lo sabe y aun así lo permite, me siento culpable porque se que es mi culpa... cuando la veo ocultar todo su dolor detrás de esa mascara de diversión y despreocupación solo quiero golpearme. Mia me saco de mis pensamientos cuando respondió a mis preguntas con un mirada de muerte.

"¿Y a ti que te importa?" Adrian la miro y tomo su mano para calmarla, luego sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, el me miraba como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, como si sintiera lastima por mi.

"Ella esta bien, necesita estar sola." ¿Sola? ¿En serio? Mi Roza esta mal y ellos la dejan sola... Urgh muero por ir a verla, ayer cuando logre escabullirme a su habitación la vi tumbada boca abajo durmiendo en ropa interior, no pude evitar recorrer su cuerpo con mi mirada, no de una manera lujuriosa, mas bien admirando su belleza, es increíble que tanta hermosura este caminando por este mundo. Sin darme cuenta estaba sentado a su lado acariciando sus cabellos, y fue allí cuando la realidad me golpeo, ella tenía unas vendas cubriendo sus muñecas, recordé la conversación en el balcón, cuando observe sus brazos, sentí ganas de llorar, me odio tanto por haber provocado esto, le susurré en ruso cuanto la amo y que iba a luchar con todas mis fuerzas por hacer las cosas bien, por hacerla feliz aun si eso significaba desaparecer y que fuera feliz en los brazos de otro, sin poder contenerme le bese el hombre y en ese momento vi que se estaba despertando y rápidamente salí de allí, cuando lo hice me encontré con la mirada de Mia y Adrian y sin esperar a Lissa salí de esa habitación para ir a la mía.

Levante un ceja, pero Adrian no dijo mas nada en cambio fue Eddie quien hablo. "¿Lo de esta noche sigue en pie? Porque podemos irnos y juntarnos otro día."

"No es necesario, en un rato va a salir y vendrá con nosotros, pero no les aseguro que hable mucho." Adrian respondió tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Esta fue Lissa. Se que pregunto mas por curiosidad que por preocupación, Lissa cambio mucho en este ultimo tiempo y se volvió una mas de la realeza, a decir verdad me estaba cansando un poco su actitud, en especial con Roza. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Es mi cargo. Estoy agradecido con lo que hizo por mi, pero la Lissa que ayudo a Roza a traerme de nuevo se fue el día que decidió la espalda a su mejor amiga por mi, algo que jamás espere y de lo único que no me siento culpable, yo nunca le pedí que haga algo así y en mi vida hubiera imaginado que Lissa tratará así a Roza cuando estaba vulnerable.

"Nada, no importa. Solo no la molesten y listo." Dijo Mia irritada por la presencia de Lissa, y con razones. Todos comenzaron a poner la mesa para que cenemos juntos cuando Adrian se me acerco y me pregunto si podíamos hablar, solo asentí y nos dirigimos al balcón. Allí había unas sillas, así que tomamos asiento, él saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió, maldito hábito y uno que Roza había adquirido, el aclaro su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

"La amas." Espeto y no fue una pregunta, esto me tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba que dijera eso, pensé que querría que me alejara y dejara en paz a Roza, mi mirada se encontraba hacia el paisaje que nos ofrecía la corte.

"Mas de lo que te imaginas."

"También se que quieres recuperarla, pero..."

"Pero ella ahora es feliz con otro y no me necesita en su vida." Dije sin esperanzas.

"Rose esta lejos de ser feliz y si te hace feliz saber su relaciones no pasan de una noche o dos." Eso me hizo feliz y enojar al mismo tiempo, el simple hecho de pensar en otro en la cama con el amor de mi vida me hacia poner rojo de furia, apreté mis puños con fuerza. "Relájate hombre, solo lo hace para sentir algo, otra de sus maneras de ocultar todo lo que le pasa."

"¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?" Realmente no entiendo porque Adrian quería hablar de Roza conmigo, pensé que me estaría odiando por lo que le hice como yo me odio.

"Porque quiero ayudarte." Giré mi rostro para encontrarme con su mirada, estaba mas sorprendido que antes.

"¿Tu qué? ¿Por qué? Pensé que me odiabas por lo que le hice." Dije dejando caer cualquier intento de ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos, de todas maneras él podía leer las auras y sabría exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Por que se que la única manera de que Rose vuelva a ser feliz es contigo, tomará tiempo y mucho esfuerzo de tu parte. No te odio por lo que hiciste porque se que en ese momento tenías tus razones, aunque eso no lo justifica de cierta forma lo entiendo. Rose paso por cosas de las que ni te imaginas, y la mujer que ves hoy no es la misma que conociste, ella esta totalmente perdida y rota por dentro y lo oculta todo dejándose llevar por una vida de vicios, hizo y hace cosas de las que no tienes ni idea y por ello debes saber que no puedes juzgarla..."

"¿Qué... qué cosas?" Pregunte temiendo de la respuesta, algunas las sabia como beber, fumar y los cortes pero... ¿Qué mas?

"No me corresponde contártelas, tal vez las descubras por ti mismo o tal vez ella algún día te diga. Lo único que puedo decirte es que luches Dimitri, debes ser fuerte cuando descubras todo, te sentirás culpable, pero no dejes que eso te detenga." Y con esas palabras tiro su terminado cigarrillo y se dirigió al interior del cuarto. Yo me quede allí absorbiendo todo lo que me había dicho ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué mas podría mi Roza hacer para sobrellevar el dolor? Eso no importa, jamás la juzgaría y estoy dispuesto a luchar hasta mi ultimo aliento por llevarme lejos de ella todas las sobras que la acechan y volver a poner una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. No voy a descansar hasta que mi Roza vuelva a ser feliz y sepa lo mucho que la amo.

* * *

 **Hola! Perdón perdón perdón por haber tardado, pero siéndoles sincera me llenaron de trabajos en el instituto y rara vez encuentro tiempo para escribir, es por eso que los caps no son tan largos como quisiera.**

 **Bueno hoy les traje un POV Dimitri, espero que les guste y lo odien un poco menos jaja, como verán Dimitri si la busco y la encontró, no se acerco a ella pensando que Rose era feliz. Y esta dispuesto a luchar. Y si fue real lo que Rose piensa que fue un sueño.**

 **Por otro lado para escribir a Lorenzo me inspire en el personaje de The vampire diaries, Michael Malarkey (Ojos de enamorada).**

 **Próximo cap se viene la salida del grupo entero... ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué hará Dimitri?**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado y déjenme saber que opinan. Como siempre les digo trataré de actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada. Jaja**

 **Besos.**


	5. Cap 5: ¿Besos de que arrepentirse?

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: ¿Besos de que arrepentirse?**

Yo me quede allí absorbiendo todo lo que me había dicho ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué mas podría mi Roza hacer para sobrellevar el dolor? Eso no importa, jamás la juzgaría y estoy dispuesto a luchar hasta mi ultimo aliento por llevarme lejos de ella todas las sobras que la acechan y volver a poner una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. No voy a descansar hasta que mi Roza vuelva a ser feliz y sepa lo mucho que la amo.

Rose POV.

Habían pasado alrededor de 30 minutos desde que me encerré en mi habitación, básicamente me pase esta media hora sentada en la cama de espaldas a la puerta mirando a la nada, tratando de descifrar como me siento. Estoy tan confundida, ya no le encuentro sentido a nada, el propósito de mi vida y todo por lo que he luchado a lo largo de la misma se esfumaron... me crie con la idea de que los Morois son lo primero, de que la Academia era mi única familia, Lissa mi hermana y desde el accidente hice todo lo posible por cuidar de ella, pero cuando Dimitri apareció en la foto sacudió mi mundo, poniendo en duda el puesto que ocupaba Lissa en mi vida. Creí que jamás podría elegir entre ellos, pero cuando las cosas se desmoronaron en aquel ataque lo hice, fue él, arriesgue mi graduación, mi vida por ir a buscarlo y creí que lograría cumplir con mi promesa, recuerdo muy bien una de sus primeras enseñanzas 'no vacilar', pero en el instante en que lo vi, él era exactamente como lo recordaba excepto por aquel rojo en sus ojos y su tez pálida, dude. Logre escapar, creí que lo había matado... no guardo rencor por lo que paso entre nosotros en su época de Strigoi porque se que no era el mismo. Cuando descubrí que había una manera de traerlo devuelta la llama de la esperanza se volvió a encender dentro de mi. Libere a uno de mis peores enemigos de la prisión, Victor, todo por traerlo devuelta y cuando lo hice él tomo mi corazón en sus manos y lo pulverizo. Se que no fue su intención, creo que jamás se hubiera imaginado el efecto que tiene sobre mi, quiero creer con todas mis fuerzas que el nunca midió las consecuencias de sus palabras y que nunca pensó que yo seria tan débil, de hecho ni yo lo creía, me consideraba una persona fuerte pero viendo hacia atrás... Me rendí y mi única meta en la vida en este momento es apagar el dolor cueste lo que cueste. Un golpe en mi puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, se que tenía que responder o al menos pararme a ver quien era y aunque mi mente quería hacerlo mi cuerpo no respondía. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos el golpe ceso y alguien abrió mi puerta ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Viene a ver lo miserable que soy? No dijo nada, simplemente camino hasta donde me encontraba y se sentó a mi lado. Tomo mi mano en silencio, yo por mi parte no me moví y si bien en mi interior tenía un huracán de sentimientos mi rostro se encontraba inexpresivo al igual que mi cuerpo, era como si todo dentro de mi fuera sacudido pero una capa no dejaba salir aquellos sentimientos. Su piel sobre la mía se sentía como la caricia de un ángel, lo extraño tanto... incluso este mínimo tipo de contacto podía poner mi mundo de cabeza, lo amo tanto que duele, duele como nunca, duele porque no podía tenerlo devuelta. Me di cuenta que tenerlo cerca me hace feliz pero a su vez es como si estuviera cavando mi propia tumba, tal vez si sea sentimentalmente masoquista. Desde que entro en la habitación hay algo que me he estado preguntando ¿Qué quiere y por qué esta haciendo esto? Quiero preguntarle pero mi garganta se sentía como lija y las palabras no querían salir, así que solo gire mi rostro para encontrarme con sus profundos ojos que me transmitían mil cosas a la vez, era como el Dimitri de aquella noche en la cabaña, él que me amaba estuviera aquí, pero esto debe ser solo una mala jugada de mi mente. Nos observamos por varios minutos cuando escuche que alguien se aproximaba, con gran esfuerzo separe mi mano de la suya justo antes de que Eddie entrara por la puerta.

"¿Qué les toma tanto tiempo? La comida se enfría." Dijo y se fue. Creo que Dimitri vino para avisarme eso y al ver que yo no me moví hablo por primera vez desde que entro.

"Por favor ven a comer." Lo dijo como si fuera una suplica... ¿Será que sabe algo de mis hábitos alimenticios? No era como si siguiera teniendo problemas, pero mi apetito no era como antes y en momentos como este no deseaba probar bocado, tal vez noto que estoy algo mas flaca. Sacudí esos pensamientos y con esfuerzo me pare, dirigiéndome a la cocina para cenar. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Adrian, supe que estaba estudiando mi aura, el frunció el ceño, no se lo que habrá visto pero definitivamente lo confundí. Me senté a su lado y el me sirvió mi comida. La mire por largo rato pero no se me antojaba por lo que aleje el plato de mi, Adrian volteo a verme.

"¿Vendrás hoy al bar?" Asentí. Unos tragos ayudarían a mi estado de animo. El me miro fijo a los ojos. "Come." Dijo en una orden, estaba usando coacción. No podía enojarme con él, se que lo hace por mi salud y no era como si fuera la primera vez, era parte de un trato que tenías, yo debía comer regularmente pero si algún día no quería hacerlo estaba bien, excepto cuando íbamos a salir y beber, pues beber con el estomago vacío no era nada bueno y era en esos momentos en los que él recurría a esto. Inmediatamente comencé a comer. Sentí como todos me estaban mirando por lo que cuando termine mi plato levante la mirada.

"¿Tu... tu usaste...?" Eddie pregunto a Adrian.

"Si."

"¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Rose?" Pregunto Christian enojado, wow Fireboy se había vuelto demasiado sobreprotector. Le toque el brazo a Christian y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, le dedique una leve sonrisa y un asentimiento para hacerle saber que yo estaba de acuerdo con lo que hizo Adrian, el me miro confundido. "No entiendo que sucede, ¿Por qué no hablas?" Quería explicarles pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Mire de Adrian y a Mia con una mirada de suplica... no se si quería que ellos lo explicaran o simplemente que cambien de tema, mi mente es un choque de ideas contradictorias últimamente.

"¿Debería...?" Pregunto Mia analizándome, di un leve asentimiento, arrepintiéndome al instante. "Em... Hay momentos en los que Rose se... ¿Apaga?"

"No entiendo." Dijo Christian cruzándose de brazos esperando que profundicen la situación.

"Hay momentos en los que Rose no desea hablar porque simplemente no tiene nada para decirnos, ella se encierra en su mundo y cuando lo quiera saldrá de allí." Dijo Adrian exasperado.

"Nunca creí ver el día en que Rosie mantuviera la boca cerrada y sus pensamientos para ella misma." Dijo Eddie sin comprender mucho que lo hacia a causa del dolor y no porque realmente no tuviera nada que decir.

"Bueno esta no es la misma Rose que conociste." Dijo Mia con una mirada seria para que él tomara conciencia de lo que sucedía. "Deberíamos ir a cambiarnos Rose." Se apresuro a decir para sacarme de esta incomoda charla. Nos paramos y fuimos al cuarto, ni bien entramos ella cerró la puerta y me abrazo. "Todo estará bien, hable con mi padre en dos días nos iremos." Nos quedamos así por un rato y luego nos vestimos. Me puse unos leggins que simulaban ser cuero y una camiseta roja con sisa escotada, Mia se puso un jean ajustado y una blusa blanca, nos hicimos el maquillaje y deje mi pelo caer en ondas naturales. Al salir de la habitación observe que habían empezado a beber algo antes de ir al bar... a lo que yo llamo 'previa de bar'. Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundo, que empiece el show.

"¿Quien me prepara un trago?" Dije y todos voltearon a verme como si fuera un fantasma.

"Aquí hay uno que tiene tu nombre Pequeña dhampir." Dijo Adrian pasándome un vaso de vodka con limón.

"Gracias y... ¿La música?"

"Tu eres siempre la DJ." Dijo e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el reproductor de música puse una canción vieja pero que siempre sacaba mi lado salvaje y fiestero, cherry bomb de the runaways, prendí una pequeña bola de luces de colores que siempre traía conmigo y apague las luces y me puse a bailar y a cantar. Paso una hora, ya estaba ebria y riéndome de todo, se hizo la hora de irnos y llegamos al bar. Nos sentamos todos en una mesa a excepción de Adrian que como siempre era el encargado de traernos los tragos. Todos estábamos bebiendo hasta nuestros limites, incluso Dimitri, lo que me sorprendió bastante, llego la hora de los juegos y el elegido de esta noche era 'reto o bebida'.

"Eddie ¿Reto o bebida?" Dije con una sonrisa picara en mi rostro.

"Reto." Respondió imitando mi sonrisa.

"Te reto a que subas al escenario, tomes el micrófono y expreses tu amor por Christian."

"No puedes hablar en serio." Dijo Christian serio, mientras Lissa que al parecer había olvidado todos sus dramas reía del rostro de su novio.

"Oh claro que puedo ¿Qué dices Eddie, cambias de opinión?" Pregunté desafiante, él no respondió solo se paro y se dirigió al micrófono, le hizo una seña al dj y este apago la música.

"El día de hoy, frente a todos ustedes quiero hacerles saber lo mucho que amo a Christian Ozera. Siento que tengan que escucharlo pero debía sacar esto de mi pecho. Te amo Chrissy" Dijo esto ultimo con una voz aguda, lo que hizo que toda la mesa estallara en risas, excepto Christian claro. Eddie volvió y era su turno.

"Adrian." Eddie dijo. "¿Reto o bebida?"

"Tu sabes la respuesta mi amigo."

"Te reto a que coquetees con esa chica, la que tiene novio, y si te la ganas la rechaces."

"Eso no se vale, es muy fácil... ¿Acaso eres ciego y no has visto lo hermoso y encantador que es mi novio?" Dijo Mia, esa mujer si que confiaba en el cariño de Adrian. Todos reímos y Adrian se dirigió a la chica rubia que estaba con su novio, pudimos ver como la cara del chico se transformaba y en cuestión de segundos salió enojado del bar, volvimos la mirada a Adrian quien le estaba diciendo algo a la chica que alguien que su novio, o debo decir ex novio, salió del bar hecha una furia.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" Pregunte ni bien tomo asiento.

"Que ahora que la veía de cerca no era tan bonita."

"Wow eres malo." Dije y todos reímos, pobre chica, pero si se deshizo tan rápido de su novio no debía quererlo tanto.

"Pequeña dhampir es tu turno y como se que eligieras reto solo lo diré... quiero que le robes un beso a ese chico." Dijo señalando a un Moroi, que no quiero ser cruel pero era el perfecto estereotipo de nerd. Vi que Dimitri apoyo el vaso del que estaba bebiendo fuertemente en la mesa ¿Estará celoso? No lo creo.

"Pan comido." Respondí y me dirigí al chico. Tenía un corte de pelo que de verdad lo desfavorecía y unas grandes gafas, su ropa no estaba para nada a la moda pero con algunos arreglos podría ser un chico algo atractivo. "Hola guapo." Dije con mi mejor sonrisa, él volteo su cabeza a sus lados y me miro con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Me hablas a mi?"

"¿A quien mas?" Le respondí y puse mi mano en su hombro. "¿Te molestaría si hiciera algo contigo?" Le pregunte mordiendo mi labio inferior sensualmente, él pobre se quedo sin palabras y solo sacudió su cabeza y con eso me acerque y le di un gentil beso que no duro mucho, cuando me aleje solo le dije gracias y me fui a la mesa con los chicos.

"Oh pobre chico, mira la sonrisa enamorada que tiene en el rostro." Dijo Mia enterneciéndose del muchacho.

"Supéralo." Le dije. "Bien ¿Quién será mi próxima victima?" Estaba por elegir a alguien cuando una voz hablo detrás de mi.

"Me gustaría ser yo amor." Gire y vi un hermoso rostro, le dedique mi mejor sonrisa devora hombres.

"Lorenzo." Solo eso salió de mis labios, estaba bastante borracha por lo que mis frases de ingenio no funcionaban bien en este momento.

"¿Te importa si me uno?"

"Claro que no, chicos él es Lorenzo" Dije guiñándole el ojo a Mia que con una sonrisa picara asentía lentamente. "Lorenzo ellos son Adrian, Mia, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian y Eddie."

"Un gusto ¿Qué juegan amor?" El decía amor demasiado pero con su acento británico se siente simplemente delicioso.

"Reto o bebida. Y es mi turno. Christian ¿Reto o bebida?"

"Reto." Levante un dedo como para que esperara un segundo, me dirigí a la barra y pedí que mezclaran todas las bebidas fuertes en un solo vaso.

"Te reto a que bebas esto." Le dije alcanzándole el trago.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto mirándolo con asco.

"¿Acaso importa?" Dije como si fuera algo obvio y con eso Christian bebió todo el contenido, casi vomita cuando lo termino y todos nos reímos de su rostro.

"Lorenzo... ¿Reto o bebida?" Pregunto Christian rápidamente.

"Reto por supuesto."

"Te reto a que lleves a Rose al centro de la pista y la beses apasionadamente." Lo que dijo Christian me sorprendió pero lo que me sorprendió aun mas fue que él no estaba mirando a Lorenzo si no a Dimitri quien tenía una mirada asesina, Dimitri y Lissa por supuesto no se unieron a nuestro pequeño juego pero aun así seguían bebiendo y ambos estaban ebrios al igual que todos.

"Con gusto." Respondió Lorenzo, él se puso de pie y me sostuvo estilo novia hasta llegar al centro de la pista, cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo me encontré rápidamente con la mirada de Dimitri que a parte de ser asesina ahora el dolor se abría paso en sus ojos y sentí culpa...¿Por qué culpa? No lo se, no es como si él quisiera estar en el lugar de Lorenzo. No tuve mas tiempo para pensar porque estos se vieron interrumpidos cuando los labios de Enzo se estrellaron contra los míos, era un beso salvaje y exigente, era un beso fabuloso pero ya no deseaba besarlo tanto como antes, así que ni bien pude me aparte, le sonreí y cuando llegamos a la mesa me excuse y fui al baño. Apoye todo mi peso contra la pared del baño y cerré mis ojos, imagine que alguien me besaba y esa persona era Dimitri, lo deseaba con cada parte de mi ser, necesitaba besarlo. Salí de allí enojada conmigo misma cuando choque con alguien, era él, nuestras miradas se encontraron, eran tantos los sentimientos que recorrían mi ser en este momento que sin pensarlo dos veces tome el cuello de su camisa y lo atraje hasta mi, sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos, la respiración de ambos estaba agitada como si hubiéramos corrido una maratón y nuestros ojos estaban clavados en los del otro. Los cerré y mis labios se encontraron con los suyos. Se que luego me arrepentiría de esto, pero mientras mas lo besaba menos me importaba lo que pasaría después. El respondió al beso inmediatamente abrazando mi cintura, comenzó siendo un beso lento y pronto se convirtió en algo mas pasional, lleno de necesidad, exigente, salvaje. Mi espalda choco contra algo, él soltó una mano de mi cintura y la puso al lado de mi cabeza, estaba contra un pared, con su otra mano apretó mas cintura haciéndome dar un saltito que termino en mis piernas abrazadas a su cadera. Deslice una de las mías y comencé a jugar con su suave cabello, el comenzó a repartir besos por la línea de mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello. "Roza, Roza." Repetía como si fuera una plegaria. Tome su rostro de entre mis dedos para mirarnos a los ojos, de pronto todo el mareo de la borrachera se fue y me encontré perdida en los profundos mares chocolates de su mirada. "Roza yo..." Puse un dedo en su boca para callarlo, no quería escucharlo, no quería que esto acabara, no quería que diga algo que no quería oír... sabia que diría, que se disculparía, que el beso era un error... simplemente no quiero aceptar eso en este momento así que volví a besarlo, puse mis pies en el suelo y tome su mano... "Salgamos de aquí." Dije y con eso salimos del bar por una puerta de emergencia para que nuestros amigos no nos vean sin darle oportunidad de que se negara.

* * *

 **Se que es muy muy corto, pero sentí que debía terminar aquí. Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado y si Rose y Dimitri están juntos y si se van juntos del bar pero... ya veremos que pasará el final feliz no esta cerca y no crean que será tan sencillo... la lucha interna de la lógica y el corazón será dura para Rose. De verdad siento mucho que sea tan corto, pero estoy a full con los estudios y es lo que pude escribir hasta el momento... no quería tardar tanto en subir así que esto es...Déjenme saber que opinan.**

 **Besos.**


	6. Cap 6: Siempre tuya

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Siempre tuya.**

 _"Roza yo..." Puse un dedo en su boca para callarlo, no quería escucharlo, no quería que esto acabara, no quería que diga algo que no quería oír... sabia que diría, que se disculparía, que el beso era un error... simplemente no quiero aceptar eso en este momento así que volví a besarlo, puse mis pies en el suelo y tome su mano... "Salgamos de aquí." Dije y con eso salimos del bar por una puerta de emergencia para que nuestros amigos no nos vean sin darle oportunidad de que se negara._

Creo que acá debo poner que empieza la escena M o algo asi :P

Salimos de allí sin decir una palabra, aun tomados de la mano, no se que pasaba por su cabeza, no me atrevía a mirarlo si lo hacia me arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo deseaba tanto, necesito estar con él aunque sea una noche, aunque mañana el dolor me consuma de dentro a hacia afuera, no me importa, hace mucho tiempo que me rendí y si tengo la oportunidad de tenerlo por solo unos minutos lo voy a tomar. Esto es una despedida y con esto podía terminar todo, alejaría el dolor para siempre sin mirar atrás. Llegamos a su apartamento, él abrió la puerta, entro y yo entre detrás, cerré la puerta y como antes volví a tomarlo de la camisa y atraje sus labios a los míos. El beso ya no era dulce, estaba lleno de pasión, lujuria y deseo. Sus manos recorrían toda mi espalda al igual que las mías la suya, comencé lentamente a desabotonar su camisa, apreciando con mis dedos cada centímetro de su piel que iba dejando expuesta, el besaba mi cuello y no me sentía tan viva hace mucho tiempo. El aturdimiento que alcohol solía provocar en mi en momentos como este había desaparecido y todos mis sentidos estaban enfocados en Dimitri, mi dios ruso. Sus manos alcanzaron el borde de mi camiseta y rápidamente me la quito sin romper el beso que estábamos compartiendo, se separo un segundo de mi para observarme y pude ver sus ojos oscurecer ante la vista que mi cuerpo le ofrecía. "Eres tan hermosa Roza." Murmuro entre mis labios, lo bese con mas intensidad, me di cuenta que nos habíamos estado moviendo por todo el apartamento cuando mi espalda choco contra el colchón de su cama. Me puse encima de él y me apresure a quitarle sus jeans, de una manera desesperada, lo quería y deseaba con tanta fuerza, necesitaba ser suya una vez mas. Lentamente deje un camino de besos por su pecho hasta llegar al borde de sus boxers, hoy después de tanto tiempo lo tenía de nuevo para mi y pensaba hacer todo lo imaginable con él, no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar esta oportunidad porque se que no volvería a tener otra. Posicione mis manos junto a los costados de su cadera, besando lentamente su estomago mientras quitaba sus boxers, me tome mi tiempo y lo mire a los ojos, su ropa interior toco el suelo y toda su masculinidad quedo a la vista. Cuando lo tome en mis manos y mi boca hizo contacto con su miembro el dejo salir un gemido de placer. Dimitri repetía mi nombre como una plegaría entre respiraciones entrecortadas, cuando termine mi 'trabajo' el descargo todo dentro de mi boca, lo que con gusto recibí y antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas me tomo por los brazos, llevando mi rostro al suyo y estrellando sus los labios con los míos, con rapidez el estaba sobre mi, comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras sus manos deslizaban hacia abajo los breteles de mi sostén, siguió sus besos hasta mis hombros, metió sus manos bajo mi espalda y desabrocho mi sujetador, dejando mi pecho expuesto, como hacia cada vez que me quitaba una prenda se tomo su tiempo para obsérvame y esta vez vi pura admiración en su mirada, lo que me hizo desearlo aun mas, él pareció leer mi mente y llevo una de sus manos a uno de mis pechos imitando los movimientos con su boca en el otro, no pude evitar dejar salir un gemido, esto se sentía demasiado bien y aunque había una voz en el fondo de mi que decía que me detuviera, lo viva, amada y deseada que me sentía en este momento acallaba todos aquellos pensamientos de pánico. Soltó su mano de mi pecho aunque mantenía su boca en el otro y comenzó a acariciarme lentamente el vientre, pronto llego a mi cadera, pensé que me quitaría las leggins en un segundo pero no, deslizo su mano y la posiciono en mi trasero apretándolo, lo que me hizo gemir otra vez, su mano siguió su camino por mi pierna de ida y vuelta, mientras estaba llegando son sus dedos al borde de mi leggins comenzó a trazar un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi estomago así como yo hice con el, quito mis leggins junto a mi ropa interior y sus besos continuaron hasta llegar a mi parte intima, pero antes de comenzar con esto tomo mis piernas subiéndolas a sus hombros, empezó repartiendo besos en mis muslos y cuando llego a mi punto mi mundo estallo en mil pedazos, el placer que sentía mientras el hacia eso era inexplicable, los gemidos no dejaban de salir y pronto me encontré suplicando por mas, mis dedos se enredaron en sus cabellos con fuerza y antes de darme cuenta estaba gritando su nombre ante el fantástico orgasmo que había proporcionado este hombre tan increíble. Trate de recuperar mi respiración mientras el hacia su camino de vuelta a mi boca y besando cada centímetro de mi piel hasta llegar a mis labios. Me abrace a su cuello con mis brazos y a su cintura con mis piernas, su frente estaba pegada a la mía, nuestros ojos clavados en los del otro y ambos estábamos recuperando la respiración para lo que sería el gran momento. Una lagrima se escapo de uno de mis ojos y una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios, no podía creer que esto este pasando, mis emociones eran una montaña rusa en mi interior, el hombre que amo y con el que soñé tantas veces estaba a punto de hacerme el amor una vez más, pronto me iría de la corte y esta es la ultima vez que lo veré ¿Por qué no sacar todo lo que tengo guardado dentro? Cerré mis ojos y antes de que me diera cuenta las palabras salieron de mi boca como un susurro "Te amo" abrí mis ojos para observar su reacción, estaba sorprendido y sin palabras, vi como trago y comenzó a parpadear como saliendo de un trance y antes de que pudiera decir algo lo bese, lo bese porque tenía miedo de lo que dijera y porque no quería que esto terminara acá, quiero seguir con esto hasta que tome mi ultimo aliento y salir de este inferno con el recuerdo del hombre que me amo y no del que rompió mi corazón y mi espíritu. Dimitri me abrazo fuerte, se posiciono entre mis piernas y sin romper el beso ambos abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo como si tuviéramos una conexión, y en esa mirada, en ese abrazo, en ese beso me marco como suya, siempre seria suya, siempre amaría a Dimitri Belikov y nunca podría olvidarme de él, mejor aceptarlo que pasar una vida negándolo. Ajuste mi agarre a su cuerpo haciéndole saber que estaba lista y antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa el estaba dentro de mi, nuestros ojos nunca dejaron los del otro, los jadeos de él se mezclaban con los míos, lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento era inexplicable, no tenía palabras para describir lo que era ser tomada por este dios ruso. Sentí construirse un orgasmo dentro de mi y pronto me encontré dejándome llevar por el éxtasis de esta situación, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta su nombre escapó de mis labios en un grito ahogado y el mío escapo de los suyos, me beso una vez mas y salió de mi. Se recostó sobre su espalda y extendió un brazo para que yo me acurrucara junto a él, pero en vez de eso puse mi pecho contra el suyo para poder mirar a sus hermosos ojos por ultima vez, me encontré perdida en su mirada no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así y pronto me quede dormida entre los brazos del hombre que mas feliz y mas infeliz me hizo y con el que acababa de tener el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Fin de la escena M

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con la tristeza y la felicidad luchando en mi interior, lentamente y sin despertar a Dimitri me senté en su cama, admire la belleza que el hombre de mi vida poseía y la paz con la que dormía. Comencé a vestirme, quería irme antes de que despertara y dijera algo que rompiera mi corazón aun más, si es que eso era posible. Me debatí unos instantes sobre si dejar una nota o no pero al final lo hice. La deje junto al él y salí de allí sin mirar atrás.

 **Dimitri POV**

Desperté y no pude evitar sonreír antes de abrir los ojos, había tenido la noche mas increíble de mi vida, sin duda lo mejor de todo fue escuchar de sus labios decir que me amaba, no pude decirle que yo también lo hacia porque no me dio la oportunidad. Comencé a buscarla con mi mano y al darme cuenta de que no estaba allí abrí mis ojos alarmado, su ropa ya no estaba, se había ido, había huido de mi... me levante para vestirse y salir a buscarla pero antes de hacerlo vi una nota sobre la almohada. La abrí con temor y comencé a leerla.

 _Dimitri:_

 _Gracias por una noche inolvidable. Fue la mejor despedida y el mejor cierre para darle al amor que alguna vez compartimos. Nunca te voy a olvidar y jamás dejaré de amarte._

 _Siempre tuya, Roza._

No, no podía ser ¿Cierre a nuestro amor? No, esto no podía ser el cierre, este tenía que ser un nuevo comienzo. Sin perder mas tiempo me vestí rápidamente y corrí a su habitación, golpee con tanta fuerza la puerta que mis nudillos dolían. Adrian abrió algo dormido pero al ver mi expresión su rostro se alarmo.

"¿Dónde esta?" Pregunte y me abrí paso, comencé a buscarla por la sala pero no había rastro de ella. "Adrian, por favor dime donde esta."

"No lo se, no la veo desde anoche, debe estar durmiendo con alguien o en su cuarto."

"¿Qué sucede?" Dijo Mia apareciendo en la sala, refregándose los ojos.

"Es imposible, ella paso la noche conmigo y cuando desperté ya no estaba." Los ojos de Adrian y Mia se abrieron con sorpresa y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas los tres salimos corriendo a la habitación de Rose que estaba... vacía. Sus cosas ya no estaban y lo único que había era otra carta. Esta vez estaba dirigida a Mia y Adrian, ellos rápidamente la abrieron y comenzaron a leerla, pude ver como se ponían cada vez mas pálidos al llegar al final, cuando terminaron se sentaron en la cama como si no pudieran creer lo que sucedía. "¿Qué... qué sucede?" Pregunte con miedo, ellos no reaccionaban asique le quite la carta de las manos y comencé a leerla.

 _Amigos: siento mucho irme de esta forma. Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mi pero es hora de que dejen de cuidarme y piensen en ustedes. Quédense en la corte, cuiden del padre de Mia, sean felices y estén en un ambiente protegido, yo ya no puedo protegerlos pero aun así haré todo lo posible por si deciden volver a Nueva York estén seguros aunque yo no este allí. Les fallé de tantas maneras que ya no sería justo seguir arrastrándolos conmigo. Los libero y les deseo lo mejor del mundo._

 _Los ama, Rose._

Estaba sin palabras, mi mundo estaba dando vueltas y estaba a punto de correr a buscarla cuando Mia interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Adrian ¿Tu no creerás que ella se esta 'despidiendo', verdad?" El miedo cruzó el rostro por el rostro del muchacho.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunte esforzándome para que las palabras dejaran mis labios.

"Debemos ir a buscarla, ella no puede cuidarse sola, recuerda lo que sucedió la ultima vez. Debemos irnos YA antes de que sea tarde." Ellos se vistieron en menos de un minuto y sin empacar nada salimos de allí, mil preguntas estaban rondando mi mente en este momento.

"¿Qué sucedió la ultima vez?" Pregunte con pánico y sin reparar en ocultar mis emociones, estábamos corriendo a donde se encontraban los aviones privados. Mia estaba a punto de responderme cuando topamos con alguien.

"Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?" Pregunto Christian quien se encontraba con Eddie.

"Irnos." Dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo apresurando el paso, ellos nos siguieron el ritmo.

"¿Cómo que irse?" Dijo Castille.

"Rose se fue."

"¿Se fue?" Volvió a hablar Eddie.

"Si huyo, necesitamos encontrarla antes de que sea tarde." Respondió Adrian. Todavía no sabia tarde para que pero mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos a lo peor. llegamos a donde se encontraba el Jet y lo abordamos, para mi sorpresa Christian y Eddie se unieron al viaje. Mientras Adrian le decía al piloto nuestro destino, Christian le avisaba a Lissa, por el rostro de mi amigo se podía ver que la princesa estaba realmente enojada y pude escuchar que el le sugería que se uniera a ellos en el próximo vuelo.

"¿Dónde vamos? ¿Sabes donde puede estar?" Pregunte desesperado cuando Adrian volvió y el Jet estaba despegando.

"Nueva York."

"¿Crees que va a volver al lugar mas obvio al que iríamos a buscarla?" Pregunte con sarcasmo en mi voz. Roza no era estúpida y ella no iría devuelta a su hogar si no quería ser encontrada.

"Si. Se lo que piensas pero ella tiene 'algo' en Nueva York que estoy seguro va a querer arreglar antes de irse a otro lado, obviamente no va a quedarse en nuestro apartamento, Nueva York es grande, pero tengo algunas ideas de como funciona su mente y se exactamente lo que hará." No respondí y pensaba quedarme callado el resto del viaje pero la pregunta que antes había hecho volvió a mi mente.

"¿Qué es lo que sucedió la ultima vez?"

"Ella quiso acabar con su vida Dimitri. Y no solo para apagar el dolor, esa vez fue de verdad, por poco y no llegamos a tiempo. Temo que estaba vez lo vaya a hacer, se despidió de ti, de nosotros." No, esto es mucho peor de lo que imaginaba, no estoy dispuesto a perderla no otra vez, mi vida sin ella es... simplemente no es vida. No dije mas nada y me senté hasta que el viaje terminara perdido en mis pensamientos, miles de escenarios se cruzaban en mi cabeza y déjenme decirles ninguno era lindo.

Cuando llegamos nos apresuramos a ir al lugar donde Mia, Adrian y Roza vivían pero no había señales de que ella había estado allí. Adrian se dirigió a la habitación donde Rose dormía y verifico que sus documentos estén allí, estaban asique ella no podía dejar el país. Mia comenzó a hacer llamados a todas las personas que conocían en Nueva York para saber si habían visto a Roza y que si la veían que por favor avisaran.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Pregunto Christian, fue la primera vez que hablo desde que habíamos aterrizado.

"Esperar." Dijo Adrian dejándose caer en el sofá. "Voy a ver si puedo encontrarla en un sueño." Mia se sentó junto a él y acaricio su cabello.

"La encontraremos, siempre lo hacemos." Ella le dedico una sonrisa confortadora y beso sus labios suavemente. Las horas pasaban y no había resultados, nada. Había estado paseándome de un lado a otro que creo que en cualquier momento podría hacerle un agujero al piso. Ya era de noche y me estaba desesperando al punto de que pronto comenzaría a arrancarme cada cabello, cuando sin previo aviso el teléfono de Mia sonó.

"Hola. Si soy yo. ¿Estas seguro? ¿Hace cuanto de esto? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? Ok adiós." Para el final de la conversación estaba molesta, se puso de pie. "Vamos se donde puede estar."

"¿Dónde? ¿Quién era?" Pregunto Adrian mientras todos salíamos del apartamento y subíamos a el auto de los chicos.

"Era Derek, Rose estuvo en el bar hace una hora y media atrás el muy infeliz recién tuvo tiempo ahora de avisarnos. Dice que la vio con Adam y Chad. Ya te imaginas a donde irán ¿Verdad?"

"Si." Respondió Adrian enojado y dándole un golpe al volante del auto.

"¿Quién demonios son Adam y Chad y a donde vamos?" Pregunte frustrado de que no fueran mas específicos, es del amor de mi vida de quien estamos hablando.

"Son dos Morois, eran amigos de Adrian en la academia, ricos de la realeza que les gusta joder con las chicas Dhampirs. Rose solo esta alrededor de ellos para divertirse un rato pero por lo que dijo Derek, el dueño de uno de los bares que frecuentamos, ella estaba algo muy ebria, imagino que esos cerdos la están llevando a una disco exclusiva de Morois y Dhampirs muy particular." Mia respondió con odio. Eso no sonaba nada bien, si esos dos le hacían algo a mi Roza juro que les arrancaré la cabeza.

"¿Con particular te refieres a que..." Eddie comenzó a preguntar.

"Es un lugar a donde van Morois y Dhampirs, donde hay alimentadores y donde también hay habitaciones para los que quieren... ya sabes ¿Otra pregunta estúpida que quieran hacer?" Fue Adrian quien respondió, estaba bastante alterado y era entendible no solo se estaba imaginando lo peor si no que había usado mucho espíritu tratando de localizar a Roza en un sueño.

"Oye todos estamos preocupados por Rose, no te creas el único." Dijo Christian algo enojado.

"Pues hubieran estado allí para ella cuando mas los necesitaba." Respondió Ivashkov con veneno.

"Si ella no hubiera dicho algo o ustedes nos hubieran aviso tal vez esto no estaría pasando." Adrian le estaba por responder a Christian pero no tuvo tiempo.

"Ya cállense. Todos queremos encontrar a Rose pero peleándonos entre nosotros no vamos a hacer nada." Dije y todos se quedaron en silencio. Al llegar al lugar se podía notar que era bastante lujoso, las luces eran tenues, la música estaba alta y todo estaba decorado por unas alfombras rojas y detalles en dorado y negro. Comenzamos la búsqueda pero al paso de unos minutos no encontramos nada.

"No esta por ningún lado." Dijo Eddie.

"Espera." Dijo Mia. "Ahí están Adam y Chad." Nos dirigimos a donde estaban estos dos individuos que estaban tratando de ganarse a dos Dhampirs muy borrachas y con ropa muy vulgar. "¿Dónde esta Rose?" Pregunto Mia sin siquiera saludarlos, ellos voltearon a verla con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

"Mira a quien tenemos aquí Chad... tu amiguita no quiso divertirse y salió de aquí hace unos minutos." Y antes de que pudieran decir algo mas salimos de allí rápidamente y comenzamos a buscarla. A menos de una cuadra vimos un callejón oscuro y unos susurros venían de allí. Eddie y yo sacamos nuestras estacas y nos acercamos sigilosamente con los Moroi detrás de nosotros y pudimos escuchar a una de las voces decir

"El trato esta renovado, tus amigos se acercan debo irme." No llegamos al callejón que un Strigoi salió y nos dedico una sonrisa macabra. "Mia, Adrian." Dijo haciendo un gesto con su cabeza y antes de que pudiera hacer algo desapareció.

"Zach." Se escapó en un susurró de los labios de Mia, pero no reparé a preguntar que diablos sucedía, corrí al callejón y vi a mi Roza tirada en el suelo al borde de la inconciencia, tenía dos marcas en su cuello. Ese maldito strigoi se había alimentado de ella, lo que no entiendo es por que no se defendió, aunque si estaba tan borracha como ese tipo Derek dijo sería algo difícil pero... ¿Por qué ese Strigoi no la mato? Sacudí esos pensamientos de mi mente y me apresure a donde ella estaba, la tome en mis brazos. "Roza, Roza." Ella levanto su mano débilmente hasta mi mejilla pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla esta cayo y ella cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por la inconciencia.

"Vamos debemos llevarla a apartamento." Se apresuró Adrian.

"¡No!" Gritó Eddie. "Debemos llevarla a un hospital a que le den sangre."

"Ya he pasado por esto debemos llevarla a casa. No se preocupen." Respondió, Adrian se veía tranquilo pero hablaba rápido para que nos apresuráramos. En unos minutos ya estábamos en el apartamento y Adrian me dijo que la acostara en su cama, Mia llego con una bolsa de sangre y una aguja. Dejamos a Rose descansar aunque debieron insistirme mucho para que saliera de su habitación, ahora todos nos encontrábamos en la sala de estar, excepto Adrian y Mia que estaban preparando café mientras se susurraban cosas. Me acerque a ellos, necesito saber la verdad.

"Quiero saber que sucede y quiero saberlo ahora."

"¿Y tu quien te cre..." Mia comenzó a decirme pero con una mirada de Adrian se calló.

"Cuando llegamos a Nueva York Rose no era capas de protegernos, e hizo algo impensable... algo que podría ser tomado por traición." El vio la confusión en mi rostro por lo que siguió hablando. "Rose hizo un trato con un Strigoi, Zach. Ella no se metería en su camino si ellos nos dejaban en paz y si alguna vez interrumpíamos su 'alimentación' ella ofrecería su sangre voluntariamente." Sentí mi corazón romperse, esto no podía ser verdad... Todo esto me trajo memorias de cuando yo era Strigoi y solía usar a Roza como mi alimento, el mundo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas ¿Cómo había sido capas de dañar tanto a la persona que mas amo en este mundo? "Dimitri te dije que cuando supieras cosas te sentirías culpable pero esto no es tu culpa, Rose tomó esa decisión. No es momento de que te dejes llevar por la culpa, ella te necesita." Asentí y sin decir una palabra me dirigí a la habitación donde se encontraba Roza. Acerque una silla a su cama, me senté, tome su mano y deje todos mis sentimientos salir, lloré, lloré como nunca antes. "Perdóname por favor, haré todo lo posible para que vuelvas a ser feliz. Te amo Roza." Bese suavemente sus labios y volví a mi posición la observe por no se cuanto tiempo hasta quedarme dormido.

* * *

 **Hola, bueno no es muuuuy largo pero me costo muchisimo, no se si se considera M lo que escribe pero por las dudas lo puse, trate de ser lo mas detallista posible, de verdad me esforcé jaja Trataré de actualizar pronto.**

 **Espero no me maten y lo hayan disfrutado. Déjenme saber que opinan :D**

 **Besos.**


	7. Cap 7: ¿Amigos?

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: ¿Amigos?**

Acerque una silla a su cama, me senté, tome su mano y deje todos mis sentimientos salir, lloré, lloré como nunca antes. "Perdóname por favor, haré todo lo posible para que vuelvas a ser feliz. Te amo Roza." Bese suavemente sus labios y volví a mi posición la observe por no se cuanto tiempo hasta quedarme dormido.

Dimitri POV:

Un día paso y mi Roza aun no despertaba, Lissa había llegado a Nueva York y se la podía notar irritada de tener que estar allí como si la vida de Rose ya no fuera importante para ella, en un momento creo haberla oído murmurar algo como 'Siempre tratando de llamar la atención' tuve que contenerme con todas mis fuerzas para no decirle algunas cosas algo crueles pero ciertas. Ya era el segundo día y Mia salió de la habitación de Roza con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella ya no me miraba tan mal como antes pero aun se muestra reacia hacia mi.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Despertó?" Pregunte sin dejarla llegar al centro de la sala.

"Si." Antes de que pudiera decir algo más ya me estaba encaminando a la habitación de Roza cuando Mia levanto su mano para detenerme. "Ella esta durmiendo aun."

"¿Entonces como sabes que despertó?" Pregunto Christian.

"Porque la bandeja que le deje con comida ayer en la noche esta vacía."

"Ves Christian, te dije que Rose estaba bien, ya podemos volver a la corte." Se apresuro a decir Lissa, todos giramos a verla con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué diablos había pasado con la dulce Lissa siempre preocupada por su mejor amiga Rose? Tal vez la corte realmente le lavo el cerebro.

"No estarás hablando en serio ¿Verdad?" Le dijo Christian incrédulo ante la actitud de su novia.

"Claro que hablo en serio, ya esta bien, listo no hay nada mas que hacer aquí. debemos volver a la corte hay banquetes a los que asistir, sabes que tengo que conservar una imagen allí." Y con eso se inicio otra pelea de la parejita, de verdad creo que si Lissa sigue comportándose así Christian la va a dejar en cualquier momento, lo que no estaría mal al muchacho se lo ve bastante desmejorado e infeliz. Mientras ellos discutan y mi cerebro se apagaba para no escuchar sus gritos hubo uno que llamo mi atención y puso todos mis sentidos alertas. Era Roza. Nadie pareció percatarse por lo que rápidamente salí de allí hasta la habitación de Rose. cuando entre vi que ella se había sacado la intravenosa, se podían ver varios objetos tirados por la habitación y cuando entre frente a mis ojos paso volando una almohada, mis ojos buscaron a Roza que estaba arrasando con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, me apresure a donde ella se encontraba y la abrace por atrás deteniendo todos sus movimientos, pero ella luchaba contra mi agarre. "¡Haz que pare! Sácala de aquí." Me pedía Roza una y otra vez. No sabia de que estaba hablando hasta que me di cuenta que todo esto era bastante parecido al día en que Roza tomo la oscuridad de Lissa y golpeo tanto a Jesse Zeklos que tuve que detenerla, no que me molestara que golpeara al niño ese pero estuvo a punto de matarlo. Ese día en el que mi vida cambio por completo, fue la primera vez que le dije a Roza lo mucho que la amo, el día que hicimos el amor por primera vez y el día que todo nuestro mundo se vino abajo. Antes de que pudiera sumergirme mas en los recuerdos Adrian entro corriendo a la habitación pero sin dejarlo decir una palabra le indique que sacara a Lissa y se la llevara lo mas lejos posible.

Desde que Rose había vuelto a la corte pude notar como la oscuridad de Lissa se metía dentro de ella sin que lo note. Recuerdo aquel día en la terraza cuando ella se tomo casi una botella de vodka de un trago tan solo por apagar la oscuridad. Ella aun seguía luchando contra mi agarre por lo que comencé a decirle cosas en ruso para tranquilizarla, eso siempre funcionaba y esta vez no era la excepción. Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y yo ajuste mi agarre a ella nos quedamos parados allí respirando la esencia del otro, hasta que me di cuenta que ella estaba débil asique la lleve hasta la cama y la acosté, ella no puso resistencia, no hablo y su mirada se encontraba en blanco como si estuviera perdida en pensamientos, creo que entro en ese estado en el que se encierra en ella misma. Cuando termine de taparla me senté en el borde de la cama y la observe, ella no me miraba a mi, sus ojos estaban puestos al frente con la mirada perdida. Acaricie su mejilla, no pude evitarlo y ella rápidamente cerro sus ojos, frunció el ceño y una muy leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, como si el contacto conmigo la estuviera lastimando y haciendo feliz al mismo tiempo. Odiaba hacerle daño. "Roza..." Susurré y ella se encontró con mi mirada algo confundida y con ¿Miedo? "Roza todo estará bien, Vasilisa ya se fue. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer o beber?" Ella asintió levemente pero dudando como si esto fuera una especie de trampa. No le di importancia, sabia que me tenia que ganar su confianza otra vez, pasos pequeños Dimitri, pasos pequeños. Me dirigí a la cocina, no había nadie lo que me pareció extraño hasta que vi una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

 _Dimitri: nos fuimos para que Rose este tranquila. Haz las cosas bien, es tu oportunidad no la desperdicies. Adrian._

Vaya nunca pensé decir esto pero Adrian cada vez me cae mejor. Le preparé un rica comida a Roza y se la lleve a la habitación, ella aun no hablaba pero cuando me vio se sentó en la cama deposite la bandeja sobre sus piernas, di vuelta a la cama y me senté a su lado. Ella ni me miro y comenzó a devorar la comida. cuando termino quito la bandeja y se quedo sentada allí por unos minutos que parecían eternos mirando al frente hasta que de pronto hablo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Dijo en una voz tan baja que era apenas audible.

"¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?" Pregunte en vez de responder a su pregunta. Ella pensó por un momento.

"Emm... Recuerdo estar en el bar de Derek y allí me encontré a alguien." Hizo una pausa. "Adam y Chad." Dijo haciendo un gesto de asco pero pronto su mirada se lleno de preocupación por lo que pudo haber pasado con esos dos idiotas de primera.

"Así es." Estaba vez nos estábamos mirando a los ojos. "Luego te fuiste con ellos." Por su mirada cruzo el miedo. "Estabas muy ebria y esos...Dos." Dije con desprecio. "Te llevaron a esa disco exclusiva o mas bien antro de lujo."

"¿Qué... qué paso entonces? ¿Como me encontraron?" La pregunta era mas bien en que estado o que estaba haciendo ella cuando la encontramos no como.

"Cuando llegamos allí tu no estábamos con ellos, los habías dejado..." El dolor se hizo evidente en mi voz cuando continúe. "Estaban en un callejón cerca de allí, estabas con Zach y el había bebido de ti como parte del nuevo trato." El miedo esta vez se hizo paso en todo su hermoso rostro.

"¿Tu sabes de eso?" En su voz no solo había miedo si no también vergüenza.

"Si. No tienes que sentir vergüenza Roza, entiendo tus razones." Me apresuré a decir para que sepa que la apoyaba no importaba que.

"¿En serio?" Añadíamos confusión.

"Si. Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer para proteger a tus amigos y eso es mas que respetable."

"No lo creo." Se apresuro a decir llevando sus rodillas a su pecho y abrazándolas.

"Pues créelo, tal vez no fue la decisión mas sabia del mundo, pero te encontrabas vulnerable y aun así encontraste la manera de cuidar de ellos, aun si eso significaba sacrificar tu sangre por su protección. Asique como dije, no tienes de que avergonzarte, no conmigo. Yo jamás voy a juzgarte."

"No lo entiendo." Murmuro pero mas para ella que para mi, y se veía como si tratara de armar un cubo rubik en su cabeza.

"¿Qué cosa?" Se quedo en silencio unos minutos y se encontró otra vez con mi mirada.

"No entiendo. No entiendo que haces aquí, que quieres, que buscas... yo no entiendo de verdad."

"Quiero cuidarte, hacerte feliz porque yo..."

"No. Ya es tarde para eso... tu-tu no puedes estar hablando en serio." Ella seguía murmurando cosas para si misma pero esta vez era imposible para mi entenderlas, este era el momento, gire mi cuerpo para arrodillarme arriba de la cama haciéndole frente a ella, tome su rostro en mis manos para que me mirara y de pronto se callo, pude ver como estaba conteniendo la respiración.

"Hablo muy en serio Roza. Yo " Otra vez me iba a interrumpir pero no la deje. "No, déjame hablar, yo te amo, siempre lo hice, siempre lo haré, cuando tu te fuiste mi mundo se vino a bajo, fui a buscarte creí que eras feliz por eso no me acerqué a ti. Y no fue hasta ahora que me di cuenta de cuando daño te hice, nunca fue mi intención Roza y haré todo lo posible para vuelvas a ser feliz, sea a mi lado o no. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, déjame por favor estar aquí para ti, aunque sea como amigos. No puedo estar lejos de ti, no otra vez." Ella estaba sin palabras y lentamente me acerque apoyando mi frente en la suya, moría por besarla pero quería que procesara todo y que sepa que no tomaría ventajas, que si ella decidía que solo seriamos amigos eso iba a estar bien para mi, porque la necesito en mi vida sea como sea. Ella acarició mi mejilla y se alejo para ver a mis ojos.

"No se si puedo Dimitri. Y por mas que lo quisiera no puedo estar cerca de ti." Dijo ella en una voz suave, eso me desconcertó.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Pregunte alarmado.

"Porque no pienso volver a la corte, ese no es mi lugar pero si es el tuyo. Además tu eres el guardián de Lissa y yo no puedo estar cerca de ella, su oscuridad me esta consumiendo y mientras mas lejos este menor es el efecto. Y... Tampoco se si te quiero cerca." Dijo esto ultimo evadiendo mi mirada. El dolor se apodero de mi totalmente.

"Mi lugar es donde tu estés, si no quieres volver a la corte pues yo tampoco, si no quieres a Lissa entonces dejare de ser guardián, no descansaré hasta que vuelvas a ser feliz. pero si tu crees que tu felicidad esta lejos de mi entonces me iré... pero por favor piénsalo ¿Si? Prométeme que lo pensaras." Rogué, no era de los que hacia eso pero a este punto estaba desesperado no quiero dejarla, no puedo dejarla. se que lo que le dije la tomo por sorpresa, estaba escrita en todo su rostro, dejo salir un suspiro.

Rose POV.

Suspire y dije. "Esta bien. Lo pensaré." Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta los brazos de Dimitri estaban alrededor de mi cuerpo.

"Gracias, Gracias Roza." Esto ya había sobrepasado los limites de lo extraño.

"¿De nada?... Dimitri me estas ahogando." El me soltó y se veía avergonzado, no pude evitar dejar salir una pequeña risita. El iba a decirme algo pero escuchamos como la puerta del apartamento se abría y en menos de un minuto los chicos estaban dentro de mi habitación, todos menos Lissa y Christian.

"Hey Little dhampir ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Cansada... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?" Había olvidado preguntarle eso a Dimitri... no fue como si hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar en eso con todo lo que me dijo y aunque me gustaría pasar tiempo con mis amigos tengo mucho en que pensar.

"Dos días. Nos diste un susto de muerte Rosie." Dijo Eddie acercándose a mi y abrazándome.

"Ya estoy bien, tranquilo." Mire a Dimitri que ahora se encontraba parado junto a la puerta metido en sus pensamientos, luego observe a Mia y Adrian que parecieron entender lo que sucedía.

"Vamos a comer algo chicos dejemos que Rose se bañe y este tranquila un rato." Dijo Mia.

"Pero..." Dijo Eddie que no llego a decir mas ya que mi amiga se encargo de dedicarle una mirada que decía que se callara y con eso todos me dejaron sola. Decidí darme una ducha, me dirigí al baño, me quite toda la ropa, deje al agua recorrer mi cuerpo y relajar mis músculos. Comencé a pensar en Dimitri, el... el me ama. No puedo creerlo, espere tanto tiempo para escucharlo decir eso pero ahora que lo hice estoy totalmente confundida, no puedo dejarlo entrar tan rápido ¿Qué pasa si me vuelve a dejar? No podría soportar que mi corazón se rompa otra vez, además mi corazón aun esta roto y primero debo recoger las piezas, poner mi vida en orden para poder volver a estar lista para una relación, si es que alguna vez logro eso tal vez si le de una oportunidad... pero ¿Amigos? Dimitri y yo fuimos mentor y aprendiz, guardianes, amantes pero nunca amigos ¿Qué tan extraño puede ser? El quiere que yo vuelva a feliz, quiere ayudarme pero no se si sea bueno para mi tenerlo cerca... El me hace feliz en maneras en las que nadie puede hacerlo pero verlo también me lastima. ¿Debería intentarlo? Muchos dicen que estar lejos de esa persona ayuda y que el tiempo cura todas las heridas pero ya había pasado un año y medio y yo seguía rota, tal vez tenerlo cerca no sea tan malo después de todo, después de verlo estos días realmente no se que haría sin él en mi vida asique tome una decisión. Salí de la ducha, me puse ropa interior, un jean ajustado, una remera de tirantes negra y una camisa a cuadros en tonos rojos arriba, deje mi pelo suelto para que se secara al natural y me aplique un poco de mascara. Salí de mi habitación otra vez estaba hambrienta y había un delicioso olor a pizza en el aire. Mis amigos estaban comiendo una mientras miraban televisión o hablaban de algo, aun quedaba otra caja asique me acerque y tome un pedazo.

"Rose ya esta de vuelta." Dijo Mia haciendo un lugar en el sillón para que me sentara junto a ella.

"Si." Y le sonreí.

"¿Qué quiere hacer hoy la reina del lugar?" Preguntó Adrian con una sonrisa juguetona, pude observar a Dimitri tensarse ante los constantes coqueteos inocentes de Adrian, lo que me hizo sonreír.

"No estoy con ánimos de salir... pero podríamos ver una película."

"¿Rosemarie Hathaway no quiere ir de fiesta? Debo estar volviéndome loco." Dijo poniendose una mano en el corazón, fingiendo estar herido. Le dedique una mirada de odio a Adrian por haber usado mi nombre completo.

"Oh ya cállate." Todos reímos. Comimos un poco mas aun tenia que hablar con Dimitri pero no sabia como asique tome un cigarro y salí al balcón para tratar de descifrar esto.

"¿De verdad debes hacer eso?" Estaba muy inmersa en mis pensamientos que no note cuando alguien se paro a mi lado, di un salto del susto. Gire para encontrarme sus ojos.

"Me asustaste."

"Lo siento. Si quieres puedo irme."

"No." Me apresure a decir, alguna parte de mi quería tenerlo cerca en este momento y de todas formas tenía que hablar con él. "Puedes quedarte." Nos quedamos en silencio, ambos teníamos apoyados nuestros brazos en la baranda del balcón y estos se rozaban. Se sentía tan bien estar aquí con el. Los minutos pasaban pero ninguno de los dos decía nada.

"Roza..."

"No espera, déjame decirte algo." Lo interrumpí y el me miro intrigado. "Lo pensé... Y si tu quieres ayudarme pues esta bien, ya he intentado todo asique no tengo nada que perder, pero no podemos estar juntos." 'No aun' pensé. "Amigos." El no pudo evitar sonreír plenamente, una de esas sonrisas que te sacan el aliento.

"Gracias Roza... tengo algunas ideas para ayudarte y que vuelvas a encontrarte." De pronto sentí miedo, me sentí vulnerable y al mismo tiempo aliviada, segura. Hace tanto tiempo que no me siento yo misma que sería bueno volver a saber quien soy, aun tengo dudas, miedo de que vuelva a dejarme...

"¿Dimitri?"

"¿Si Roza?"

"¿Me abrazas?" Pregunte tímidamente, el tardo un segundo en entender lo que le estaba pidiendo pero ni bien termino de procesar la idea sus cálidos brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, mi rostro descansaba en su pecho e inhale su esencia, extrañaba tanto estar en sus brazos, hace demasiado que no me siento tan en paz y segura como en este momento. Nos quedamos allí por lo que pareció una eternidad, sabia que debíamos entrar o alguien saldría a buscarnos y no tengo ganas de andar dando explicaciones, asique lentamente me separe de el pero aun estábamos abrazados, mis ojos encontraron los suyos y olvide por completo lo que estaba haciendo cuando me perdí en los profundos mares chocolates de su mirada, él acaricio mi mejilla y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mi, me preparé para que me besara pero en cambio solo acercó mi otra mejilla a su boca y la beso. Cuando se separo de mi me miro confundido.

"¿Qué pasa Roza?" Estaba sorprendida, decepcionada y enojada de que no me besara aunque pensándolo bien era estúpido yo le había dicho que quería que fuéramos amigos pero de verdad me moría por besarlo. ¿Lo beso o no? "Entremos, hace frío." Me quede mirándolo por otros segundos incrédula.

"Si claro, lo siento." Entramos y los chicos ya habían preparado todo para ver la película, haríamos maratón de 'El señor de los anillos' al parecer Dimitri, Adrian y Mia nunca las habían visto ¿Raro verdad? Ni bien comenzó la película Eddie trato de explicarles todo ya que él y yo ya la habíamos visto y Edd era un apasionado de estas películas. Iban a mitad de la primera cuando Adrian y Dimitri lo callaron y le dieron una mirada de muerte que no le quedo de otra que quedarse callado el resto de las películas. La mitad de la segunda había pasado y todos ya estaban dormidos cuando alguien golpeo la puerta, me pareció extraño ya que nadie vendría a estas horas y sobre todo porque estaba diluviando afuera. Cuando la abrí me tomo por sorpresa lo que vi o mas bien a quien. Allí se encontraba Christian todo mojado, lo hice pasar a mi cuarto para no despertar a los demás le di unas toallas y le traje algo de ropa de Adrian.

"Chris ¿Por qué estas aquí y mojado? Pensé que habías vuelto a la corte.

"Nos iremos mañana... vine a despedirme y porque..." El se veía nervioso y cansado. "De verdad necesito hablar con alguien ahora." Me senté en la cama y golpee el espacio vacío a mi lado para que se siente junto a mi y así lo hizo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunte preocupada, realmente se veía mal.

"No se que hacer Rose." Se llevo las manos al rostro, lo abrecé con un brazo y con mi otra mano le acaricie la espalda para confortarlo. Al cabo de un rato nos soltamos y el comenzó a hablar. "La amo Rose, de verdad lo hago pero ella a cambiado tanto, ya no es la persona de la que me enamore... y-y no se que hacer no quiero dejarla pero no se si puedo soportar mucho mas esto."

"Te entiendo Chris... tal vez se deberían dar un tiempo fuera." Vi el pánico apoderarse de su rostro. "O podrían hacer un viaje... dile lo que te pasa, dile que necesitan reconectar de nuevo, alejarse un tiempo de la corte y estar solo ustedes dos... algo así como una escapada romántica."

"¿Y si dice que no? ¿Qué hago entonces?"

"Pues convéncela tonto, tu puedes con eso. Conozco a Lissa y si bien ahora no es la misma de antes muy en el fondo lo sigue siendo y se que ella te ama." El sonrió.

"Gracias Rose, eres la mejor." Dijo y me abrazó.

"Lo se, lo se. No creí que alguna vez llegará a escucharlo de tus labios pero bueno al fin te das cuenta de lo maravillosa que soy."

"Ja ja. Que no se te suba a la cabeza." Ambos nos reímos.

"¿Quieres que hagamos algo juntos antes de que te vayas?" Dije poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Dijo imitándome... esto sería divertido.

Estábamos en la sala con Chris riéndonos a carcajadas y aunque tratamos de mantenernos en silencio la vista de nuestros cuatro amigos hacia imposible callar las risas.

"¿Qué-qué pasa?" Pregunto Mia aun algo dormida, todos estaban despertando y Christian y yo seguíamos riendo como locos. Ellos nos miraban confundidos.

"¿De que tanto se ríen?" Pregunto Dimitri, lo que nos hizo reír aun más fuerte, les entregue mi celular para que vean una fotografía, sus rostros cambiaron rápidamente y comenzaron a verse unos a otros.

"Oh Rose esa foto vale oro." Dijo Christian aun riendo.

"Es una suerte que todos tengan el sueño pesado ¿Verdad?" Dije y comenzamos a reír de nuevo. Les habíamos hecho una pequeña broma a nuestros amigos... en el sillón estaban Eddie a su lado Dimitri, Adrian y por ultimo Mia. Le habíamos abierto la camisa a Adrian y habíamos puesto la mano de Dimitri en su pecho, a Mia la habíamos vestido como hombre y le habíamos pintado unos bigotes, a Eddie le pusimos labial, sombra y un corpiño, tomamos una foto para capturar el momento y de verdad era graciosa."De Mia y Adrian lo esperaba pero para ser guardianes ustedes dos se durmieron bastante profundo." Los cuatro tenían una mirada que mataba dirigida a nosotros pero luego estallaron en risas. Nos quedamos un rato mas así hasta que Christian y Eddie se fueron ya que ellos viajarían a la corte mañana y aunque le insistí a Dimitri que vaya el dijo que ya no era necesario que el volviera y que de todas formas no quería porque se quedaría conmigo. Mia y Adrian se despidieron dejándonos a mi y a Dimitri solos en la sala, nos sentamos en el sofá, gire para verlo.

"Dimitri no puedo dejar que renuncies a ser guardián." Dije sin dar vueltas.

"No renuncie..."

"Pero entonces ¿Por qué no vuelves?" Pregunte confundida.

"Ya te dije, no quiero estar lejos de ti... hable con Adrian, soy su guardián ahora... fue fácil beneficios de ser el sobrino favorito de la reina." Bueno eso si que tenía lógica... bostecé sin darme cuenta.

"Deberías ir a dormir Roza."

"¿Y tu que harás?"

"Yo dormiré aquí en el sofá... de todas formas hace dos días que lo hago, tengo las mantas y todo lo necesario, no te preocupes por mi. Ve a descansar." Dude antes de irme pero sabia que él no dejaría que me quedara despierta, asique me puse de pie pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a caminar.

"Roza..." Dijo, tomo mi mano, se puse de pie y me miro intensamente, su mirada era cálida y llena de amor. "Descansa." Dijo y beso mi mejilla. Puede notar que no era lo que realmente me quería decir pero lo deje pasar y sonreí.

"Igual tu." Fui a mi cuarto y me puse el pijama, me acosté mirando el techo pensando en todo lo que había sucedido desde que volví a la corte, tratando de poner en orden mis sentimientos. Por alguna razón no podía dormir, sentía que algo me faltaba, me sentía vacía y sola. No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, mire la hora y ya era de madrugada, hacia tres horas que me había acostado y aun no podía dormirme a pesar de todo el cansancio físico y emocional que se apoderaba de mi. Me levante y fui a buscar un vaso de agua, tal vez eso ayude pero cuando lo hice lo vi, estaba dormido en el sillón, era gracioso porque sus pies sobresalían por el apoyabrazos del sofá, eso me hizo sonreír, olvide el agua y me acerque a él sentándome en el suelo al lado de su rostro. Me encontraba perdida en él, acariciando su cabello y su mejilla, es tan hermoso.

"¿Roza?" Su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos y lo mire como si me hubiera atrapado haciendo algo indebido.

"Lo siento no pretendía despertarte. Me iré." Estaba por pararme pero el tomo mi mano.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces despierta?"

"No podía dormirme y vine por un vaso de agua." Respondí... aunque claramente me olvide del agua cuando vi al hermoso hombre durmiendo en mi sala, no que vaya a decirlo en voz alta.

"¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas hablar?" Pregunto el preocupado apoyando su peso sobre uno de sus brazos para poder mirarme.

"Tranquilo cowboy. Estoy...bien."

"¿Segura?"

"Si... yo solo, no se, nada. Lo siento." Quise irme pero de nuevo él no me dejo.

"Dime." Suspiré.

"Yo em... No podía dormir, mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas con todo lo que ha pasado. Y me sentía... sola." Dije esto ultimo en un susurró y puse mi mirada en el suelo con algo de vergüenza por mostrarme tan débil ante él.

"Oh Roza no..." Dijo y levanto mi mentón con su mano. "Ya te dije que estoy aquí para ti."

"Gracias."

"No tienes que agradecerme nada Roza." Nos quedamos mirandas no se por cuantos minutos.

"¿Dormirías conmigo?" Le pregunte, por favor que diga que si, por favor que no me rechace.

"Claro." Y con eso se destapo y se puso de pie. Solo llevaba puesto un boxer y no pude evitar recorrer su increíble cuerpo con la mirada. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos me sonroje un poco y giré para dirigirme a la habitación y evitar que él viera mis rosadas mejillas. Nos metimos a la cama y dudando me acerque a su cuerpo, Dimitri rápidamente me abrazó y me acerco mas a él. Esto se sentía como estar en el cielo, me estaba quedando dormida cuando..."Te amo Roza." El dijo pensando que yo ya estaba dormida, asique no dije nada y caí profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

 **Hola les dejo un nuevo cap... Dimitri ahora va a ser una constante en la vida de Rose ¿Podrá ayudarla a ser ella misma otra vez? Ya lo veremos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme saber que opinan.**

 **Besos.**


	8. Cap 8: Pasos pequeños Rose

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Pasos pequeños Rose.**

 _"¿Dormirías conmigo?" Le pregunte, por favor que diga que si, por favor que no me rechace._

 _"Claro." Y con eso se destapo y se puso de pie. Solo llevaba puesto un boxer y no pude evitar recorrer su increíble cuerpo con la mirada. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos me sonroje un poco y giré para dirigirme a la habitación y evitar que él viera mis rosadas mejillas. Nos metimos a la cama y dudando me acerque a su cuerpo, Dimitri rápidamente me abrazó y me acerco mas a él. Esto se sentía como estar en el cielo, me estaba quedando dormida cuando..."Te amo Roza." El dijo pensando que yo ya estaba dormida, asique no dije nada y caí profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en los labios._

El aroma a café inundaba todos mis sentidos, comencé a abrir los ojos poco a poco y me encontré apoyada en un muy trabajado abdomen, entre en pánico hasta que reconocí quien era dueño de este increíble cuerpo. Me permití disfrutar de su cercanía antes de que el dolor se abriera paso en mi, cerré mis ojos otra vez y no pude evitar la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en mi rostro.

"Te hice café." Su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos ¿Acaso me había visto sonreír? No, desde su lugar era imposible, por las dudas no dije nada a ver si continuaba y como siempre él sabe como leer mi mente sin siquiera mirarme. "Se que estas despierta... tu respiración cambia." ¿Cómo diablos se dio cuenta de eso? Saque su brazo que rodeaba mi cuerpo y me senté en la cama, el estaba en una posición semi-sentado leyendo una de sus novelas. Me dedico una cálida sonrisa la cual no pude devolver porque otra vez me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos, deseaba despertar de esta manera todos los días pero ahora que lo miro todo el dolor vuelve y no puedo evitar darme cuenta lo poca mujer que soy para él, si bien el rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos y ahora dice que me ama, cuando lo veo a los ojos parece sincero y a pesar del desastre de persona en la que me he convertido, de haber renunciado a ser guardiana, a mi cargo, de hacer un trato con el enemigo y de lo salvaje que se ha vuelto mi vida él esta aquí, cuidándome, queriendo que sea feliz. ¿Qué pasa si nunca lo logra? No puedo condenarlo a estar atorado conmigo y mis demonios, ¿Quién sabe? Uno de estos días la oscuridad tal vez me consuma y me vuelva completamente loca o me agarre uno de esos ataques de ira y termine hiriendo a alguien, a él si esta cerca. No, no puedo pensar en eso, el me lastimo pero no deseo hacerle daño, lo amo demasiado como para eso, tengo que volver a mi plan original e irme... ¿Tengo? Dios estoy tan confundida ¿Qué hago? Y si... "¿Roza?" El hilo de mis pensamientos fue interrumpido una vez mas, sacudí mi cabeza para prestarle atención su mirada cambio de dulce a preocupada. "¿Estas bien?" Pregunto acariciándome una mejilla.

"Yo eh... si. Tengo- tengo que salir, cosa que hacer." Mentí, entre en pánico, tome lo primero que encontré y me vestí rápidamente en el baño, él me estaba esperando fuera y quería que le diga a donde iba pero evite la pregunta diciéndole que se me hacia tarde y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra salí del apartamento. La realidad es que si bien salí de nuestro apartamento no fui muy lejos, fui al lugar donde me escapaba siempre de Adrian o Mia, a donde iba para estar sola y pensar o simplemente mirar a mi alrededor y apagar mi mente por un largo rato, ese lugar es la terraza del edificio. Es un edificio de 20 pisos por lo que podía ver gran parte de la ciudad. Y allí estaba, me senté en el borde, mis pies colgaban al vacío y miraba a la gente hacer su vida diaria, desde aquí parecían hormigas, desde que deje la corte me pase mucho tiempo observando a las personas ir y venir, rostros que tal vez nunca volvería a ver, cada uno con sus problemas y encerrados en su mundo pero a la vez conectados unos con otros, era fascinante. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar por la cornisa del edificio, no tenía miedo sabia que no caería y en cierto punto me gustaba la adrenalina que me producía estar al borde del peligro, literalmente al borde. Pronto sentí dos brazos tomarme por la cintura y tirarme hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que provoco que ambos cayéramos en el suelo de la terraza. Él nos hizo cambiar de posición y quedo sobre mi, mirando intensamente a mis ojos, asustado como jamás lo había visto.

"¿En que diablos estas pensando Roza? Te dije que ayudaría ¿Qué hacías allí? Podrías haber caído... ¿Y qué hago yo si a ti te pasa algo? Por dios ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? Por favor Roza permíteme estar allí para ti, déjame amarte..." La voz de Dimitri sonaba desesperada y eso me conmovió, no sabia que decirle después de aquello asique solté lo primero que vino a mi mente.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" El me miro como si tuviera tres ojos y fuera violeta. Sacudió su cabeza exasperado.

"Eso no es importante. ¿Qué ibas a hacer?" Pregunto ahora preocupado y algo molesto lo cual me molesto a mi, lo saque de encima y me senté, el procedió a hacer lo mismo. Lo mire desafiante.

"Nada Dimitri. Siempre vengo aquí y me siento o camino por allí. No iba a hacer nada." El dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y dios no podía permanecer enojada con él, Dimitri solo estaba preocupado. "En serio Dimitri no iba a hacer nada." Antes de que pudiera percatarme estaba entre sus brazos.

"No te das una idea el susto que me diste cuando te vi allí parada. No puedo perderte, no de nuevo." Otra vez me encontraba sin palabras, Dimitri jamás había sido tan demostrativo pero en solo unos días lo único que me dice es cuanto me ama, me necesita y quiere estar allí para mi. Mi interior estaba dividido, por una parte quiero dejarlo entrar, dejar que me ame, que me cuide, quiero besarlo, hacerle el amor, salir a comer, viajar y tener un felices para siempre... pero mi parte racional me dice que todo esto es un error ¿Qué garantía tengo de que no me vuelva a alejar? ¿Qué certeza tengo yo de que todo lo que hace es porque realmente me ama y no porque se siente culpable? "Lo siento Roza." Dijo alejándose. "No pretendía incomodarte."

"Esta bien. Vamos." Cuando volvimos al apartamento fui a darme un larga ducha, había terminado cuando alguien golpeo la puerta.

"Roza, Adrian me dijo que vaya por la correspondencia aquí hay una carta para ti."

"Oh... ¿De quien es?" Pregunte, jamás recibía nada por lo que era realmente extraño.

"No tiene remitente solo dice Roza."

"Querrás decir Rose."

"No, dice Roza." ¿Roza? Solo hay pocas personas que me dicen así, una es Dimitri y las otras... su familia. Envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y abrí la puerta abruptamente, tome la carta de sus manos, le dije gracias antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. No pretendía ser ruda es solo que no sería bueno que el supiera que aun tengo contacto con su familia. El día 15 de cada mes nos conectábamos por skype... si no me equivoco en uno de estos días cercanos debíamos hacer nuestra videollamada del mes, debo fijarme en el calendario porque realmente no tengo ni idea que día es. Me senté en el borde de la ducha aun envuelta en la toalla y abrí la carta.

 _Roza: Te tenemos una grandiosa sorpresa que te llegara en tres días. Espero ansiosa al 15 para que volvamos a hablar y vernos, pero te voy adelantando... acá estamos todos bien Paul esta cada vez mas alto y le esta yendo muy bien en la academia de Basil's, Zoya y Katya están cada vez mas grandes, Katya pronto cumplirá dos años. En cuanto a las chicas todas están bien haciendo lo suyo. Yeva también esta bien pero sigue enojada contigo... aun no comprendo el porque. Te mandamos muchos besos y cariño._

 _Olena._

Olena es como la madre que jamás tuve, de hecho me dice hija y los niños tía Rose, lo cual calienta mi corazón de dulzura cada vez que los oigo. Volví a leer la carta ¿Sorpresa? Miré la fecha en la que llego y fue exactamente hace tres días, busque el calendario en mi celular y vi que era 15, hoy llegaría mi sorpresa y haríamos una videollamada supongo que lo planearon todo para que las fechas coincidan. Me vestí aun sin dejar de pensar de que se trataba esto de la 'sorpresa'. Salí del baño, me dirigí a la sala y Dimitri me pregunto si estaba bien, no tuve tiempo de responder porque el timbre de la casa sonó, Mia y Adrian se habían ido por ahí asique fui a abrir la puerta y no podía creer quien estaba allí. Olvidando todo a mi alrededor procedí a darle un abrazo de oso a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

"Por dios no puedo creerlo ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dije dejando el abrazo.

"¡Sorpresa! Pues ya que tu no vienes decidí hacerlo yo." Volví a abrazarla, cuando ella me soltó abruptamente y miraba sobre mi hombro con los ojos desorbitados.

"¿Dimka?" Estaba tan absorbida por verla allí en mi puerta que olvide por completo la presencia de Dimitri. Se por hecho que el no ha vuelto ha hablar con su familia desde que fue restaurado, ellos sabían que había funcionado porque yo les había contado y también saben que no estamos juntos, aunque jamás les dije las razones solo que no funciono, tampoco saben por todos los problemas que pase o como de destruida estaba y lo inestable que se ha vuelto mi vida, pues siempre que hablaba con ellos me provocaban tanta alegría que olvidaba todo aquello. Tampoco podría decirles todo lo que había pasado entre Dimitri y yo, no sería correcto y no quería que se enojaran con él o algo por el estilo. Voltee para ver a Dimitri que estaba congelado como si hubiera visto un fantasma. No llego a reaccionar que los brazos de Vika estaban rodeando su cuerpo, ella estaba hablando rápidamente en ruso, puedo asumir que le estaba diciendo lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo tonto que era por no haberse comunicado con ellos en todo este tiempo. Dimitri volvió en si y le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana, pude ver como algunas lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.

"¡Vika! ¿Qué- qué haces aquí?" dijo alejándose un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos.

"Pues vine a darle una sorpresa a Rose. No sabia que estas aquí."

"¿Ustedes siguen hablando?" Dijo pasando su mirada de su hermana a mi.

"Si. una vez al mes la pregunta es porque tu no hablas con nosotros." Respondió ella en tono acusador. "¿Y tu que haces aquí? no me digan que volvieron, oh mama se va a poner tan fel..."

"No, no estamos juntos Vik." Interrumpí su emoción antes de que no pueda parar de hablar.

"Oh..." Dijo como si hubiera aplastado todas sus ilusiones. "Entonces... ¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no este feliz de verte hermano solo que no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

"Yo vine a ayudar a..."

"A Adrian, él es su guardián ahora." Me apresuré a decir, con su mirada me preguntaba porque había dicho eso y yo le devolví una que decía que ellos no sabían, a sus ojos llego el entendimiento y un 'hablaremos luego'.

"Eso es genial, ¿Donde están los chicos?" Adrian y Mia habían estado presentes durante muchas de nuestras videollamadas y todos se habían vuelto grandes amigos.

"No lo se, en una cita o algo así." Me teléfono comenzó a sonar y vi que tenía un mensaje. "De hecho Adrian me acaba de mandar un mensaje para decirme que no vendrán a dormir."

"Oh... Entonces seremos nosotros tres. Mama dijo que la llamemos ni bien llegue."

"Okey... ve al sillón traeré la computadora. Mi casa es tu casa." Ambas reímos de eso, Dimitri lucia nervioso y mientras me dirigía a mi habitación para buscar la laptop pude sentir sus pasos detrás de mi. "Sería bueno que estés presente y saludes a tu madre Dimitri, ella realmente te extraña. Todos ellos lo hacen." El no dijo nada asique gire para verlo, me encontré con su mirada, asustada, parecía un niño pequeño. "¿Por qué no has hablado con ellos en todo este tiempo?"

"Yo... no se." Dijo dejando salir un suspiro y sentándose en la cama, pronto lo comprendí, me senté a su lado y tome su mano, el no reaccionaba asique le di un leve apretón para que me mirara y lo hizo.

"Ellos ya te perdonaron y lo sabes."

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?"

"¿Acaso no viste la reacción de Vika?" El no dijo nada. "Además si yo pude perdonar las cosas que hiciste en ese momento, en el que no eras tu mismo y no tenias control de las cosas, por supuesto que tu familia también lo hará."

"¿Tu crees?" Nunca había visto a Dimitri tan asustado e inseguro en mi vida y nunca pensé verlo pero aquí estaba, asustado de como su familia podía reaccionar.

"Estoy segura." Respondí y sin pensarlo dos veces bese su mejilla y lo abrace, nos quedamos así por lo que pareció una eternidad. "Vamos es hora de que veas a Olena." volvimos al living y los tres estábamos sentados en el sofá, yo en el medio. Dimitri estaba fuera de la vista de la cámara pues primero quería decirle a Olena que yo también tenía una sorpresa. Esperamos a que se conectara y cuando lo hizo la videollamada comenzó, ella se veía igual que siempre, el tiempo no pasaba para Olena Belikov.

"Hola mis chicas... ¿Cómo están?"

"Hola mama." Dijimos las dos al unísono. "Bien, Vika acaba de llegar. Fue la mejor sorpresa que recibo en mucho tiempo. Gracias."

"No hay de que hija." Me dijo, observe por el rabillo de mi ojo a Dimitri que estaba sorprendido del trato que tenia con su madre. "¡Tía Roza!" Grito Paul haciéndose presente en la cámara cargando a Katya, pronto Zoya se unió a ellos, sentándose en el regazo de Olena.

"Hola niños, ¿Cómo están?" Dije con dulzura.

"Bien ¿Cuándo vas a venir?"

"No lo se Paul, pronto."

"Siempre dices eso." Dijo agachando la cabeza, esto me hizo sentir mal.

"Hey... No te pongas así, pronto iré lo prometo..."

"Si lo se, tienes que venir porque vas a ser la mad..."

"¡Paul!" Gritó Vika a mi lado. "Aun no le he dicho."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto mama, yo no entendía nada.

"No he tenido la oportunidad."

"Y eso ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Olena otra vez.

"Pues... Digamos que les tengo una sorpresa yo a ustedes. ¿Puedes llamar a todos para que vengan? Incluso a Yeva... se lo que piensa de mi pero dile que es importante."

"Ella esta aquí, fue su idea que vaya Vika." ¿Qué? Yeva y yo nunca tuvimos la mejor relación pero desde que deje la corte ella solo mostro decepción y desprecio hacia mi, nunca me dijo el porque pero podía imaginarlo. No dije nada y espere a que Karo y Sonja se unieran a los demás.

"Bueno pues... he hablado con Dimitri." Dije una vez que estaban todos allí.

"Dime que están juntos de nuevo."

"No..." Dije algo incomoda. Vika tomo mi mano para darme su apoyo, ella no sabia que era exactamente lo que había sucedido pero se daba cuenta de cuando amaba a su hermano y el dolor que me causaba estar lejos de él, aunque dudo que sepa hasta donde me ha llevado ese dolor. Todos dijeron un 'oh' al unísono así como lo había hecho Vika antes. "Le pregunte porque no los había contactado y resulta que el tiene miedo de que ustedes lo rechacen por lo que hizo cuando... no era el mismo." Dije tratando de evitar la palabra strigoi porque se cuan incomodo pone a todos, le di un vistazo y él tenia su mirada puesta en la pantalla para ver la reacción de su familia.

"Eso es tonto, él es nuestra familia, nuestra sangre, siempre vamos a estar allí para él." Dijo Sonja.

"A parte no es su culpa, el no pidió que le pasara lo que le paso y no tenía control de sus actos." Karo intervino.

"Roza por favor dile que aquí nadie lo juzga, que venga a casa. Dile que no se imagina lo mucho que lo extrañamos y amamos." Olena dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Era la hora de la verdad.

"Tengo una idea." Dije y todos me miraron intrigados. "¿Por qué no se lo dices tu misma?"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Pregunto algo perdida. Y así fue aleje un poco la computadora y Dimitri entro en el cuadro de la cámara. Por un minuto todos estaban en silencio, poco a poco gritos de alegría, lagrimas y muchas palabras en ruso que no logre descifrar salían de los labios de todos, había aprendido ruso y lo hablaba y entendia muy bien pero cuando hablan extremadamente rápido me pierdo. Estaba a punto retirarme para que tuvieran su momento en su familia cuando Olena se dirigió a mi. "Mi niña, gracias, nunca sabrás lo agradecida que estoy contigo, eres parte de mi familia y no solo eso eres un milagro que llego a nuestras vidas." Todo lo que me decía me hacia sentir mas feliz que nunca y no pude evitar dedicarle una gran sonrisa genuina, esas que solo ella me saca y una que rápidamente desapareció cuando la voz de Yeva irrumpió.

"Luego de un año y medio al fin haces algo bien." Dijo con tanto despreció que me hizo sentir como una niña pequeña, aunque no lo admitiría jamás odiaba que la vieja bruja este decepcionada de mi.

"¡Madre!" Dijo Olena dedicándome una mirada de disculpa, le dedique una leve sonrisa.

"Esta bien mama. Tengo que hacer unas cosas, los dejo hablar." Antes de que pudiera decirme algo mas me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí a mi habitación, escuche como me llamaba pero ya no quería estar allí. Me acosté en la cama y después de mucho tiempo una lagrima traicionara se deslizó de mi mejilla, me deshice de ella, no permitiría que ella me haga llorar, su silencio dolía pero sus palabras eran mucho peor. Le quería preguntar porque me trataba así pero sabia la respuesta. Desde que deje la corte Yeva es muy distante conmigo y se que piensa que ya no valgo la pena, que no merezco estar con Dimitri porque deje de luchar, porque me rendí... es verdad, lo hice. ¿Pero que pretendía que hiciera? Quedarme ahí y rogar por el amor que el decía se había desvanecido. No, no pude soportarlo, hui porque soy cobarde, y aun ahora cuando él me dice que me ama y sabiendo que lo amo con todo lo que hay en mi no me atrevo a correr el riesgo. No se por cuanto tiempo estuve allí perdida en mis pensamientos cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió, era él podía sentir su aftershave desde aquí, yo estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero pronto el le dio la vuelta al cuarto arrodillándose en el piso para que su rostro este a la altura del mío.

"No se que le sucede a babushka pero ya le dije que no te vuelva a hablar así. No te pongas mal, sabes como es mi abuela."

"Esta bien Dimitri, entiendo porque lo hace." El me miro confundido. "Yo... no importa déjalo pasar, esta bien, tiene sus razones y son buenas. No quiero hablar de ello. ¿Dónde esta Vika.?" Dije para desviar el tema.

"Fue por algo de comer." Asentí.

"Esta bien. Hoy no tendrás que dormir en el sofá, puedes tomar la habitación de Mia y Adrian, yo dormiré con Vik."

"¿Estas segura?"

"Claro, será algo así como una pijamada, tenemos mucho de que hablar." El sonrió y sacudía su cabeza. "¿Qué?" Pregunte divertida.

"Nada... Solo es fascinante ver la relación que tienes con mi familia, ellos realmente te consideran parte de ella." Su declaración me hizo sonreír.

"Si... ellos son increíbles. Olena es la madre que nunca tuve y los niños son mis pequeños monstruitos." Ambos reímos.

"Y tu eres una hija mas para ella, puedo ver como te mira y los niños se ve que te adoran." Ambos nos quedamos en silencio sonriendo uno al otro... pero su expresión cambio y su mirada se lleno de gratitud. "Gracias Roza."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunte confundida.

"Gracias a ti tuve las agallas de volver a ver a mi familia, sin ti creo que nunca hubiera vuelto a ellos."

"¿Realmente creías que te iban a rechazar?"

"Si. Si yo no me puedo perdonar a mi mismo ¿Cómo puedo esperar que otros lo hagan? Se supone que debía protegerlos a ellos, a ti... y les falle."

"Hey..." Dije suavemente mientras acariciaba su rostro. "Esta bien, nadie te culpa por eso y tu deberías dejar de hacerlo, no estaba en tus manos, no podías controlarlo, y esta bien, todos aquí lo hemos superado es tu turno de hacerlo."

"Creo que tienes razón... sabes al final creo que me estas ayudando mas tu a mi que yo a ti." Reí de su conclusión.

"Tu me estas ayudando." Y era verdad, si bien estaba mas que confundida ya no tenía deseos de salir y emborracharme para apagar mis emociones o de cortarme o de hacer cualquier otra locura... pero lo de no salir fue rápidamente desechado cuando una muchacha de marrones cabellos salto a mi cama con una bolsa llena de comida china.

"¿A dónde iremos hoy Roza? ¡Tenemos que ir de fiesta!"

"¿Acaso no estas cansada de tanto viaje?"

"Claro que no, dormí todo el vuelvo. No me digas que no quieres salir, me has contado mil historias de las fiestas a las que vas asique estas obligada a salir conmigo esta noche."

"Creo que tienes razón." El buen humor de Vika era contagiable.

"Traje algo de Rusia para hacer nuestra salida inolvidable." Dijo mientras buscaba algo en su maleta y sacaba una botella de vodka ruso... tal vez no bebería para apagar mis sentimientos pero podía beber y divertirme con mi amiga.

"Supongo que tendré que hacer un esfuerzo y beber." Rodé mis ojos como si realmente fuera un esfuerzo, Vika y yo nos miramos y rompimos en risa.

"Rose..." Dijo Dimitri en advertencia.

"¿Qué? Tu también vienes camarada." Pude ver pasar en sus ojos un brillo especial cuando use su viejo apodo.

"Tal vez... pero primero quiero saber como hiciste para conseguir eso Viktoria." Dijo él poniéndose en modo de hermano mayor.

"Pues tu sabes... contactos." El levanto una ceja para que continuara pero Vika no decía nada.

"Okey... tengo hambre y ya sabes lo que dicen no bebas vodka ruso con el estomago vacío.

"¿Quién dice eso Roza?" Pregunto Vik.

"Pues yo." Dije levantándome de la cama, tomando la bolsa conmigo y dirigiéndome a la cocina, pude oír como ellos reían de lo que acababa de decir mientras se unían a mi. Comimos, bebimos un par de vasos pero nadie estaba ebrio, bueno solo un poquito, nos dirigimos a un club que solía frecuentar, cuando nos sentamos en la mesa Dimitri fue a buscarnos unos tragos.

"Ahora que Dimitri no esta cerca dime la verdadera razón de porque estas aquí a parte de darme una sorpresa y decirme algo que por cierto todavía no me has dicho." Le dije a Vika mirándola fijamente a los ojos, desde que llego supe que había algo mas detrás de su visita.

"Pues bueno como tu sabes la idea fue de Yeva, originalmente quien iba a venir era mama pero yo me ofrecí, supongo que babushka sabia que Dimitri estaría aquí." Conociendo a Yeva eso no sonaba para nada extraño, no dije nada y espere a que continuara. "Además... puede o no que haya tenido una pequeña discusión con Nikolai y por miedo a que me deje escape." Me dio una sonrisa inocente y cerró sus ojos como esperando que la regañara.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Tu sabes que en mi familia es normal que las mujeres se queden en casa y críen a sus hijos y blablabla, pero eso no es lo que quiero, yo quiero ser guardiana, luchar contra los strigois, y Nik esta criado de la misma manera que yo entonces el quiere que nos mudemos juntos pero para que yo me quede en casa y de verdad no quiero, discutimos y me fui. Si mama esta de acuerdo con esto porque quiere que haga lo que me hace feliz ¿Por qué el no puede aceptarlo?"

"No lo se Vika, pero ¿Se lo has planteado de esa manera? Quiero decir que esto es lo que te hace feliz."

"No, solo le dije que él no era quien para controlar mi vida y me fui."

"Pues si, el no tiene que controlar tu vida, pero estas en pareja hace un tiempo ya y las cosas deben hablarse, es la primera pelea que tienen no puedes solo huir así como así." Bueno eso era algo hipócrita de mi, aunque siendo realistas su historia es muy diferente a la mía...

"Tal vez tengas razón..." Dijo ella y se quedo en silencio adentrada en sus pensamientos.

"Oh antes de que lo olvide... ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme?" Antes de que pudiera decirme Dimitri llego con los tragos interrumpiendo su respuesta, solté un gruñido.

"Trata bien a quien te trae una cerveza Roza." Me lo quede mirando hasta que comenzamos a reír. Era increíble lo bien que se sentía estar con ellos, este era un lado de Dimitri que nunca había visto, una lado divertido y relajado.

"¡Ya dimeeeeeeee!" Le grite a Vika aun riendo.

"¿Decirte qué?" Pregunto Dimitri, levente una mano para que se callara, quiero saber, este no era el momento de interrumpir.

"Si que eres intensa cuando quieres." Dijo Vika, le dedique una mirada enojada y ella soltó una risita. "Sonja quiere que vengas a Rusia para el cumpleaños numero 2 de Katya y quiere que seas su madrina." Cuando termino tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo me atragante con mi trago, no era muy religiosa pero sabia que esto era muy importante y que las hermanas de Dimitri me consideren alguien tan importante como para convertirme en la madrina de su hija me hacia sentir la persona mas querida del mundo, me hacia sentir parte de una familia, como si tuviera un lugar en el mundo. Vika me tomo mi mano y la apretó y Dimitri paso su pulgar quitando una lagrima que no supe que había salido, ugh ¿Qué me ocurre? Llevo mucho tiempo sin llorar y hoy ya derrame dos lagrimas, okey no es mucho pero después de no llorar por casi un año... "Hey esta bien si no quieres, no creo que Sonja se enoje."

"No es eso, es solo que no me lo esparaba. Wow gracias."

"Tu eres tan parte de mi familia como cualquiera de nosotros y lo sabes." Vika Dijo.

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?" Pregunte

"En una semana, y tu" Dijo esto ultimo señalando a Dimitri. "Mas te vale que vengas también."

"Claro que ira y si no quiere lo noqueamos entre las dos y lo subimos al avión."

"Dudo que puedan hacer eso Roza." Tenia razón hace mucho que no entreno y no estoy en forma, pero eso el no lo sabe.

"Vamos a bailar Rose." Dijo Vika tomando mi mano y arrastrándome a la pista. La música estaba fuerte y bailamos como nunca, sentí dos manos deslizarse por mi cintura, seguí bailando, estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres hagan esto, de todas maneras sabia como defenderme, si bien no estaba en forma para patear el culo de Dimitri estaba muy en forma para hacerlo con algún humano con manos resbaladizas, pude ver que Vika también tenía un muchacho bailando con ella. Cuando la canción termino los dos chicos nos empezaron a coquetear y aunque los mandamos al diablo varias veces seguían insistiendo...

"Saben que chicos tengo algo perfecto para ustedes... Esperen aquí un momento ya venimos." Dije y tome la mano de Vika y me dirigí a donde estaba el DJ.

"No volveremos ¿Verdad?"

"Oh si que lo haremos... bailaremos y cantaremos como nunca, tengo la canción perfecta para que esos dos perdedores entiendan el mensaje y si no lo hacen hay un muy molesto ruso mirándonos desde la mesa." Dije haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Dimitri, Vika volteo a verlo y rio, cuando estaba bailando vi como Dimitri apretaba sus puños y se ponía rojo de furia. Me parecía extraño no verlo parado a nuestro lado al instante en que esos dos pusieron sus manos encima nuestro. Cuando llegamos al DJ le dije la canción que quería y claro que acepto en ponerla pues ya nos conocíamos, no era la primera vez que pisaba este club por supuesto. Volvimos con los muchachos.

"Esta canción se las dedicamos a ustedes chicos." Le hice un gesto al DJ y el capto el mensaje, al instante M.F.P.O.T.Y de Cher Lloyd estaba sonando. Le cantamos toda la canción y cuando termino teníamos una multitud de gente rodeándonos y los rostros de estos pobres muchachos llenos de vergüenza, rápidamente se fueron y Vika y yo reímos a mas no poder. Nos quedamos en la pista por casi tres canciones mas y volvimos a la mesa a tomar algo porque estábamos agotadas de bailar, pero antes pasamos por la barra y nos pedimos un trago cada una.

"Pequeño show el que se montaron ahí." Dijo Dimitri algo enojado.

"¿Qué pasa Dimitri celoso?" El le dirigió una mirada de muerte a Viktoria. "Digo ya se que soy tu hermana pequeña pero ya soy mayor de edad." Se podía ver como Vika estaba jugando con él y Dimitri no capto el juego por lo que le dio una mirada confundida. "Oh tu estabas celoso de..." Ella comenzó a reír y Dimitri ahora se veía avergonzado.

"Oh vamos Vika ya no tortures al hombre." Estaba pensando en cambiar de tema porque esto era incomodo.

"Voy al baño." Dijo Vika con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, la mire confundida y ella sonrió aun mas, a diferencia de su hermano yo si se a que estaba jugando, luego hablaría con ella. Un silencio incomodo cayó sobre Dimitri y yo, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir.

"Asique... Vas a conocer a Katya en una semana."

"Si... tu también ¿No?" El pregunto.

"Eh si. Solo la veo en las videollamadas pero muero por abrazar a mi sobr... a tu sobrina."

"Esta bien Roza, es tu sobrina también... mas tuya que mía." Susurró esta ultima parte con tristeza.

"Oh no Belikov, la fiesta de autocompasión paso de moda." Lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre a la pista.

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunto.

"¿Tu que crees? Vamos a bailar."

"Pero Roza yo no se bailar."

"Oh ya supéralo." Tome sus manos y las puse en mi cintura yo puse una de las mías en uno de sus hombros y comenzamos a bailar, bailamos varias canciones y déjenme decirles eso de que no sabe bailar es una total mentira. Cuando volvimos a la mesa Vika nos estaba esperando. "¿Puedes creer que tu hermano dijo que no sabia bailar? Es un total mentiroso."

"Yo no, no se."

"Cállate." Le dije y los tres reímos. Vika nos dijo que estaba cansada asique nos fuimos, cuando llegamos al apartamento yo aun no tenía sueño asique me prepare algo para comer y me senté en el sillón, los hermanos se unieron a mi y después de un rato de hablar.

"Me voy a acostar. Que duermas bien Rose." Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y guiñandome un ojo ¿Qué estas tramando Viktoria? Pensé. Con Dimitri vimos una película, a decir verdad era muy cómodo estar con él, fácil, se sentía natural y tan bien. Cuando esta termino nos dispusimos a ir a dormir, fui a mi cuarto y vi que Vika no estaba allí, me dirigí al cuarto de Mia y Adrian para ver si ella se había confundido de cuarto y me encontré con Dimitri tratando de abrir la puerta.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunte tomando el pomo de la puerta pero estaba cerrada por dentro. Oh ella no lo hizo.

"No lo se, la puerta se trabo." El seguía intentando abrir.

"No te gastes Dimitri, Viktoria lo hizo apropósito Y MAÑANA VA A LIDIAR CONMIGO." Grite esto ultimo y pude escuchar una risa sofocado por algo que supongo era una almohada.

"Esta bien Roza, tomaré el sillón."

"¡No!" ¿De donde vino eso? "Puedes dormir en mi cuarto... si quieres."

"No esta bien, no quiero incomodarte." Vi que lo decía enserio pero también tenia ese brillo en los ojos, ilusionado de que yo le diga que estaba bien que duerma conmigo y realmente lo estaba, de hecho nunca en este año y medio dormí mejor que cuando estaba entre sus brazos, si por supuesto que era incomodo porque no somos una pareja pero aun así se siente tan bien.

"No me incomodas." Extendí mi mano hacia él. "¿Vamos?" Y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo, fuimos a mi cuarto y yo me puse mis pijamas en el baño. Cuando salí el ya estaba dentro de la cama, toda su ropa bien ordenada en la silla de mi escritorio y por la ropa que vi deduje que estaba en boxers. Me quede parada junto a la puerta del baño imaginando su cuerpo sobre el mío, poniendo gentilmente mi cabello hacia un lado y besándome el cuello, me mordí el labio mientras dejaba mi imaginación correr. "Roza, Roza" El decía sobre mi piel. "¡Roza!" Dimitri grito parando las imágenes de mi cabeza y trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

"¿Qué?" Pregunte mirando al suelo mientras sentí mis mejillas arder de vergüenza.

"Te llame tres veces y no respondías ¿Estas bien?" Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama para verme mejor, dejando su perfecto pecho el descubierto.

"Perfectamente." Dije lentamente hipnotizada por este hombre, me sentía como aquel día del hechizo de lujuria, no podía quitar mis ojos de él y aunque una vocecita dentro de mi decía que pare algo en mi quería ir hasta el y reclamarlo como mío. ¿Qué me esta pasando? De verdad necesito una ducha fría. Sacudí mi cabeza y me metí en la cama, me recosté sobre uno de mis costados y Dimitri hizo lo mismo ahora estábamos frente a frente, mirándonos intensamente.

"¿En qué piensas?" Pregunto él poniendo uno de mis cabellos detrás de mi oreja.

"No quieres saberlo." Mas bien no quería decirle que básicamente estaba imaginándolo desnudo sobre mi.

"Si quiero." Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Estaba pensando en nosotros." Un brillo esperanzador cruzó por sus ojos.

"¿Y llegaste a alguna conclusión?"

"No." Suspire y el brillo de sus ojos desapareció, pero pronto acaricio mi mejilla y volvió a darme una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que decía que estaba todo bien. "No estoy lista pero..." ¿Qué le digo? Al parecer estuve mucho tiempo pensando en eso porque Dimitri hablo antes de que yo continuara.

"¿Pero qué?"

"No lo se." El frunció el ceño. "Podemos probar algo... si quieres." Esta dispuesta a tratar, el me hacia bien y era momento de estar bien pero... pasos pequeños Rose.

"Soy todo oídos Roza."

"¿Qué tal si esta semana tu duermes aquí con...migo?" Al final de la pregunta mi voz era casi inaudible pero el me escucho porque una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Me encantaría." Dijo acariciando mi mejilla, me permite disfrutar de ese gesto.

"Hay algo mas que quiero intentar." Dimitri me miro confundido, tome su rostro entre mis manos, lo mire a los ojos y lentamente me acerque dándole un suave, tierno y rápido beso. Eso lo tomo por sorpresa pero pronto sonrió.

"Te amo Roza." Lo pensé por un momento pero al final decidí responder a eso. "Te amo camarada." Ambos sonreímos, el abrazo mi cuerpo y me acerco al suyo, espero no estar equivocándome, pero tal vez si los días eran como el de hoy y teníamos esta pequeña muestra de cariño cada noche mi corazón comience a sanar. Y con este ultimo pensamiento me quede profundamente dormida en los brazos de Dimitri.

* * *

 **Hola! No hay mucho que decir... Vika apareció y pronto irán a Rusia! Veremos que pasa por allá, Rose esta aceptando a Dimitri y poco a poco dejándolo entrar. Espero hayan disfrutado este cap y déjenme saber que opinan :)**

 **besos.**


	9. Cap 9: Una oportunidad

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

 **Capitulo 9: Una oportunidad.**

* * *

 _"Hay algo mas que quiero intentar." Dimitri me miro confundido, tome su rostro entre mis manos, lo mire a los ojos y lentamente me acerque dándole un suave, tierno y rápido beso. Eso lo tomo por sorpresa pero pronto sonrió._

 _"Te amo Roza." Lo pensé por un momento pero al final decidí responder a eso. "Te amo camarada." Ambos sonreímos, el abrazo mi cuerpo y me acerco al suyo, espero no estar equivocándome, pero tal vez si los días eran como el de hoy y teníamos esta pequeña muestra de cariño cada noche mi corazón comience a sanar. Y con este ultimo pensamiento me quede profundamente dormida en los brazos de Dimitri._

Esa mañana desperté con el mejor sentimiento del mundo, aunque me encontraba sola en la cama no importaba porque sabia que había dormido entre sus brazos. Mi nariz capto un deliciosos aroma, quite las frazadas y seguir el olor que me llevo hasta la cocina donde Vika, Dimitri, Adrian y Mia estaban desayunando.

"Hola a todos." Dije dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola Roza ¿Dormiste bien?" Pregunto Vika con una sonrisa picara, le dedique una mirada de odio y pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo que Dimitri se ruborizaba un poco.

"Cállate y pásame un plato." Ella rió y me paso un plato lleno de hotcakes, me serví un café y desayune sin decir mas nada. El desayuno fue tranquilo, Adrian y Mia contaron de su cita y hablaban con Vika. Cuando termine me disculpe y me di una ducha, me puse unos jean ajustados azul claro, unos borceguís negros y una blusa de tirantes negra. Volví a la sala y ahora todos estaban sentados en el sofá.

"Pequeña dhampir, vamos a la terraza a fumar un cigarro."

"Claro." Viktoria me miro alarmada y yo levante mis hombres como si nada pasara. Salimos con Adrian, estaba segura que no solo quería compartir un cigarro si no que quería hablar conmigo, pero yo no iba a iniciar la conversación asique espere... Después de unos minutos el soltó un suspiro.

"¿Cómo estas Rose?"

"Bien ¿Por qué preguntas?" Respondí quitandole importancia a todos los cambios en los últimos días.

"Pregunto porque el amor de tu vida y la persona que te rompió el corazón ahora vive con nosotros, oh y no solo eso, duerme en la misma cama que tu ¿Piensas darle una oportunidad?" Wow eso si que fue directo.

"No lo se Ad, no soy la misma de antes, aun no he sanado y no quiero estar con el estando rota. Tal vez nunca lo haga, me refiero a sanar... ¿Cómo puedo condenarlo a eso? A que me espere sin saber si algún día podré ser capas de abrirme a él por completo como una vez lo hice. Tal vez pequeños pasos, no lo se." Para cuando termine estaba sin aire, me senté en el suelo y apoye mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas.

"Vas a sanar Rose y tu no lo estas condenando a nada, él eligió quedarse, luchar por ti y cuidarte porque te ama... tal vez el sea la clave para que sanes."

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?"

"Por que veo como te mira, lo he visto sufrir cada vez que tu sufres y puedo ver su aura iluminarse de una manera única cuando esta cerca de ti... al igual que la tuya, es como... no lo se, cuando están juntos su aura se vuelve una sola, nunca he visto eso con nadie mas."

"No lo se Adrian..." Suspiré. "Yo creo que necesito tiempo."

"Esta bien Rosie." Me dio un rápido abrazo, odio que la gente me llame así pero es aceptable cuando viene de un amigo y no en un tono sarcástico. "¿Entras?" Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Me quedaré un rato aquí." El sonrio levemente antes de marcharse al interior de la casa.

Lo que dijo Adrian me sorprendió, él jamás fue fan de Dimitri, mucho menos después de lo mucho que sufrí, ¿Sufro? No lo se, a causa de él. Muero por dejarlo entrar... tal vez deba darle una oportunidad ¿Qué mas puedo perder? Ya no tengo nada, ya estoy rota y mi vida es un desastre... ¿Qué mas puede pasar si decido darle una oportunidad? Lo haré, esta decidido. Entre y me dirigí hasta donde estaba Dimitri para hablar con él pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo fui interceptada por Vika y Mia.

"¡Rose agarra tu abrigo vamos de compras!" Dijo Vika.

"¿Comprar que? ¿Para qué?" Pregunte confundida.

"Ropa para salir esta noche, claro." Dijo Mia como si fuera obvio. Iba a negarme pero ella lo vio venir. "Ni se te ocurra, agarra tu abrigo y vámonos." Ugh supongo que tendré que hablar con él luego. Horas y horas eternas pasaron hasta que las chicas encontraron un maldito vestido que usar esta noche, yo por mi parte lo encontre en la primer tienda. Cuando llegamos al apartamento era hora de cenar, luego tendríamos tiempo para cambiarnos he irnos por lo que tendría que hablar con Dimitri en el club. Las tres nos fuimos a cambiar a mi cuarto mientras los chicos lo hacian en el de Adrian y Mia. Vika se puso un vestido strapless de la cintura para arriba era plateado y la falda que caia hasta la mitad del muslo era azul intenso, lo convino con tacones plateados, un smokey eyes en grises y en su cabello se hizo una trenza que caia sobre uno de sus hombros. Mia tenía un vestido rosa fuerte estrecho en la cintura con un cinto de brillo plateado y se ajustaba en el cuello y en su espalda se podía ver algo de piel, lo convino con zapatos también rosados, se podía decir que era su color favorito, se hizo un maquillaje sutil y se hizo un moño descuidado en el cabello. Yo por mi parte llevaba un vestido dorado con espalda descubierta, estrecho en la cintura y se cruzaba en el pecho ajustándose en el cuello y dejando una sexy abertura entre mis senos, lo convine con tacones negros, un smokey eyes en tonos negros, labial rojo y mi cabello suelto en naturales ondas. Se podía decir que lucia muy, muy bien. Las tres salimos de mi habitación y los chicos nos esperaban en la sala de estar y déjenme decirles que sus mandíbulas llegaban al suelo.

"Ya límpiense la baba y cierren la boca que van a cazar moscas." Dijo Vika, Dimitri lucia algo avergonzado en cambio Adrian sonrió coqueto y se acerco a Mia susurrándole algo en el oído que le hizo soltar una risita de niña. "Ya vámonos." Vika hablo otra vez, enredando su brazo en el mío y salimos del apartamento haciendo que los demás nos sigan. Habían pasado dos horas y aun no había podido hablar con Dimitri. Mia, Adrian y Vika estaban ahora en la pista de baile y Dimitri había ido a buscar unos tragos, cuando volviera era mi oportunidad... lo estaba esperando cuando su teléfono sonó en la mesa, con la música alta del club no lo hubiera escuchado pero su pantalla se ilumino mostrando que le había llegado un mensaje... '¿Cuando nos vemos? Te extraño... Tasha.' No no no ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida? Yo sabia que esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, yo los vi antes de irme de la corte, yo vi antes de que él fuera Strigoi lo fácil que eran las cosas entre ellos. Sentí inmensas ganas de llorar pero no me lo iba a permitir, no aquí por lo menos. Vi que él se estaba acercando a la mesa con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando mas cerca estaba su sonrisa iba desapareciendo supongo que pudo ver algo en mi rostro asique hice lo mejor que pude para poner mi mascara, esta que había perfeccionado en este año y medio.

"¿Estas bien Roza?" Pregunto preocupado mientras se sentaba y me pasaba una cerveza.

"Claro Dimitri." Le dedique una sonrisa tratando de que luzca sincera, necesito salir de aquí, quiero ir a mi cama y no salir mas, oh mierda, él duerme en mi habitación... podría alquilar una habitación en un hotel o ir a lo de alguien ¿Pero quien?

"No esperaba verte aquí amor." Dijo una voz seductora con acento británico detrás de mi, cerca de mi oído. Perfecto, justo cuando lo necesito, suena horrible como si estuviera usando a Lorenzo pero a decir verdad él también me usaba para pasar un buen rato asique estábamos iguales. Gire para ver su rostro y le di una sonrisa devora hombres.

"¿Me extrañaste?" Pregunte seductoramente.

"Mucho. ¿Qué dices si te invito algo?" Dijo mirándome a los ojos, él estaba agachado para estar a mi altura ya que yo estaba sentada, nuestros rostros estaban cerca, con mi mano gire el suyo para acercar su oído a mi boca.

"¿Qué tal si me invitas a otra parte?" El me dedico una sonrisa muy grande, se puso de pie y estiro su mano. La tome y me puse de pie. "Espérame un momento, ya vuelvo." Asintió, me dirigí a donde estaban mis amigos y les dije que no sabia a que hora volvería, Adrian me miro con desaprobación y Vika triste por Dimitri, podía ver en sus ojos como lo miraba mientras yo le decía que me iría y Mia... bueno Mia no era una gran fan de Dimitri asique confiaba en que yo sabia lo que estaba haciendo, aunque a decir verdad no tengo ni la menor idea. Volví a la mesa agarre mi bolso y estaba dispuesta a irme pero algo me hizo voltear a verlo, un error, su rostro estaba lleno de dolor, decepción y algo de enojo, sonreí lo mejor que pude. "Adiós Dimitri." No espere a que respondiera y camine sin mirar atrás, sabia que Lorenzo me estaba siguiendo. Me sentía horrible, pero si seguía un segundo mas allí con él estoy segura que me derrumbaría. Habían pasado unos minutos desde que salimos del club y estábamos caminando al hotel donde él estaba parando.

"Estas muy callada Rose ¿Te encuentras bien?" Lorenzo se veía realmente interesado en mi respuesta.

"Eh claro. ¿Qué te trae por Nueva York?" Pregunte para desviar el tema.

"Me mandaron a buscar unos papeles con los alquimistas, como fue algo rápido decidí ir a tomar algo y te encontré. Supongo que el destino quería ponerte en mi camino otra vez."

"Tal vez..." Murmuré. El destino... ¿Existe algo tal como el destino? ¿Habrá alguien que ya escribió toda nuestra historia? Si es así esta persona se puede ir directo al infierno. Aun si por alguna razón él esta ahora aquí conmigo, luego de que leí ese mensaje, segundos antes de darle un oportunidad a Dimitri ¿Realmente será el destino y debemos estar apartados? No dijimos nada más porque habíamos llegado al hotel, esto estaba siendo incomodo y yo no quería hablar, no quería pensar. Ni bien entramos en el ascensor tome el cuello de su camisa y atraje sus labios a los míos. Esto se sentía mal, muy mal y no estaba ayudándome a olvidar, de hecho todo lo contrario, mientras mas lo besaba más quería besar los labios de Dimitri. El tomo mi cintura y dándome besos en el cuello entramos a su habitación. De alguna manera llegamos a su cuarto, mi cuerpo estaba allí pero mi mente se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia, había un espejo y podía ver mi reflejo allí acostada en una cama, Lorenzo besando mi cuello, se sentía incorrecto y las ganas de llorar que habían aparecido en el club volvieron a abrirse paso en mi cuerpo pero otra vez tenía que luchar para que queden dentro de mi. Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando un mano giro mi rostro y me encontré con los ojos preocupados de Lorenzo.

"¿Estas bien amor?" Pregunto.

"Yo..." Evite su mirada. El levanto mi barbilla con su mano para que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Esta bien si no quieres hacer nada Rose... podemos hablar o ver una película. No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras." Lo abracé de verdad estaba agradecida, no solo era guapo y sexy, era un buen hombre, me siento horrible por usarlo... no quería llorar frente a él, hace un año que no lloro y creo que llegue a un punto donde tenia que dejarlo salir, pero no aquí, no con el... no con nadie.

"Gracias en serio y de verdad lo siento... pero prefiero irme." Acaricie su mejilla y sonreí débilmente.

"Déjame acompañarte Rose, es tarde para que camines sola a estas horas..." El único peligro que me puedo encontrar a estas horas es un Strigoi, pensé, pero ellos no me harán daño tenemos un trato y por eso que me atrevo a dejar a Mia y Adrian a la deriva porque se por seguro que no le harán daño. Los Strigoi podían ser criaturas malvadas y sin alma pero eran fieles a sus palabras y por alguna razón hicieron un trato conmigo, según ellos mi sangre tenía un sabor diferente y no querían meterse conmigo por la fama que me hice un Rusia cuando fui a buscar a Dimitri.

"Gracias, pero de verdad necesito estar sola." El asintió, le di una media sonrisa y me fui. Mire la hora en mi celular, ya era muy tarde por lo que los chicos debian estar en el apartamento. Tenia un mensaje de Adrian 'Rose: con Mia dormiremos en un hotel así están cómodos. Cuídate.' Efectivamente como sospechaba ellos ya habían dejado el club. Continúe caminando, vi una pareja joven caminando de la mano, riendo y compartiendo besos, verlos hizo arder mis ojos, estaba mal ser envidioso, lo se... pero no podía evitarlo, sentía como si alguien estuviera clavando un puñal en mi corazón, corrí y corrí quería desaparecer, alejarme de todos estos horribles sentimientos. Cuando me di cuenta estaba entrando en mi apartamento, quite mis zapatos para no hacer ruido, en vez de dirigirme a la habitación fui hacia la heladera pues estaba sedienta de tanto correr, saque una jarra de vidrio que contenía agua fría y antes de que pudiera notarlo esta estallo contra el piso. Y eso fue el detonante, me sentí estúpida, como podía ser que todo me salga mal, ni siquiera puedo sostener una jarra, se que era completamente tonto estar enojada o sentirme mal por esto pero a veces dicen que el detonante es una simple y mínima acción, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba sentada en el suelo mojado, tenía cortes en mis pies por los vidrios que había pisado y estaba llorando descontroladamente, comencé a hiperventilarme quería parar, quería que esto parará, tome un pedazo de vidrio que había en el suelo... un corte, cuando estaba por hacer el segundo las luces se encendieron. Solté el vidrio rápidamente y me puse de pie, escondí el brazo detrás de mi.

"Roza ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Dimitri preocupado inspeccionando mi rostro el cual podía sentir aun húmedo, estaba por asentir levemente cuando Vika soltó un grito.

"Dimitri hay sangre." Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me golpee mentalmente, rápidamente puse mi mascara, respire profundamente varias veces y mirando a Dimitri que tenía en el rostro una mezcla de miedo, decepción y preocupación... tenia que hablar y lo hice.

"Yo eh si. Me corte los pies con los vidrios, estoy bien nada grave. Ahora iré a sanarme al baño." Mi voz se oía rota aunque hice lo mejor posible por ocultar mi dolor, trate de darles la mejor sonrisa que pude y comencé a sentir como la sangre de mi muñeca se deslizaba por mi pierna, necesitaba salir de aquí pero no podía, si volteaba o pasaba a su lado ellos verían la sangre.

"Viktoria ve al cuarto y no salgas." Dijo Dimitri autoritario.

"Pero..." El la miro y ella agacho su mirada, murmuro buenas noches y se fue. Oh no, esto solo quería decir que se dio cuenta, estaba asustada ¿Por qué? No se, tal vez porque esta seria la primera vez que Dimitri me veía en este estado, bueno él ya me vio pero yo no estaba consiente cuando eso sucedió. Las ganas de llorar estaban volviendo demasiado rápido. El dio un paso hacia mi y yo di uno hacia atrás. Levanto sus manos como muestra de que no me haría daño, yo sabia eso pero no se si lo quería cerca en este momento, no se si quería que me viera tan rota, solo quería desaparecer y dejar de sentir esto.

"Roza..." Dijo, yo solo di otro paso hacia atrás, cuando hice eso su rostro se rompió en un gesto de dolor, el cual hizo estremecer mi alma. "No te haré daño." Susurró. Di otro paso hacia atrás y choque contra la pared. "Roza." Dijo esta vez apenas audible y vi una pequeña lagrima caer por su rostro y eso fue todo, deje salir todo, me deslice por la pared hasta terminar sentada en el suelo y comencé a llorar, el dolor era tan grande que se sentía como si me estuvieran arrancando cada miembro del cuerpo, quería parar pero las lagrimas no lo hacían, el dolor tampoco, ahora todo estaba borroso comencé a gritar de dolor, podía escuchar a la lejanía gritar a alguien y a otra voz mas calmada pero aun con dolor. No distinguía quienes eran, ya no sabia ni donde estaba ni que estaba pasando, solo era consiente del profundo dolor que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo y de mi alma, quería terminar con esto, quería apagar todo este dolor, dejarme ir... sentí presión en mi pecho y una electricidad invadió mi cuerpo, poco a poco todo fue tomando nitidez, esa presión eran los brazos de Dimitri que me estaban abrazando evitando que me haga daño pues de alguna manera tenia otro vidrio en mi mano, las voz que gritaba era Vika que se encontraba parada frente a mi llorando y asustada mientras Dimitri le decía que se vaya. Esto era justamente lo que no quería que pasara, era una de las razones por las que aun no había ido a Rusia, no quería que me vieran así, no quería que supieran cuan rota estoy, no quería decepcionarlos y verme débil... comencé a llorar de nuevo pero estaba vez no era tan desgarrador, más bien un llanto silencioso. Dimitri le dijo algo más a Viktoria pero yo ya no estaba prestando atención, mi mente estaba enfocada en que pensaría la familia Belikov cuando supieran de esto ¿Reaccionarían igual que Yeva? Dimitri me cargo y me llevo al cuarto, vendo mi muñeca, se acostó detrás de mi y me abrazo fuerte como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desaparecer... y en parte eso era lo que quería. Silenciosas lagrimas comenzaron a caer otra vez por mis mejillas, no lo merecía, soy débil, estoy rota, todos a mi alrededor sufren a consecuencia de mis actos. El noto que las lagrimas habían vuelto a aparecer, supongo no eran tan silenciosas ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar? El me volteo y me abrazo fuerte, enterré mi rostro sobre su pecho y me aferre a su camisa como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

"Sh Roza, todo estará bien, nadie te hará daño, saldrás de esto..." Se quedo en silencio un momento pero luego continuo. "Pero necesito saber que sucede para ayudarte. ¿Lorenzo te hizo algo?" Sacudí mi cabeza pues las palabras estaban atoradas en mi garganta. "¿Es por mi?" Lo pensé un largo rato pero sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Es por nosotros?" Asentí. El se separo un poco de mi para poder verme a los ojos. "Roza yo te amo mas que a nada en este mundo." Aparte mi mirada pero el tomo mi rostro evitando que lo hiciera. "Hablo en serio Roza no estaría aquí si no fuera por eso."

"Podrías estar aquí porque sientes culpa." Dije débilmente.

"Por supuesto que siento culpa, cada vez que veo un destello de dolor en tus ojos siento culpa y me odio por provocar que te sientas así, pero no es por eso que estoy aquí. Estoy aquí por que te amo y quiero que sea feliz."

"Vi el mensaje Dimitri." Dije derrotada. El lucia confundido.

"¿Qué mens...? Oh Roza no, ella es solo una amiga de hecho sabe que estoy aquí por ti y esta feliz por ello. Tasha esta en pareja y esta esperando un bebe." ¿Tasha que? Yo no sabia eso ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? 'Tal vez porque no preguntaste...' Respondió una vocecita en mi cabeza. "Roza no hay nadie mas para mi en esta vida que no seas tu, lo eres todo y dejaría todo por ti." Pude ver la sinceridad, el amor y la pasión quemar en sus ojos, era momento de tomar una decisión y no abría vuelta atrás, era todo o nada... tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese, lo bese como nunca antes. "Te amo Dimitri." Dije entre besos. El se separo y miro mis ojos. "Te amo Roza." Nos quedamos abrazados por no se cuanto tiempo hasta que me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente todo se sentía fantástico, aunque tengo miedo, mas bien estoy aterrada pero no me importa porque mas alla de eso estoy feliz de tenerlo conmigo. Fui a la cocina, Vika y Dimitri ya estaban desayunando y hablando entre susurros.

"Hola." Dije sonriendo, ambos voltearon a verme, Vika me miraba preocupada y con miedo como si en cualquier momento me fuera a romper, Dimitri di un paso hacia mi pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas Viktoria había saltado hacia mi sujetándome en un abrazo y estaba sollozando en mis brazos. Mierda ¿Cómo le explicaría? ¿Dimitri le habrá dicho algo? Y como si leyera mi mente hablo.

"No tienes que explicarme nada, no necesito saber que es lo que sucede pero tienes que saber que estoy aquí para ti Roza. Tu eres mi hermana." Que no preguntara nada en concreto y aceptara todo así de fácil era extraño viniendo de Vika, luego le preguntaré a Dimitri que le dijo.

"Gracias Vika... ya no llores." Dije limpiándole las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Me solte de su abrazo y mire a Dimitri quien dudoso camino hasta quedar frente a mi y me observo como si tratara de descifrar como saludarme asique lo hice por él, puse mi mano detrás de su cuello ejerciendo una pequeña fuerza hasta que sus labios chocaron con los míos en un rápido y pequeño beso. Mire detrás de él al rostro en shock de Vika, sus ojos abiertos como plato y su boca también.

"Ya cierra la boca ¿Nunca viste a dos personas darse un beso?" Reí, Dimitri tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

"Oh si pero no a ustedes y créeme no me lo esperaba." Dio un salto y camino hacia nosotros, abrazándonos. "Estoy tan feliz de que estén juntos..." Se que quería preguntar todos los detalles pero se detuvo. Nos dirigimos a la mesada para buscar algo de café. Desayunamos hablando de cualquier cosa, cuando terminamos Dimitri se fue a duchar.

"Asique tu y mi hermano." Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Sip." Ahora que las personas lo iban a saber se sentía mas real y el miedo volvía. Vika noto algo y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa Rose no lo amas?"

"Demasiado... pero tengo miedo Vik."

"¿De que?"

"Que me deje." Dije evitando su mirada.

"Mi hermano jamás haria eso Rose... él te ama." Cierto que ella no sabe la verdadera razon por la que nos separamos y piensa que fue por acuerdo mutuo.

"Si tienes razón es una tontería." Trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa.

"Tengo una idea... vamos a hacer alguna locura para levantar el animo."

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" El miedo y los sentimientos de inseguridad quedaron atrás cuando 'alguna locura' apareció en la conversación.

"Am... no lo se tenia ganas de teñirme el pelo así como tu o un tatuaje o un arito. ¿Qué dices?" Pregunto emocionándose cada vez mas.

"Bueno yo el pelo ya lo tengo, pero podrías tu hacerte eso... yo veré en el camino, pero tu hermano no se puede enterar hasta que volvamos o no nos va a dejar hacerlo."

"Trato." Y ambas reímos. Seguimos hablando y riendo por un rato hasta que Dimitri volvió, le avisamos que nos iríamos. Fuimos a un salon en donde a Vika le hicieron un cambio de look, su cabello es marrón oscuro por lo que le hicieron un degrade hasta sus puntas llegando a casi un rubio. Luego fuimos a una casa de tatuajes ambas nos hicimos uno... bueno yo me hice dos pero eso ella no lo sabe. Vika se había tatuado en su muñeca la palabra 'Familia' en ruso y yo me tatué en mi antebrazo izquierdo 'Shadowkiss' No solo era una besada por las sobras por haber vuelto a la vida gracias al espíritu, las sobras a veces se hacían presente en cada paso de mi vida y no me dejaban ver las cosas claras, los demonios de las sombras que acechan en mi vida no solo tienen ojos rojos y colmillos, algunos ni siquiera tienen rostro y a veces la peor de esas sombras soy yo misma. También planeamos una pequeña broma para Dimitri y compramos algo de ropa. Luego de eso nos dirigimos al apartamento cuando entramos Dimitri estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo una de sus novelas. El volteo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pero cuando nos vio una expresión de sorpresa y luego enojo se apodero de él.

"¿Qué demonios?"

"¿No te gusta?" Le pregunto Vika y el apretó los puños, oh esto era divertido.

"Viktoria ya mismo vas y te sacas eso."

"Oye Rose también tiene." Su rostro se relajo un poco cuando me vio pero no porque se le fuera el enojo su expresion era mas como triste por haberme hecho esto, que no hice pero él no sabe.

"Relájate camarada. Pensé que se vería genial."

"¿Fue tu idea?" Pregunto si poder creerlo.

"Claro." Me acerque a él y con mis dedos trace un camino de su pecho a su mejilla. "Esta broma fue mi idea."

"Oh genial broma Rose ponerse aros por toda la cara..." Bueno eso era un poco extremó, Vika tenía uno en la ceja y yo en la boca y nariz.

"Pensé que me amas sin importar que..." Fingí tristeza y gire, pero solo lo hice para que no notara como me estaba aguantando la risa, le di una rápida mirada a Vika que estaba apretando sus labios para no estallar en carcajadas.

"Lo hago." Dije el parándose frente a mi y tomando mi rostro en sus manos, su ojos llenos de preocupación. "Por favor perdóname."

"Oh ya sácalo de esta miseria, no lo soporto mas." Dijo Vika y ambas estallamos en risa. Y nos quitamos lo aros falsos, Dimitri abrió la boca sorprendido y miro de una a otra.

"Oh ustedes no..."

"Lo siento camarada era un bromita... deberias haber visto tu cara." Ninguna de las dos podía dejar de reír.

"Me las van a pagar." Dijo y con eso de alguna manera se las ingenio para tomarnos a ambas y tirarnos al sofá y comenzó a hacernos cosquillas. Hacia tanto que no reía hasta llegar a las lagrimas o me divertía de una manera tan sana. Estar aquí con ellos en este momento se sentía como en casa, me sentía segura... feliz. Luego de un rato vimos una película y cuando termino Vika dijo que iría a dormir una siesta...

"Solos al fin." Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, sentándome en su regazo y poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros.

"Si Roza." Dijo y me dio un suave beso. "Vaya susto que me dieron con esos aros, no lo vuelvan a hacer." Solté una risa.

"Deberías haber visto tu rostro, no tenia precio." Nos quedamos en silencio, él me miraba con admiración. "¿Qué?"

"Nada... eres aun mas hermosa cuando te ríes." Sentí mis mejillas comenzar a tomar color y voltee mi rostro para que no lo viera pero él lo tomo haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran. "Lo digo en serio." Me sonrió y le devolví el gesto. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por varios minutos y vi como el estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"¿En que piensas Camarada?" El sonrió levemente ante el apodo y tomo una de mis manos.

"Creo que deberíamos hablar..." Sabia que este momento llegaría y no quería afrontarlo. Tal vez se arrepintió. Me quise quitar de su regazo pero él me tomo con su otra mano por la cintura evitando que lo hiciera. "No me arrepiento, por supuesto que no lo hago." Como siempre Dimitri me podía leer como un libro abierto. "Pero necesito saber que significa esto para poder hacerlo funcionar."

"No entiendo."

"Me refiero a ¿Estamos juntos? ¿Me estas dando una oportunidad?" Pregunto con miedo lo que me hizo sonreír un poco.

"Es exactamente eso... sabes que aun no he sanado, eso esta mas que claro debido a los acontecimientos de anoche." Sus ojos reflejaban dolor ante el recuerdo. "Te lo iba a decir ayer antes de ir al club pero luego no pude, después vi el mensaje y yo solo... enloquecí, pensé que estabas aquí porque sentías culpa y-y no lo se." Dios abrirme estaba siendo demasiado difícil, no encontraba las palabras exactas, pero el espero a que lo hiciera, suspiré antes de continuar. "En fin lo que quiero decir es que después de pensarlo me di cuenta que no se cuando voy a sanar o si alguna vez seré capas de volver a ser quien era, pero si se que cuando estoy contigo todo se siente mejor y de alguna manera si bien tengo miedo me haces sentir segura...perdí muchas cosas en este año y medio, mi fuerza, mi voluntad, mis sueños, mis metas, incluso mi dignidad pero estando frente a ti todo eso parece pequeño y si hay algo que no quiero perder es a ti... no de nuevo." Algunas lagrimas traicioneras se deslizaban por mis mejillas pero el rápidamente las aparto.

"Te amo Roza y nunca me perderás, de hecho nunca lo hiciste... por que nunca deje de pertenecerte. Ese día en la corte-." Lo calle.

"No quiero hablar de eso Dimitri." Baje mi mirada pero el tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me miro a los ojos con tal intensidad que hizo imposible apartar mi mirada de la suya.

"Pero debemos... necesito que sepas para que podamos dejar eso en el pasado." Asentí levemente. "Luego de que te dije eso en la iglesia pase todo el tiempo convenciéndome a mi mismo de que era lo correcto, de que no podía amar y que no merecía ser amado, de que tu merecías alguien mucho mejor que yo, alguien que no te haya hecho daño, alguien que no dañe tu reputación... cuando descubrí que te fuiste me di cuenta que había cometido el peor error de mi vida, porque mintiéndote de la forma en la que lo hice solo te cause mas dolor... si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás te juro que lo haría. Te amo siempre lo hice y siempre lo voy a hacer."

"Pero no se puede volver en el tiempo... y esto es el aquí y ahora, tu y yo, juntos." Nuestras frentes estaban pegadas. "Te amo."

"Te amo Roza." Y con eso nos sumergimos en un beso expresando todo el amor que sentíamos, el inicio de nuestra relación, porque al fin, después de todo podíamos estar juntos, amarnos libremente sin nadie que nos juzgue, sin ocultarnos, al fin éramos Rose y Dimitri.

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno un nuevo capitulo... Juntos al final, ya veremos que pasa. Pronto el viaje a Rusia.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, déjenme saber que opinan.**

 **yyyy gracias por sus reviews, perdón si no contesto es que a veces no tengo tiempo.**

 **Besos.**


	10. Cap 10: Rusia y un Dios ruso

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

 **Capitulo 10: Rusia y un Dios ruso.**

* * *

 _"Pero no se puede volver en el tiempo... y esto es el aquí y ahora, tu y yo, juntos." Nuestras frentes estaban pegadas. "Te amo."_

 _"Te amo Roza." Y con eso nos sumergimos en un beso expresando todo el amor que sentíamos, el inicio de nuestra relación, porque al fin, después de todo podíamos estar juntos, amarnos libremente sin nadie que nos juzgue, sin ocultarnos, al fin éramos Rose y Dimitri._

Los días pasaron rápido y me encontraba ahora hecha un manojo de nervios y ansiedad en el asiento de un avión muy lejos del suelo rumbo a Rusia. Vika estaba en el asiento junto a la ventana, Dimitri en el medio y yo del lado del pasillo. Mis manos se sujetaban fuertemente a cada lado de mi asiento, cerré mis ojos y comencé a concentrarme en mi respiración inhala, exhala, repite la operación. Hice esto por casi 10 minutos pero no estaba funcionando, necesitaba un...unos tragos. Abrí mis ojos y observe que tanto Vika como Dimitri estaban dormidos, era mi oportunidad de escabullirme y pedir algo de beber, no es muy maduro de mi parte pero se que a ellos no le gusta que beba... no después de la última vez. Me quite el cinto de seguridad y camine por los pasillos del avión en busca de una azafata, podría haberla llamado pero eso probablemente hubiera despertado a alguno de mis acompañantes.

"Señorita ¿Necesita algo?" Pregunto una azafata de unos 30 años, tenía un sonrisa cálida que le iluminaba el rostro y sus grandes ojos color miel reflejaban que realmente disfrutaba su trabajo, era una linda mujer con cabellos dorados bien recogidos en una coleta y su uniforme se ajustaba bien a su figura sin ser vulgar. Le devolví la sonrisa, aunque ahora me sentía algo vergonzosa ¿Parecería una alcohólica si le pedía que me traiga una botella de lo más fuerte que tenga? No estábamos en primera clase pero supongo que podría arreglar esto con dinero. Después de pedirle la botella, decirle que me la entregue silenciosamente en mi asiento y darle un buena propina volví a sentarme, trate de no darle importancia a la extraña mirada que me dedico luego de mi petición. Al cabo de unos minutos la azafata volvió entregándome una botella de vodka y un vaso, le agradecí en un susurro y se retiro. Me serví un vaso y lo bebí, al principio pareció quemar mi garganta, en estos últimos días no había bebido y se sintió más fuerte que antes pero no me importo. Continúe bebiendo y antes de que me diera cuenta la botella estaba vacía y mi mente más relajada. Tendría que encontrar otra manera de calmar mis nervios pero a kilómetros del suelo no había otra opción. Ahora debía ir al baño y con torpeza me levante de mi asiento, si bien no estaba ebria mi coordinación motriz no era de las mejores en este instante, justo en el momento en el que estire mis piernas el avión se movió un poco por la turbulencia y en mis intentos de sujetarme del asiento de adelante golpee a Dimitri sin querer, no lo había notado hasta que oí un quejido salir de él. Me lleve las manos al rostro, tratando de contener la risa... okey estaba un poco más ebria de lo que pensaba, me sentía mal por haberlo golpeado, si, pero es inevitable no reírme.

"Lo-lo siento Di-Dimitri" Dije entre risitas.

"Esta bien Roza" Dijo refregándose los ojos y sonriendo, sonrisa que pronto desapareció cuando vio la botella de vodka vacía.

"Yo em... voy al baño" Me apresuré a decir y salí casi corriendo. Una vez encerrada en este pequeño cubículo hice lo que tenia que hacer y luego de lavarme las manos observe mi reflejo en el espejo, la persona que me miraba devuelta era alguien muy diferente a quien me miraba una semana atrás, un mes atrás y que decir de uno o dos años en el pasado. A veces me era difícil reconocer mi propio reflejo, no solo es mi apariencia física, el hecho de estar más flaca o tener mechones de color en mi cabello... el cambio mas grande es en mi mirada, aquella que hace unos años tenia pasión, fuego y fuerza fue reemplazada por una de miedo, vacío y dolor pero hoy veo algo mas allí... esperanza y eso es gracias a él, debo mantenerme fuerte, luchar para ser feliz porque él merece lo mejor de mi y esto claramente no lo es. Cuando volví Dimitri estaba completamente despierto tamborileando sus dedos en sus piernas. "Hoooola" Dije lentamente poniendo una sonrisa angelical e inocente en mi rostro. El levanto una ceja, mi táctica no estaba funcionando. "¡ugh!" Resoplé "Estaba nerviosa ¿Okey?" Me senté.

"No dije nada Roza." Entrecerré mis ojos.

"No debías decir nada." Dije frustrada y solté un suspiro, Dimitri se quedo en silencio por un rato pero luego y sin previo aviso me estrecho en sus brazos acercando mi cabeza a su pecho.

"Yo también estoy nervioso, todo saldrá bien Roza." Me sujete con fuerza a su cuello, que egoísta había sido de mi parte pensar que él no estaría nervioso, era su familia después de todo y hace años que no los ve, muchos menos hablar con ellos, si no fuera por la inesperada visita de Vika tal vez nunca les hubiera vuelto a hablar.

"Lo siento..." El se aparto un poco de mi para poder mirarme a los ojos pero aun manteniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo.

"¿Por qué lo sientes Roza?"

"Por haber bebido mis nervios, por no haber pensado que tu también estarías nervioso, por ser débil..."

"Hey..." Dijo suavemente acariciando mi mejilla con su mano libre. "Estas tratando de dejarlo y eso te hace fuerte. Nunca vuelvas a pensar que eres débil porque no es así." Me dio un suave beso en la frente y yo volví a rodear su cuello acercándolo más a mi.

El resto del viaje paso de la misma manera, Dimitri y yo tomábamos fuerzas uno del otro, hablamos de varios temas sin importancia y nos besamos un poco, se podría decir que esa fue mi parte favorita. Antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta estábamos en un auto dirigiéndonos a Baia, Vika no paraba de hablar poniéndonos al día de la vida de los vecinos, St. Basil's, bla bla bla, mientras Dimitri y yo permanecíamos en silencio metidos en nuestros pensamientos y sin realmente escuchar a todo lo que Vika nos estaba contando, intente en varias ocasiones concentrarme en lo que ella decía pero no lo lograba, mi mente esta ocupada por dos cosas: como mantener esta mascara de vida perfecta, es duro mentirles, son mi familia y los adoro pero si no fuera por lo de la otra noche Vika nunca se hubiera enterado de mi nueva manera de afrontar los problemas y ella nunca pregunto nada supongo que Dimitri interfirió con eso y la mayor de mis preocupaciones en este momento es Yeva. Otra vez el tiempo paso demasiado rápido y nos encontrábamos en la puerta de la casa de la familia Belikov. Dimitri busco mi mano como si fuera una fuente de agua en el desierto y la apretó a tal punto que podría haber quebrado mis dedos, con mi mano libre acaricie su brazo y su agarre se aflojo, pude sentir un ligero cosquilleo por como la sangre volvía a mis dedos. Vika ni golpeo la puerta, pues era su casa y entro sin más supongo que pensó que la seguiríamos, mientras tanto Dimitri y yo nos quedamos congelados en el lugar esperando que el otro de el primer paso pero eso no sucedía, podía sentir como el aire se quedo atrapado dentro de mi cuerpo, pánico, mis pies comenzaron a moverse pero no en dirección a la puerta, estaba retrocediendo, llevando la mano de Dimitri conmigo hasta que retrocedí tanto que él tuvo que voltear quedando frente a mi, nuestros miradas se cruzaron y pude observar que él también estaba entrando en pánico, aunque nadie podría haberlo notado pues eso solo estaba escrito en sus ojos. Cerré mis parpados por un momento dejando salir el aire de mi lentamente, 'tienes que ser fuerte Rose por él, para él...' los abrí y tome su rostro en mis manos. "Podemos hacer esto." Le dije y lo bese suavemente. El deslizó sus manos por los lados de mi cuerpo dejándolas descansar en mi espalda baja y apretándome hasta que nuestros pechos se chocaron, uno de mis brazos se abrazo a su cuello mientras mi otra mano se enredaba en su cabello, el beso se profundizo y no fue necesario separarnos y tomar valor para entrar porque cuando mi mente comenzaba a nublarse por los besos de Dimitri un grito nos saco de nuestro mundo, nos separamos bruscamente para ver la fuente de ese chillido y allí se encontraban el clan de mujeres Belikov, la que había gritado al parecer era Olena que se había llevado las manos a la boca ocultando un sonrisa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, en pocos segundos la teníamos sobre nosotros abrazándonos y derramando algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

"Oh no puedo creer que están aquí, ambos y juntos. Estoy tan feliz." Luego de devolver el abrazo por unos segundo logré zafarme y darles espacio para que su madre saludara apropiadamente a Dimitri, cuando me separe las chicas corrieron a él apretándolo, besándolo y diciéndole en ruso lo feliz que estaban de que este de vuelta y bien y lo tonto que había sido por no haberse contactado antes. Luego de un rato nos encontrábamos todos dentro de la casa preparando la mesa para la cena y esperando a que se haga la comida mientras hablábamos animadamente, trataba de seguirles el ritmo pero mi mente estaba distraída pensando en donde estaría Yeva quien todavía no había asomado sus narices, por suerte, aunque no saber donde estaba o cuando aparecería me estaba comenzando a preocupar, me acerque a Karolina sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Hey Karo...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Esta en lo de Oksana vendrá pronto." Dijo con una sonrisa dulce, wow estas personas me conocían más de lo que pensaba. Le dedique una leve sonrisa y ahora me acerque a Olena que estaba hablando con Dimitri.

"¡Roza! Te extrañado tanto mi niña." Sonreí algo incomoda pues me acerque a ella con una misión y sabia que seria difícil.

"Lo se y yo a ti..."

"¿Qué sucede Roza?" Irrumpió Dimitri con el ceño fruncido, Olena me observo preocupada.

"Venia a decirles que me saltaré la cena, estoy muy cansada del viaje y no tengo hambre" Fingí un bostezo, pude ver que Dimitri no se había tragado mi mentira y Olena me miraba más preocupada que antes.

"¿Te sientes bien Roza? Tu siempre tienes mucho apetito" Desvié mi mirada, me sentí horrible por mentir pero no quería lidiar con Yeva, al menos no hoy y el simple hecho de pensar en hacerlo realmente cerraba mi estomago.

"Si, perfectamente." Sonreí. "Comí en el avión." Sabia sin mirarlo que él estaba levantando una ceja.

"Esta bien Roza, ve a descansar. De todas maneras le diré a Dimitri que luego te suba algo por si te da hambre."

"Gracias mama." Dije y le di un rápido abrazo, Dimitri tomo mi mano y beso mi frente pero en vez de soltarme comenzó a guiarme lejos de la cocina y escaleras arriba, una vez en la habitación abrió la puerta. Estaba tal cual la recordaba, abrí mi bolso que alguna de las chicas había subido y saque una camiseta de Dimitri que empaque para dormir, comencé a quitarme la ropa rápidamente y me deslice dentro de la camiseta sin darle segundos pensamientos a que Dimitri estaba dentro del cuarto sentado en la cama mirándome, sujete mi cabello en un rodete despeinado y escale a la cama apoyando mi cabeza en su regazo. Estuvimos en silencio varios minutos mientras el acariciaba los cabellos sueltos de mi peinado con dulzura. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Finalmente pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

"Bien... supongo ¿Y tu?"

"Bien, feliz de tenerte porque gracias a ti me reuní con mi familia." Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa completa, acaricie su rostro, recorriendo con mis dedos las líneas que se formaban a los costados de sus labios cuando su hermosa sonrisa aparecía, él tomo mi mano acercándola a su boca y besando la punta de mis dedos. Estos pequeños actos estando aquí solos me hacían olvidar del mundo, me hacían sentir en paz, le devolví una sonrisa perezosa si bien cuando le había dicho a Olena que iría a la cama no estaba cansada ahora estando aquí acostada con Dimitri pasando sus manos por mi cabello me estaba dando algo de sueño. "Roza... ¿Por qué no quieres cenar?" Pregunto mientras con el dedo índice de su mano libre trazaba líneas suavemente por mi rostro, acariciándolo con delicadeza como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. "No tengo ganas de lidiar con tu abuela ahora y realmente no tengo hambre." El se quedo en silencio un instante. "Esta bien pero cuando vuelva quiero que comas algo. Hoy has estado bebiendo y la realidad es que no comiste nada desde que nos fuimos de Estados Unidos." Solté un suspiro acompañado de una leve sonrisa. "¿Qué?" Dijo él y se podía distinguir un tono divertido en su voz. "Nada... amo como me cuidas." "Y yo te amo a ti Roza." Levante mi brazo colocándolo detrás de su cabeza, ejerciendo un poco de presión, él capto el mensaje y acerco su rostro el mío, nuestros labios se encontraron en un lento y dulce beso. Pronto escuchamos a Olena gritar que la comida estaba lista. Dimitri se levanto y coloco una almohada bajo mi cabeza, me acurruque sobre uno de mis lados, él deslizo una manta sobre mi cuerpo y se acercó para darme un último beso. "Despiértame cuando vuelvas camarada." El dio un leve asentimiento y se retiró. Rápidamente me sumergí en un sueño. _Me sentía emocionada por alguna razón, el sol estaba radiante y podía sentir como calentaba mi piel, estaba rodeada por arboles y una brisa suave jugaba con mis cabellos. Me detuve un segundo a admirar la simpleza del lugar donde me encontraba que por simple no dejaba de ser bello, pero debía seguir caminando tenía que encontrarlo, una sonrisa se abrió paso en mis rostro al pensar en él. Continúe caminando y a medida que lo hacia los arboles comenzaban a desaparecer... Me encontraba en ¿En San Vladimir's? ¿Qué hago aquí? Levante mi mirada al cielo, la brisa tranquila rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en un violento viento, nubes grises se apoderaban del cielo privando a mi piel de aquel sol que antes brillaba, el frío comenzaba a tomar control de mi cuerpo, erizando cada vello de piel, desesperada mire a mi alrededor, me sentía aturdida hasta que un agudo sonido corto la tensión que me rodeaba, levante mi vista al cielo otra vez y vi pasar a un cuervo, gire mi rostro para ver de donde venia y vi una bandada de cuervos, de pronto sentí miedo y la adrenalina comenzó a bombear por mi cuerpo, comencé a correr, no sabia exactamente hacia donde me dirigía pero eso no era importante en este momento, corrí y a pesar de que mis piernas querían parar no cedí. Tropecé con algo y caí de cara al suelo, cuando me levante ya no me encontraba en el mismo lugar que antes, en realidad no se donde estaba todo era negro a mi alrededor, podía escuchar voces pero no distinguía que decían, estaba algo apabullada, trate de moverme pero mis manos y pies estaban sujetos a algo... "Esta despertando." Dijo una de las voces, sonaba familiar pero por más que tratara no lograba descifrar a quien pertenecía. "¿Qué haremos ahora con ella?" Dijo otra. "Lo que se merece." ¿De que hablan? ¿Quiénes eran estas personas? ¿Qué querían de mi? Trate de expresar mis preocupaciones pero las preguntas se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta. "¿Por qué hacen esto?" Logré decir débilmente. Risas llenaron la oscuridad, y por lo que pude escuchar no solo había tres personas aquí eran más, no se cuantos pero definitivamente más. "Eres débil." "Una decepción." Añadieron otras dos voces. "¿Qué quieren? ¿Quiénes son?" Dije y supe que mi voz estaba cargada de miedo y desesperación. "Oh ¿La pequeña niña tiene miedo?" "¿Qué paso con Rose 'badass' Hathaway?" Todas estas palabras eran como puñales en mi cuerpo pero cuando finalmente alguien quito lo que obstruía mi vista, creo que era una venda, sentí mi corazón caerse a pedazos. Frente a mi se encontraba todos ellos: Janine, Lissa, Eddie, Christian, Yeva, Abe, Mason, Adrian y Mia, las mujeres Belikov también estaban allí, el único que faltaba era Dimitri. Comencé a hiperventilarme cuando logré descifrar que las voces que había escuchado pertenecían a mis padres, a quien alguna vez había sido mi mejor amiga/hermana, a mi mejor amigo quien su muerte aun la sentía sobre en mis hombros, a Yeva, Eddie y Christian, los demás permanecían en silencio. Mis mejillas se sentían húmedas y es cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando. "No llores Pequeña Dhampir." Su voz era dura. "Esto no durará mucho." Dijo Mia con una sonrisa de muñeca de porcelana, esas que dan miedo. Antes de que todos pudieran hacer algo una puerta se abrió y vi a Dimitri acercarse a la multitud, solté el aire aliviada que no sabia que tenia guardado. "Dimitri, Dimitri ayúdame." El sonrió, pero no era su sonrisa usual, esa que dice que todo estará bien, era aquella que vi cuando sus ojos eran rojos y su piel pálida, asustada busque su mirada pero no había nada extraño en ella, excepto la frialdad con la que me observaba. "¿Dimitri?" Todos comenzaron a reír y acercarse a mi, trate de zafarme de lo que me hacia permanecer inmóvil pero no lo estaba logrando. "Dimitri no, Dimitri ayúdame, no no NO." Cerré mis ojos pero las risas hacían eco en mis oídos._ Sentí dos manos tomarme de los hombros y no pude evitar moverme desesperadamente intentando soltarme de aquel agarre, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos... "Mírame" seguí forcejeando. "Roza... roza abre los ojos..." Su voz ahora era cálida, deje de luchar pero aun no tenía el valor para mirarlo. "Todo esta bien mírame, fue un sueño despierta." ¿Un sueño? ¿UN SUEÑO? Una pesadilla, la peor que tengo en mucho tiempo. Lentamente abrí mis ojos confiando en su palabra pero aun con miedo. Cuando lo hice cálidos ojos marrones me observaban asustados. "Ya esta amor, ya paso fue una pesadilla. Estoy aquí." Lo mire un instante más hasta que las lagrimas nublaron mi vista y un sollozo se escapo de entre mis labios. El, que estaba antes arrodillado junto a la cama subió detrás de mi, sus piernas y sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, su pecho contra mi espalda y su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro mientras me susurraba palabras en ruso al oído, poco a poco mi llanto fue cesando y el confort que su cuerpo abrazado al mío me brindaba era lo que necesitaba. Cuando las lagrimas dejaron de caer Dimitri hizo un intento de soltarme pero me aferre a él, enredando mis brazos a los suyos para que no me suelte. Tenia miedo de que cuando lo hiciera, desaparecería y volvería a estar en aquella horrible pesadilla. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en aquella posición, donde la fuente de luz era una pequeña lámpara en la mesita junto a la cama y nuestras respiraciones el único sonido. Una vez tranquila solté mi agarre de sus brazos y gire entre ellos, pasando mis piernas sobre las suyas a cada lado de su cuerpo, mis brazos encontraron lugar sobre sus hombros y mi frente descansaba en la suya. "Roza..." Lo interrumpí. "No me dejes, por favor." Dije en un susurro. El me sujeto más fuerte contra su cuerpo. "Nunca." Una ultima lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla. "¿Quieres hablar de eso?" Pregunto mientras quitaba aquella lagrima con su pulgar. "No realmente." Me dio un dulce beso sabiendo que era lo que necesitaba. "Vamos a comer algo, todos están acostados ya." Lo bese una vez más y lentamente me puse de pie, comenzamos a caminar hacia la cocina, Dimitri me tenia abrazada por la cintura, me conocía demasiado bien como para saber que en este momento necesitaba sentirlo cerca. El dejo que mi cuerpo se deslizara en una de las sillas y comenzó a buscar algo en la heladera, luego posiciono un plato lleno de comida frente a mi y se sentó a mi lado. Mientras comía el acariciaba las puntas de mi largo cabello que durante el jaleo de mi sueño se había soltado. Acabe mi comida y tome un gran vaso de agua. "Creo que debería cortarlo un poco." Dije cuando termine, girando mi rostro para ver el suyo, pude sentir como se tensaba. "Ni lo pienses... ya te hiciste esos mechones de color." Reí de su obsesión por mi cabello. "Pero si no lo corto aunque sea un poco las puntas se pondrán feas." Su rostro estaba serio. "No. Lo digo en serio." Reí otra vez y tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese con pasión. "No te darás ni cuenta Camarada." Dije alejándome, pero él no lo acepto y me levanto rápidamente de mi silla sentándome en su regazo. Puso mi cabello sobre uno de mis hombros y comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos comenzando por mi sien hasta mi cuello. "No lo cortes" dijo mientras acariciaba mi cuello con la punta de su nariz, enviado escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de su cercanía. "¿Y qué si lo hago?" Dije desafiante, el corrió el cuello de la camiseta dejando expuesto mi hombro mientras seguía besando la nueva piel que estaba a su disposición. "Me enojaré si lo haces." Abrí mis ojos y me aleje un poco de él para poder ver los suyos. "¿Oh si?" El asintió lentamente, sacudí mi cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que este hombre me hacia sentir era increíble. Sin más que decir comenzamos a besarnos, lentamente y a medida que los segundos pasaban la pasión y el hambre de uno por el otro se apoderaba de nosotros, estábamos en pleno auge de nuestro beso cuando alguien aclarándose la garganta hizo que nos separemos. Bufé frustrada pues era la segunda vez en el día que nos interrumpían un beso. Giré mi rostro aun sentada sobre el regazo de Dimitri, ya que estaba sentada de lado, escanee el lugar para ver quien había interrumpido nuestro intercambio de amor y una vez que lo hice desee no haberlo hecho, allí la vieja bruja, digo Yeva estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, observándome con sus penetrantes ojos, otro escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo pero este no era bueno como los que Dimitri me provocaba. Su pelo se veía mas gris y estaba algo mas delgada y bajita que antes pero esos ojos seguían albergando la misma intensidad. Desvié mi mirada de la suya porque no podía sostener sus ojos juzgándome y me encontré analizando lo limpio que se veía el suelo, Dimitri apretó su agarre en mi cintura como si tratara de prepararse para lo que estaba por venir. "Limpien esto y a dormir. Ya se te esta pegado lo irresponsable de tanto estar con esta niña." Dimitri apretó más fuerte, pensando que no había entendido lo que su abuela había dicho ya que lo había hecho en ruso pero Yeva sabia perfectamente que yo podía entender y hablar el idioma; si bien me dolían sus palabras después de aquella pesadilla y de haberme sentido tan vulnerable, justo cuando me estaba comenzando a sentir bien y disfrutando mi momento con Dimitri ella tuvo que interrumpir... así que como decía me duelen sus palabras pero en este momento solo me irritan. Me esforcé por sostener su mirada y poniéndome de pie le respondí en ruso. "No te preocupes todo queda exactamente como estaba." Dimitri no se movió ni un centímetro de su asiento y Yeva dio un paso hacia mi, mi cuerpo se tenso pero mi mente repetía una y otra vez 'No desvíes la mirada Rose, no seas débil, no justo ahora.' "Una vez que las cosas se hacen nada vuelve a estar exactamente como estaba." Tenía la leve sospecha de que esta conversación ya no era sobre los trastos sucios, noten el sarcasmo, aunque ahora ya no me sentía tan confiada como antes, di un paso atrás y caí sobre Dimitri, desvié mi mirada mirando a un costado, mierda. "Puedo intentarlo." Susurré. "Ya veremos." Respondio con dureza y con eso giro sobre sus talones y salió de la cocina. Apreté mis puños enojada conmigo misma por mostrar debilidad frente a ella. Bien Rose sigue dándole la razón a la vieja bruja. Sin darle una mirada a Dimitri me levante, tome los platos y comencé a lavarlos con furia, cuando termine me quede parada de nuevo apretando mis puños. Las manos de Dimitri tomaron las mías, negué con mi cabeza haciéndole saber que no quería hablar. Nos retiramos al cuarto, una vez acostados el pecho de Dimitri contra mi espalda y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, no dijimos nada más esa noche. Me costo conciliar el sueño pues mi encuentro con Yeva y la pesadilla rondaban mi cabeza pero una vez que logre dormirme sin que ningún sueño ni pesadilla perturbaran mi mente o eso pensé.

Había sido una noche larga, entrado y saliendo de la inconciencia, cada vez que una pesadilla quería abrirse paso en mi mente mi cerebro recibía una especia de descarga eléctrica despertándome. Pase varios momentos observando a Dimitri dormir pacíficamente. Cuando desperté por tercera vez, ya cansada de esto, mire la hora y eran las cinco de la mañana, decidí ir a hacer algo, lentamente escapé del agarre de Dimitri y me dirigí a donde se encontraba mi bolso, tomé ropa interior, una camiseta de manga larga rayada blanca y negra, un jean claro que se ajustaba bien a mis piernas, era corto y llegaba hasta arriba de mis tobillos, unas soquetes y unas botas negras que llegaban gusto a donde el jean terminaba, con la ropa en mis manos fui hasta el baño a darme una ducha. El agua hacía mucho bien a cada uno de mis músculos y cuando esa ducha termino me sentía fresca y renovada, salí de allí una vez vestida y con mi cabello cayendo húmedo sobre mis hombros. Me dirigí a la cocina, Olena estaba ahí preparando el desayuno. "Buenos días." Dije con una sonrisa genuina, a pesar de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior por alguna razón sentía que sería un buen día.

"¡Roza! Ven siéntate y desayuna." Dijo haciéndome señas con una espátula en la mano, reí ante la imagen, tome asiento y en dos minutos tenía un plato lleno de comida frente a mi y un vaso de juego de naranja fresco. Devore la comida con rapidez, estaba hambrienta. "Puedo ver tu apetito ha vuelto a ser como antes." Desvié la mirada y asentí, la realidad es que cuando me sentía bien volvía a comer como siempre lo hice pero también están aquellos periodos en los que no puedo probar bocado... "Oh lo siento Roza..." Dijo ella acercándose a mi y pasando un brazo por mis hombros, la mire sorprendida y algo asustada ¿Sabría ella algo de mis 'inconvenientes' con la comida? Respiré hondo. "Esta bien Olena... nada de que preocuparse." Sonreí y antes de que pudiera responderme Dimitri apareció, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mamá murmurando buenos días en ruso, luego se acercó a mi y beso mi cabello, fue a servirse el desayuno y se sentó junto a mi. Hablamos animadamente por un rato, las chicas se unieron al desayuno y luego solo quedamos Dimitri, Vika, Olena, Karo y yo. "¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy Rose?" Preguntó Vika animada"

"Tenía pensado llevar a los niños a la plaza, si estas de acuerdo Karo."

"Eso sería fantástico Roza." Respondió ella sonriendo aliviada de tener un día libre, hoy Karo no trabajaba pero me pareció un lindo gesto llevarme un rato a los niños y que tenga tiempo para hacer sus cosas.

"Oh vamos... con tantas cosas para hacer quieres ir de niñera" Se quejo Viktoria. "Si" Respondí, me acerque a ella y susurré en su oído. "Tu tienes que hablar con alguien me parece..." Ella me dedico una mirada de fastidio pero sabia que tenía razón. Hablamos un rato más de nada importante, los niños se despertaron, tomaron su desayuno y cuando le conté de mis planes para el día estaban emocionados y rápidamente subieron a cambiarse. Cuando estábamos por irnos alguien llamo a la puerta. "Yo abro." Le dije a los demás, error grave error, si hubiera sabido quienes estaban detrás de la puerta hubiera salido corriendo por el patio trasero. Me quede congelada en mi lugar frente a las dos personas que jamás hubiera esperado ver en la casa de los Belikov. "Roza ¿Quién esta en la puert..." Dimitri dijo sin poder terminar porque antes de que eso pasara se encontraba detrás de mi observando a las inesperadas visitas. "Abe, Guardiana Hathaway." Dijo él con respeto, yo aun no encontraba palabras, Dimitri tiro de mi brazo suavemente para correrme de la puerta y dejarlos pasar, el viejo lucia igual que siempre con uno de sus trajes extravagantes y mi madre, bueno mi madre tenia esa mirada de desaprobación junto con ira que me deba ganas de correr y esconderme bajo mis sábanas, 'Oh vamos Rose, no seas cobarde.' Una vez dentro los demás que se encontraban en la casa se hicieron presente en la sala, incluso Yeva estaba ahora aquí también, genial, rodé los ojos mentalmente. La tensión se podía cortar con una tijera y Abe por supuesto fue el encargado de romperla. "Rose que bueno verte." Dijo acercándose a mi y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, tarde unos segundos en reaccionar y devolverlo. "Baba." Dije en un susurro. El se separo un poco para poder verme y acariciando mi mejilla dijo. "Tan hermosa como siempre." Le sonreí.

"¿Dónde diablos has estado Rosemarie?" Si Janine no pudo contenerse más y tuvo que destruir mi pequeño momento padre e hija. Junte coraje para enfrentarla y en tono casual respondí.

"Oh tu sabes... un tiempo en París, Nueva York..."

"¿Haciendo que si se puede saber? ¿Qué fue tan importante para que dejaras tus responsabilidades en la corte, tu puesto como guardiana de la Princesa?" Sus palabras salían con veneno, era increíble pensar que tan pequeña mujer podía ser tan odiosa... no supe que responder 'ya sabes la princesa es un maldita mimada y no tenía ganas de verle la cara porque cuando el amor de mi vida me rompió el corazón ella solo decido romperlo un poco más' Creo que no sería la mejor respuesta asique solo permanecí en silencio.

"Vamos niña contéstale a tu madre." Yeva, Yeva... de verdad quiero golpear a esa vieja ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que hacer más miserable mi existencia?.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia Janine." Respondí fingiendo que no me afectaba para nada esta situación.

"Oh claro que lo es, soy tu madre y tengo todo el derecho a saber porque hechas a perder tu vida. ¿Cómo crees que fue este año para mi?" Por un momento pensé que lo decía porque se sentía mal por no saber donde estaba su hija, porque estaba preocupada por mi... hasta que volvió a hablar. "¿Sabes lo mal que me hiciste quedar? ¿Como pudiste ser tan irresponsable?" Dimitri se tensó a mi lado e iba a responderle algo a mi madre pero tome su brazo para que no haga nada, el volteo a verme preocupado y le di un triste y pequeña sonrisa.

"Tu no eres mi madre, tu solo me trajiste al mundo asique por lo que a mi me concierne no te debo nada. Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer." Y con eso me dirigí a la puerta, los planes de llevar a los niños quedaron cancelados, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar, pero antes de que pudiera salir la vieja bruja abrió su bocota otra vez. "Huyendo como siempre... ¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Okey hasta acá llego mi limite, gire sobre mi talones y la apunte acusadoramente con un dedo. "YA CALLATE." Todos se quedaron helados ante mi tono de voz, nadie le levanta la voz a Yeva, pero Rose Hathaway tiene un limite. "Estoy harta de tus palabras hirientes, tu no sabes nada y no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme como una basura."

"Solo saco los hechos a la luz, huiste y eres débil." Dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

"¿Qué demonios querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara a ver como mi vida se caía a pedazos? ¿Cómo después de haber ido al infierno de ida y vuelta tener que lidiar con la traición de quien alguna vez fue como mi hermana? ¿Cómo la persona que mas amo en este mundo me rechaz..." Me quede callada porque recordé que ellos no lo saben, ellos no saben que Dimitri fue quien me dejo y yo no iba a ser quien se los dijera.

"¡Ves! Ni siquiera puedes decirlo en voz alta, eso te hace débil."

"Esa no es la razón..." Dije mirando a otro lado que no sean sus ojos.

"Entonces vamos, dinos."

"No." Dije y me dirigí a la salida, tome el pomo de la puerta y sentí una mano en mi hombro. "Necesito un momento." Dije sin girar a verlo, el beso uno de mis hombros y luego colocó su mano allí otra vez, se acerco a mi y susurró en mi oído. "Por favor vuelve a mi Roza." Apreté su mano y salí de allí.

Caminé hasta la plaza abrumada por mis pensamientos, me senté en una de las bancas y traté de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en mi vida. No se por cuanto tiempo estuve allí, de alguna extraña manera no me sentía mal, era como si mi mente estuviera en blanco, necesitaba salir de esa casa, no podía soportar mas golpes pero ahora que me encontraba sola no sentía nada, no estaba enojada, no estaba triste... el vacío volvió. Necesitaba sentir algo urgente o solo me hundiría mas en esta espiral, saque una navaja de mi bolsillo y la estudié por unos segundos, la acerque a mi muñeca y cuando apenas perforó mi piel la solté, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Le prometí que lucharía, me prometí a mi misma que sería fuerte por él. Con esos pensamientos tome la navaja del suelo y la volví a guardar, solo me había cortado apenas un centímetro, comencé a caminar hacia la casa y pasé antes por un café, pregunte si tenían una bandita y la aplique en mi muñeca. Cuando estaba yendo hacia la casa me di cuenta que aunque amo a esas personas ya no puedo lidiar con Yeva, asique antes de llegar reserve por teléfono una habitación en un hotel.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y me alivie al encontrar la sala completamente vacía, sin hacer ruido me escabullí a la habitación, también vacía. Perfecto. Comencé a guardar las cosas en mi bolso, lo cerré y me lo puse al hombro, cuando estaba por salir, Dimitri entro. Al verme se vio aliviado pero cuando vio el bolso la preocupación tomo su rostro y en menos de un segundo estaba frente a mi tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes, arreglaremos esto te lo juro." Su preocupación era demasiado tierna y me hizo reír un poco su desesperación. "Tranquilo camarada, jamás te voy a dejar... de hecho esta yendo a buscarte." Soltó un suspiro. Tomo mi cintura y se tiro a la cama haciéndome caer sobre el. Ambos reímos. Era increíble ver este lado relajado de Dimitri.

"¿Para que me buscabas Roza?" Dijo mientras besaba mi cuello haciendo algo de cosquillas, buena manera de acabar con el romanticismo Rose.

"Em yo... dormiré en un hotel hoy." Y como predije sus besos inmediatamente pararon y tomo mi rostro para poder verme a los ojos, se quedo en silencio unos momentos.

"Okey. Dame unos segundos que empaco." Y con eso me puso a un lado delicadamente y comenzó a meter cosas en su bolso.

"Dimitri para..." El siguió como si yo no hubiera dicho nada. Resople y me pare frente a él, tomándolo de los hombros para que dejara de hacer lo que hacia. "Yo estaré bien, tu tienes a tu familia acá." El junto su frente con la mía y me miro con intensidad. "Mi familia eres tu Roza, y a donde vayas, yo voy." Tomé su rostro y lo bese con pasión, cada segundo que pasaba junto a él podía sentir mi amor crecer y mi corazón estar más cerca de sanar.

Cuando bajamos fuimos a la cocina, allí estaba Olena y le explicamos la situación, se podía ver en sus ojos que no quería que nos fuéramos pero no dijo nada, le prometimos que mañana vendríamos a cenar y nos fuimos. Llegamos al hotel, era una habitación hermosa, tenía una pequeña chimenea eléctrica, con una linda alfombra a sus pies y un sillón de tres cuerpos blanco frente a ella, arriba de la chimenea contra la pared se encontraba una tv de pantalla plana, detrás del sofá había una mesa de madera para cuatro personas y luego dos puertas una llevaba al baño que contaba con una gran bañera y la otra al cuarto donde había una cama kingsize, unas mesitas a cada lado de la cama, un mueble frente a la cama con cajones para la ropa y arriba de él un espejo. Pedimos algo de comida a la habitación, cuando la puerta sonó fui a abrir pensando que sería el servicio pero estaba equivocada. "¿Qué haces aquí Baba?" Pregunte mientras le hacia señas con la mano para que entrara. "Siéntate, siento no ofrecerte nada de beber recién llegamos." Le dije mientras tomábamos asiento en el sofá, Dimitri ya se encontraba allí con su espalda apoyada sobre el brazo del sillón, yo me senté a su lado y mi padre el en ultimo espacio.

"Esta bien Rose." Dijo y tomo mis manos en las suyas. "Venía a disculparme por el comportamiento de tu madre, si hubiera sabido que reaccionaria así no la hubiera traído a verte."

"No tienes que disculparte por ella Baba, pero... ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba?"

"Siempre se donde estas Rose, deberías acostumbrarte." Claro como no me había dado cuenta antes, Abe solo se comunicaba pocas veces conmigo por teléfono porque sabia que necesitaba espacio, pero nunca pregunto donde estaba, en su momento me pareció extraño pero con tantas cosas en mi cabeza no le di mucha importancia, y ahora me daba cuenta por qué, mi padre es un hombre poderoso y tiene espías en todos lados obviamente sabia donde estaba.

"Por eso nunca preguntabas donde me encontraba." Dije revelando parte de mis pensamientos.

"Exacto... Ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo estas?" Dijo echándole una mirada a Dimitri.

"Mucho mejor Baba. Gracias a él." Dije sonriendo y tomando la mano de mi Dios ruso. Mi padre enarcó una ceja pero luego sonrió.

"Me alegro que sea así pequeña, y tu Belikov-" Antes de que pudiera vociferar su amenaza Dimitri lo interrumpió.

"Lo se Señor. No tiene de que preocuparse." Mi padre sonrió complacido.

"Muy bien... Bueno Rosie debo irme. Negocios que atender."

"Okey...no quiero saber." Ambos reímos, dijimos adiós y a los minutos que se fue la comida llego. Comimos en un silencio cómodo, cada tanto me tomaba mi tiempo para estudiar a Dimitri, simplemente era perfecto, mientras más lo miraba, más me enamoraba de él y más me fascinaba lo hermoso que era.

"¿Qué tanto me miras Rosa?" Dijo con un tono juguetón.

"Solo admiro lo inhumanamente hermoso que es mi hombre." Nunca lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo pero si, Dimitri Belikov se estaba sonrojando.

"A mi me cuesta creer que la mujer mas hermosa del universo sea mía." Me dedico una sonrisa para enamorar y la cena ya había quedado en segundo lugar en mi mente, ahora quería el postre. Me levante de mi asiento y caminé hacia él, sentándome a horcajadas sobre él.

"¿Tuya?" El asiente, nuestros ojos clavados en los del otro. "A mi no me lo parece..."

"¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?" Dijo mientras depositaba pequeños besos en mi cuello, incapaz de hablar emite un sonido que sonaba como una respuesta positiva. Los labios de Dimitri rápidamente se encontraban en los míos. Nos besamos con furia y hambre por un rato, las manos de Dimitri bailaban por mi espalda hasta que se abrieron paso al borde de mi camiseta y de un tirón esta se encontraba en el suelo, lo deje tomar el dominio pues este era su momento de hacerme suya, me miro un instante a los ojos mientras sus dedos acariciaban mis brazos hasta llegar a los tirantes de mi sujetador, los hizo caer por mis hombros mientras besaba mi cuello y clavícula. "Dime que quieres Roza." Dijo con una voz cargada de erotismo, estaba tan perdida en sus besos que olvide como hablar, el dejo de besarme y bufé. "Dime." Dijo con mas autoridad que solo provocaba que me encienda más. "Hazme tuya Dimitri." Logre decir y con eso sus besos comenzaron otra vez. Se separó un instante para quitarse su camisa y luego entre besos logre oír el click de mi sostén, me lo quite con rapidez dejándolo caer a nuestro lado, el no perdió ni un instante y comenzó a besar un camino hasta que uno de mis pezones, mientras imita sus acciones con una de sus manos en mi otro pecho, la habitación que antes estaba en silencio se lleno de mis gemidos de placer, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentro sobra mis pies, el empuja su silla y también se para, tomándome por la cintura para que no me mueva comienza a plantar besos desde mi pecho hasta mi ombligo, acompañado de sus manos, lentamente deshace el botón de mis jean, lo toma por los costados junto con mis bragas haciéndolos caer, dejándome completamente desnuda y a su merced. "Dios eres hermosa." Dice subiendo su rostro para volver a besar mis labios, una de sus manos sigue sosteniendo mi cintura mientras la otra corre los platos de la mesa que se encuentra detrás de mi. Me levanta y ahora me encuentro sentada en el borde de aquella mesa, sus manos se deslizan por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, comenzó acariciando lentamente, mordí su labio en señal del placer que me estaba causando, esto lo hizo ir mas rápido, uno de sus dedos se abrió paso dentro de mi, luego dos, tres, estaba a punto de alcanzar el cielo. "No pares." Le rogué y luego de un instante estrellas bailaban frente a mi. Tomo mi trasero levantándome y haciendo que mis piernas se abrazaran a él, y comenzó a caminar. "Hora de llevar esto a la habitación." Dijo, pero yo no lo tomaba, lo necesitaba dentro de mi, aquí y ahora. "No, te necesito ahora." Dije en un plegaría ahogada, sentí algo frío contra la piel desnuda de mi espalda y me di cuenta que me había apoyado contra una pared. De alguna manera logre quitarle los jeans y el boxer, él se tomo un momento para mirarme a los ojos y al mismo tiempo meterse en mi, jadeé cuando lo sentí completamente dentro, una de sus manos se abrazaba a cintura para mantenerme en posición mientras que la otra me sostenía del cuello para tener mi rostro mirando al suyo. Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser mas rápidos y duros, estaba perdida en un mar de placer y cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar. "Mírame." Dijo pero mis ojos no respondían, sus embestidas comenzaron a ser mas lentas. "Mírame." Repitió y me forcé a hacerlo. "Quiero que me mires cuando te haga mía, quiero que veas al hombre que te hace sentir así." Dijo saliendo de mi y entrando más duro y profundo. Gemí ante el repentino contacto, sus movimientos eran rápidos, el hecho de pensar en él dentro de mi era algo increíble pero sentirlo...inexplicable. El gruño un par de veces. "Dimitri." Dije apenas audible. "Dimitri estoy por..." No fui capaz de terminar la frase porque él aumento su paso haciéndome llegar al mejor orgasmo que tuve en la vida. Una, dos, tres veces más y el se vino dentro de mi. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas llenaban la habitación del hotel, su cuerpo presionaba al mío contra la pared y mi rostro descansaba en su hombro, ambos estaban recuperando él aliento, pues tenía la leve sospecha de que la noche recién empezaba...

* * *

 **¡Hola gente! Volví... :D Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero ir a cursar todos los días y tener todas las materias al día no es fácil, valió la pena estoy orgullosa de decir que tengo todo el cuatrimestre aprobado co (excepto por un pero shh jajaja) En fin ahora estoy de vacaciones así que es muy probable que suba otro cap. Espero que hayan disfrutado este y que haya valido la pena la espera... le dedico esta ultima escena a mi querida amiga Miuv.16 (Espero cumpla con tus expectativas.) Sin mas que decir déjenme saber que opinan y de nuevo mil perdones por la tardanza.**

 **Besos! :):)**


	11. Cap 11: Regalos y sorpresas

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capitulo 11: Regalos y sorpresas.**

* * *

 _"Dimitri estoy por..." No fui capaz de terminar la frase porque él aumento su paso haciéndome llegar al mejor orgasmo que tuve en la vida. Una, dos, tres veces más y el se vino dentro de mi. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas llenaban la habitación del hotel, su cuerpo presionaba al mío contra la pared y mi rostro descansaba en su hombro, ambos estábamos recuperando el aliento, pues tenía la leve sospecha de que la noche recién empezaba..._

Pequeñas caricias me despertaron esta mañana en contra de mi voluntad, pues estaba muy cansada por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, Dimitri y yo hicimos el amor tres veces más de manera salvaje antes de que el cansancio tomara nuestros cuerpos y nos hiciera quedar dormidos uno en los brazos del otro. Sentí que me acariciaba la piel debajo de mi pecho izquierdo, me dispuse a disfrutar de sus caricias cuando me di cuenta porque deslizaba sus dedos por ese lugar en particular. "Descubriste mi pequeño secreto." Dije con la voz ronca de recién levantada. "Ayer no me di cuenta de esto, y eso que bese y acaricie cada centímetro de tu cuerpo." Sus palabras me hicieron estremecer ante el recuerdo, reí. "Bueno es que era una sorpresa. ¿Te gusta?" Pregunte insegura, el día que nos fuimos a tatuar con Vika me tatué su nombre en aquel lugar de mi cuerpo, era delicado en letras cursivas. "Lo amo, creo que debería hacerme uno para combinar." Dijo mirándome a los ojos. "Aunque debes saber que de todas formas tu nombre esta tatuado a fuego en mi corazón." Eso era extremadamente cursi, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba tanto amor que mi vista se nublo de lagrimas de emoción, él lo noto y con preocupación acaricio mi rostro. "¿Qué ocurre Roza?" Sacudí mi cabeza y parpadee para alejar las lagrimas. "Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad Camarada?" Me dio un dulce beso. "Y yo a ti." El salió de la cama sin decir nada y me quedé allí admirando su espalda esculpida por los dioses y su hermoso trasero mientras el se dirigía al baño, escuche que abría la llave de agua y me levante para ir a buscarlo, el estaba dentro de la bañadera y cuando me vio entrar estiro una mano hacia mi, la tome sin pensar y me senté allí con él. Mi espalda apoyada en su pecho mientras sus manos rodeaban mi cintura y él plantaba delicados besos en mi cuello. "¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer hoy hermosa?" Pensé por un momento. "¿Podemos quedarnos así para siempre?" Pregunte disfrutando este momento y deseando que jamás acabara. "Mmm... no se si para siempre, pero si hasta la hora de la cena, recuerda que le dijiste a mi madre que iríamos." Asentí lentamente recordando. Estuvimos por silencio mucho tiempo disfrutando de la tranquilidad que nos traía estar en los brazos del otro, cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse salimos de allí, cada uno ayudo al otro a secarse. Estaba en ropa interior sentada en la cama esperando a Dimitri que fue a abrirle la puerta al chico de servicio a la habitación. Cuando volvió con una bandeja llena de comida vistiendo solo unos pantalones pijama me di cuenta que quiero ver esto todas las mañanas de mi vida. Desayunamos en la cama uno sentado frente al otro en silencio, eso era algo bueno entre nosotros, no eran necesarias las palabras, solo disfrutábamos de estar allí juntos. Luego de eso el puso la bandeja en el suelo junto a la cama y se sentó con su espalda apoyada en la cabecera y yo me senté entre sus piernas, sus brazos sobre mi vientre y mis manos sobre las suyas. "¿En que piensas Camarada?" Pregunte luego de un rato, gire mi rostro para poder ver el suyo. "En que quiero tenerte entre mis brazos el resto de mi vida..." Solté una de sus manos solo para acercar su rostro a mi y darle un dulce beso. "Sabes cuando termine la semana podríamos irnos a algún lugar, donde solo estamos nosotros dos." Eso me tomo por sorpresa pero no pude evitar sonreír. "Me gusta la idea pero..." Fruncí el ceño. "¿Pero que Roza?"

"¿Qué pasa con tu deber de guardián? Tu sabes que yo no era una verdeara guardiana para Adrian y Mia pero tu si lo eres, y se que ser guardián es importante para ti." El me miro por un minuto con pura adoración. "Tu eres lo mas importante para mi." Dijo y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas estrello sus labios con los míos. Luego de un rato de besarnos él se levanto y comenzó a vestirse. "¿Qué haces Dimitri?" El se acerco a mi y picoteo mis labios. "Iré por algo de comer." No me había dando cuenta que ya era la hora de almorzar, wow el tiempo pasa rápido cuando lo disfrutas en compañía de quien amas. Sonreí y asentí mientras él se iba.

Dimitri POV

Salí de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, era increíble como esta mujer me hacia sentir tan feliz. Caminé hasta un pequeño restaurant que se que hacen comida para llevar y mientras esperaba allí a que me den mi pedido comencé a pensar a donde podría llevarla... París, Roma, Grecia, Disney, Egipto, muchos lugares pasaron por mi cabeza, todos eran hermosos pero a su vez extravagantes y quería algo más simple, como una cabaña en la playa o en el bosque, algo donde solo estuviéramos nosotros, tal vez era una parte egoísta pero perdí mucho tiempo y en estos momentos la quería solo para mi. Quería demostrarle que podía confiar en mi, se que lo hace pero también se que una parte de ella aun tiene miedo de que la deje otra vez. Quiero que su corazón sane, que sea feliz, eso es lo que mas deseo en el mundo. Antes de que pudiera seguir con mis pensamientos el pedido estaba listo, agradecí, pagué y salí de allí, mire mi reloj y vi que había pasado una hora desde que había dejado el hotel, con una sonrisa en el rostro me apresuré, de alguna manera mi cuerpo extrañaba el suyo y ansiaba por el calor de sus caricias. Cuando llegue la habitación estaba en completo silencio lo que me pareció extraño, tal vez se había quedado dormida esperándome, esos fueron mis pensamientos hasta que un sollozo rompió el silencio y todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alarma, deje la comida sobre una mesa a la pasada y corrí para llegar a la habitación, lo que fue un segundo ya que el cuarto de hotel no era muy grande, cuando abrí la puerta, la habitación estaba revuelta, las sábanas desparramadas por el suelo, el colchón estaba parado a un costado de la cama, una de las mesas de noche tirada en el suelo y Roza estaba sentada contra un rincón, aun en ropa interior abrazada a su cuerpo sollozando, pude sentir mi corazón romperse con cada lagrima que caia por su rostro, me acerque a ella en tres pasos, tirándome al suelo y abrazándola. "Shh... Todo va estar bien Roza ¿Qué ocurrió?" Ella seguía llorando, al cabo de un rato se tranquilizo un poco como para hablar. "Oscuridad." Con esa sola palabra todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar, la solté y busque una de mis camisetas, se la puse pues le llegaría casi a las rodillas y ella no se encontraba bien como para vestirse, tome un par de zapatillas en mis manos y la levante estilo novia. Salí del hotel y le dije al recepcionista que me pida un taxi, él me miro horrorizado por el estado en que se encontraba Roza pero no hizo preguntas, el taxi estuvo allí al instante, por suerte, me subí y le indique la dirección. Cuando llegue Rose se había calmado pero tenía la mirada perdida como si no supiera que sucedía a su alrededor, la abrace contra mi cuerpo y ella caminaba por inercia, golpee la puerta para encontrarme con un rostro familiar que hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que no veía. "Necesito ver a Oksana, dime por favor que esta aquí." Mark me miro preocupado y asustado a la vez, se hizo a un lado y fue por su esposa, me senté en el sofá de la sala y senté a Rose a mi lado haciéndola descansar su cabeza en mi regazo, acariciando su cabello con mi mano. "Dimitri ¿Qué sucede?" Dijo Oksana mirándome a mi pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el cuerpo de Roza estos se abrieron como platos. "Oh no." Ella se dirigió a uno de los muebles de la casa y comenzó a buscar algo por los cajones, vi que sostenía un objeto entre sus manos y cerraba sus ojos. Se acercó a nosotros y se arrodillo, tomo las manos de Roza y coloco el objeto allí. "Sostenle las manos, que no lo suelte." Esa orden fue para mi y rápidamente obedecí. "Duerme." Dijo mirando a Rose a los ojos, supuse que estaba usando coacción y eso me alarmo un poco. "Tranquilo despertara en un rato, lo necesita... Iré a buscar algo de beber." Asentí y le di una sonrisa agradecido, no tengo ni idea de lo que hizo pero si ayudaba a Rose no me importaba. Observe como mi ángel dormía sobre mi regazo, se veía tan hermosa y tranquila pero los rastros ya secos de sus lagrimas me hacían recordar que hace un momento ella no estaba tranquila, algo había pasado. "Me alegro que estés devuelta." La voz de Mark me saco del estado hipnótico en el que entraba cuando observaba a Rose. Le dedique una leve sonrisa, pues no tenía nada que decir. "Dimitri ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?" Dijo Oksana entrando a la sala con una bandeja con tres tazas de te y unos bocadillos. Ella y Mark tomaron asiento en el sofá de enfrente. "Yo no lo se, todo estaba bien esta mañana, luego fui por algo para comer y cuando volví la habitación del hotel estaba destrozada y ella estaba llorando en el suelo... lo único que pudo decir fue 'oscuridad'."

"Si lo se, lo pude ver en su aura cuando la observe, demasiada oscuridad Dimitri. Rose estaba consumida por ella, debe controlarla o tal vez algún día no vuelva." Sus palabras me dieron escalofríos, desde que lo supe odie que Roza tuviera que lidiar con la oscuridad, tenía miedo de perderla y ahora las palabras de Oksana confirmando que puede ser posible me aterraban. "Ella esta en un estado de depresión y la oscuridad produce depresión e ira, si la absorbe de golpe podría irse y no volver." Cerré mis ojos para contener las lagrimas dentro de mi, si la pierdo otra vez moriré. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con su mirada "Dime que hay algo que hacer... por favor." Rogué. "Lo que le di es un pedazo de una pulsera rota de plata, funcionara por un día, necesitaría otro objeto de plata, algo mas grande que pueda encantar para que ella use, eso alejará la oscuridad por un tiempo." Asentí. "¿Ella esta en contacto con su compañero de vinculo?" Baje mi mirada y observe el rostro de una tranquila Roza. "No, ellas... ellas no están en un buen momento y fuera de algún que otro encuentro hace casi dos años mas o menos que no se ven." Pude verla asentir lentamente, pero mi mirada aun se encontraba en el rostro de Roza. "Eso no es bueno, su usuario de espirito de alguna manera esta ejerciendo mucho su poder, y puedo darme cuenta que Rose lleva tiempo bloqueando el vinculo, así que cuando su compañero tiene sentimientos extremos como furia, amor, tristeza... o si Rose deja caer sus barreras, toda la oscuridad que no estuvo absorbiendo se mete dentro de ella antes de que pueda detenerla." Me quede en silencio por un momento. "¿Hay... hay algo que se pueda hacer para destruir el vinculo?" Pregunté tímidamente. "La muerte." Respondió Mark. Desvié mi mirada pues no quería pensar en eso, la idea de Vasilisa muerta me asustaba pero Rose, ¿Rose muerta? Eso no puedo tolerarlo, si Rose muere yo muero con ella. Luego de media hora Rose aun no despertaba. Me pare y puse un almohadón debajo de su cabeza. "Iré a comprar algún objeto de plata y vuelvo... si despierta antes ¿Me avisas?" Dije y Oksana se acercó a mi, puso una mano en mi mejilla y me dedico una sonrisa maternal. "Me alegra que hayas vuelto y que estés aquí para ella. Ve." Le sonreí y salí de allí, fui a una joyería y después de ver varios objetos compre encontré lo que necesitaba. Oksana no me había llamado, supongo que Rose aun no había despertado. Cuando llegue pude escuchar unas risas desde afuera y eso puso una sonrisa en mi rostro, abrí la puerta lentamente para ver a Rose, Oksana y Mark riendo. Sus ojos brillaron cuando se encontraron con los mios y su hermosa sonrisa se intensifico, se levanto de un salto y corrió hacia mi abrazándome "Camarada." Y antes de que pudiera responder me beso. "Veo que alguien se despertó de buen humor." Dije besando su frente. Ella tomo mi mano y me arrastro hasta el sofá. "Si, Oksana me estaba contando que una vez un pequeño niño tomo una toalla roja recién lavada y corría por el jardín gritando que era Superman." Sentí un calor llegar a mis mejillas y me agarre el puente de la nariz sacudiendo la cabeza. "Oh no tienes de que avergonzarte, es muy tierno imaginarme un mini Dimitri corriendo por ahí." Un pequeño brillo de tristeza cruzo su mirada cuando sus palabras salieron de su boca, me apresure a su lado y la abrece. "Esta bien Roza." Dije mientras ella enterraba su rostro en mi cuello, ella sabía de mi deseo de tener una familia y estando con ella eso no era posible pero a mi no me importaba, hace mucho tiempo me hice a la idea de no tener hijos con tal de tenerla a mi Roza conmigo. "Te traje un regalo." Dije para cambiar el animo, ella se soltó de mi abrazo y me miro a los ojos como una niña pequeña a punto de recibir sus regalos de navidad. "Pero tal vez deba esperar a dártelo después." Apreté mis labios formando una línea para no soltar la risa ante su rostro, Rose tomo mi brazo y comenzó a sacudirlo. "No ahora... Por favor!" Me hizo ojos de perrito y no pude contener más la risa y estalle en carcajadas, tome su rostro en mis manos besándola con fervor. "Eres tan hermosa que a veces es difícil creer que realmente existes." Ni bien termine de decir esa frase sus labios estaban de nuevo conectados con los míos, mientras ella me besaba meti una mano en mi bolsillo sacando el colgante que le había comprado, corrí su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros, le coloque el colgante sin que se diera cuenta pero ni bien termine de prenderlo ella tomo mis manos que se encontraban detrás de su cuello percatándose de la nueva pieza de joyería que colgaba de este. Nuestro beso termino y Rose se separo un poco tomando el dije que colgaba de su cuello entre sus manos, estuvo varios minutos observándolo sin emitir ningún sonido y me estaba poniendo nervioso. "¿No te gusta?" Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en el segundo que la pregunta salió de mis labios. Estaba a punto de llorar y no pude evitar pensar que tal vez había elegido mal. "Lo siento Roza, puedes cambiarlo si quieres." Dije bajando mi mirada avergonzado, por entre mis pestañas pude observar que ella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza. "Te amo." Dijo poniendo un dedo bajo mi barbilla para que me encuentre con su hermoso rostro. "Es completamente hermoso... Gracias Camarada." Le dedique una sonrisa completa y la bese una vez más, me apoye contra el respaldo del sofá pasando un brazo por su cintura para acercarla a mi pecho, ella descanso su cabeza allí mientras observaba cada detalle de su nuevo regalo.

Rose POV

A veces me costaba entender como tanto amor podía caber en una persona, me costaba entender como cada segundo que pasa lo amo un poco más y no solo lo digo porque me hizo este hermoso regalo, el más mínimo detalle me enamora cada vez más, una simple sonrisa, una caricia, sus besos, su voz, sus miradas, su esencia, simplemente él. Cuando era niña cada vez que Lissa me obligaba a ver esas películas cursis de amor me parecían tan irreales ¿Cómo era posible que esa clase de amor existiera? Sigue siendo un misterio para mi pero a diferencia de antes, ahora puedo sentirlo con tanta intensidad. Mis dedos trazan cada línea del dije que ahora colgaba de mi cuello, era una simple forma ovalada de plata con las letra entrelazadas, era simplemente hermoso y era un señal de nuestra unión.

Pasaron varios días desde aquel pequeño incidente con la oscuridad, ahora llevaba orgullosa mi colgante regalado por Dimitri y encantado por Oksana para mantener a la oscuridad lejos de mi. Dimitri y yo seguíamos durmiendo en el hotel y las cosas en la casa de las Belikovs estaban mas tranquilas, evitaba cualquier encuentro con Yeva. Luego de una sesión de besos y caricias proporcionadas por mi dios ruso me encontraba plácidamente durmiendo entre sus brazos. Una bello jardín lleno de flores comenzó a materializarse en mi sueño y rápidamente me di cuenta de que era un sueño creado por un usuario de espíritu. Llevaba puesto un jean ajustado y una simple camiseta de tirantes, lo que era raro porque a Adrian le gustaba molestarme poniéndome atuendos reveladores, si bien el ahora estaba con Mia siempre le gustaban mis comentarios sarcásticos respecto a sus elecciones de atuendo. "¿Adrian?" Pregunte mientras giraba mi cabeza por todo el lugar buscándolo, pero a quien me encontré no era quien yo esperaba... "¿Robert?" "Hola niña." Robert Doru, el medio hermano de Victor Dashkov, lamentablemente tuve que sacarlo de la cárcel para obtener ayuda en la restauración de Dimitri. El se veía frágil, no le tenia ningún tipo de rencor a Robert. Los había visto una vez en Nueva York y fueron los hermanos quienes me ayudaron a obtener el contacto con Zach, el Strigoi con quien hice un trato. "¿A qué se debe esta visita Robert?" Pregunte sentándome en un banco que se materializo en el frente de la casa. "Venia a ver como estabas..." Pude notar que esa no era exactamente la verdadera razón. "Bien, ya sabes... mejor." Le respondí sinceramente, de alguna extraña manera sentía que podía confiar en él. "¿Tu como te encuentras? ¿Victor?" Pregunte esto ultimo con un deje amargo en mi voz, que sienta ligera empatía por Robert no quiere decir que me sienta de la misma manera hacia su hermano. "Estamos bien... ¿Qué hay de la oscuridad, como la llevas?" Ahí estaba la trampa, ahora la pregunta es... "¿Por qué preguntas?" Le dedique una mirada dura pero pareció no tener efecto en él ya que permanecía tranquilo, sus ojos no se encontraban con los míos estaban enfocados en la nada misma como si su mente estuviera en otra parte, siempre que estaba con él tenia esa sensación de que podía estar en dos lugares a la vez, conmigo y quien sabe en donde más. "Me he enterado de que la Princesa ha estado utilizando mucho de su magia." "¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabes?" Me apresure a decir, cuando tome la oscuridad de Lissa no pude ver realmente que era lo que sucedía o en que estaba usando el espíritu y luego no quise indagar en su mente por miedo a que sucediera otra vez. "No es mi lugar decirte pero deberias llamar a tu amiguito... no recuerdo su nombre, creo que es un Ozera." "Christian..." Dije en un susurro. El asintió lentamente y nos quedamos en silencio por un rato. "¿Hay algo más? Porque me gustaría volver a mis sueños." Espere unos segundos que parecian eternos, al parecer si había algo más, el suspiro y volvió a verme. "Quiero ayudarte a romper el enlace si es lo que quieres." ¿ROMPER EL ENLACE? Lo mire desconcertada, este hombre esta mas loco de lo que pensaba, lo único que puede romper el enlace es la muerte. "Puedo ver como la oscuridad te esta consumiendo, como luchas contra ella, pero algún día no será suficiente Rosemarie... quiero ayudarte porque a pesar de todo y de que tuviste la oportunidad de entregar a mi hermano no lo hiciste, lo devolviste a mi y por esto te voy a estar eternamente agradecido." El amor incondicional de Robert por su hermano era mas grande de lo que podía imaginar... "Pero eso es imposible Robert, la única manera de romperlo es la muerte." "Lo se." Dijo con toda tranquilidad. "¿Esa es tu solución? ¿Matarme? Pues no gracias." Dije poniéndome de pie y paseando de un lado a otro. "Las cosas al fin están saliendo un bien en mi vida excepto por ese pequeño detalle... yo no-yo no quiero morir ahora." Dije esto ultimo en un susurró, era la primera vez desde que me fui de la corte que le temia a la muerte, pues antes de tener a Dimitri devuelta conmigo realmente no me importaba vivir. Volví a sentarme, el peso de la realidad cayendo sobre mi, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en mi rostro, ya no deseaba morir y toda gracias a ese maravilloso hombre que estaba durmiendo junto a mi en este momento. "Para que el enlace se rompa debes morir y volver a la vida con la ayuda de nadie." Robert irrumpio mis pensamientos, gire mi cabeza para verlo, iba a decir algo pero el levanto una mano para callarme. "Solo se necesita que mueras aunque sea un minuto y traerte de vuelta con un desfibrilador." Lo mire por varios segundos tratando de absorber su absurda idea, hasta que en algún punto dejo de ser absurda y en mi cabeza tenia mucho sentido, si esto funcionaba podría ser libre. "¿Estas seguro de que funcionara?" "A un cien por ciento, pero... debemos esperar." Fruncí el ceño. "¿Esperar? ¿Por qué? No quiero esperar." "Esto podría hacerle daño..." ¿Hacerle daño? ¿De que habla? "¿A quien?"

Dimitri POV

Abrí mis ojos repentinamente por el brusco movimiento a mi lado, era Roza, que se había despertado y se encontraba sentada en la cama y allí fue cuando note que estaba respirando pesadamente, rápidamente me incorpore, la abrace por detrás y acaricie su cabello. "¿Roza que sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Ella volteo a verme, lo primero que note fueron sus ojos vidriosos y algunas lagrimas saliendo de ellos pero mientras seguía el recorrido de aquellas gotas que rodaban por sus mejillas note que estaba sonriendo. Fruncí el ceño pues no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, antes de que pudiera volver a repetir mis preguntas, ella me estaba abrazando. Pronto se separo de mi, tomo mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos y comenzó a besarlo, no pude evitar soltar una profunda risa, se la veía tan feliz y aunque no sabia el motivo en este momento no me importaba, lo único que importaba era la hermosa sonrisa que se encontraba plasmada en su rostro que alcanzaba sus ojos, algo que no veía en mucho tiempo, haciéndola más hermosa y generando que mi amor por ella crezca cada vez más. Cuando paro, aun sin soltar mi rostro se dedico a mirarme a los ojos con pura felicidad, amor y excitación, se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior pero aun sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. "¿Roza qué sucede?" Pregunte imitando su sonrisa. Acerco sus labios a mi oído y susurró las palabras que jamás espere escuchar, la mire a los ojos buscando alguna señal de que me mentía pero no encontré nada más que felicidad absoluta y amor. Estar sorprendido se le quedaba corto a lo que estaba sintiendo, en mi cuerpo pude descifrar varios sentimientos a la vez, sorpresa, felicidad, nervios, excitación y por sobre todo amor, amor por esta mujer que se encontraba frente a mi. Salí de mi estupor y la bese con tal intensidad que era incapaz de controlar. "Te amo tanto Roza, no te das una idea, es difícil poner en palabras lo que siento por ti." Dije una vez que me separe de sus labios ya que ambos necesitábamos aire. "Yo también te amo Dimitri, mucho." Nos volvimos a besar, de repente ella se separo de mi. "Debo llamar a Christian." Dijo con el ceño fruncido, la mire con preocupación. "Creo que algo sucedió" dijo y se levanto para tomar su teléfono. Yo me quede acostado en la cama asimilando lo que el amor de mi vida me había dicho minutos atrás y no pude evitar la sonrisa estúpida que apareció en mi rostro. Antes de que me diera cuenta ella se encontraba de nuevo a mi lado. "¿Qué sucedió con Christian?" "El y Lissa tuvieron una gran pelea y terminaron, ella trato de usar coacción para que él no la dejara... fue Tasha quien ayudo a Christian a darse cuenta de lo que Lissa estaba haciendo, es esa la razón por la oscuridad que se instalo en mi esos días atrás." La mire con entendimiento... "El se va a quedar con Adrian y Mia unos días, dijo que esta bien." La abracé fuerte pues sabia cuanto se preocupaba por sus amigos y tenía que admitir que también estaba preocupado, en este tiempo lejos de Roza Christian y yo habíamos desarrollado una buena amistad. "El estará bien, Christian es fuerte." Dije con seguridad, de verdad creo que Christian estará mejor lejos de Vasilisa, ella no es la misma y pude notar lo miserable que él se sentía. "Tienes razón...Ahora es momento de pensamientos felices." Dijo Roza encontrándose con mi mirada una vez mas antes de que nos dejáramos llevar por nuestros sentimientos. Esa noche mientras le hacia el amor no pude evitar que las palabras susurradas a mi oído hicieran eco en mi interior. "Tendremos un bebe."

* * *

 **Hola! Perdón otra vez por tardar tanto en actualizar... de verdad no tengo tiempo entre clases y esas cosas. Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap y se hayan sorprendido, ni yo me esperaba lo que escribí pues fue surgiendo a medida que lo hacia.**

 **En fin... Sorpresa! jaja Rose esta embarazada :)**

 **Les mando besos y otra vez perdón!**


	12. Cap 12: Volveré

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo 12: Volveré**

 _Esa noche mientras le hacia el amor no pude evitar que las palabras susurradas a mi oído hicieran eco en mi interior. "Tendremos un bebe."_

Rose POV

Eran alrededor de las 7pm y nos dirigíamos a la casa de las Belikov y decir que estaba nerviosa era suavizar la situación, la razón de nuestra visita era hacerles saber de la nueva adición a la familia. Involuntariamente apreté la mano de Dimitri, haciendo que él dejara de caminar y se parara frente a mí. –"Todo saldrá bien Roza."- Dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos, asentí lentamente y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa. El tomo mi rostro en sus manos, depositando un suave beso en mis labios, antes de que pudiera perderme en la dulzura de sus deliciosos labios él se apartó retomando la marcha. Un vez en la casa y luego de todos los saludos y las atenciones de Olena, café, té y algunas cosas para comer, nos encontrábamos sentados en el living, todos nos miraban expectantes pues de alguna manera era obvio que habíamos venido a decir algo, los rostros de Olena, Viktoria, Karolina y Sonja tenía un brillo especial, como si supieran algo ¿Acaso se me nota? Porque yo me veo el vientre plano como si nada estuviera allí. Escondí mi rostro en la taza de té mientras la bebía con lentitud, Dimitri me lanzo una mirada que decía 'se lo que estas tratando de hacer'. Y con una súplica en mis ojos comprendió que sería él quien daría las noticias. –"Tenemos algo que decirles"- y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando las cuatro se pusieron de pie de un salto, hablando todas a la vez, con sonrisas en el rostro. –"¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cómo te lo pidió Roza?"- Pregunto una de ellas que en el momento no pude descifrar cual. Yeva quien también se encontraba en la habitación estaba sentada en el lugar más alejado observando todo en silencio.

-"¿Cuándo fue qué? ¿Y pedir que cosa?"- Pregunté haciendo que todas se calmaran un poco y tomar sus respectivos lugares.

-"¿Cómo qué?"- Me pregunto Viktoria. –"¿Qué no le pediste matrimonio?"- Esta última fue dirigida a Dimitri y quien pregunto fue Karolina. Dimitri abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y me miro, pasaron unos segundos y ambos estallamos en risas. –"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- Sonja puso en palabras lo que todas estaban pensando.

-"¿Casarnos? ¿Acaso ven algún anillo?"- Pregunte poniendo mis manos frente a mí y mostrándoles mis dedos. Todas parecían decepcionadas y Dimitri tenía una mirada divertida. –"Esas no son las noticias, pero son igual de buenas."- Mi dios ruso dijo.

-"Ya dinos Dimka que no me hago más joven aquí esperando."- Olena le dijo a su hijo, ganándose una sonrisa mía. El me miro una última vez, tomando mi mano en la suya, beso mi frente y volvió a ver a su familia que estaban expectantes. -"Vamos a ser padres."- Trate de observar los rostros de todos, Yeva por supuesto se veía aburrida, seguramente la vieja bruja ya sabía. Las demás tenían el ceño fruncido y algo parecido a una sonrisa, pero la que más me preocupó fue Vika, pues podía ver en sus ojos como varias ideas rondaban en su cabeza, ella era la que más sabia de mí y sabía lo que estaba pensando. Y antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar, ella alzo una mano. -"Rose… ¿Estás completamente segura? Tú sabes…"-

-"Si, lo estoy."- Yo estaba segura de que era de Dimitri, pero tal vez mi ceño fruncido confundía a los demás, sabia cual pregunta seguía y eso era algo que no sabía bien cómo explicarles a ellas.

-"¿Pero como puedes estar tan segura? Ambos son Dhampirs, y si puedes concebir con Dhampirs eso quiere decir que hay posibilidades de que otra persona pueda ser el padre. ¿Qué hay de Lorenzo?"- Lorenzo, ya me había olvidado de él, la realidad es que me acosté con él y al otro día con Dimitri, vaya eso suena mal… de todas maneras es imposible que sea de Lorenzo, tuve relaciones con varios Dhampirs y nunca quede embarazada, pero Dimitri no era un Dhampir cualquiera, él estaba tocado por el espíritu. Dimitri giro su rostro para mirarme –"Creí que nada había pasado con él en Nueva York."-

-"Y nada paso…en Nueva York…"- Iba a continuar pero Karolina interrumpió. –"¿Quién es Lorenzo?"

-"¿Qué quiere decir con 'En Nueva York'?"- Preguntó Dimitri ignorando totalmente a su hermana y con una mirada de dolor, sabia por seguro que él no dudaba de que este bebe era suyo, es el hecho de saber que había dormido con otro hombre estando él en mi vida otra vez lo que le dolía. Y Vika no hacia las cosas más fáciles, tenía una mirada en la que se podía descifrar acusación, decepción y algo de enojo. –"Nadie."- Le respondí a Karolina. Gire para encontrarme con la mirada de Dimitri –"¿Podemos hablar de esto… solos?"- El asintió lentamente, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta del patio trasero, sabía que él estaba detrás de mí. Me senté en el césped y Dimitri se sentó a mi lado, permanecimos en silencio por un rato. Solté un suspiro decidida a hablar. –"Conocí a Lorenzo en la corte, en un bar y… y nos acostamos."- Eso último fue un susurro. –"Pero solo fue esa vez…"- Me apresure a decir y luego de un momento continúe. –"Estoy totalmente segura de que este bebe es tuyo Dimitri."- Esta vez gire para verlo, sé que él quería preguntar cómo lo sabía pero no quería que yo creyera que dudaba de mí. –"No es el primer Dhampir con el que… ya sabes."- Dije mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello, pues esto no es algo lindo de confesarle a tu pareja. –"Sé por seguro que es tuyo porque ambos estamos tocados por el espíritu Dimitri, no soy yo la que hace que este bebe sea posible, eres tú."- Él estaba a punto de decir algo cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, no pensaba atender pero cuando vi quien llamaba no pude ignorarlo. –"Lo siento, debo contestar."- Me puse de pie y camine unos pasos lejos de él. –"¿Qué quieres?"- Pregunte con una voz fría… lo que esta persona me dijo congelo mi mundo. –"Me haré cargo."- Luego de finalizar la llamada comencé a sentir como todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas y no era a causa del embarazo, Dimitri pareció notarlo y se apresuró a mi lado, tomándome por los brazos para estabilizarme. –"Creo que debo recostarme"- El asintió y abrazándome delicadamente me guio lentamente por las escaleras a su antiguo cuarto. Suavemente me ayudo a recostarme, creí que me dejaría allí pero solo fue hacia el otro lado de la cama y se acostó detrás, mi espalda descansaba en su pecho y su brazo rodeaba mi cintura, dejando descansar su mano sobre mi vientre donde nuestro pequeño milagro crecía poco a poco. Me aguanté las ganas de llorar, pues esa llamada había llegado en un muy mal momento. Cerré mis ojos y respire varias veces para calmarme. –"Te amo."- Se escapó de mis labios tan despacio que dude que me haya escuchado, pero supe que lo hizo cuando me acerco más a su pecho. -"Yo a ti."-

No tardo en quedarse dormido y aunque el cansancio quería tomar mi cuerpo también, no me podía dormir. Había tomado una decisión y por más dolor que esta me causara debía hacer esto ahora o nunca. Ya era tarde asique todos en la casa debían estar dormidos. Lentamente me escape del abrazo de Dimitri y tome un cuaderno de su escritorio y un bolígrafo, escribí una nota rápida y la deposite a su lado. Con una última mirada al amor de mi vida salí por la puerta. Iba a irme sin más pero me encontré golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Yeva. Ella abrió y me di cuenta de que me estaba esperando. Nos miramos por varios minutos hasta que pude formular la pregunta que vine a hacerle. –"¿Volveré?"- Pude ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos. –"Eso aún no lo sé."- Me respondió. Aguantándome las lágrimas mire por última vez la habitación donde descansaba Dimitri, ajeno a toda esta situación. –"Él lo entenderá"- Asentí y salí de aquella casa, donde dejaba mi corazón y la mitad de mi alma. Tenía una misión que no podía esperar y deseaba que todo salga bien para que mi bebe y yo pudiéramos regresar sanos y salvos.

Dimitri POV

Tres meses habían pasado desde que mi mundo cayó a pedazos. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer aquella mañana en la que desperté para encontrarme con una nota que me dejaría adormecido a la vida.

 _"Camarada, lo siento. No me busques. Espéranos._

 _Te amo, ayer, hoy y para siempre._

 _Tu Roza."_

Desde aquel día me arrastro por la casa como si fuera un zombie, apenas hablo con mi familia, mi falta de apetito y sueño se podían ver reflejados en mi rostro. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos para dormir ella aparecía en mis sueños y despertar para encontrar la cama vacía hacía de cada mañana algo más doloroso. Ocupaba mi tiempo en hacer ejercicio y solo existir. Trate de leer varias veces pero no lograba concentrarme, todo en mi mundo era ella, todo en mi anhelaba tenerla cerca, hundirme en los profundos mares de sus ojos, acariciar su suave piel, besar sus dulces labios, admirar la manera en que su pelo danzaba mientras ella se movía ¿Por qué te fuiste Roza? Quería entender, deseaba con todas mis fuerza saber qué fue lo que sucedió. ¿Estará bien? ¿Y nuestro bebe? Dios la extraño tanto. La única cosa que hacía que estuviera en pie todos estos días era aferrarme a la idea de que ella volverá a mí.

Me encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa, pues Mama me había pedido que cortara madera, aunque la tarea encargada no fuera difícil mi mente no estaba en esto. Escuche el timbre sonar y como cada vez que eso sucedía mi corazón se aceleraba, siempre esperando que fuera ella, corrí hacia adentro y como si mis plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas ella estaba allí, parada en la puerta con ¿Christian Ozera? –"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y quién es este? ¿El verdadero padre de tu bebe?"- Pregunto Vika con desprecio que fue quien se encargó de contestar a la puerta.

-"¿Y esta quien se cree que es?"- Le pregunto Ozera a mi Roza. Ella estaba por contestarle cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sentí todo a mi alrededor desaparecer y aunque quería hacerle mil preguntas este no era el momento. Rápidamente sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, nada más importaba, solo ella, corrí a donde se encontraba, empujando a Vika suavemente en el camino y abrazando al amor de mi vida haciendo que sus pies abandonaran el suelo y se abrazaran a mis caderas. La fuerza con que la tome hizo que quedáramos abrazados del lado de afuera de la casa. Sin siquiera notarlo ambos estábamos llorando, yo no era de los que lloraba pero después de tres meses de incertidumbre tener a la mujer que amo y que esta esperando a mi hijo sanos y salvos en mis brazos era merecedor de lágrimas, sentí un peso quitarse de mis hombros y todas las emociones volver a mí. Lentamente sus piernas soltaron mi cuerpo y tocaron el suelo, tome su rostro en mis manos y la bese con tal intensidad que sentí que me iba a desmayar por la falta de aire. Deslice mis manos por sus hombros, sus brazos y sentí como se estremeció un poco de dolor. Me separé lentamente de sus labios y note que llevaba puesto un sweater negro bastante grande y unos jeans rotos, su cabello en un moño despeinado y nada de maquillaje, tenía las ojeras bastante marcadas pero aun así era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. –"¿Roza estas bien? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estas lastimada? ¿Él bebe? No vuelvas a hacerme esto por favor."- Ella estaba a punto de responder cuando Christian intervino. -"Te explicaremos todo Dimitri pero ¿Podemos entrar? Rosie debe comer."- Ella hizo rodar sus ojos y una leve sonrisa aprecio en su rostro, Rose puso su mano en mi mejilla -"Nuestro bebe está bien."- Era la primera vez que oía su voz en tres meses y lo sentí como una caricia a mi alma. Eso me dejo más tranquilo pero aun había mucho de qué hablar asique me apresure a hacerlos pasar y le ordene a Vika prepararle algo de comer a Rose y Christian, ella se quejó pero se puso a preparar algo, Mama, Yeva, los niños y las chicas no estaban asique solo éramos nosotros. Christian, Roza y yo nos sentamos en el living a esperar por Vika. –"¿Chris…?"- Roza pregunto estirando su mano como si espera que él le diera algo y fue cuando note que este traía una mochila. Ella la tomó y saco una laptop, la prendió y puso un cd dentro. La pantalla se puso en negro esperando a que alguien le dé play a un video. –"Christian ve a ver si Viktoria necesita ayuda."- Ella dijo dedicándole una mirada de complicidad. Sin decir nada se puso de pie y se retiró hacia la cocina. Rose golpeo el sofá en el ahora espacio vacío para que me sentara junto a ella. Cuando lo hice puso la laptop en mi regazo y le puso play a la pantalla, antes de que algo apareciera se sentó mirándome apoyando sus dos manos y cabeza sobre mi hombro. No sabía que esperar a ver en aquel video pero el sonido de unos latimos comenzó a hacer eco en la habitación y una imagen apareció en la pantalla, no tenía ojos para nada más aquello, era una ecografía de unos días atrás y en aquel pequeño rectángulo se podía observar a mi pequeño hija o hijo, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, no había manera de explicar lo mucho que esto significaba para mí. Inevitablemente un sonrisa se abrió paso en mi rostro, sentí los delicados dedos de mi Roza secar un lagrima que se había escapado por la esquina de mi ojo y acerco sus labios para besar mi mejilla, dejo su rostro apoyado en el mío, estaba tan absorto por aquel video que antes de que quisiera había acabado, me estire hacia adelante dejando la laptop en la mesita de café, tome a Roza en mis brazos y la senté sobre mis rodillas, cada una de sus piernas a mi lado, mis manos temblaban y lentamente tome el borde de su sweater levantándolo para dejar expuesto su vientre. Una pequeño vuelto ya se hacía notorio allí y posicione mis manos para acariciar el lugar donde mi bebe crecía dentro de su madre, acerque mi rostro y bese el vientre de mi mujer. –"Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя."-

-"я тоже тебя люблю"- Ella respondió, me separe para mirarla a los ojos y sin poder contenerme la bese. No me importo nada, sin romper el beso me puse de mi pie con ella abrazada a mi cuerpo y subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Con una de mis manos abrí la puerta mientras la sostenía con la otra, cerré la puerta de una patada y en un rápido movimiento su cuerpo se encontraba sobre las colchas de la cama. Me saque mi camiseta y mis jeans, ansiaba el contacto de su piel, ella se encontraba haciendo lo mismo, me tome un momento para apreciar su cuerpo, tenía algunos moretones que supongo luego explicaría el porqué, luego de admirar su belleza me enfoque en su pancita, me acerque y suavemente deposite un beso allí sin apartar mi mirada de la de ella. Nos miramos con tanta intensidad que parecieron horas pero solo fueron segundos antes de que mis labios se encontraran con los suyos. La extrañaba tanto que estaba tomando todo de mí no poseer su cuerpo en este preciso instante, pero al mismo tiempo quería tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo y besar cada centímetro de su piel. Saboree su boca unos instantes más antes de comenzar a dejar un camino de besos por la línea de su mandíbula, su cuello hasta su punto dulce donde me tome unos minutos para besarla más intensamente. De su boca salían unos pequeños gemidos que me hacían estremecer de pies a cabeza. Seguí plantando besos sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde la fina tela de su sostén se interponía en mi camino, asique sin darle dobles pensamientos lo arranque de su cuerpo, ella jadeó ante la brusquedad y rápidamente levante mi mirada preocupado pero solo me encontré una mirada llena de lujuria mientras se mordía el labio inferior y sonreía juguetonamente. Sonreí con satisfacción y volví a concentrarme en mi tarea, ahora con sus pechos libres frente a mí me sentía como un depredador a punto de darse un banquete, lamí mis labios antes de tomar posesión de uno de sus pezones, con mi mano en el otro imitando las acciones con la que mi lengua jugaba. Rose gemía de placer y con una de sus manos soltó la gomita que sostenía mi cabello en una coleta dejándolo suelto y enterrando sus dedos en el mientras hacía presión sobre mi cabeza para que no me separara de su cuerpo. Mis bóxer comenzaban a sentirse cada vez más apretados. Una vez que tome posesión con mi boca de sus dos pechos continúe descendiendo, tome una de sus piernas con uno de mis brazos y con mis dientes lentamente le quite las bragas, dejando dulces besos a lo largo de su pierna me encontré con su centro, comencé a besar dentro de sus muslos evitando el lugar donde sabía que ella me quería, Roza lloriqueo, frené lo que estaba haciendo para dedicarle una mirada cargada de lujuria. –"¿Qué quieres Roza?"- Ella trato de encontrar las palabras. –"Tu sabes…"- Dijo entre respiraciones forzosas, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero aun así… -"Dime que quieres."- Demandé. –"Quiere que me beses allí."- Sonreí con algo de maldad. –"Suplica."- Una mirada de sorpresa cruzo su rostro pero rápidamente se recuperó, había algo sumamente excitante en escucharla suplicar. –"Por favor Dimitr…. ¡Por favor!"- Dijo entre jadeos y fue todo lo que necesite, rápidamente me encontraba saboreando su esencia de mujer, la sensación de causarle tanto placer a la mujer que amor era más que suficiente para hacerme sentir el hombre más afortunado de la tierra, introduje un dedo dentro de ella haciéndola jadear por la sorpresa y luego otro, logrando un ritmo cada vez más rápido y en sincronía con mi lengua, rápidamente ella alcanzo su orgasmo, con un último beso allí volví para alcanzar su rostro con el mío y besarla haciendo que ella se saboree dentro de mi boca, sus pies tocaron mi cadera arrastrándose por mis piernas mientras me quitaba el bóxer con ellos. Una de sus manos tomo mi miembro posicionándolo en su entrada, yo tome sus piernas enrollándolas en mi cadera, me separe de sus labios. –"¿Lo quieres?"- Pregunte con una sonrisa mirando a sus ojos con intensidad. –"Lo necesito."- y eso fue todo lo que tomo para me introdujera dentro de ella. Reconectar de esta manera después de tres meses sin tenerla conmigo se sentía tan increíble, no fui capaz de contenerme y comencé a entrar y salir de su cuerpo con fuerza y rapidez, sus gemidos de placer solo me incentivaban a ir más rápido, sus uñas se clavaban en mis hombros causándome un placentero dolor. Pude sentir su orgasmo construirse al mismo tiempo que estaba por alcanzar el mío. –"Acaba conmigo Roza."- Ella soltó un sonido de afirmación mezclado con placer y al cabo de unos minutos colapse suavemente sobre su cuerpo, pues no quería aplastarla, ni a ella ni a nuestro hijo o hija. Rodee para quedar a su lado y con uno de mis abrazos atraje su cuerpo al mío. Ella beso mi pecho y levanto su rostro para que nuestras miradas se encontraron, ambos aun respirábamos forzosamente. –"Eso fue asombros."- Dijo una vez que recupero el aliento, yo asentí. –"Aun no termino contigo por hoy."- Le respondí, sabiendo que aún quedaba todo el día y antes de que termine planeaba hacerle el amor una o dos veces más… -"Te tengo otra sorpresa."- Dijo separándose de mi cuerpo para buscar algo en el bolsillo de sus jeans, sentí la ausencia de su piel pero rápidamente el calor volvió. Tenía un sobre entre sus manos y me senté con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama y ella entre mis piernas. –"¿Qué es eso?"- Ella sostuvo el sobre con fuerza y se movió un poco para apoyar su cabeza sobre mi hombro y que ambos tengamos una mejor visión del sobre. –"Le dije al doctor que aquí escriba el sexo de nuestro bebe para que podamos saberlo juntos."- No pude contener una sonrisa y plante un beso sobre su cabeza. –"¿Listo?"- Pregunto. –"Más que nunca"- Lentamente abrió el sobre y saco un papel que decía 'Me complace decirle que serán los futuros padres de una pequeña niña.' Una niña, ya me podía imaginar un pequeña de cabello oscuro y con risos, con los hermosos ojos de su madre y un espíritu inquebrantable. Abrace fuerte a la madre de mi futura hija y acaricie su vientre. –"Hola pequeña"- Dije en un susurro, Roza puso sus manos sobre las mías y algunas lágrimas de felicidad se escaparon de su rostro. –"Te amo Roza."-

-"Y yo a ti Dimitri."-

Comenzamos a oír gritos asique nos apresuramos a vestirnos y bajar las escaleras. Abajo nos encontramos con Christian y Viktoria discutiendo en la cocina. –"Solo te dije que le agregaras sal porque así es como le gusta a Rose, no entiendo porque te pones como loca."-

-"Y tu sabes mucho de lo que le gusta a Rose ¿Verdad?"-

-"No sé qué diablos es lo que piensas pero Rose y yo somos solo amigos."- Fue allí que el noto nuestra presencia. –"Belikov, Rosie ¿Me ayudan con esta loca?"- Estaba por contestar pero mi hermana se encargó de eso.

-"Deja de llamarme loca tu… idiota."- Acerque mis labios al oído de Roza, quien ahora se encontraba abrazada a mí. –"Estos dos terminaran juntos."- Ella me miro y sonrió. –"Dalo por hecho camarada."- Y comenzamos a reír, la situación que a nosotros nos hacía gracia no parecía tener el mismo efecto en ellos, quienes enojados voltearon a observarnos. –"¿Y ustedes de que se ríen?"- Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, lo que nos hizo reír aún más.

-"Oh de nada…"- Respondió Roza haciéndose la inocente. –"¿Ya ésta la comida? Esta niña tiene hambre."-

-"¿Niña?"- Pregunto Christian mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, él rápidamente se apresuró a nuestro lado y abrazo a mi Roza y luego a mí. –"Felicitaciones chicos, estoy muy feliz por ustedes y ya quiero ver a mi pequeña sobrina…"- Dijo él y se alejó para servirle un plato de comida a Rose. Los cuatro nos sentamos a comer en silencio y cuando terminamos estaba por comenzar a hacer las preguntas pero fui interrumpido por la puerta principal abriéndose. Todos habían vuelto. –"Viktoria, Dimitri llegamos."- Gritó Mama. –"En la cocina."- Respondí, note como Roza trataba de acomodarse su sweater y cabello, se veía nerviosa y cuando giro hacia la puerta de la cocina todos estaban parados allí congelados. -"¿Qué hace ella aquí?"- Sonja pregunto clavándole dagas a Rose con los ojos.

-"¡Sonja!"- La regaño Mama. –"Rose que bueno verte ¿Cómo te encuentras?"- Pregunto con dulzura. Rose suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, apareció en su rostro. –"Estamos bien Olena… Gracias por preguntar."-

-"Veo que ya comieron… ¿Quieren algo más? ¿Rose? ¿…"-

-"Christian… Ozera."- Mi madre sonrió, toda la escena era algo incomoda y como siempre tenía que ser la bocata de Viktoria la que rompiera el hielo. –"Podemos dejarnos de estupideces e ir al punto… ¿Por qué te fuiste y que haces aquí?"- Esto último fue dirigido a mi Roza que trago incómodamente. Christian la miro dándole coraje. –"Creo que es el momento de que les de algunas explicaciones."- Ella dijo y se dirigió al living donde todos la seguimos, me senté a su lado y tome su mano pues no importaba la razón yo estaba aquí para ella, siempre. Ella estaba nerviosa y no sabía por dónde comenzar. –"Habla."- Exigió Sonja. Roza suspiro y yo gire su rostro con mi mano para que me mirara. –"Habla conmigo."- Dije dulcemente dedicándole una sonrisa. Ella cerró sus ojos un instante y luego los abrió, en su mirada pude reconocer la decisión.

-"El día que me fui… ¿Recuerdas que recibí una llamada?"- Fruncí el ceño pero asentí levemente. Ella suspiro. –"Era Zach… el Strigoi de Nueva York, tu sabes con el que tengo un trato."-

-"¿Tienes un trato con un Strigoi?"- Pregunto Karolina alarmada, quien antes de que Roza iniciara su relato envió a los niños a jugar arriba.

-"Si, cuando deje la corte no estaba en estado de proteger a mis dos amigos Moroi que viajaban conmigo por lo que hice un trato con un Strigoi…"- Dijo ella apartando su mirada de la mía avergonzada, apreté su mano para hacerle saber que estaba bien y ella volvió a mirarme. –"En fin, él me dijo que un grupo de Strigoi se enteraron de que estaba aquí en Rusia, contigo, y que me iban a dar caza por devolverte a tu forma Dhampir. El punto es que ellos no te querían a ti pero no se detendrían por nada con tal de matarme y eso te ponía en peligro a ti y a toda tu familia, tuve que irme lo siento, yo no quería pero no tenía otra opción… la idea de que algo te pasara a ti, a alguno de ustedes por mi culpa es algo que no podría soportar."-

-"¿Qué paso con ese grupo Roza?"- Pregunto mi madre con algo de miedo.

-"Yo me encargue de ellos. Estamos a salvo, es por eso que volví."-

-"¿Y este cómo cuadra en todo esto?"- Pregunto Vika señalando a Christian.

-"Este tiene nombre niña."- Respondió el. Me tome un momento para observar el rostro de Yeva que tenía oculta una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Christian me llamo al otro día que me fui de aquí, noto que algo estaba mal y prácticamente me rogo por que le dijera donde estaba y en horas estaba conmigo siendo parte de esa misión."-

-"Roza ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Yo te hubiera ayudado, cuando desperté aquella mañana… yo solo…"-

-"Lo sé y lo siento Dimitri, pero no podía arriesgar tu vida. Te amo demasiado, lo siento tanto."- Dijo finalmente rompiéndose frente a mí y comenzando a llorar, la abrace con fuerza, pues nada de eso importaba ya, ella estaba conmigo y no la dejaría ir otra vez. –"Tranquila mi amor"- Le dije acariciando su largo cabello. –"Todo está bien, ya paso, están a salvo."- Al cabo de unos minutos ella dejo de llorar pero aún se mantuvo abrazada a mí. –"Te amo Dimitri, a ti y a nuestra pequeña niña."-

-"¿Niña?"- Preguntaron todos a la vez, excepto Viktoria, Yeva y Christian. Roza y yo sonreímos y asentimos al mismo tiempo, rápidamente mi madre estaba junto a nosotros abrazándonos fuertemente. –"Otra nieta, estoy tan feliz."-

Luego de unos días todo el ambiente estaba más calmado, mis hermanas comenzaron a aceptar la llegada de Roza y a compartir la emoción por su pequeña esperada sobrina. De más estaba decir que los niños estaban emocionados de tener a Roza devuelta. Mama no paraba de cocinar para Roza y las cosas con Yeva parecían estar mejor. Oksana y Mark nos visitaron unas veces y estaban felices por nosotros. Las cosas entre Viktoria y Christian se calmaron, no para decir que eran amigos pero ya toleraban la presencia del otro, aunque debo decir que he captado a ambos lanzarse algunas miradas. Roza y yo nos encontrábamos sentados solos en el sofá del living mientras todos hacían sus cosas, mi brazo pasaba por detrás de sus hombros acariciando su brazo, el cual ya no tenía moretones y mi otra mano descansaba sobre la de ella en su vientre. –"Roza…"- Ella levanto su rostro para mirarme. –"Debo volver a la corte… para firmar los papeles de mi retiro."- Pude observar un brillo de tristeza en su rostro. –"¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?"- Asentí. –"¿Cuándo nos vamos?"-

-"¿Irnos a dónde?"- Pregunto Christian apareciendo con Viktoria mientras se sentaban en los sofás individuales frente a nosotros.

-"Debo ir a la corte, a firmar los papeles de mi retiro."- Christian abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pero no comento nada.

-"Yo quiero ir. No conozco Estados Unidos."- Dijo Vika entusiasmada.

-"No sé si sea una buena idea Vik…"- Tenía miedo de que si iba no quisiera volver, Roza y yo decidimos instalarnos en Rusia y aunque sonara egoísta quería tener a toda mi familia cerca. Ella estaba a punto de quejarse cuando Christian intervino. –"Deberías dejarla ir Dimitri. De esa manera no voy a tener que lidiar solo con ustedes dos aspirándose la cara todo el tiempo"- Eso nos sacó una sonrisa a todos, podía ver el motivo oculto en la mirada de Christian, él no quería alejarse de ella. –"¿Estás seguro que es la única razón Sparky?"- Pregunto mi Roza con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa divertida, él parecía incómodo. –"Claro que si ¿Cuál otra podría ser?"- Ella estaba por responder pero en ese momento apareció Yeva. –"Viktoria debe ir a ese viaje."- y con esto dicho se retiró. Todos nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos. -"Bueno… supongo que deben ir a empacar."- Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en el rostro de Vika. Pronto acabaría todo y podría llevarme a mi Roza lejos para unas merecidas vacaciones antes de que nuestro pequeño ángel llegara al mundo. Todo parecía tranquilo, pero en lo profundo de mi mente había un atisbo de que algo malo sucedería… trate de poner esos pensamientos en lo profundo de mi mente y relajarme, tenía a mi hermosa mujer entre mis brazos y una pequeña en camino, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

 **Holaa! no me maten jajaja 2 meses estuve para subir un capítulo nuevo, lo sieeeento pero estoy a full con el estudio.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y la incorporación de Christian.**

 **No creo que quede mucho de esta historia, la realidad es que se fue muy lejos a lo que tenía planeado originalmente, aunque me gusta el rumbo que tomaron las cosas. De todas maneras no les puedo asegurar si qued capítulos más porque la escribo en el momento jajaja**

 **Déjenme saber que opinan y si quieren que alguien aparezca o pasa algo en especial (Excepto Miuv.16 ... yo se lo quieres jajajaja)**

 **Les mando besos y otra vez disculpas por la demora :/**


	13. Cap13: Reencuentros esperados y otros no

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo 13: Reencuentros esperados y otros no.**

 _-"Bueno… supongo que deben ir a empacar."- Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en el rostro de Vika. Pronto acabaría todo y podría llevarme a mi Roza lejos para unas merecidas vacaciones antes de que nuestro pequeño ángel llegara al mundo. Todo parecía tranquilo, pero en lo profundo de mi mente había un atisbo de que algo malo sucedería… trate de poner esos pensamientos en lo profundo de mi mente y relajarme, tenía a mi hermosa mujer entre mis brazos y una pequeña en camino, no hay nada de qué preocuparse._

Rose POV:

Después de tres largos meses me encontraba en paz entre los brazos del hombre de mi vida, aunque tengo la leve sospecha de que poco va a durar pues nos encontramos en un avión rumbo a la corte. Vika y Christian estaban sentados juntos compartiendo los auriculares mientras veían la película que el avión estaba pasando. Dimitri y yo simplemente estábamos abrazados disfrutando la compañía del otro en silencio. Con él alrededor todo era fácil y no necesitaba de nada para sentirme bien, pero aun así no podía sacudirme la sensación de que algo malo sucedería.

Habrá pasado alrededor de una hora cuando Chris se acercó a nuestros asientos. –"Rose… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"- Mire a Dimitri, me sonrió y beso su mejilla. –"Vuelvo en un momento."- Se levantó y fue a sentarse con Vika, Christian tomo el lugar de Dimitri. –"¿Qué pasa? Es Lissa, ¿No?"- Él se veía algo incómodo y preocupado. Había comenzado a leer a Christian en estos tres meses que pasamos juntos. Le estaba totalmente agradecida, el día que me llamo fue luego de que me escape de la casa Belikov y me encontraba en el cuarto de un motel sucio totalmente destrozada. Christian noto mi malestar por el tono de mi voz y rápidamente me pregunto dónde estaba, luego de mucho insistir le dije y sin más vino a Rusia. Espere hasta que él llegara para empezar mi misión y juntos fuimos capaces de derrotar al grupo de Strigois que me quería cazar. Me acompaño a las visitas médicas, fue el pilar que impidió que me desmoronara emocionalmente y fue quien me acompaño por los malestares que me daban cada mañana. Él asintió tímidamente, era raro ver a Christian de esta manera, pues él era conocido por su actitud sarcástica y de superado. Tome su mano. –"Hey… Todo saldrá bien, probablemente ni la crucemos y si lo hacemos recuerda que no estás solo."- Él apretó mi mano. –"Lo sé, gracias Rosie. Es solo que… que no quiero que suceda lo de la última vez."- Hice una mueca. Él me había contado que cuando decidió alejarse de Lissa ella enloqueció, comenzó a gritar y arrojar cosas por toda la habitación. Trato de usar coacción en él, por suerte Tasha llego en el momento justo para impedirlo. –"No sucederá otra vez, y si lo intenta ya te dije, no estás solo."- Christian me puso en un abrazo, lo que era extremadamente raro para nosotros. –"Bueno, bueno… ya deja de abrazarme que voy a comenzar a pensar que me quieres."- Chris me soltó, rodo los ojos y me dedico una sonrisa sarcástica. –"Tampoco es para tanto Rosie, apenas si me caes bien."- Ambos reímos, pues a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado, de que somos como hermanos y de que realmente nos queremos, jamás, JAMÁS, lo aceptaremos en voz alta. –"¿Y… qué sucede con Viktoria?"- Le pregunte levantando mis cejas sugestivamente. –"¡NADA!"- Ahogué una risa. –"Claro… Si tú lo dices."-

-"Hablo en serio Rose, nada sucede. A penas podemos pasar un minuto sin querer matarnos."-

-"La gente suele decir que los que se pelean en el fondo se am…"- No pude terminar de hablar porque él puso sus manos en mi boca, como no me soltaba saque mi lengua y le lamí la mano. El la quito rápidamente con cara de asco. –"Eres asquerosa ¿Lo sabias?"- Me encogí de hombros. –"Valió la pena… en fin Fireboy tal vez con el tiempo me des la razón aunque no quieras escucharlo ahora."- Rodo sus ojos y se puso de pie. –"¿Sabes? Ya no te soporto."- Giro y se fue a intercambiar lugares con Dimitri otra vez, yo me encontraba riendo silenciosamente cuando mi dios ruso volvió a mi lado. –"Amo verte sonreír… ¿Puedo pregunte el por qué?"-

-"Christian negando que nada sucede entre Viktoria y él y no queriendo escuchar mi opinión sobre sus peleas…"- Ambos reímos.

-"Le pregunte algo parecido a ella pero sucedió algo similar a lo que paso con Christian. Y míralos ahora tratando de no mirarse, ni tocarse, ni nada."-

-"Me recuerdan a ti y a mi cuando comenzamos a sentir algo el uno por el otro en la Academia"- Dimitri me abrazó atrayéndome a su pecho.

-"Fue difícil, más de una vez quería sujetarte fuerte y besarte hasta perder la razón."-

-"Eres un romántico ¿Lo sabias?"- Le dije levantado mi rostro para rozar sus labios.

-"Solo contigo."- Dijo tomando posesión de mis labios en un beso lleno de amor.

Podía sentir unos suaves besos repartirse por mi rostro. –"Despierta Roza, ya aterrizábamos."- Hice una mueca y apreté mis ojos. La realidad comenzaba a golpear y no quería estar aquí en la corte, quería decirle al piloto que dé la vuelta. Dimitri pareció notarlo y me abrazo fuerte. –"Toda estará bien."- Luego de unos minutos más abrí mis ojos y bajamos del avión. Había tres personas esperándonos y no pude evitar la sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro, corrí hacia ellos. Al primero que abrace fue a Eddie, luego a Adrian y por ultimo a Mia. –"Te extrañe tanto amiga, tengo tanto que contarte."- Me dijo Mia sin soltarme. -"¡Y yo a ti! De hecho te tengo una sorpresa."- Acerque mis labios a su oído para susurrarle algo. Ella se alejó bruscamente de mí, tomando mis brazos en sus pequeñas manos. –"¿Hablas en serio Rose?"- Sonreí y asentí. –"¡Por San Vlad! No puedo creerlo Rose, estoy tan feliz por ti, quiero decir ustedes. Felicitaciones"- Dijo mientras volvía a abrazarme.

-"¿Felicitaciones por qué?"- Pregunto Eddie. Esto sería divertido pues él era como un hermano súper celoso desde que Mason no está…

-"Nada… solo que en 6 meses habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia Belikov, la cual cuando sea grande correrá por ahí en busca de su tío Eddie…"- Dije inocentemente. Ed frunció el ceño sin entender a la primera que era lo que estaba diciendo, luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos para después mirar a Dimitri con ellos entrecerrados. –"¿Tu embarazaste a mi hermanita? ¿Cómo siquiera es eso posible?"-

-"¿Hermanita?"- Preguntaron Vika y Dimitri al mismo tiempo, yo reí. –"Oh ¿No te lo dije Camarada? Tu sabes que Eddie es como un hermano, pero olvide decirte que es súper celoso."-

-"Eso explica porque casi me mata cuando te fuiste la primera vez…"- Dijo Dimitri pensativo, recordando lo sucedido cuando abandone la corte.

-"¿La primera vez?"- Adrian pregunto.

-"Luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones… ahora quiero descansar."- Dimitri nos consiguió a nosotros, Christian y Vika un cuarto con 3 habitaciones en el ala de visitas, gracias al nombre de Chris pudimos tener acceso a esa parte de la corte, si no estaríamos en algunos de los dormitorios para guardianes. Con Adrian, Mia y Eddie arreglamos para que vengan luego del almuerzo a ponernos al día. Y ahora nos encontrábamos los siete sentados en la sala de estar del cuarto.

-"Pequeña Dhampir quiero saberlo todo."- Adrian dijo mientras se servía un Whisky. Todos me observaban expectantes y yo no sabía por dónde empezar. Rasque mi nuca y mordí mi labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo, Dimitri, que estaba sentado a mi lado, puso su mano en mi muslo y lo apretó levemente para darme valor. Suspire antes de comenzar a hablar. –"No sé bien que es lo que quieren saber asique empezare desde que nos fuimos de Nueva York."- Y así comencé el relato de los primeros días en Rusia, el problema con la oscuridad, el embarazo, la llamada de Zach, mi misión de cacería con Christian y la vuelta a Rusia. –"Y así fue como ahora estamos aquí."-

-"¿Renunciaran a ser guardianes?"- Pregunto Eddie alarmado. Dimitri y yo nos miramos.

-"Mis prioridades cambiaron hace mucho Ed…"- Contesté.

-"Igual las mías, desde que Roza volvió a mi vida y más ahora con nuestra hija en camino, no podría poner a nadie antes que a ellas."- No lo soporte más y me arroje a sus brazos tomando posesión de sus labios en el camino, venía resistiendo desde que estábamos en el avión, lo que empezó con un beso dulce y tierno rápidamente paso a ser más salvaje. –"Oh por St. Vlad busquen una habitación."- Christian dijo seguido por Viktoria –"Jamás sacaré esta imagen de mi cabeza."- Dimitri y yo nos reímos mientras nos besábamos, él en un rápido movimiento me levanto del sofá, enredando mis piernas en su cadera y sin prestarle atención a nada de lo que nuestros invitados decían me llevo a nuestra habitación. Hoy yo estaría a cargo, por lo que lentamente me solté de sus caderas, cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo me separe lentamente de sus labios y clavando mis ojos en los suyos que ahora se veían negros de lujuria. –"Siéntate."- Ordene mientras lo empujaba con un dedo en su pecho hacia la cama. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de Dimitri, una vez sentado estire mi cuerpo y tome mi cabello poniéndolo sobre uno de mis hombros, me acerqué a él y abrí sus piernas posicionándome en el medio, mis manos llegaron a sus hombros y se arrastraron lentamente hasta sus muslos mientras yo me ponía de rodillas. Seguí el camino con mis manos hasta sus zapatos. –"¿Cansado Guardián Belikov?"- Pregunte mientras le quitaba sus zapatos y medias. El asintió. -"¿Muy cansado? Porque podríamos ir a dormir si quieres…"- Dije con una sonrisa juguetona en mi rostro. –"No TAN cansado."- Respondió rápidamente.

-"Okey. Entonces voy a hacer algo para que se relaje."- Lentamente desabotoné su camisa, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Una vez terminada aquella tarea, la deslice de sus hombros y comencé a besar cada centímetro de su torso. Dimitri tiro su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando mis besos y caricias. Baje mis manos hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, una vez desabrochado sus jeans, él se levantó un poco así podía quitarlos y con ellos quite su bóxer. Los ojos de Dimitri se cerraron por un momento cuando mis manos hicieron contacto con su miembro, comencé a acariciarlo lentamente subiendo y bajando mi mano, él abrió sus ojos para observarme, con nuestras miradas clavadas en el otro comencé a bajar mi rostro hacia él. Mi boca estaba a centímetros de la punta de su miembro, podía sentir a Dimitri estremecerse anticipadamente, sus ojos suplicantes, desesperados y llenos de adoración. Sin más lo metí a mi boca y comencé a trabajar a la par con mis manos. Con la que tenía libre sujete sus testículos, acariciándoles suavemente y dándoles un leve apretón de vez en cuando. La respiración de Dimitri era forzosa y sabía que lo estaba disfrutando. Luego de unos minutos él estaba cerca del estallido asique roce mis dientes por la longitud de su miembro y cuando llegue a la punta el exploto dentro de mi boca. Trague todo lo que su cuerpo me ofrecía y me separe lentamente poniéndome de pie. –"Eso fue increíble Roza."- Dijo Dimitri aun recuperando el aliento. –"Todavía no termino contigo, aunque creo que necesitas algo de motivación para seguir."- Dije mordiéndome el labio inferior. Me quite la ropa lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo. Cuando me encontraba completamente desnuda frente a él comencé a acariciarme lentamente, empecé por mis pechos, bajando mis manos hasta mi entrepierna donde comencé a acariciarme al principio lento y luego más rápido, soltando algunos gemidos por aquí y por allá. No note que Dimitri había abandonado su asiento en la cama hasta que se encontraba de rodillas frente a mí con sus grandes manos tomando mi trasero haciéndome separar las piernas, alguien quería devolver el favor. Se supone que iba a estar a cargo pero quien podría negarse a esto, Dimitri era un dios en muchas cosas y con su lengua estaba más allá de lo increíble. Comenzó a besarme allí frenéticamente y mis antes leves gemidos ahora eran intensos. Cuando estaba a punto de mi orgasmo Dimitri enterró sus dedos en mis nalgas con fuerza haciéndome llegar al orgasmo rápido y con fuerza. Él se puso de pie y tome mi boca en la suya, ambos gemimos en placer de sentir el sabor del otro en nuestras lenguas. –"¿Lista para mi Roza?"- Dijo rozando sus labios con los míos. –"Para ti, siempre."- Puse sus manos detrás de mis piernas y les dio un leve apretón, salte de mi lugar enredándolas en su cintura, rápidamente mi espalda toco las colchas de la cama, sus labios estaban en todos lados desde mi boca hasta mi ombligo, de ida y vuelta. En un rápido movimiento nos hice girar, quedando yo a horcajadas de su cintura, aleje mis labios de los suyos sentándome completamente. Deslice mis dedos por su pecho siguiendo el trazo invisible con mi mirada. –"Tan hermoso."- Susurre. El tomo mis manos en las suyas y beso las puntas de mis dedos. –"Te amo."- Dijo, libere una de mis manos y la deslice entre nuestros cuerpos, tome su miembro y guie su punta hacia el lugar en donde mi cuerpo más lo desea. –"Yo te amo a ti."- Respondí antes de guiar mis caderas para que me penetrara. Con mis manos en su pecho y las suyas en mi cadera, comenzamos con un ritmo lento, nuestras miradas clavadas en el otro pasándose mensajes silenciosos. Hacerlo tan lento hacia el momento más íntimo. Dimitri que estaba acostado se sentó, ahora nuestros labios estaban a centímetros de distancia. No nos besábamos, solo se rozaban y podíamos sentir los jadeos del otro a medida que la velocidad aumentaba. Posicione mis manos detrás de su cuello, enterrando mis dedos en su cabello, él se abrazó a mi cintura, el ritmo antes lento ahora era frenético pero aún conservaba esa gran intimidad dada por nuestras miradas, parecíamos estar viendo el alma del otro mientras hacíamos el amor. Luego de un tiempo más podía sentir mi orgasmo construirse en mi interior y sabía que Dimitri también estaba cerca. Abrace su cintura con mis piernas haciéndolo entrar más profundo y en segundos los dos estallamos en maravilloso orgasmo. Nos quedamos abrazados en esa posición por unos momentos más, hasta que Dimitri se recostó conmigo sobre él. Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, levante mi cabeza para poder observar a mi amado. Mi cabello caía sobre un lado, formando una especia de cortina, pase mis dedos por su rostro admirando lo hermoso que era. Sus marrones y profundos ojos, su suave piel, la firmeza de la línea de su mandíbula, sus labios, oh sus dulces labios. Él era realmente un dios, mi dios, mi todo, mi religión. Sin poder contenerme bese sus labios, cerrando mis ojos y dejándome llevar por mis emociones. Me sentía en una nube, eso fue hasta que unos golpes en la puerta resonaron en toda la habitación. Gruñí en descontento y Dimitri río. –"¿Qué?"- Dije de forma malhumorada. –"Rosie… tenemos visitas."- Christian dijo. No pude evitar preocuparme ¿Y si era Lissa? Dimitri pareció entender el hilo de mis pensamientos, rápidamente nos pusimos de pie, me puse mi ropa interior y lo primero que encontré que resulto ser camisa de Dimitri, llegaba casi hasta mis rodillas asique técnicamente podría ser un vestido… grande y con un delicioso olor a aftershave pero un vestido al fin. Dimitri solo se colocó sus jeans, sin ropa interior… mmm esto podría ser beneficioso para dentro de un rato, me quede mirándolo tontamente pensando en lo que le haría. Podía ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro de mi amado, él sabía que lo estaba observando. 'Enfócate Rose.' Me regañe a mí misma. Abrí lentamente la puerta, Dimitri se encontraba detrás de mí. La persona que se encontraba frente a nosotros no era a quien yo esperaba. Corrí a sus brazos, estrujándola con fuerza. Algunas lágrimas se escaparon por las esquinas de mis ojos, malditas hormonas. –"Te extrañe Hathaway."- Dijo abrazándome más fuerte. –"Yo a ti Alberta."- Alberta siempre fue y será como mi madre. Luego de ser abandonada en la academia por Janine, Al se ganó ese puesto en mi corazón. Era ella quien me daba regalos de cumpleaños y navidad, quien me curaba esos raspones que me hacía trepando arboles con Mason, quien secaba mis lágrimas cuando los monstros no me dejaban dormir. Alberta era una de las guardianes más letales que conozco pero al mismo tiempo es una persona dulce y amorosa. Me separe de ella y volví a los brazos abiertos de Dimitri que me estaban esperando. Él coloco su rostro sobre mi cabeza. –"¿Qué te trae por aquí?"- Pregunte con una sonrisa en mí rostro, Alberta nos observó con dulzura. –"Solo para pedir formalmente más dinero para nuevos equipos en la academia, los que tenemos ya tienen años de uso y están bastante estropeados."- Eso era cierto, incluso antes de que huyamos de la academia con Lissa esos equipos tenían años de viejos. –"¿Y ustedes, qué hacen aquí? Me alegra mucho verlos juntos."- tomamos asiento en los sofás, Christian y Viktoria habían salido por la puerta, no sabían cómo mirarnos a la cara, supongo Dimitri y yo no habíamos sido del todo silenciosos; por lo que creo Christian llevo a Vika a conocer la corte. Observe incomoda a Dimitri, sentía que de alguna manera lo que veníamos a hacer decepcionaría a Alberta. Él lo comprendió, pues me conocía más que nada y con una mirada sabia en que está pensando, coloco un brazo en mi cintura y me atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. –"Vinimos a dimitir."- Respondió Dimitri tranquilo. Alberta pareció sorprendía pero rápidamente se recuperó poniendo su máscara de guardiana. –"Les molestaría si pregunto por las razones."- Jugué con mis dedos un momento, evitando encontrarme con sus ojos. –"Hace algún tiempo que deje mi trabajo como guardiana, estoy fuera de forma y esta esté otro pequeño gran detalle."- Dije esto último colocando mis manos en mi vientre y mirando a Dimitri. –"¿Ese es…?"- Pregunto Al intrigada. Dimitri me sonrió y beso mi frente. –"Seremos padres."- Respondimos al unísono. El rostro de Alberta no tenía precio, la máscara que siempre utilizaba para ocultar todo, esa que muchos guardianes aprendimos a hacer, había abandonado el edificio. Su rostro reflejaba pura sorpresa y en sus ojos se podía ver como intentaba resolver lo que acabábamos de decirle, es decir, como era posible. Me adelante antes de que preguntara. –"Es por el espíritu en Dimitri…o en ambos, aun no estoy segura"-

-"¿El espíritu? No entiendo Rose…"-

-"Mi ADN contiene espíritu porque soy una shadow kiss, sin embargo yo no puedo quedar embarazada de cualquier Dhampir… solo sucedió con Dimitri quien también tiene espíritu en su ADN de cuando fue restaurado."- Dimitri se movió incomodo ante la mención de 'cualquier otro Dhampir' y me acerco más a su cuerpo. Él no lo demostraba pero yo sabía que mis acciones pasadas le dolían y lo hacían morir de celos.

-"Bien…"- Respondió Al, se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, nosotros no dijimos nada y la dejamos procesar la información. Se encontró con nuestras miradas antes de continuar. –"¡Enhorabuena!"- Se puso de pie y nos abrazó. –"Sabes siempre dije que serías una gran guardiana, y lo eres."- Baje mi mirada al suelo, sentí que la estaba decepcionando, ella tomo mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro. –"Pero creo que serán una mejor madre. Eres fuerte, leal y das todo por quienes amas, tu pequeña/o será muy afortunado de tenerte."- No pude evitar sonreír y que una pequeña lagrima rodara por mi mejilla, ella la quito. –"Es niña… Vas a… vas a ser abuela."- Si bien Al era como mi madre y ella lo sabía nunca lo habíamos hablado. Y decirle que sería como la abuela de mi niña era un gran paso, espero no se lo tome a mal. Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pude ver sus ojos ponerse cristalinos. –"¿Hablas en serio Rose?"-

-"Claro. Tu siempre fuiste una madre para mí."- Ella me abrazo.

-"Y tu una hija para mí, gracias Rose."- Me quede en su abrazo por largo rato, Dimitri nos dio espacio y se fue a duchar. Alberta y yo hablamos de cosas sin importancia, chismes de la Academia, mi embarazo, etc.

-"Creo que es hora de irme, el deber llama."- Dijo poniéndose de pie. –"Déjale mis saludos a Dimitri."- Luego de despedirnos fui en busca de Dimitri, se estaba tardando mucho y el suele ducharse rápido. –"Dimitri ¿Estas bien? Te estas tardando mucho."- Dije entrando al cuarto de baño. Él saco un brazo y tomo el mío jalándome hacia la ducha. –"Te estaba esperando."- Dijo mientras besaba mi cuello. Luego de una larga y apasionada ducha, salimos de allí y nos vestimos. Viktoria y Christian no habían regresado, fui a buscar mi teléfono para llamarlos cuando vi un mensaje de Christian que decía que estaban en una cafetería. Fuimos para allí, nos sentamos con ellos y nos pedimos algo de comer. El tiempo se pasó rápido y ya era hora de regresar, estábamos a la vuelta del edificio donde se encontraba nuestro cuarto cuando nos topamos con Lissa y sus guardianes, uno de ellos era mi madre. Los cuatro nos detuvimos en seco, Christian me dirigió un mirada y Dimitri tomo mi mano, Christian y Dimitri intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron. Chris puso un brazo por los hombros de Vika y comenzamos a dar la vuelta. Viktoria intento zafarse pero con una mirada de Dimitri siguió el juego. Pero no fuimos los suficientemente rápidos y los forcejeos de Viktoria nos atrasaron, tanto así que la Princesa nos alcanzó. –"Miren a quien tenemos aquí."- Respire profundo y gire sobre mis talones, poniendo las más falsa sonrisa en mi rostro. –"Princesa, guardianes."- Asentí.

* * *

 **Hola! Como siempre pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, no es un capitulo muy largo pero es lo mejor que pude hacer :) Me esforcé mucho en darles un poco de todo en este capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **No tuve mucho tiempo de revisarlo porque lo quería subir YA!**

 **Espero hayan tenido una linda navidad y tengan un gran año nuevo! :)**

 **Déjenme saber que opinan y si quieren leer algo en particular, lo tendré en cuenta.**

 **Besos!**


	14. Cap 14: Y luego Oscuridad

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo 14: Y luego... Oscuridad**

 _Pero no fuimos los suficientemente rápidos y los forcejeos de Viktoria nos atrasaron, tanto así que la Princesa nos alcanzó._

–" _Miren a quien tenemos aquí."- Respire profundo y gire sobre mis talones, poniendo las más falsa sonrisa en mi rostro. –"Princesa, guardianes."- Asentí._

* * *

Lissa rodó sus ojos y mi madre me miraba con asco. –"Vaya pero si al fin a la prostituta de sangre lograron dejarla embarazada, no me sorprende…"- Dijo riendo maliciosamente.

–"Lo que me sorprende es como eres tan estúpido Belikov de seguir con ella…A puesto a que el bastardo es de Ozera."-

Si las miradas mataran Christian estaría 20 metros bajo tierra. Puede notar algo de sorpresa brillar en los ojos de mi madre, pero rápidamente se convirtió en enojo, la vi tensar su mandíbula pero se mantuvo en silencio, pues estaba trabajando. En este momento estaba agradecida de su profesionalismo.

Dimitri apretó mi mano y suspire antes de contestar. –"Creo que eso no es asunto suyo Princesa."- Sabía que hablarle con respeto y utilizar su título la harían enojar, lo cual me resultaba divertido, tengo que admitir que me gustaba jugar con fuego. Podía sentir el enojo irradiar de ella, antes de que pudiera decir algo continúe.

–"Con su permiso, ya es tarde y debemos irnos."- Jale de la mano de Dimitri y pasamos a su lado, Lissa estaba por decir algo cuando mi madre toco su hombro. –"Déjelos Princesa, no vale la pena."- Gire mis ojos, pero no nos detuvimos. –"Esto no ha terminado."- Gritó Lissa con enojo, mientras todos la ignoramos y nos dirigimos al apartamento en silencio.

Cuando ya no estábamos en su campo de visión Viktoria se soltó rápidamente del brazo de Christian. –"¿Quién demonios era esa engreída?"- Nadie le respondió, cuando llegamos Christian se desplomó en el sillón y puso su rostro en sus manos, me senté junto a él y pasé un brazo por sus hombros. Le di una mirada a Dimitri que entendió rápidamente y se llevó a Viktoria a la cocina. –"Hey ¿Estas bien?"- Pregunte.

-"Si…"- Se quedó pensando un momento. –"Solo no entiendo como pasó de ser una persona dulce a… esto."- Le dedique una leve sonrisa.

-"Yo no lo sé Chris. Supongo que la gente cambia aunque esto es demasiado… Me cuesta aún entenderla, fui su mejor amiga desde los 4 años pero a veces las personas simplemente cambian, tal vez solo es su verdadera naturaleza o quizás el espíritu. Si bien me duele que ya no seamos amigas he hecho las paces con eso."-

-"Si lo sé, yo también, es solo que… No lo sé, yo ya no la amo pero nunca creí que las cosas terminaran de esta manera, las cosas no estaban bien al final pero le deseo felicidad, le tengo aprecio, de verdad que si…"- Acaricié su espalda.

-"Yo lo sé, te entiendo."- Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

De repente sentí algo extraño y no pude evitar sonreír, él me miró frunciendo el ceño.

–"Estoy sintiendo a mi bebe."- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y rápidamente puso sus manos en mi barriga. –"Tu no podrás sentirlo, aún es muy pequeño."- Reí y él lucía decepcionado.

En eso Dimitri y Vika aparecieron con una bandeja llena de sándwiches. –"¿Qué está pasando?"- Preguntó mi hombre viendo las manos de Christian en mi vientre.

-"Rose está sintiendo al bebé pero…-"Antes de que pudiera continuar Dimitri empujo a un lado a Christian y puso sus manos y rostro en mi vientre.

-"¿Ya se dejó de mover?"- Pregunto Dimitri alejando su rostro y mirándome a los ojos. Negué con la cabeza.

-"No. Aun es pequeño para que tú también los sientas."-

-"Oh."- Hizo una mueca de tristeza, acaricie su mejilla. –"¿Qué se siente?"- Preguntó.

-"Mmm… no sé cómo explicarlo."- Pensé por un momento. –"Como cosquillas."- Él asintió y beso mis labios dulcemente.

Vika y Dimitri se sentaron conmigo y Chris, pusimos una película mientras comimos. Me encontraba en los brazos de mi dios ruso y debía admitir que estaba muy cansada por los eventos del día. Podía sentir mis párpados cerrarse.

Desperté al otro día muy temprano, la naturaleza llama. Note que estaba en el cuarto, al parecer mi maravilloso hombre me había cargado hasta aquí. Dimitri se encontraba abrazado a mi cintura y llevaba puesto sólo su boxer, tuve que juntar fuerza para salir de la cama después de ver su maravilloso cuerpo. Lentamente me deshice de su agarre y me dirigí al baño. Una vez que termine volví a la habitación y me senté en la cama, de frente a Dimitri.

Lo observe por largo tiempo, grabando en mi memoria cada detalle, se veía tranquilo y pacífico cuando dormía, y por St. Vlad es increíblemente hermoso, aun me costaba entender por qué me había elegido. Acerque mis dedos lentamente a su mejilla, necesitaba tocarlo, estaba a milímetros de hacerlo…

-"Es rudo quedarse mirando."- Su voz resonó en la habitación. Sin abrir los ojos una sonrisa apareció lentamente en su rostro.

–"Es difícil no quedarse mirando cuando alguien tan hermoso como tú duerme en mí cama."- Sus ojos se abrieron y me quedé hipnotizada por su profundo color chocolate.

–"Te entiendo Roza, me sucede cada vez que estas cerca."- Apoye mi frente sobre la suya, pasando silenciosos mensajes con nuestras miradas. –"Te amo Camarada."- Dije besando sus labios. –"Amo cada detalle de ti."-

Él abrazó mi cintura y en un rápido movimiento me sentó sobre su estómago.

–"¿En serio?"- Pregunto y podía ver un brillo de diversión y lujuria en sus ojos. Asentí lentamente y acerque mis labios a su oído. –"¿Necesitas una demostración?"- Me aleje y él parecía estar pensando en la respuesta. Alce mis cejas. –"Creo que es una buena idea."- Tome su rostro entre mis manos, bese sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, su boca, bajando lentamente por la línea de su mandíbula hasta detrás de su oreja.

Allí me tomé más tiempo, besando y mordisqueando su lóbulo. Continúe mi camino por su cuello y su pecho mientras acariciaba con mis manos sus brazos. Cuando llegue a su ombligo levante mi mirada hacia él, sus ojos estaban cerrados y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, ni bien separe mis labios de su piel sus ojos se abrieron. –"¿Es suficiente?"- Él hizo como que lo pensaba un momento.

-"Creo que no, necesito que me lo demuestres un poco más."- Me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, totalmente seductora, la cual correspondí. Me deshice de su bóxer muy lentamente, Dimitri gruñía por la tardanza y yo sonreía divertida.

Acaricie sus piernas mientras esparcía besos por ellas. –"Mm Alguien está feliz de verme."- Dimitri gimió y yo lamí mis labios. Tome su miembro en mis manos y sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos pase lentamente mi lengua por la punta antes de meterlo en mi boca. Mi lengua recorría toda la longitud de su pene a la vez que entraba y salía de mi boca, mi mano se encontraba sujetando lo que en mi boca no entraba, acompañando sus movimientos. –"Roza más rápido..."- Dijo con voz grave y ronca. Obedecí.

Una de las manos de Dimitri se enredó en mi cabello, acompañando los movimientos de mi cabeza pero sin guiarla. Sentí como se ponía más duro y supe que estaba cerca, aumente mi ritmo, preparándome para tragar todo lo que su cuerpo me ofrecía y tras unos minutos más así fue. Lo quite de mi boca lentamente. Él me tomó de los brazos para sentarme sobre su cuerpo. –"Creo que tienes mucha ropa."-

Dimitri me había cambiado en la noche y ahora vestía un corto camisón, no llevaba sostén pero cuando hice mi visita al baño también quite la única pieza de ropa interior que llevaba. –"¿Y qué harás al respecto?"- Pregunte con mi voz más seductora. Dimitri se sentó de repente, su rostro quedando a la altura del mío. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y la línea de mi clavícula, deslizando el bretel de mi camisón a su paso, no pude evitar suspirar y morder mi labio inferior, la sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel me hacía desear saltar sobre él y no dejarlo salir de la habitación.

–"Mm, creo que me desharé de esto."- Dijo tocando la tela suave del camisón y en un rápido movimiento tomó el borde de este, levantándolo hasta que ya no estaba en contacto con mi cuerpo. Cuando notó que estaba completamente desnuda sus ojos se pusieron negros de lujuria. –"Eres tan hermosa."- Dijo acariciando mis pechos lentamente, su boca fue directo a unos de mis pezones y gemí de placer. –"Tan jodidamente hermosa."- Se hizo cargo de ambos de mis pechos, dándole igual atención.

Podía sentir mi deseo crecer hasta que no lo soporte más. –"Tómame ahora."- Demande. Él posiciono sus manos en mis caderas, elevándome un poco y deslizando su pene dentro de mí. Cada vez que teníamos sexo era como si esa pieza que me faltaba ya no estuviera pérdida. Encajábamos tan bien juntos.

Puse mis manos en sus hombros y juntos logramos un ritmo, encontrándonos en cada movimiento. Sus manos abandonaron mis caderas, apretó mi trasero y continuó con su recorrido por mis muslos, hasta detrás de mis rodillas, con sus manos allí, elevo mis piernas hasta posicionarlas sobre sus hombros. Rápidamente me abrace a su cuello y él volvió a abrazar mi cintura. Nos besamos con tanta pasión y desesperación mientras nuestro paso aumentaba buscando la liberación. Después de unos minutos más, donde podía sentirlo cada vez más profundo, note esta increíble sensación en mi estómago, estaba tan cerca y Dimitri lo sabía.

Tras algunas estocadas más, grite su nombre entre gemidos, él continúo entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo hasta encontrar su orgasmo liberando sus semillas dentro de mí. Baje mis piernas de sus hombros y continuamos abrazados hasta que nuestras respiraciones se regularizaron.

Luego de un largo rato de estar enredados juntos, decidimos dejar la cama y tomar una ducha, no fue nada sexual pero se sintió muy bien, como Dimitri cuidaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, en especial el cabello y mi estómago.

Tomamos el desayuno junto a Vika y Christian en silencio, pues hoy teníamos que ir a hacer los trámites de nuestra renuncia. Fue un trámite fácil, pero tendríamos que quedarnos unos días más para que la Reina Tatiana firmara los papeles.

Estábamos de vuelta cuando escuchamos los gritos enojados de Viktoria, Dimitri y yo nos miramos un momento y corrimos al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Una vez allí, pudimos ver a Lissa de un lado con sus guardianes.

Viktoria estaba en medio gritándole a Lissa y Christian detrás de ella. –"¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?"- La voz de Dimitri callo a Vika e hizo que todos se voltearan para vernos. –"Christian me estaba mostrando la corte cuando está loca apareció y se puso a gritarnos e insultarnos."-

-"Lissa ¿Qué demonios? Ya para con todo esto."- No pude quedarme más con la boca cerrada, me sentía frustrada con la actitud de Lissa. Si tanto nos odia debería evitarnos y ya.

-"¿Creerás a esta zorra antes que a mí?"- Preguntó enojada.

-"Por supuesto, después de lo que dijiste ayer por supuesto que le creo, y no es ninguna zorra, es la hermana de Dimitri."- Eso la tomó por sorpresa pero se le pasó rápidamente y volvió a su enojo.

-"Eso no importa, hoy arreglaré las cosas y todo volverá a ser como antes."- Logré entender a qué se refería, esto hizo que me enojara, la oscuridad en ella era tanta que estaba logrando infiltrarse dentro de mí, no importa cuán fuerte fuera el encantamiento que Oksana puso en mi colgante, la oscuridad era más poderosa.

-"Ni lo pienses Princesa."- Dije con una voz que no reconocí, estaba llena de veneno.

-"Dimitri ven aquí."- Lissa estaba usando coacción y tomó a Dimitri desprevenido haciéndolo caer en ella. Él se alejó de mí, aunque encontró mi mirada con la suya, mostrándome tristeza y enojo.

-"Deja a mi hombre lejos de esto."- Grité interponiéndome entre ellos. Rompí el contacto visual y él logró escapar del control de Lissa.

-"Él era mi guardián primero."- Parecía niña caprichosa queriendo su juguete de nuevo ¿Pues adivina Princesa? Este no es un juguete, es mi hombre y el padre de mi bebe y no pretendo perderlo en un futuro cercano, pensé.

-"Pues noticia de último momento, él ya no lo es ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo Lissa? Tu no eras así."-

-"Todo esto es tu culpa, tú me hiciste así. Tú me quitaste todo lo que era mío, mi familia, mi guardián, mi novio, mis amigos. Todo es sobre ti y estoy harta, no dejare que me quites nada más."- Ella seguía hablando y murmurando cosas sin sentido, no pude evitar sentir algo de temor, temor de lo que pudiera hacer, no por mí pero por mi bebe.

Esta ya no era Lissa, esta persona frente a mi estaba consumida en oscuridad, había perdido la cordura. Me sentía algo mareada y no registraba lo que me estaba diciendo, ella se encontraba frente a mí gritando. De un momento a otro un grito de dolor se abrió paso en el lugar. Al principio no lo note, pero ese grito de agonía era mío. Sentí como si me estuviera arrancando la piel del cuerpo, mi cabeza explotaba, nunca en la vida había sentido tanto dolor como ahora, era insoportable.

Podía ver una multitud de gente acercarse, aunque no reconocía a nadie, solo a Dimitri estaba arrodillado en el suelo frente a mí, Christian y Vika paralizados y varios guardianes sostenían a Lissa que se retorcía y gritaba. Cuando me encontré con los ojos de ella un grito desgarrador salió de la boca de ambas y luego oscuridad.

 **Dimitri POV**

Corrimos siguiendo los gritos de Viktoria, ella estaba discutiendo con Lissa, esto había ido demasiado lejos. No tengo idea que ocurría en la cabeza de la Princesa pero ella no era la adolescente que había traído de vuelta a la Academia, la persona que se preocupaba por sus amigos, que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlos, así sea ir en una misión suicida y estacar a un Strigoi, ella no era la persona que había ayudado a mi Roza a traerme de vuelta; esta persona frente a mi estaba descontrolada, envuelta en una locura incomprendida para mí.

No necesitaba tener el vínculo, como el de Roza, para sentir la oscuridad que salía de su cuerpo. -"¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?"- Dije con autoridad.

Mi voz hizo que todos los presentes se callasen y voltearan a verme. Mi hermana se veía muy molesta. -"Christian me estaba mostrando la corte cuando está loca apareció y se puso a gritarnos e insultarnos."- Antes de que Vasilisa pudiera decir algo, debido a la explicación de Viktoria, Rose se adelantó. -"Lissa ¿Qué demonios? Ya para con todo esto."- Se notaba a millas la frustración de Roza.

-"¿Creerás a esta zorra antes que a mí?"- Pregunto algo ofendida y enojada, estaba temiendo el giro que estaba tomando su ira, pues parecía estar dirigiéndose ahora a mi Roza. -"Por supuesto."- Dijo muy convencida.

-"Después de lo que dijiste ayer por supuesto que le creo, y no es ninguna zorra, es la hermana de Dimitri."- Un sentimiento de dicha hizo su aparición dentro de mí al ver como mi amada defendía a mi familia.

Me concentré en Lissa y pude observar su sorpresa convertirse rápidamente en enojo... Esto no sería bueno. -"Eso no importa, hoy arreglare las cosas y todo volverá a ser como antes."- Tenía un brillo en sus ojos que delataba locura, estaba planeando algo, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, algo malo se avecinaba.

Sentí a Roza tensarse a mi lado y apreté su mano para tratar de disipar su enojo. -"Ni lo pienses Princesa."- Gruñó, su voz era irreconocible, tan fría y venenosa.

-"Dimitri ven aquí."- Lissa captó mi atención con una dulce voz, mi cuerpo se movía involuntariamente, dentro de mí solo sentía rabia y tristeza por no poder ser más fuerte. Logré encontrarme con la mirada de Rose y en un momento ella estaba frente a mí sacándome de mi estupor. -"Deja a mi hombre fuera de esto."- Gritó.

-"Él era mi guardián primero."- ¿Qué clase de estúpida respuesta era esa? ¿Acaso está en la primaria? Hice girar mis ojos, quise hablar pero sabía que Rose se haría cargo de esto, así que la deje ser. -"Pues noticia de último momento, él ya no lo es ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo Lissa? Tu no eras así."- Pude percibir una ligera angustia en la voz de Rose al final.

Su respuesta pareció provocar algo en Lissa, quien comenzó a temblar un poco apretando los puños. -"Todo esto es tu culpa, tú me hiciste así. Tú me quitaste todo lo que era mío, mi familia, mi guardián, mi novio, mis amigos. Todo es sobre ti y estoy harta, no dejare que me quites nada más."- El odio en su voz era demasiado palpable, y no pude evitar sentir miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera hacer.

Recuerdo a Rmose contarme de aquella vez que golpeo a Jesse, como la oscuridad de Lissa había causado un dolor inimaginable al muchacho. Lissa continuaba murmurando incoherencias, pero mi atención ya no se encontraba en ella si no en Rose. Un grito cortó el aire que me rodeaba y sentí todo a mi alrededor desaparecer, todo en lo que podía enfocarme ahora era en ella, mi Roza, que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con su rostro entre sus delicadas manos gritando en agonía. Perdí noción del tiempo y de la gente que nos rodeaba mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella, puse mis manos sobre las suyas, tratando de que su mirada se enfocara en la mía.

-"¡Roza, Roza! Dime como ayudarte… Mierda. Tu puedes luchar contra esto, yo sé que puedes, tu eres fuerte."- Traté de darle aliento pues sabía que lo que sé que esté pasando con ella era producto de la oscuridad. A pesar de todos mis intentos nada parecía funcionar, su mirada observaba desesperada su entorno y pude ver como se clavaba en algo detrás de mí, supe rápidamente de quién se trataba pues en ese instante el grito de ambas fue intenso y desgarrador.

Roza se desmayó en mis brazos y eso hizo que me pusiera en acción. La cargue en mis brazos y fui directo a la enfermería, nada importaba ya más que ella, ni siquiera sé qué había sucedido con los demás. Corrí lo más rápido que pude cuidando de no estrujar demasiado a Rose contra mi pecho.

Una vez allí grité desesperado que alguien me ayudara y explique como pude lo que había sucedido. Rápidamente actuaron y se la llevaron, quise ir con ella pero no tuve éxito. Me encontraba fuera de su puerta, caminando de un lado a otro, esperando que alguien salga y me diga que todo estaba bien con mi Roza y mí bebe. Nada sucedía y el reloj parecía haberse congelado. Una mano tomó mi hombro y gire en menos de un segundo creyendo que eran los médicos, solo era Christian.

–"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está?"- Se podía notar la aflicción en su rostro. Aclare mi garganta e hice lo posible por poder hablar. –"No lo sé, nadie me dice nada. Ha estado allí desde que la traje y no me han dejado entrar."- Puse mis manos en mi rostro y me deslice por la pared hasta encontrarme con el suelo.

Christian se sentó junto a mí y Vika, a quien no había notado, tomó lugar al otro lado descansando su cabeza en mi hombro. –"Todo saldrá bien. Tiene que… Rose es fuerte."- Pude notar en la voz de Christian culpa, quise decirle que no tenía nada que ver con él, pero no lograba hacer que las palabras salieran de mi boca, no era porque lo culpaba pero estaba tan atrapado en el momento y la preocupación, había tantas preguntas que rondaban mi mente.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Roza está bien? ¿Y mi bebe? No puedo perderlas, si algo les sucediera yo... yo no sé qué haría. Cerré mis ojos y le pedí a quien quiera que sea que no se lleven a mi Roza y a mi hija. La puerta de la habitación de Rose se abrió y yo estaba sobre mis pies en un salto.

–"Doctor dígame por favor que está bien ¿Qué hay de mi hija? ¿Qué sucede?"- Él médico hice una media sonrisa compasiva antes de hablar. –"Calma muchacho. Está en observación, no tenemos certezas de que es lo que sucede. Por lo que nos has dicho tiene algo que ver con ser una shadowkiss y lamento decir que hay muy, muy pocos conocimientos de eso. Por ahora no ha despertado asi que la estamos monitoreando de cerca. En cuanto al bebe de ella se encuentra totalmente bien."- Note que no dijo mi bebe, aunque lo entendía no pude evitar que eso me molestara, pero no era momento de darle segundos pensamientos a ese asunto.

Lo único que quería era que Roza despertara y nos largáramos cuantos antes de aquí. Movimientos se podían escuchar desde fuera de la habitación de Roza, cuando una enfermera salió rápidamente de allí llamando por el doctor. Lo seguí, ya no importaba nada, quería saber qué diablos estaba pasando. Cuando entre lo que vi me horrorizó, Rose estaba conectada a varias máquinas, rodeada de gente que trabajaba rápidamente, no sabía lo que sucedía hasta que mis ojos se centraron en el monitor que controlaba el latido de su corazón, el cual tenía una línea recta. Y fué entonces cuando todo en mi mundo se paralizó.

* * *

 **Hola, tarde pero seguro! Le quiero dar mil gracias a Vaana, mi Beta a partir de ahora. Gracias por la buena onda!**

 **Esta historia esta llegando a su fin pero pronto habrá un nuevo Oneshot bastante largo que espero disfruten!**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y prometo que actualizare pronto! Déjenme saber que opinan en los comentarios!**

 **Besos :)**


	15. Cap 15: Despierta

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo 15: Despierta**

 _Cuando entre lo que vi me horrorizó, Rose estaba conectada a varias máquinas, rodeada de gente que trabajaba rápidamente, no sabía lo que sucedía hasta que mis ojos se centraron en el monitor que controlaba el latido de su corazón, el cual tenía una línea recta. Y fué entonces cuando todo en mi mundo se paralizó._

* * *

Dimitri POV

Seis tortuosos meses habían pasado, cinco meses donde la dueña de mi corazón me había abandonado por un sueño profundo. Me encontraba dividido, la mujer que amo está en coma, no me he separado de su lado ni un segundo hasta que fui obligado a hacerlo, pues un mes antes de la fecha tuvieron que traer al mundo a mi pequeña niña. Verla me trae una felicidad inimaginable pero al mismo tiempo, cada vez que veo sus ojos el dolor se extiende por mi cuerpo, el dolor de saber que la madre de mi hija no está despierta para compartir estos primeros momentos con ella, dolor porque mi bebe es la exacta réplica de mi Roza.

Mi madre había viajado a la corte el primer mes para estar junto a nosotros y ayudarme a lidiar con la idea de ser padre. Cada vez que quiso hablar de cómo me sentía con la situación de Roza la evadía, estaba seguro que si esa conversación surgía no podría aguantar las lágrimas y necesito estar fuerte para mi pequeña… Pero resulta tan difícil. Había momentos donde solo quería dejar todo, dormir profundamente por un largo tiempo y despertar teniendo a mí Roza entre mis brazos, la extraño tanto. El llanto de nuestra pequeña sonó por el monitor de bebes, camine hasta mi cuarto, solo había comprado lo necesario, se sentía mal hacer las cosas sin Rose y yo sentía en lo profundo de mi corazón que ella despertaría, tenía que. -"Hola pequeña de papá."- Dije en una suave voz mientras me acercaba a la cuna donde su pequeño cuerpo yacía. El día paso y en los momentos donde no me encontraba atendiendo a nuestra hija me arrastraba por la habitación como un zombi, varias personas vinieron a decirme que vaya a dar una vuelta, que me despejara, que ellos cuidarían de mi bebe pero por alguna razón sentí que hoy no debía alejarme de ella.

Tome el bolso con sus cosas y me dirigí al hospital así ambos podíamos pasar el día con Roza, una extraña fuerza arrastraba mi cuerpo al suyo. Una vez allí me sorprendí al encontrarme con Adrian. –"Adrian, hola ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías vuelto a Nueva York ayer."- En su mirada encontré algo extraño. –"¿Qué sucede?"- Pregunté mientras dejaba a mi bebé en su carriola.

-"Estaba por irme, cuando se me ocurrió buscar a Rose de nuevo en un sueño…"-

-"¿Te contactaste con ella?"- Interrumpí ilusionado, en este tiempo que pasó él no podía encontrar la mente de Roza. Negó con su cabeza.

-"No pero la sentí, no pude tener acceso, era como si algo la tuviera aislada. Creo que necesitamos algo fuerte para poder sacarla de allí, es la razón por la que vine."-

-"¿A qué te refieres Adrian?"- No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que sucedía, pero haría cualquier cosa por conectar con Rose.

-"Cuando Rose estaba en Rusia recuerdo que Oksana conectó su mente con la de Vasilisa, logrando que Rose se pueda comunicar y advertirle de Avery… Quiero intentar eso contigo, ustedes tienen una conexión difícil de explicar."-

-"Claro dime que hago."- Conteste rápido, desesperado por conectar con mi amada."-

-"Dimitri…"- Adrian dijo en tono de advertencia. –"No te ilusiones demasiado, no sé si va a funcionar."- Asentí ante su preocupación. Adrian me indico que me ponga lo más cerca de ella posible, así que de alguna manera logré acostarme a su lado, tocando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Adrian tomó nuestras manos y cerró sus ojos, yo hice lo mismo y espere. Los minutos pasaban pero nada sucedía, Adrian suspiro en frustración y fue cuando una idea vino a mi mente. –"Espera Adrian quiero intentar algo más."- Tome a nuestra bebé en brazos con cuidado, ya que estaba durmiendo, volví a mi posición anterior abrazando el cuerpo de Roza, solo que esta vez puse a nuestra hija sobre su pecho y uní las manos de los tres. Adrian posiciono ambas manos en las nuestras y volvimos a cerrar los ojos. –"Concéntrate en ella Dimitri, busca su mente, su alma."- Comencé a pensar en su oscuro cabello, lo suave que se sentía cuando pasa mis dedos por ellos, el hermoso color avellana de su piel y la calidez que esta traía a mi cuerpo cada vez que hacíamos contacto, sus rosados y hermosos labios que moría por besar y que me devuelvan aquel beso, su nariz, sus ojos oscuros que reflejaban cada una de mis emociones cuando me miraban, me concentré en su espíritu guerrero, en su desinteresada naturaleza y en todo el amor que su sola presencia causaba en mi ser. Repetía su nombre en mi cabeza llamándola sin darme cuenta. De pronto comencé a sentir un intenso calor esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo, era insoportable, jamás había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida, comencé a gritar su nombre y mis ojos se encontraron con una espesa oscuridad, era como estar dentro de un mar de brea. –"Rozaaa."- Grité entre dolor y desespero y de repente silencio, el dolor desapareció y la oscuridad comenzó a aclararse. –"Roza."- No podía verla pero sabía que estaba ahí, podía sentirla en lo profundo de mis huesos. –"Roza, mi amor, por favor lucha. Necesito que despiertes, nuestra hija te necesita. Por favor Roza necesito que vuelvas, no puedo vivir sin ti. No soporto un minuto sin tu presencia, estos últimos meses fueron una tortura. Intento disfrutar cada segundo que estoy con nuestra hija pero es difícil porque cada vez que la veo te veo a ti. Tiene tus ojos ¿Sabes? Y es tan hermosa Roza, por favor vuelve, te amo…"- No pude continuar porque me rompí en llanto, llore como nunca, como niño pequeño, espero que Adrian no estuviera viendo esto. A mi alrededor un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, envolviéndome en lo que parecía un fuerte tornado. –"Dimitri tengo que sacarte de allí."- Escuche la voz de Adrian. –"No Adrian, ella está aquí. Puedo sentirla."-

-"Dimitri coopera, tienes que volver, no puedes luchar esta batalla por ella. Tu hija te necesita aquí. Necesito que cooperes. Tienes que dejar a Rose hacer lo suyo."- Cerré mis ojos para reunir fuerza y salir, dejarla otra vez, pero Adrian tiene razón, nuestra hija me necesita. –"Lucha Roza, aquí te estamos esperando. Te amamos."- Y cuando volví a abrir mis ojos me encontraba de nuevo en la habitación del hospital. Me quedé allí abrazando a ambas, enviándole fuerzas a Roza. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de Adrian vi una mirada de compasión, negué con mi cabeza y volví mi mirada a Roza. Luego de un rato sentí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y supe que Adrian nos había dejado solos. Luego de alimentar y cambiar a nuestra bebe, la deje en su carriola para que descansara y yo volví junto a Roza. Me quede dormido y desperté con el llanto de nuestra pequeña. Me puse de pie rápidamente pero con cuidado, la tomé en mis brazos, prepare su leche y comencé a alimentarla mientras caminaba por la habitación tarareando una canción de cuna que mi madre me cantaba de pequeño. En unos minutos había terminado su botella. –"Me parece que a parte de tu belleza también heredaste el apetito de mamá ¿Verdad pequeña?"- Dije mientras alejaba la botella. –"Te amo tanto princesa y tu mami también."- Levanté mi vista para darle una mirada a Rose. La botella que tenía en mi mano se estrelló contra el piso, porque cuando observe a Rose sus ojos me observaban devuelta. En ellos podía ver una mezcla de sentimientos, felicidad, amor, tristeza, anhelo… -"Roza, oh por dios Roza…"- Dije apresurándome a su lado, acaricie su rostro y deposite un suave beso en sus labios con cuidado de no aplastar a nuestra hija pero me aleje extrañado porque ella no me devolvió el beso. –"¿Roza?"- Ella quería decirme algo con su mirada pero no lograba entenderla, sabía que cuando alguien volvía de un coma no se despertaban como si nada hubiera pasado, el cuerpo pasaba factura, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera como en las películas. –"Roza… ¿Puedes hablar?"- La vi abrir muy lentamente su boca y volver a cerrarse en la misma velocidad. Pude ver desesperación en su mirada. –"Necesito que estés tranquila Roza. Pestañea una vez si me entiendes y dos si no. ¿Okey?"- Pestañó. –"Voy a llamar al médico ahora…"- Ella pestañeó dos veces rápidamente y yo fruncí el ceño pero vi su mirada dirigirse a la pequeña niña que miraba a su madre curiosa, no pude evitar que una sonrisa invadiese mi rostro. –"Ella es nuestra bebe Roza… tuvieron que traerla al mundo un poquito antes pero es una niña muy saludable."- Me quedé en silencio unos segundos mientras las mujeres de mi vida se observaban mutuamente. –"¿Quieres que la acerque a ti?"- Sus ojos rápidamente se encontrar con los míos y pestaño una vez. Acerque a nuestra pequeña a su pecho y ella encontró con sus manitos el rostro de su madre. Vi a Rose cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de las caricias de nuestra pequeña, una pequeña lágrima se escapó por la esquina de su ojos y cuando los abrió conectamos nuestras miradas, la tristeza en su mirada estrujó mi corazón, ella apartó su mirada y yo recorrí su cuerpo con la mía. Note que movía sus dedos lentamente y me di cuenta que causaba tanta desolación. Roza no podía hablar ni moverse, así que tomé su mano en la mía, haciendo que ella regresara su mirada en mí. Bese la punta de sus dedos y deje descansar su mano en mi mejilla, mientras ella movía lentamente sus dedos, vi en su mirada que se relajaba un poco. Aleje su mano de mi rostro y la lleve a donde se encontraba mi hija, la cual si bien estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de su madre era sostenida por mi mano libre. Posicione la mano de Roza cerca del rostro de nuestra pequeña para que la punta de sus dedos acariciara su mejilla.

La puerta se abrió suavemente –"Dimitri algo suced…"- Christian dijo en voz baja quedándose a media frase cuando observo los abiertos ojos de Rose. Él se quedó congelado en su lugar. –"Chris podrías ir en busca de un médico por favor."- Christian asintió lentamente sin quitar sus muy abiertos ojos de Roza. Y en un minuto salió por la puerta con una velocidad impresionante.

Luego de eso todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta, yo solo quería estar a solas con Roza y nuestra hija y salir de este maldito hospital, pero tendría que esperar. El médico dijo que las condiciones en que Rose se encontraba eran prometedoras, aunque llevaría tiempo en recuperarse. Ella podía entender todo pero no podía hablar ni mover su cuerpo excepto por sus dedos.

Luego de unos tortuosos días pude sacar a Roza del hospital pero no quería que nos quedáramos en la corte, este lugar traía consigo muy malos recuerdos y creo que eso afectaría su recuperación asique luego de hablar con su padre él se ofreció a alquilarnos una casa por tiempo indeterminado en Tybee Island, apartada de la ciudad y se encargaría de los gastos. Quería rehusarme porque iba en contra de mis principios pero no tenía cómo pagarle de momento y realmente necesitábamos alejarnos.

No fue nada fácil. Cuidar de nuestra hija y de Rose a veces era agotador. Rose se encontraba muy deprimida y negada a intentar los ejercicios de rehabilitación. Tuve que encontrar toda la fuerza dentro de mí para meter sentido en su terca cabeza...

 _Estaba observando a nuestra pequeña hija dormir en su cuna mientras tomaba el coraje para tener que decirle unas cuantas cosas a Rose. No quería ser duro con ella pero necesitaba que abra los ojos, que luche, necesito que me ayude con esto porque yo solo no puedo. Necesito a mi Roza de nuevo. Solté un suspiro y observe una vez más a nuestra hija antes de dirigirme a nuestro cuarto. Había dejado a Rose sentada en un silla de ruedas, que había conseguido, junto a la ventana. Ella se encontraba mirando el atardecer en la playa. Sabía que ella podía sentir mi presencia y a pesar de que ahora podía mover su cuello no hizo el intento de mirarme. Las únicas mejoras que había logrado era esa y poder soportar su cuerpo sentada._

 _Solté un suspiro y me paré detrás de ella. –"Vamos."- Le dije y ella negó con su cabeza pero no le hice caso. La deje en el pórtico mientras me dirigía a la casa de la vecina, era una señora grande muy amable y dulce, Susan era su nombre, le pregunté si podía cuidar de nuestra hija mientras llevaba a Rose a dar una vuelta, ella aceptó y volví a la casa haciéndole saber que nuestra bebé estaba dormida en su cuarto y dándole indicaciones por si despertaba. Rose se encontraba de nuevo mirando el mar, evitándome a toda costa. La lleve hasta la playa, puse una manta en el suelo y sin una palabra alce a Rose en mis brazos, la senté sobre la manta y yo a su lado. Estuve varios minutos en silencio, ordenando las ideas en mi cabeza, pase mis manos por mi rostro algo frustrado. –"Rose."- Ella hizo como si no me oyera. –"Roza mírame."- Nada. –"Por favor Rose."- Supongo que mi voz sonaba como una plegaria porque en ese momento ella concentró su atención en mí. Ahora me encontraba de espalda al mar sentado frente a ella. –"Tienes que esforzarte Roza, yo no puedo más con esto, no puedo solo."- Ella quiso apartar la mirada pero tomé su barbilla. –"No me evadas Rose, necesitas oír esto. Yo no puedo, ojala pudiera. Ojala pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, cambiar de lugar contigo o hacer las cosas más fáciles. Pero es tu cuerpo y si quieres volver tienes que poner algo de ti en ello Rose, lo único que puedo hacer es estar aquí para ti y ayudarte en todo este proceso pero no puedo si tú no colaboras. No es tiempo de que te rindas Rose, nuestra hija te necesita y yo igual… Te amo pero si no haces un esfuerzo tendré que pedir ayuda y sé que no quieres eso."- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi corazón se rompía a cada segundo. –"Te amo y lo sabes, no quiero presionarte pero no soporto verte así… y no me refiero a tu condición física me refiero a verte rendida, quiero verte luchar, ser feliz ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?"- Ella asintió lentamente. –"¿Harás el esfuerzo? ¿Por mí? ¿Por nuestra hija?"- Rose me observó un rato, me dedico una leve sonrisa y asintió. Tome su rostro en mis manos y la bese, terminamos de ver el atardecer abrazados hasta volver a nuestra hija._

A partir de ese día todo fue cuesta arriba, no les voy a mentir hubo varios baches, días en los que Rose se ponía difícil, pero poco a poco todo mejoró. Siete meses pasaron y Rose ya podía moverse bien y caminar. Había comenzado a hablar, fue de las cosas más frustrantes ya que fue como enseñarle a hablar de nuevo, ella sabía lo que quería decir pero las palabras simplemente no salían pero luego de mucho trabajo ahora hablaba igual que antes. Poco a poco fortalecimos sus músculos y ahora podía sostener a nuestra hija sin problemas.

Aún recuerdo aquel día cuando por fin le pusimos un nombre a nuestra hija, debo admitir que nuestra pequeña estuvo siete meses y medio de los ocho que tenía de vida sin nombre.

 _Luego de todas las actividades de rehabilitación, Rose se pasó gran rato sentada en nuestra cama con nuestra hija mientras yo me tomaba un tiempo para mí, insistencias de Roza. Cuando volví a la habitación ella aún estaba sentada observando a una muy dormida bebé. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse su mirada busco la mía y rápidamente me acerque a ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar. Bese su frente y lleve a nuestra hija a su cuarto para volver a Rose y estrecharla en mis brazos. Una vez que llegué me senté junto a ella, sus brazos encontraron mi cuello y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Le senté entre mis piernas, sus piernas abrazaron mi cadera mientras con uno de mis brazos la acercaba a mí y con mi mano libre acariciaba su espalda. Mientras dejaba salir todo lo que se había guardado por meses. Luego de un largo rato su llanto había cesado pero aún seguíamos abrazados. Bese uno de sus hombros y en una suave voz, casi como un susurró le pregunté si quería hablar, ella lo pensó unos momentos antes de asentir lentamente en mi cuello. -"Dime que hay en tu cabeza Roza."- Dije al tiempo que la alejaba un poco para poder verla a sus ojos, estos se encontraban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar pero aun así era la mujer más hermosa en la faz de la tierra. –"Es todo Dimitri… Me perdí los últimos meses de mi embarazo, el nacimiento de mi hija, darle su primera comida, cambiarle su primer pañal, bañarla, hacerla dormir mientras le cantaba alguna cursi canción de cuna, darle su primer abrazo… Incluso después de haber despertado perdí tanto tiempo recuperándome, ya falta poco para que cumpla un año y todo el tiempo perdido jamás lo podré recuperar. Y después está todo lo que pasó en esos meses en los que estuve en coma, fue una tortura."- Para cuando termino estaba casi sin aire. Con todo lo de la rehabilitación la realidad es que esta es la primera vez que tenemos la oportunidad de hablar profundamente. –"Roza vamos por partes… Sé que jamás podrás recuperar esos meses, pero podrás crear nuevos recuerdos y a partir de ahora tendrás toda la vida para disfrutar de nuestra pequeña. Podrás ver sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras e infinidad de cosas ¿Ok?"- Ella asintió lentamente. Dudé antes de continuar. –"¿Qué – Qué sucedió cuando estabas en coma Roza?"- Ella cerro sus ojos y dejo salir un suspiro antes de abrirlos. –"Si no estás lista para decirte está bien, podemos hablar de otra cosa…"-_

 _-"Esta bien, tengo que hablarlo y solo quiero hacerlo contigo."- Tomé sus manos y las apreté para darle valor. –"Era el infierno Dimitri… Estaba en una prisión mental que Lissa había creado. Dentro de esta especia de mundo me torturo con espíritu, hasta que en un momento la oscuridad fue tanta que de alguna manera la depositó toda en mí… Y fue cuando el vínculo se rompió. El problema fue que el vínculo se rompió luego de que ella pusiera su oscuridad en mí, yo morí Dimitri, es la razón por la que ya no estoy conectada a ella."- Mi corazón dio un salto y fue cuando recordé el horrible momento en el que el monitor de Roza tenía una línea que representaba el latir de su corazón detenido. Cerré mis ojos unos segundos para dar un agradecimiento a quien quiera que sea por devolverme a mi Roza. Ella acarició mi rostro pegando su frente a la mía. –"Hey… Estoy aquí y no iré a ninguna parte."- Abrí mis ojos y asentí. –"En fin, volver no fue fácil. La oscuridad y la muerte me reclamaban, no podía ver nada y era como si un fuego me consumiera de dentro hacia fuera… No tenía noción del tiempo pero cada vez era más difícil luchar, eso fue hasta que tú llegaste. El día que desperté tú viniste a mí y me hablaste, me contaste sobre nuestra hija y supe que tenía que luchar con más fuerza para volver a ustedes… Yo estoy aquí gracias a ti Dimitri, estaba por rendirme, si no fuera por ti yo..-" La interrumpí con un beso._

 _-"Te amo. Te amo. Te amo."- Nos quedamos abrazados un rato más._

 _-"¿Dimitri…?"-_

 _-"¿Si Roza?"- Pregunté sin dejar de abrazarla._

 _-"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste como se llama nuestra hija?"- Me aleje para que me observara._

 _-"Em yo… Yo no le puse ningún nombre."- Dije con un poco de vergüenza y ella abrió sus ojos en señal de alarma._

 _-"¿Cómo que tú no? Yo creí que nunca lo decías por algo afectivo y nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntar ¿Por qué no le pusiste nombre Dimitri?"-_

 _-"Quería esperar a que despertaras…"- Dije algo apenado._

 _-"¿Y si no lo hacía Dimitri? ¿Le hubieras llamado 'niña' toda la vida?"- Preguntó desconcertada._

 _-"No, supongo que hubiera elegido uno, pero no quería hacerlo sin ti… Lo siento."- Esto pareció serenarla un poco, acaricio mi mejilla y sonrió._

 _-"Pues qué mejor momento que este para nombrar a nuestra pequeña."-_

 _-"¿Tienes algo en mente?"- La observe expectante. Ella lo pensó un momento._

 _-"Alana Belikova."- Me gustaba el sonido de ello y no pude evitar una sonrisa que se abrió paso en mi rostro._

 _-"Alana Belikova." Repetí disfrutando el sonido de aquel nombre salir de mi boca._

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Bueno ¿Qué les digo? Me tome mi tiempo jaja Un gordo y grande: LO SIENTO!**

 **No tenía idea cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo que sería el final, aunque sabía que estaba cerca no creí que tanto. Cuando lo termine de escribir me sentí completa y me di cuenta que hasta acá había llegado esta historia.**

 **PEEEEEEEEEEEERO es completamente seguro que va a haber un epilogo porque lo tengo planeado hace mil años, lo que no les puede asegurar es cuando jaja... De todas maneras les quiero avisar que esta semana que viene estaré publicando un muuuy largo oneshot, obviamente Romitri, que espero disfruten mucho! Así que estén alertas.**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido y déjenme saber que opinan en los comentarios... Besos!**

 **PD: Esta de más darle las gracias a todos los que fueron parte de esta historia y se tomar el tiempo de leerla, comentar, ponerla en favoritos, etcetc... Pero agradecimientos especiales a mi maravillosa beta y amiga Vaana, por tomarse el tiempo de ser mi beta y aguantar mis ideas... Y por supuesto, quien no puede faltar, mi bella amiga, futura cumplañera, que también se banca escuchar todas mis ideas, Miuv.16**

 **Ahora si... Hasta pronto!**


	16. Epílogo

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **De las canciones que he nombrado en este epílogo al final del mismo encontraran las letras en español.**

* * *

Cuatro años y medio habían pasado. Muchas cosas sucedieron desde entonces…

Christian y Viktoria luego de dos largos años dejaron de pelear y fingir que se odiaban y ahora viven juntos en Alemania. Nos vemos dos o tres veces al año pero hablamos mucho por videollamadas Por otro lado Adrian y Mia hace tres meses que están en la dulce espera, siguen viviendo en Nueva York, ambos abrieron su propia marca de ropa y debo decir que no les va nada mal. En cuanto a Eddie vive en el mismo edificio con Adrian y Mia, es su guardián, y por las últimas noticias que obtuve de Mia, ya ha encontrado una mujer que le robe el corazón y no es nada más ni nada menos que la pequeña Jill. Las mujeres Belikov siguen en Rusia pero es inevitable no ir de visita cada vez que podemos y viceversa. En cuanto a Lissa… Ella despertó al mismo tiempo que yo, había sido aquella la noticia que Christian había venido a informar a la habitación del hospital cuando entro en "shock" de verme despierta. Pero la suerte de Lissa no fue la misma que la mía, mientras yo tuve el incondicional apoyo de Dimitri ella no tuvo a nadie, excepto, tal vez, la Reina Tatiana. La reina se encargó de pagarle los mejores especialistas para una rápida y saludable rehabilitación, pero por lo que supe de Adrian, Lissa no hacía ningún esfuerzo por mejorar y la oscuridad en su ser era tan grande que ella nunca logró salir. No hablaba y debían hacer todo por ella, era como el envase vacío de la persona que solía ser, y lo sé con seguridad porque luego de que sane por completo decidí visitarla, fue difícil pero no tanto como convencer a Dimitri…

 _Estaba preparando pasta pensando en cómo debía afrontar a Dimitri cuando llegara… Había llegado el momento de darle una pequeña visita a quien alguna vez fue mi hermana. Había pasado mucho tiempo y mi vida continuo pero esto es algo que tengo pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que es hora… Es hora, necesito hacer esto para sanar por completo y seguir adelante. Estaba muy absorta en mis pensamientos cuando Alana comenzó a llorar, le baje al fuego y me acerqué a ella que se encontraba sentada en el suelo del living dibujando. –"Hey pequeña ¿Qué sucede?"- Ella sostenía algo en su mano. –"¿Qué tienes ahí Alana?"- Pregunte dulcemente arrodillándome para estar más a su altura. Ella comenzó a sollozar más fuerte y le tome en mis brazos, me senté en el sofá, sus pequeños brazos rodearon mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba su espalda. –"Sh pequeña, respira ¿Si? Adentro, afuera."- Inhale y exhale un par de veces para que ella siguiera mi ejemplo. -"Así es, todo está bien ¿Ok?"- Acaricie un poco más su espalda y luego de unos minutos aleje de mí su diminuto cuerpo para poder verla a los ojos. Limpie con mis pulgares sus lágrimas y ella, que continuó llorando, pero ya más tranquila, trato de volver a lanzar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello pero yo no la deje. –"Dime que su sucede princesa…"-_

 _-"Papi."- Ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte y esta vez permití que sus brazos sujetaran mi cuello con fuerza. Me puse de pie, con un brazo sostenía su cuerpo y con el otro continuaba acariciándole la espalda mientras dejaba algunos besos en su cabello. Dimitri se había ido muy temprano al trabajo porque tenía que encontrarse con unos proveedores y cuando eso paso Alana aún seguía durmiendo asique hoy no se habían visto en todo el día ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi hija es una nena de papá. –"Papi llegara pronto Ali… Ya sé que hoy no tuviste oportunidad de verlo pero está en el trabajo ¿Si? Ya hablamos esto y te explique porqué es necesario que él vaya a trabajar… Falta muy poco para que llegue."- Alana pareció darle cero importancia a lo que le estaba diciendo y siguió llorando y llamando por su papi, y como si él la hubiera sentido escuché la llave girar en la cerradura, aunque nuestra pequeña no pareció notarlo. –"Mira pequeña, mira quien llego."- Le dije sonriéndole a mi hombre que se acercaba rápidamente para tomar a nuestra hija en brazos. Ni bien las palabras salieron de mi boca ella rápidamente giro su cabeza y cuando lo vio allí, viniendo hacia nosotras, gritó "papi" mientras trataba de bajarse de mis brazos e ir a donde él. Dimitri la tomó en sus brazos y Alana se sujetó a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Con su brazo libre Dimitri acarició mi mejilla y me dio un dulce beso en los labios. –"Hola Roza."- Sonreí. –"Hola Camarada… Voy a continuar cocinando."- Le di un rápido beso y me dirigí a la cocina, teníamos un concepto de espacio abierto asique desde allí podía escuchar a Dimitri calmar a Alana y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi rostro. –"Hey… ¿Por qué lloras?"- Dijo con la voz más dulce y calmada del mundo, ella se alejó para ver a su papá a los ojos y puso sus manos en las mejillas de él. Podía ver desde aquí la completa adoración brillar en los ojos de Dimitri. Él levantó su mano y suavemente con su pulgar quitó las lágrimas que poco a poco dejaban de caer de los ojos de nuestra hija. –"Te extrañe."- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una que solo guardaba para ella, una sonrisa de padre, de esas cuando tu pequeño/a hace algo tan tierno que es una caricia al alma. Dimitri se sentó en el sofá con ella en su regazo. –"Lo sé hija, yo a ti… Pero sabes que debo ir a trabajar."-_

 _-"No quiero."- Dijo al mejor estilo cabeza dura Hathaway._

 _-"Yo tampoco te quiero dejar aquí pero tengo que ir a trabajar, para poder comprar comida, tener una casa para nosotros, comprarte ropita, juguetes, ir a visitar a los abuelos y para hacerle lindos regalos a mami ¿Verdad?"- Había algo sospechoso en el tono de su voz pero decidí no darle importancia. Deje a ellos hacer sus cosas mientras terminaba de hacer la cena y pensaba cual sería el momento adecuado para confrontar a Dimitri… -"Mmm esto está bueno."- Dijo a mi oído mientras comía un pedazo de pan que había mojado en la salsa que estaba preparando y lo estaba haciendo de nuevo pero esta vez acercándolo a mi boca para que yo lo probara. Cuando lo hice sus brazos rodearon mi cintura por detrás. Él comenzó a depositar suaves besos en mi cuello pero yo estaba pensando que dentro de un rato él no va a querer ser tan cariñoso… No es que le tenga miedo pero sé que su enojo estará basado en miedo, el miedo de que algo malo me vuelva a suceder al estar cerca de Lissa. –"¿En qué piensas?"- Preguntó estudiando mi rostro._

 _-"En..."- Suspire. –"En nada ¿Por qué preguntas?"- Seguí cocinando pero podía ver por el rabillo de mi ojo como había enarcado una ceja. –"¿Puedes poner la mesa por favor?"- Sonreí dulcemente pero podía notar la frustración en su rostro mientras se iba a cumplir con lo que le había pedido, en el camino vi cómo se frotaba su cabello… Sabía que estaba frustrado con mis vagas respuestas, había pasado una semana desde que decidí ver a Lissa pero no encontraba la manera de decirle a Dimitri, y él siendo él, sabía que algo sucedía y el hecho de que yo no lo hablara lo molestaba horrores._

 _Lleve la comida a la mesa. La sillita alta de Alana se encontraba junto a Dimitri que se encargaría de ayudarla a comer. No hablamos en toda la cena y sentía su enojo irradiar de su cuerpo. Cuando terminamos él junto la mesa y lavó los platos. –"¿Le diste un baño hoy?"- Pregunto cortante. –"No… Iba a hacerlo ahora."- Dije acercándonos a nuestra hija que se encontraba jugando con un pequeño dinosaurio. –"Yo lo hago."- Respondió de la misma manera. Tomo a Alana en sus brazos y se dirigió al baño, esta era su manera de calmarse. No podía enojarme, entendía porque estaba molesto, él sabía que algo estaba pasando y espero toda una semana para que yo le diga, me dio tiempo y espacio pero su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. –"Gracias."- Murmuré soltando un suspiro._

 _Termine de limpiar la mesa y subí las escaleras a nuestro cuarto, en la pasada vi a Dimitri poniendo a Alana a dormir. Me quite la ropa, me coloque mi camisón de verano y me metí en la cama a esperar a Dimitri. Cuando él entró, sin decir una palabra, se quitó su ropa quedándose en bóxer y se metió a la cama, me dio un beso rápido y se acostó sobre su costado dándome la espalda. –"Buenas noches."- Dijo y apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche. No importa cuán enojado este él siempre me daba un beso de buenas noches. –"Dimitri…"-_

 _-"Estoy cansado Rose."- Su voz sonaba cansada, pero no era cansancio físico…_

 _-"Dimitri yo…"- El predio su lámpara y se sentó en la cama junto a mí._

 _-"¿Me dirás que sucede?"- Mordí mi labio inferior y él suspiró, estaba por acostarse de nuevo cuando las palabras que salieron de mi boca lo detuvieron completamente._

 _-"Iré a ver a Lissa."- Vi como tensaba su mandíbula._

 _-"No."-_

 _-"Si Dimitri, ya tengo los pasajes."-_

 _-"No irás, no lo permitiré."- Me miró con fiereza._

 _-"Tú no puedes permitirme o no las cosas Dimitri, soy una mujer adulta."- Dije algo molesta._

 _-"No vas a acercarte a esa mujer ¿Es eso lo que me ocultaste toda la semana? ¿Por qué diablos quieres verla?"- Él ya no se encontraba sentado en la cama, estaba de pie mirándome enojado como nunca y aunque su voz era baja, para no despertar a nuestra hija, podía oír el grito escondido en ella._

 _-"Nada va a pasarme."- Dije tranquilamente mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama frente a él y tomaba su mano, pero él rápidamente la quitó y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro._

 _-"Estas loca si piensas que te dejaré acercarte a ella, no voy a cometer ese error otra vez ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en verla después de todo lo que te ha hecho?"-_

 _-"Lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa, ni de ella."- Iba a decir algo pero lo calle con la mirada. –"Necesito verla…" Hable con calma, cansada._

 _-"¿Por qué?"- Dijo ya más calmado, arrodillándose frente a mí y tomando mis manos en las suyas, su mirada penetrando en la mía. –"¿Por qué quieres verla después de todo lo que hizo?"- Acaricie su mejilla y pude sentir las lágrimas detrás de mis ojos._

 _-"Yo… No lo sé. La idea ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo. Siento que… Siento que es el último paso para sanar por completo, dejar todo atrás Dimitri. No lo hago por ella, lo hago por mí."- Para este punto silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, Dimitri tenía una mirada angustiosa mientras secaba mis lágrimas._

 _-"No quiero que nada te pase, no puedo dejar que nada te pase. Si algo te sucediera yo…"-_

 _-"Tu seguirás adelante porque tenemos una hija a quien cuidar. De todas maneras, nada va a pasarme… Ya no tengo el vínculo, no hay oscuridad que pueda absorber y no hay nada que ella pueda hacerme. Por St. Vlad Dimitri, ella está tirada en una cama, no habla, no hace nada, es inofensiva. Pero necesito decirle cosas para seguir adelante."- Él asintió._

 _-"¿Cuándo iras?"- Pregunto acariciando mi mejilla._

 _-"Pasado mañana…"- Él asintió otra vez y se abrazó a mi cintura, enterrando su rostro en mi torso._

 _-"Prométeme que volverás a mí, a nosotros; que tendrás cuidado."- Podía oír el miedo en su voz, tomé su barbilla entre mis dedos y levante su rostro._

 _-"Siempre lo hice, siempre lo hare."-_

 _Me encontraba en la corte, caminando por los pasillos del palacio guiada por un guardia rumbo al cuarto de Lissa. Decir que estaba nerviosa ni siquiera cubría media parte de lo que sentía, y debo admitir que tenía algo de miedo… Cuando entré no pude evitar la tristeza invadirme. La escena ante mí era horrorosa. Lissa se encontraba recostada en una cama, mirando a la nada misma. Estaba más pálida de lo que jamás la había visto, mucho más flaca de lo que ya era, su cabello enmarañado y sin brillo, tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos que eran difícil de ignorar ya que el contraste que hacían con su piel era intenso. Sus ojos vacíos, perdidos y sin el brillo de quien alguna vez había sido una hermosa mujer llena de sueños, metas y esperanzas…_

 _Me acerque a ella lentamente he hice un leve asentimiento a la enfermera que se encontraba en la habitación. – ¿Podría darnos un momento?"- Le pregunté. -"Claro, estaré fuera de la habitación si necesita algo."- Le agradecí y la enfermera salió, acto seguido me senté sobre el borde de la cama de Lissa. –"Hey Liss… Es Rose."- Dije nerviosa mientras tomaba su mano. Ella ante el contacto giró su rostro para verme. Podía decir que notaba la presencia de alguien pero no estaba segura de sí comprendía algo de lo que estaba diciendo o si sabía quién estaba a su lado, porque su mirada no había cambiado de aquella vacía con la que estaba desde que llegue. –"Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, muchas que me gustaría preguntarte pero sobre todo vine para decirte que… Que te perdono."- Apreté levemente su mano, por un segundo creí ver un destello en sus ojos pero no estaba segura. –"Te perdono por todo y te pido disculpas. Ojala las cosas hubieran salido mejor… Siempre te recordaré Lissa y no como esto o como la persona que fuiste las últimas veces que no vimos… Sino como la mejor amiga, como la hermana que nunca tuve. Espero puedas encontrar tu paz, porque a pesar de todo, lo que siempre quise fue tu felicidad, aun lo deseo."- Estuve sentada allí por unos minutos más. –"Siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón."- Le dije mientras dejaba un colgante en su mano. Era la mitad de una moneda, su mitad. Una vez cuando éramos pequeñas estábamos caminando con sus padres, en una de esas vacaciones que ocasionalmente me llevaban, fue cuando vimos a un hombre, él tenía esta lona en el suelo y sobre ella muchos colgantes, algunos con piedras de colores, otros simples y estas monedas. Monedas partidas a la mitad, monedas de mejores amigas. Lissa y yo les pedimos a sus padres que nos compraran una, no recuerdo qué fue de ellas pero cuando el otro día caminando las vi, fue lo que me hizo tomar el coraje de decidirme a venir. Salí de la habitación con un sentimiento de paz. Solo tenía unas horas libres antes de tomar mi vuelo de vuelta a casa._

 _Había llegado y todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Podía ver a Dimitri sentado en el sofá, alumbrado por la luz que venía del pasillo del piso de arriba, la única luz prendida. –"¿Dimitri?"- Susurré. –"¿Por qué esta todo oscuro? ¿Dónde está Alana?"-_

 _-"Está durmiendo… Ven aquí Roza."- Su voz era suave pero estaba cargada de angustia. Me acerque a él, no me miraba. Sus antebrazos descansaban en sus rodillas y su rostro estaba clavado en el piso, siendo escondido por su cabello. –"¿Qué – qué sucede? Me estas asustando."- Levantó su rostro para encontrarse con el mío y pude ver el dolor escrito en todo su rostro. –"Dimitri ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le sucedió algo a Alana?"- Comencé a desesperarme y me dispuse a ir al cuarto de nuestra hija pero él tomó mi mano._

 _-"Ella está bien, siéntate Roza."- Dijo suavemente, me senté a su lado y él giró su cuerpo para estar frente a mí y tomo mis manos en las suyas. Luego de unos intensos minutos de silencio que parecieron horas, Dimitri soltó un suspiro._

 _-"Recibí una llamada mientras estabas en el avión…"-_

 _-"¿De quién?"- Esta situación me estaba asustando y tenía todos mi sentidos alertas. –"Dimitri dime que sucede por favor."- Rogué._

 _-"Era la Reina Tatiana… Lissa, ella… Ella no pasó la noche."- Me quedé en completo shock, quise decir tantas cosas pero nada lograba salir._

 _-"¿De qué hablas? Eso no… No puede ser, yo la vi hace horas, ella estaba… Ella no…"-_

 _-"Lo siento Roza."- Seguí murmurando incoherencias, no entendía nada. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve entre los brazos de Dimitri llorando. Él me aseguró que ella se fue en paz, durmiendo, me dijo que tenía una sonrisa pacífica y junto a su corazón sostenía el collar que yo le había dejado._

Decir que fue fácil sería una de las más grandes mentiras. Me pasé días y noches llorando la pérdida de Lissa, tratando de entender… Tratando de seguir adelante, había sido mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y mi única familia por mucho tiempo, me salvó la vida, salvo a Dimitri y a pesar de todas las cosas malas que había hecho y de sus malas decisiones jamás podría odiarla. Ella siempre será mi mejor amiga.

Paso mucho tiempo hasta que hice las paces con su muerte, mucho tiempo en el que casi volví a ser yo misma y digo casi porque jamás lo sería, la vida nos da golpes que nos marcan para siempre, que nos hacen cambiar, crecer y madurar… Pero hay que seguir adelante y tenía dos razones para hacerlo.

Después de un tiempo el gimnasio que Dimitri y yo habíamos abierto había crecido. Nuestra hija había comenzado el jardín de infantes y cuando no estaba allí estaba siempre con nosotros en el gimnasio. Brindábamos muchas clases, algunas que dictaban Dimitri y otras yo. Teníamos empleados, vendíamos ropa de gimnasia y todo estaba saliendo bien en nuestras vidas. Nuestro gimnasio era el equilibrio perfecto entre una vida normal y nuestra sed de actividad física, además nos dejaba pasar tiempo con nuestra hija, que era lo más importante para nosotros.

Alana ya tenía 5 años y es una niña hermosa e inteligente. Le gusta jugar al aire libre, leer, cosa que aprendió a temprana edad gracias a su padre, aunque lee libros de niños, adora dibujar y es super sociable sin contar cariñosa.

Era sábado y nuestro día libre. Dimitri sugirió ir al comer afuera y luego al parque. Asique luego de unas ricas hamburguesa nos encontrábamos en el parque, Alana jugaba en las hamacas, el tobogán y hablaba con todos los niños que se encontraban ahí. Dimitri y yo estábamos sentados en una banca, sus pies a cada lado, yo estaba recostada, mi espalda descansaba en su pecho y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. –"Deberías prepararte camarada porque si es así de sociable de pequeña imagínate la cantidad de amigos que tendrá… Uno de ellos tal vez algo más."- Oí un gruñido escapar de su boca y reí.

-"Eso no pasará hasta que cumpla 30."-

-"¿30? No hablas en serio…"- Amaba molestar a Dimitri con la atención masculina que tendrá nuestra pequeña niña.

-"Si 30. Ahora dejemos de hablar de eso no quiero ni imaginar que eso va a suceder… Quiere que se quede así para siempre y ser el único hombre en su vida."- Note el tono de melancolía que se escondía en su voz.

-"Está creciendo rápido…"- Sonreí levemente. –"Aun recuerdo cuando era solo un bebé como si fuera ayer."-

-"Lo sé… A veces desearía que se detuviera el tiempo."- Dijo besando mi cabello. Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, él se acomodó y yo tome una posición más sentada. –"Gracias Roza."-

-"¿Por qué?"- Pregunté frunciendo el ceño y girando mi rostro para observarlo.

-"Por salvarme, por darme otra oportunidad, por hacerme el padre de la niña más increíble… Simplemente por hacerme feliz."-

-"Siempre haré todo por hacerte sentir el hombre más feliz que camine por la tierra."- Sonreí enamorada, estudiando cada detalle de su hermoso rostro. No había un día en el que dudara de mi amor por Dimitri, incluso cuando peleábamos o teníamos desacuerdos, jamás podría dejar de amarlo y hable muy enserio cuando dije que haría todo por hacerlo feliz.

-"¿Todo?"- Pregunto con una sonrisa pícara y levantando una ceja de esa manera seductora que encendía mil alarmas dentro de mí.

-"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"- Pregunté imitando su sonrisa.

-"Mm… Tal vez."- Dijo al tiempo que besaba mis labios. Ya estaba pensando en las cosas que haríamos esta noche, Olena y Viktoria había viajado a nuestra ciudad y estaban parando en la casa que Abe compro para cuando nuestros invitados vinieran de visita, y esta noche ellas cuidarían a Alana para darnos tiempo a solas… Podía sentir el deseo de que esta noche llegará pronto para disfrutar de Dimitri. Cuando el beso terminó nos quedamos mirándonos sin decir nada por un rato, luego volví a girarme para ver donde estaba Alana. –"¿Sabes? Hay algo que podrías hacer para hacerme el hombre más feliz no solo de la tierra sino del universo entero."- Dijo acariciando mi cuello con la punta de su nariz provocándome leves cosquillas. Mordí mi labio inferior.

-"¿Y que podría ser ello?"-

-"Cierra los ojos y te diré."- Dijo susurrándome al oído, me prepare para escucharlo, hacíamos esto muy de vez en cuando, él me contaba cuáles serían las cosas que haríamos una vez que estemos solos y debo decirlo es una de las cosas más sensuales del mundo. Esperé unos minutos con mis ojos cerrados mientras él besaba mi punto débil detrás de mi oreja. –"Cásate conmigo."- Definitivamente no estaba preparada para escuchar eso, abrí mis ojos rápidamente y frente a ellos encontré la mano de Dimitri, entre sus dedos había un anillo con un delicado y pequeño diamante. Sonreí, sabía que estaba nervioso porque no estaba diciendo nada y no podía ver la sonrisa en mi rostro. Sin decir una palabra extendí mi mano hacia él para que colocara el anillo. –"¿Es un sí?"-

-"Quería ver cómo me quedaba."- Dije al momento en que giraba para verlo y pude notar un pequeño brillo de decepción. –"¿Qué opinas? ¿Cómo me queda?"- Estaba jugando el papel de inocente.

-"Increíble."- Dijo en un suspiro de anhelo. No sé cómo estaba haciendo para aguantarme la risa, era increíble que Dimitri no haya notado mi juego hasta ahora.

-"Entonces sí, creo que me lo quedaré."- Sonreí y él entrecerró los ojos hacia mí.

-"Tu pequeña embustera."- Reí y no tardó mucho en soltar una rica y profunda carcajada. No lo aguante más y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello besándolo en el camino y sorprendiéndolo a medio reír.

-"Por supuesto que me casaré contigo."- Dije una vez que nuestros labios se desconectaron. Antes de que pudiera sumergirme en otro beso Alana llegó corriendo junto a nosotros. –"Mami, papi ¿Podemos tomar un helado?"- Sonreí, ella tiene mi apetito. Me puse de pie y tomé su mano. –"Claro, vamos. Con papi tenemos que contarte algo."- Sonreí encontrándome con los ojos de Dimitri que estaban llenos de amor y adoración.

Alana fue todo el camino aguantándose las ganas de saber, tiene la paciencia de su padre, gracias a St. Vlad. Una vez que compramos nuestros helados volvimos caminando al parque. Nuestra hija nos contaba sobre los niños que había conocido y las cosas que habían jugado, para cuando llegamos todos fuimos a sentarnos a una banca frente a un pequeño lago que este tenía. Ella estaba sentada en el regazo de Dimitri frente a mí pero su rostro miraba al lago donde había algunos patos nadando. –"Hey pequeña ¿Recuerdas eso que te teníamos que decir algo?"- Su atención volvió a nosotros cuando oyó la voz de su padre, ella asintió. –"Bueno… Tu mami y yo nos vamos a casar."- Ella observó a ambos con el ceño fruncido. –"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la idea?"- Pregunte dedicándole una mirada desconcertada a Dimitri, no era la reacción que esperábamos de nuestra pequeña.

-"Creí que ya estaban casados."- Dijo aun luciendo confundida.

-"¿Por qué creíste eso?"- Dimitri pregunto.

-"Ustedes están juntos y los papás de mis amigos que lo están ya se casaron hace mucho. Pensé que se habían casado antes de que yo naciera."- Cada día me sorprendía más de su inteligencia. Desde pequeña Dimitri y yo le habíamos contestado cada una de sus preguntas con la verdad y de la manera más adulta posible, asique tenía ciertos conocimientos y una manera de razonar las cosas que a veces no es propia de un niño. Recuerdo una vez que le pregunto a Dimitri porque los aviones vuelan y este fue todo muy mecánico y preciso, la niña estaba fascinada y yo me dormí en el medio de la explicación. Seré más adulta pero aun la sigo siendo la misma Rose en algunos detalles.

-"Bueno no. No todas las parejas se casan… El casamiento para muchos es algo religioso o legal, porque tú te puedes casar de acuerdo a tu religión y firmas un papel donde para el mundo ustedes están unidos. Pero para nosotros va más allá de eso, es otra manera de celebrar nuestro amor."- Respondí tomando sus manos en las mías.

-"Pero… ¿Ustedes se aman, cierto?"- No entendía a qué iba su pregunta pero ambos le respondimos afirmativamente. –"¿Por qué no se casaron antes?"- Buena pregunta… Lo miré a Dimitri esperando que él respondiera.

-"Por supuesto que nos amamos pequeña, pero quería esperar al momento perfecto. Cuando tu naciste mami se estaba recuperando de un accidente ¿Recuerdas?"- Ella asintió y yo desvié mi mirada unos momentos, no me gustaba recordar esos momentos. Dimitri tomó mi mano y la apretó y yo asentí levemente para que continuara. –"Luego nos mudamos, abrimos el gimnasio, tú eras muy pequeña. Con mami lo habíamos hablado alguna vez y ella dijo que le gustaría que tú recordarás el día de nuestra boda, así que decidí esperar… Después recibimos una triste noticia y las cosas se fueron postergando."- Mientras él hablaba cerré mis ojos y en mi mente vi pasar todas las cosas que habíamos vivido en los últimos 5 años, desde que nos reencontramos… La tristeza que me consumía, mis adicciones, él, Dimitri siendo quien me ayudó en cada paso del camino. Saber de mi embarazo, el encuentro con Lissa, perderme el nacimiento de mi hija, mi dura rehabilitación, sostenerla por primera vez, verla reír, sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra, comprar nuestra casa que ahora es nuestro hogar, los viajes, mis amigos, el gimnasio que con esfuerzo construimos, la muerte de Lissa, los duros tiempos que vinieron después, volver a vivir, el primer día de jardín de Alana, verla crecer inteligente y hermosa como lo es hoy… Todo, todo eso junto al hombre que elegí, que me eligió y que amo con cada fibra de mí ser. Sentí un dulce beso en mi cabello y no pude evitar sonreír, abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con las dos personas que son dueñas de mi corazón, mi ser y mi alma. –"En fin, creo que es el momento justo en que mamá y yo celebremos nuestro amor con todos nuestros amigos presentes, nuestras familias y sobretodo contigo que eres la personita más importante de nuestras vidas."-

-"Okey…"- Dijo ella con una sonrisa y unos segundos había lanzado sus diminutos brazos alrededor de nosotros, como pudo, en un abrazo. Chillo de emoción y nos dijo lo feliz que estaba, que yo sería la novia más hermosa y que nos amaba. Mi corazón crece cada vez que escucho a mi dulce niña reír y ser feliz.

Dimitri y yo volvimos a casa dejando a Alana con Olena a la pasada.

Cuando llegamos comencé a abrir la puerta pero Dimitri tapo mis ojos con sus manos. –"¿Qué haces?"- Pregunté divertida, pero él no respondió. Me hizo caminar a ciegas unos pasos y oí la puerta cerrarse detrás de nosotros, supongo había usado su pie para realizar aquella acción. –"Esta noche se trata solo de nosotros."- Susurró en mi oído y al sentir su respiración tan cerca de mi piel mi cuerpo se estremeció en anticipación. Quitó las manos de mis ojos y pude observar que la casa estaba iluminada por tenues luces, la mesa estaba puesta de una manera elegante, con unas lindas flores en el centro y una vela a cada lado. –"Es hermoso, gracias."- Le dije al momento que le daba un dulce beso en los labios. –"Pero… ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?"-

-"Puse a trabajar a mis minions."- Dijo con total seriedad, tener una hija pequeña hacía que las referencias de películas animadas fueran frecuentes. Intente levantar una ceja, cosa que no funcionó. –"Vika se encargó de la decoración y Mama de la comida."- Corrí hacia la mesa a oler la deliciosa comida que Olena había preparado y debo decir que se me hizo agua la boca. Podía sentir a Dimitri girar sus ojos detrás de mí, él sabe de mi relación con la comida…

-"Esto huele delicioso."- Dije mientras giraba para encontrarme con sus ojos.

-"Entonces a comer mi hermosa prometida."- Dijo con una sonrisa que alcanzaba sus ojos. Apartó mi silla para que me sentara y luego él tomó asiento.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y agradable, hablamos de cosas triviales, recordamos momentos divertidos. –"¿Lista para el postre?"- Dimitri preguntó una vez que terminamos la cena. Asentí rápidamente y él rio. Una vez terminada esa deliciosa mousse de chocolate, me lamí los labios quitando por restos de mousse y dedicándole una mirada sensual a Dimitri. –"Ahora estoy lista para otra clase de postre."- No pude evitar la sonrisa seductora que se abría paso en mi rostro, Dimitri pareció pensarlo y pude ver el deseo quemar en sus ojos.

-"Em… Yo… Tenía pensado otra cosa antes del postre."- Sus palabras hicieron que mi curiosidad pícara, y espere a que continuara. Él solo se puso de pie y estiró su mano hacia mí. Caminamos en silencio y me estaba dirigiendo hacia el cuarto de baño que tenemos en nuestro cuarto, debo decir que amo nuestro baño, es grande y la tina es enorme, no como un jacuzzi, cosa que le insistí a Dimitri comprar pero se rehusó, pero si grande como para ambos cupiéramos acostados. –"¿El baño?"- Pregunté frunciendo el ceño pero no fue necesaria su explicación porque cuando abrió la puerta entendí. Había velas aromáticas, la tina ya estaba llena y con espuma y algunos pétalos de rosa. –"Creí que podíamos relajarnos un rato."- Sonreí. Sujete mi cabello en un moño mientras Dimitri ponía algo de música tranquila. Se paró frente a mí y acarició dulcemente mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de sus suaves dedos recorrer mi piel. Su mano bajó por mis brazos hasta llegar al borde de mi blusa, levantándola y dejándome en sostén. Ahora era mi turno, con mi pulgar acaricié sus deliciosos labios y deshice cada uno de los botones de su camisa, cuando está tarea estuvo completa posicione mis manos en sus hombros deslizando la camisa por su espalda hasta que cayó en el suelo. Dimitri me giro quedando parado detrás de mí. Frente a nosotros había un espejo y nuestras miradas estaban clavadas la una en la otra. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar el botón de mis pantalones, lentamente lo deshizo y fue quitándolo. Antes de pudiera quitarle los suyos, él ya se había encargado de aquello, ahora ambos estábamos en ropa interior. Pude escuchar como sonaba de fondo "You're still the one" de Shania Twain, y era perfecta para nosotros, porque él siempre será mi único y verdadero amor. Lentamente comenzó a quitarme la poca ropa que nos quedaba, sin quitar su mirada de la mía. Una vez que termino hice lo mismo con la suya. Ambos estábamos desnudos, Dimitri tomó mi mano y me guió a la tina, nos metimos, el agua aún estaba caliente pero no demasiado, lo que hacía esto muy placentero. Él se encontraba detrás de mí, sus brazos rodeando mi cintura mientras mi espalda descansaba en mi pecho. –"Mm… Debemos hacer esto más seguido."- Lo sentí asentir detrás de mí. –"Definitivamente."- Respondió. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis hombros y comenzó a hacerme masajes, este hombre no podía ser más perfecto. Sonidos de placer salían de mis labios y podía sentir crecer el deseo de ambos.

Sin previo aviso gire, haciendo que un poco de agua cayera al piso, pero eso no importaba ahora. Pase mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera y tomé su rostro en mis manos mirándolo intensamente a los ojos. No eran necesarias las palabras, y como si la música acompañara nuestro momento comenzó a escucharse "When you say nothing at all" de Ronan Keating. Sonreí y él devolvió mi sonrisa, había algo en sus ojos que brillaba aparte de amor y me di cuenta que era felicidad, pura felicidad. Lentamente acerque mi rostro al suyo y unimos nuestros labios en un lento y dulce beso. A medida que pasaba el tiempo el beso comenzó a intensificarse y en un suave movimiento Dimitri se puso de pie sosteniéndome con sus brazos.

No me di cuenta en qué momento, o cuando tiempo había transcurrido cuando mi cuerpo cayó suavemente sobre nuestra cama. Dimitri se quedó mirándome unos segundos con tanto amor que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Se posiciono sobre mí, acarició mi mejilla y unió una vez más sus labios con los míos, sellando una promesa de amor eterno. Sus besos comenzaron a deslizarse por mi rostro, mi cuello, clavícula hasta llegar a mis pechos, lentamente subió una de sus manos acariciando un lado de mi cuerpo hasta llegar al mismo lugar en el que su boca se encontraba. Sabía que hoy sería una de esas noches donde todo sería dulce, lento y suave. Su boca y mano comenzaron a trabajar en aquel lugar, haciendo que suaves gemidos de placer salieran de mi boca. Sus labios comenzaron a descender con lentitud hasta llegar a mi punto dulce. Tomo mis piernas y las subió a sus hombros mientras me devoraba de manera lenta y tortuosamente placentera. A los minutos sentí mi primer orgasmo explotar en sus labios. Ahora era mi turno de darle amor a mi hombre.

Baja mis piernas lentamente, él levantó su rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron una vez más. Dimitri me conocía demasiado como para saber que querría devolver el favor, por lo que no se resistió cuando invertí nuestras posiciones. Recorrí con la punta de mis dedos cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro. Lo tomé en mis manos y lentamente comencé a acariciarlo mientras movía mi cuerpo hasta que mi boca pudiera alcanzar mi premio. Lamí su punta con sensualidad sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y pude ver deseo arder en ellos. Lo introduje en mi boca y lo con mi mano cubrí lo que no cabía. Los gemidos de Dimitri aumentaban y con ello mi ritmo. Él llevó una mano a mi rostro y esa era la señal de que debía parar porque tenía otras cosas en mente. Con una lentitud extrema lo quite de mi boca lamiendo mis labios una vez que estaban libres, dedicándole una mirada seductora a quien pronto sería mi esposo. Él se sentó y yo me acerque a su cuerpo, sentándome a horcajadas de él.

Sin dejarnos de mirar él tomó mis caderas, elevándolas para poder entrar en mí. Fue tan lento que tuve ganas de hacer el trabajo yo misma pero debía contenerme. Una vez que estaba completamente dentro de mí, nos quedamos unos segundos sin movernos, disfrutando el ser uno en cuerpo y alma. Pronto comenzamos a movernos. Dimitri abrazaba mi cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello, mis brazos estaba alrededor de su cuello y nuestros pechos estaban tan juntos que no cabía un alfiler entre ellos.

El ritmo comenzó a aumentar al mismo tiempo que nuestras respiraciones. La música que seguía sonando desde el cuarto del baño ahora se veía opacada por los sonidos que salían de nosotros y el choque de nuestros cuerpos.

Pronto comencé a sentir aquella presión que avisaba que estaba cerca de mi liberación, de la misma manera que sabía que él estaba cerca de la suya. Unas embestidas más y ambos gemimos en placer.

Nos quedamos de esa manera por varios minutos, hasta que suavemente me quite de encima, sintiendo la ausencia de él dentro de mí. Ambos nos acostamos sobre nuestros lados mirándonos a los ojos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros. –"Te amo Roza."- Dije suavemente a la vez que acariciaba mi rostro. –"Yo a ti Dimitri."- Él pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo atrayéndome al suyo en un abrazo que podría quedarme para siempre.

Pensando en el pasado puedo decir que estoy completamente feliz de que Dimitri haya vuelto a mi vida. De que haya podido ver a través de aquellas máscaras que ocultaban mi espíritu roto…

Jamás creí en ese dicho de que 'El amor lo cura todo', pero después de todo lo vivido fue el amor de Dimitri el que me salvo de maneras en las que aun no comprendo. Fue el amor de él lo que me hizo seguir adelante cuando creí que no había nada más por lo que luchar y si bien fue él, quien por una tontería rompió mi espíritu, fue el único que pudo ponerlo en su lugar y por eso, estaré eterna y profundamente enamorada de Dimitri Belikov hasta la eternidad.

Fin.

* * *

 **Canciones:**

 **You're still the one – Shania Twain.**

Cuando te vi por primera vez, vi amor.

Y la primera vez que me tocaste, sentí amor.

Y después de todo este tiempo,

aún eres el único que amo.

Parece que lo logramos,

mira cuán lejos hemos llegado bebé.

Quizás tomamos el camino largo,

sabíamos que llegaríamos allí algún día.

Ellos decían: "apuesto que nunca lo lograrán".

Pero sólo mira cómo sobrevivimos,

aún estamos juntos, aún somos fuertes.

Aún eres el único por el que corro,

el único al que pertenezco,

Aún eres el único al que quiero de por vida.

Aún eres el único al que amo,

el único con el que sueño.

Aún eres el único al que le doy un beso de buenas noches.

No hay nada mejor,

juntos rompimos las probabilidades.

Me alegra que no hayas escuchado,

mira lo que nos estaríamos perdiendo.

Ellos decían: "apuesto que nunca lo lograrán".

Pero sólo mira cómo sobrevivimos,

aún estamos juntos, aún somos fuertes.

Aún eres el único por el que corro,

el único al que pertenezco,

Aún eres el único al que quiero de por vida.

Aún eres el único al que amo,

el único con el que sueño.

Aún eres el único al que le doy un beso de buenas noches.

Aún eres el único.

 **When you say nothing at all - Ronan Keating.**

Es asombroso como tú puedes hablarle directamente a mi corazón.

Sin decir una palabra tú puedes iluminar la oscuridad.

Por mucho que lo intente, nunca podría explicar

lo que oigo cuando no dices nada.

La sonrisa de tu cara me dice que me necesitas.

Hay una verdad en tus ojos, que dice que nunca me dejaras.

El toque de tu mano dice que tú me atraparas cuando sea que caiga.

Dices lo mejor cuando no dices nada.

Durante todo el día puedo oír a la gente hablar alto,

pero cuando tú me abrazas, ahogas a la multitud.

La sonrisa de tu cara me dice que me necesitas.

Hay una verdad en tus ojos, que dice que nunca me dejaras.

El toque de tu mano dice que tú me atraparas cuando sea que caiga.

Dices lo mejor cuando no dices nada.

* * *

 **Hola! La historia a llegado a su fin. Le quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leyeron y formaron parte de esto. Un inmenso gracias a mi amiga y beta Vaana por ser eficiente rápida y escuchar mis locas ideas. Otro gracias especial a mi amiga y gran escritora Miuv.16**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado este final. Dejenme saber que opinan en sus comentarios... Espero volver pronto, tengo muchas ideas pero estoy algo ocupada.**

 **Por otra parte les quiero decir que vayan a leer "ROMITRI, Historias Cortas de Colección." de EscritorasVA, en donde con un grupo de fabulosas escritoras estamos subiendo un compilado de historias romitri :)**

 **Sin más, les dejo muchos besos y otra vez gracias!**


End file.
